La Amistad En Ocasiones Es El Disfraz Del Amor
by Violet-Potter
Summary: Ya falta poco para que termine la historia, como les ira cuando los demas se enteren de su relacion, vamos a saber un poco del accidente de Hermione y Ginny cumpliendo una promesa que le hizo a Harry. Lean y espero sus comentarios.
1. Capitulo I

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. que hagan referencia al brillante libro de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro solo fue hecho para entretener a la gente que le encanta, fascina y le emociona Harry Potter.

"**La Amistad En Ocasiones Es El Mejor Disfraz Para El Amor "**

**CAPITULO I: ¿Doble beneficio?**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la vida de Harry Potter el empresario del año, había logrado casi todo a sus 25 años de edad era excelente en su campo de trabajo pues hacia un equipo perfecto junto a su amigo, socio y casi hermano Ronald Weasley quien contaba con la misma edad, eran dos empresarios magníficos y a eso se le sumaba que también eran unos de los magos mejores preparados en el mundo.

Al terminar Hogwarts decidieron estudiar en la academia de aurores, quienes al ver sus excelentes referencias y meritos no dudaron ni dos minutos en aceptarlos. En el tiempo que estuvo estudiando en la academia, Harry por fin pudo hacer desaparecer de la faz del mundo mágico a esa mago tenebroso que tanto odiaba desde que se había enterado que había matado a sus padres: Voldemort quien había muerto 7 años atrás. Esa había sido una etapa de la vida de Harry que tenia muy bien guardada en el fondo de su corazón pero que aún le dolía a pesar del tiempo que había trascurrido.

La vida de Harry Potter era más o menos tranquila desde ese día y digo más o menos tranquila pues el haber salido en las primeras planas del **_"Profeta"_** esta mañana no era para nada bueno.

- "El empresario Potter nuevamente en líos de faldas" - leía Ron en voz alta cuando iba entrando a la oficina de Harry con el profeta en la mano - Ahora si hermano te pasaste de la raya, mira que golpear al pobre de Matthews, se que no es un ser que digamos que bruto que inteligencia tiene el muchacho pero mira que golpearlo de esta manera - agregó Ron mientras le aventaba el profeta a Harry quien lo atrapo en el aire.

- ¡¡¡ Maldita sea! Nunca van a dejar de meterse en mi vida - dijo Harry molesto por la fotografía que le habían sacado donde el salía golpeando a un sujeto de cabello rubio quien se veía que no se esperaba aquel golpe. A lado del sujeto se encontraba una exuberante dama pelinegra, la supuesta manzana de la discordia.

- Harry deberías acostumbrarte, no es la primera ni la ultima vez y si quieres dejar de salir en el profeta ya deberías de dejar de salir con cuanta mujer se te pase por el camino o al menos ser menos público para evitarte estos problemas - dijo Ron sentándose frente al lujoso escritorio de caoba que había en la oficina de Harry.

- Amigo parece que no sabes que yo no me busco los problemas, los problemas solitos vienen a mí. No es posible que Karen siga sin entender que ya no hay nada entre nosotros y a eso súmale su novio idiota que no entiende que ella es la que me busca y no al revés como el cree - dijo Harry quitándose los lentes y aventando el periódico al suelo.

Harry y Ron eran socios de una empresa llamada "Speed Broow" que fabricaba escobas para algunos de los mejores equipos de quidditch de todo el mundo mágico y aunque Harry era el socio mayoritario prefería no ocuparse en su totalidad de la empresa pues no quería muchas responsabilidades en su vida en estos momentos, después de llevar durante mucho tiempo la carga de tener que salvar al mundo mágico ya había tenido muchas responsabilidades para esta y su próxima vida, fue por eso que pidió ayuda a su amigo Ron quien a petición de su esposa había estudiado la carrera muggle de administración de empresas por eso le fue fácil ayudarle a su amigo, él también era socio de la empresa solo que no tenia tantas acciones como Harry, en sus tiempos libres Ron se dedicaba a entrenar a unos de los equipos infantiles de quidditch "Thunder Black ". La mayoría de los integrantes del equipo eran los hijos de los jugadores más famosos de quidditch.

- Además Matthews ya me tenía cansado con su constante letanía de que yo no dejaba en paz a su novia, algún día tenía que cansarme y colmarme la paciencia y este es el resultado de eso - dijo Harry indicando el periódico con su varita que después de un simple hechizo quedo reducido a cenizas.

- Si Harry entiendo que Matthews es muy estresante pero no me vas a negar que tienes una reputación que pone en duda lo que le dices o que hay acerca de Camila, Roxana o Anggie, tu solito te hiciste esa reputación así que ya no te sorprendas de que una vez por mes seas la noticia bomba en el profeta - dijo Ron levantándose para preparar unas bebidas en el minibar que Harry tenia en la oficina.

- Si, esta bien se que no soy una perita en dulce pero eso no les da derecho para meterse en mi vida y mucho menos para inventar cosas. Además yo dejo muy claro lo que quiero en una relación cuando la inicio: "Solo diversión nada serio, ni duradero" - dijo Harry como si estuviera leyendo la constitución frente a un juzgado.

- Harry sabes que yo no me opongo a la clase de vida que llevas, quien soy yo para meterme en tu vida, pero me temo mi querido amigo que Hermione no opina lo mismo - dijo Ron entregándole su bebida a Harry. Ron y Hermione llevaban poca mas de un año de feliz matrimonio vivían en una casa a las afueras de Londres y como ya le había mencionado Ron, Hermione no le gustaba para nada la forma de vida que llevaba su amigo a tal grado que no perdía oportunidad para decirle que debía sentar cabeza y dejarse de juegos. Harry en un principio se molestaba por la insistencia de Hermione para que enderezara el camino de su vida pero con el paso del tiempo se fue a acostumbrando a cada uno de los sermones que le daba su amiga.

- Ya lo se y créeme que se me de memoria el sermón pero ella es la que debe de comprender que todavía no existe mujer que me haga dudar sobre dejar mi estado civil actual o sea dejar de ser soltero - dijo Harry - Aunque tal ves mi pecosita me podría hacer pensarlo - agregó en forma de broma.

- ¬¬ No juegues con eso! Muy bien sabes que de por si dudo que sean solo amigos ahora auméntale que es la única mujer que pudiera hacerte cambiar de opinión con referente a dejar de ser soltero - dijo Ron seriamente.

- Sabes muy bien que a MI pecosita la quiero solo como amiga y mejor ya cambiemos de tema antes que te me sulfures y termines aventándome por la ventana. Veamos ese problema que hay con las exportaciones de escobas para Australia - dijo Harry mientras se acordaba de su amiga y abría una carpeta que había sobre su escritorio.

**.--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--.**

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí mejor dicho a las afueras de Londres en una de aquellas elegantes casas donde se encontraban un par de amigas platicando:

- Hermione no es posible que nos hayan negado el permiso para formar la casa hogar- decía Ginevra Weasley muy enojada mejor conocida como Ginny quien contaba con la corta edad de 24 años, a pesar de ser un tanto joven a veces podía llegar a ser tan o mas madura que su amiga Hermione quien era un año mayor que ella. Estas dos mujeres aparte de ser amigas eran compañeras de trabajo en una asociación que apoyaba a diferentes casas hogar en el mundo tanto mágico como muggle, en estos últimos meses se habían puesto a trabajar para poder crear una nueva casa hogar para magos que eran abandonados en la oscuras y frías calles de Londres pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado.

- Lo se Ginny yo también siento el mismo coraje que tú pero ya conoces como son las leyes siempre dando largas y poniendo cada estupido obstáculo, parece como si tratáramos con simios en lugar de humanos pues no es posible que no comprendan que lo único que deseamos es crear una casa que ayude a aquellos que están solos y desamparados en el mundo - dijo Hermione sirviendo un poco de té para su amiga quien tenía los nervios a flor de piel - Pero por lo pronto tomate este té que si no vas a ir a parar al hospital.

Ginny acepto la taza con té mientras se levantaba para caminar un poco en la casa de su hermano y cuñada la cual ya era habitada desde hace poco más de un año, la casa era de 2 pisos de color melón contaba con 2 habitaciones una para el matrimonio y otra para visitas inesperadas que a veces tenían, cada una contaba con su propio baño, también había una sala, un estudio, en el sótano era donde tenían todos los utensilios para preparaban las pociones mágicas. La casa estaba rodeada por un inmenso y hermoso jardín lleno de rosas y tulipanes de diferentes colores y por la parte de atrás había una inmensa alberca. Dicha casa se encontraba ubicada en una de las zonas residenciales mágicas a las afueras de Londres. Dicha casa había sido el obsequio de bodas que Ron le había hecho a Hermione.

- Tienes toda la razón esos ineptos de las leyes tienen la culpa pero los simios no tienen la culpa para que los compares con ellos. No me daré por vencida tan fácilmente esta batalla la hemos perdido pero no la guerra - dijo Ginny mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa de lo mas diabólica.

- No me gusta cuando sonríes así, la última vez que lo hiciste por poco íbamos a parar a la cárcel - dijo Hermione acordándose como casi iban a parar a la cárcel por tratar de evitar que un bosque fuera talado para construir una fabrica de aluminio.

- Por suerte solo nos pusieron unos cargos más a nuestros expedientes - dijo Ginny dándole un sorbo a su té.

- ¡¡ ¿Suerte! Tu estas locas de remate si no hubiera sido por Ron y Harry que movieron algunas influencias te apuesto que ahorita aun estuviéramos en la cárcel - dijo Hermione observando su reloj.

- Ya, ya , ya, deja de pensar en los "pequeños tropezones" que tuvimos anteriormente y mejor ayúdame a pensar en…… Harry! - dijo Ginny emocionada.

- ¡¿Harry! Para que pensar en Harry al menos que te guste…- decía Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina a dejar las tazas vacías en el lavaplatos.

- No me refería a eso - dijo Ginny quien se sonrojo levemente.

- Entonces ¿A que te referías? - dijo Hermione encendiendo lavaplatos aunque vivían en una zona mágica tenia un montón de aparatos muggles pues según ella algunos eran muy indispensables para la vida diaria.

- Bueno tu misma lo dijiste, Harry y Ron tienen muchas influencias. Que tal si le digo a Harry que mueva nuevamente sus influencias para ayudarnos con el permiso - dijo Ginny feliz.

- Tienes mucha razón pero olvídalo en primer lugar esto debemos solucionarlo nosotras mismas y en segundo lugar si los funcionarios y benefactores se llegan a enterar de que lo que planeamos hacer no solo nos niegan rotundamente el permiso si no que también pueden dejar de prestar ayuda a las casa hogares que les sugerimos que ayudaran - le explicaba Hermione a Ginny mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

- Vamos Hermione al menos hay que intentarlo ¿no? - dijo Ginny siguiendo a su amiga hasta su habitación.

- No, Ginny entiende que esto lo tenemos que resolver nosotras mismas y ahora si me permites tengo que arreglarme para irnos a la Madriguera - dijo Hermione sacando a su cuñada de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

- Pero al menos medítalo mientras te arreglas - dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía a la sala para esperar a que Hermione terminara de arreglarse. Habían trabajado tanto en ese proyecto, no era justo que no les dieran el permiso y solo por… pero algo hizo que sus pensamientos se vieran interrumpidos, sobre la mesa de té de la sala estaba la última edición del "Profeta" en el cual pudo ver perfectamente el último artículo que habían sacado acerca de su amigo.

Ginny se encontraba tan sumida en la lectura que no se percato cuando Hermione se dirigía hacia ella.

- Así que ya leíste lo último que Harry hizo - dijo Hermione cuando llego a lado de Ginny y observo que su amiga leía el artículo que esa mañana ocupaba las primeras planas del "Profeta".

- Así que Harry nuevamente envuelto en líos de faldas - le contesto Ginny a Hermione.

- Si, Harry debería buscarse una pareja estable y casarse o al menos mantener una relación que dure un poco más de una semana - dijo Hermione invocaba la bolsa donde estaban los polvos flu.

- Hermione, sabes muy bien que este artículo es una mentira, Karen nunca entendió que Harry ya no la soportaba es muy desesperante estar con ella y a eso súmale lo tremendos celos que sentía hacia mi por que cree que Harry y yo estamos locamente enamorados- dijo Ginny - así que esta vez no fue culpa de Harry.

- Yo no se por que discuto esto contigo, si siempre vas a estar del lado de Harry, no entiendo como es que se defienden a capa y espada, defienden de una manera al otro, que me da envidia - dijo Hermione tomando un puñado de polvos de la bolsita y decía fuertemente - A la Madriguera.

**.--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--.**

**Mientras Tanto En La Empresa:**

- Ron deja ya por la paz ese tema, ya sabes que tu hermana y yo SÓLO somos amigos - dijo Harry saliendo de la oficina de Ron seguido por este último.

- Pero amigo como quieres que no lo dude, si ustedes se tienen demasiada confianza como para SÓLO ser amigos - le decía Ron a Harry mientras caminaban hacia el elevador para bajar al estacionamiento.

- Ron deja de decir sandeces y mejor apúrate que si llegamos tarde tu mamá nos va a matar - dijo Harry entrando al elevador seguido de Ron.

- Esta bien por el momento queda vetado el tema por que tienes mucha razón al decir que mi madre nos matara si llegamos tarde - dijo Ron estando ya dentro del elevador. La oficina de Harry como la de Ron estaban en el 8º piso - ¬ Además que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Si, además que tengo que preguntarle a mi pecosita… digo a Ginevra, como le fue con lo del permiso - dijo Harry tratando de corregirse para que su amigo ya no lo molestara con esa cantaleta de que Ginny y el eran más que amigos.

- ¬¬ Luego preguntas que ¿Por qué hago esas insinuaciones acerca de ti y mi hermana? - dijo Ron saliendo del elevador seguido por Harry para dirigirse hacia su carro, a veces se alegraba mucho hacerle caso a su esposa tenía toda la razón al decir que el carro les sería de mucha utilidad.

- ¬¬ …. - Harry.

**.--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--.**

**En La Madriguera:**

Después de haber saludo a todos los Weasley presentes en la madriguera junto a sus respectivas parejas, Hermione y Ginny le ayudaban a poner la mesa en el jardín a Molly Weasley.

- Hermione créeme que no por nada, Harry y yo vivimos mas de un año juntos, yo quiero mucho a Harry por que es mi amigo y he vivido cosas maravillosas a su lado - le decía Ginny a Hermione mientras ponía el platón con pura de papas en la mesa del jardín - Además Harry y yo solo somos amigos.

- Lo se amiga pero me atrevería a decir que ustedes se quieren aun mas que como simples amigos - le dijo Hermione quien acomodaba los cubiertos en su respectivo lugar.

- Claro que somos más que amigos… somos hermanos - dijo Ginny quien sin saber la razón no le gustaba para nada lo último que había dicho - Además nos tenemos una infinita confianza.

- Tanta es la confianza que se tienen, que le fuiste a decir a su cara que ya no querías seguir viviendo con él - dijo Hermione.

- Pero si eso no tiene nada de malo n.n - dijo Ginny quien ponía los platos sobre la mesa.

- Si eso no tiene nada de malo, lo malo fue que se lo dijiste frente a sus socios y empresarios en una de sus tantas juntas importantes y no fuiste muy discreta que digamos ¬¬ - dijo Hermione recordando cuando se lo platico Ron.

- Si, Ja Ja Ja, si se que no fue la mejor manera pero ya me habían cansado sus amigas, una cosa es soportar que vayan a la casa y que a veces se quedaran pero otra muy diferente es soportar que se pusieran MI ropa - dijo Ginny recordando lo que había sucedido ese día.

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. FLASH BACK .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

Harry y Ron se encontraban en una de las miles de juntas que tenían cada mes. Esta ven estaban tratando de hacerle entender a sus socios que las exportaciones a América era una muy buena inversión y el negocio del año:

- Como les iba diciendo señores, si aumentamos la producción de escobas nuestro mercado va a crecer pero sobretodo si ampliamos nuestro mercado hasta América tendremos un 20 de aumento en nuestras ganac… - Harry fue interrumpido de súbito cuando las puertas de la sala de juntas de abrieron de golpe dando paso a un torbellino de color rojo y a su secretaria.

- HARRY POTTER! - exclamo sumamente enojada Ginny Weasley al momento que iba entrando a la sala de juntas de la empresa "Speed Broow", la secretaria de Harry trato de detenerla diciendo que se encontraba en una reunión de suma importancia pero poco le valió pues Ginny entro de todas formas a la sala de juntas donde se encontró a Harry de pie frente a un gran escritorio donde estaban sentado un poco mas de 20 personas.

- Lo siento señor Potter, intente detenerla pero ya conoce a la srita. Weasley - intentaba disculparse su secretaria.

- N-No hay problema O.O puedes retirarte - dijo Harry sorprendido por al inesperada llegada de su actual compañera de casa - Ginny, Cariño, me permites - dijo Harry señalando a los señores para que se diera cuenta de que no se encontraba solo.

- No te permito nada! Potter le he soportado todo a tus amiguitas pero esta vez si que se han pasado, mira lo que esta mañana me ha enviado tu amiguita Lacibell o Lucybell, no recuerdo ni el nombre - dijo Ginny mientras enfrente de todos los empresarios y socios, para sorpresa de ellos, sacaba de su bolso un brassier de color rojo pasión.

- Ginevra Weasley! Guarda inmediatamente eso o … - Ron se levanto de su asiento e intento hacer entrar en razón a su hermana pero al parecer su hermano no estaba de genio como para soportarlo.

- Tú cállate Ronald y no te metas en donde no te llaman - dijo Ginny mientras le dedicaba a Ron una mirada de estate quieto.

- OK, hermano esta solo en esto - dijo Ron sentándose y compadeciéndose de su mejor amigo.

- Ginny, pecosita, tranquila te prometo que le diré a Lucy que no te envié su ropa… pero si eso es tuyo - dijo Harry reconociendo la prenda de su amiga que el mismo le había regalo hacia poco tiempo.

- Si, es por eso que estoy enojada, no puedo permitir que invadan mi espacio personal y mucho menos que se pongan mi ropa interior. Ya no creo que pueda seguir viviendo junto a ti de esa manera - dijo Ginny olvidándose que estaba delante de un montón de empresarios y socios quien en su mayoría eran hombres embobados y mujeres que no la veían muy bien que digamos.

- Esta bien pecosita, tienes mucha razón, te prometo que esta semana busco a donde irme a vivir - dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Tampoco es para tanto… con que le digas a tus novias que respeten mi espacio y cosas basta - dijo Ginny mientras guardaba en su bolso el causante de esa discusión.

- No, tienes mucha razón al decir que no es manera de vivir - dijo Harry - Y ahora si me permites tengo una reunión que terminar.

- n.n entonces me retiro para que puedas seguir con tu reunión, nos vemos y fue un placer conocerlos señores y señoras - dijo Ginny antes de salir por la puerta.

Y así fue la manera en que este par de amigos habían dejado de vivir juntos después de estar viviendo juntos por más de un año o al menos dejaron de compartir departamento pues Harry prometió lo que dijo de mudarse y lo hizo a los tres días, se mudo al apartamento de a lado.

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. FIN DEL FLASH BACK .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

- Recuerdo cuando Ron me lo contó, te juro que no me paraba de reír, aún cuando no fue la mejor manera de tratar el tema - decía Hermione mientras entraba junto a Ginny a la madriguera.

- Familia! Han llegado los hombres más guapos de la familia - dijo Ron entrando a la madriguera seguido de Harry que lo veía como si estuviera loco. Harry, aún con el paso de los años y el sin fin de lugares que conocía seguía creyendo que como la madriguera y Hogwarts no había mejores lugares como esos. La madriguera y Hogwarts siempre serian sus hogares.

- ¡¡¿Guapos! Yo solo veo a Harry, en ¿Dónde dejaron al otro guapo? - dijo Ginny saliendo de la cocina y hiendo a saludar a Harry - Hola, corazón - agregó Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo.

- ¬¬ Que graciosa Ginevra - dijo Ron molesto mientras saludaba a su esposa.

- Ya, amor no te molestes con Ginny, además tu sabes que para mi tu eres el hombre mas guapo del universo - esto último se lo dijo Hermione al oído.

- Hola pecosita y dime ¿Cómo les fue con lo del permiso? - dijo Harry correspondiendo al saludo de su amiga.

- Es cierto, no dudo ni tantito que se los dieron - dijo Ron pero al ver las caras de su hermana y de su esposa se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

- No nos lo dieron y todo por que… - pero Hermione fue interrumpida por Ginny.

- Son unos ineptos, solo por que no cumplimos con todas la peticiones - dijo Ginny molesta.

- Señorita esa boca, hola muchachos ¿Cómo les fue? - preguntó Molly Weasley al entrar a la sala y encontrarse con Hermione y Ginny acompañadas pro Ron y Harry.

- Hola mami pues nos fue bien hasta el momento en el que llegó la loca de Ivonne a reclamarle a Harry por el último reportaje que sacaron de él en el profeta - dijo Ron saludando a su madre.

-¿Ivonne? pensé que la joven de la foto era tu novia - dijo Molly saludando a Harry.

- No! Merlín me libre de ese castigo, Karen es solo una "amiga" - dijo Harry correspondiendo al saludo de la señora Weasley.

- No mamá, tanto Karen, la chica de la foto en el "Profeta, e Ivonne sólo son amigas de Harry muy amigas diría yo - dijo Ron con una sonrisa picara.

- Ron! - protesto Hermione golpeando levemente a Ron en el hombro.

- Auch! - se quejo Ron sobándose levemente el brazo.

**.--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--.**

Una media hora después se encontraban todos deleitándose con los grandes manjares que Molly Weasley les había preparado, desde hace algunos años atrás, Molly había designado que el viernes sería el día en que toda la familia se reuniría ha comer y por lo tanto Harry y Hermione también eran invitados. Aunque en ocasiones no se encontraban todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley por problemas de trabajo y de distancia pues tanto Bill y Charlie vivían y trabajaban fuera de Londres junto a sus respectivas esposas y esta había sido una de esas ocasiones. Fred y George habían llegado junto a sus respectivas parejas: Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell. Percy en ocasiones asistía a las comidas pero trataba a los demás muy secamente no había aceptado que se había equivocado con referente a Dumbledore y Harry años atrás, era acompañado por su esposa Penélope.

- Madre como siempre la comida te ha quedado espléndida - dijo George mientras se servia la 2ª ración de puré de papas.

- Si George tienes mucha razón, que haríamos si mamá no nos cocinara cada viernes - dijo Fred dándole un sorbo a su vaso con zumo de arandano.

- Tal vez podrían comer lo que yo te preparo - dijo Angelina mientras le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos.

- ¬¬ Cariño si a ti hasta el agua se te quema, serás una excelente bruja pero lo que se refiere a la cocina estas mas que reprobada - dijo Fred recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de parte de su madre y una de reproche de parte de su novia - OK, te prometo que esta noche cenare lo que tu me prepares - agregó Fred dedicándole una sonrisa a su novia. Aunque ya tenían tiempo de novios y hasta ya se habían ido a vivir juntos, Fred y Angelina parecían recién casados, la señora Weasley no veía con buenos ojos que ellos proclamaran el amor libre pero pues si su hijo así era feliz ella igual lo seria. No se había tomado para nada bien que ellos se irían a vivir juntos y sin haberse casado. En cambio George estaba recién casado con Katie hacia 2 meses.

**.--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--.**

Horas después de haber comido y aunque la mayoría de los Weasley ya se habían retirado a sus respectivas casas o a dormir como era el caso del señor Weasley, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la sala tomando un poco de café junto a su mamá que a esas alturas se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Ron se levanto del sillón y se asomo por la ventana, en el jardín sentados en el pasto se encontraban su hermana y su mejor amigo conversando aún con el paso del tiempo no se acostumbraba a ver como Harry y Ginny se trataban con tanta familiaridad.

- Ya no le des vueltas al asunto muy bien sabes que esos dos son solo amigos… - interrumpió Hermione los pensamientos de su esposo abrazándolo por la espalda.

- Pero se quieren más que eso, no creas que no me doy cuenta como se tratan y se miran - dijo Ron dándose la vuelta para poder abrazar a su esposa.

- Si pero eso es algo de lo que ellos se tienen que dar cuenta… nosotros no podemos intervenir - dijo Hermione abrazando a su esposo aún mas fuerte.

.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en el pasto viendo las estrellas mientras platicaban del permiso para hacer la casa hogar.

- Entonces solo por eso no les dieron el permiso, que tontos no saben de la buena directora que están dejando escapar, tu eres excelente en lo que haces pecosita y no dudo que tarde o temprano vas a conseguir dicho permiso - dijo Harry abrazando a su pecosita o pelirroja como la hacia llamar.

- Si, se que lo voy a conseguir peor eso no me quita el coraje que ahora siento no se me hace para nada justo que nos nieguen el permiso solo por al simple razón de que no soy casada como si eso me diera mejor merito en mi trabajo - dijo Ginny dejándose abrazar por su amigo, sin saber la razón siempre que Harry la abrazaba cuando estaba triste o enojada lograba hacerla calmar y era reciproco pues ella también hacia lo mismo cuando Harry estaba estresado o enojado.

- Si te entiendo debe de ser muy frustrante que te nieguen poder probar que eres capaz de realizar con éxito algún proyecto sólo por que no cumples con algunas normas - dijo Harry abrazando a su amiga más fuerte como si de esa forma pudiera hacerle entender que el estaba con ella - Dime no hay alguna manera en la que pueda ayudarte.

- En realidad si - dijo Ginny feliz por que Harry le ofreciera su ayuda como lo hacia siempre cuando se encontraba en un aprieto o problema.

- Haber pecosita ahora en que aprietos me vas a meter por ayudarte - dijo Harry recordando lo que había pasado la última vez que le ayudaba a su amiga.

- En ninguno, Ginny ya te dije que esto debemos solucionarlo nosotras mismas - dijo Hermione llegando junto a Ron alcanzando a escuchar esa ultima parte de la platica que tenían sus amigos como Ron no se estaba quieto decidió mejor ir con el a lado de sus amigos - Harry no va a hacer nada esta vez -agregó su amiga sentándose a lado de su amigos junto con Ron.

- ¿Por qué? ¡! - preguntó Harry - si yo puedo ayudarlas con mucho gusto lo haría.

- Por que si descubren que nos ayudaste, no solo nos niegan el permiso para la casa hogar sino que también nos corren y eso ocasionaría que dejaran de prestar ayuda a las casa hogares que nosotros les sugerimos a los socios - dijo Hermione.

- Pues eso seria solo un riesgo que tendrían que correr - dijo Harry sin soltar a su amiga aún viendo como su amigo le tiraba miradas poco amigables.

- ¬¬ Harry no le des cuerda a MI hermanita que si no la vamos a tener en la empresa toda la semana molestando - dijo Ron recalcando que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos era su hermana.

- Ron! No es posible que no quieras apoyar a tu hermosa y encantadora hermana - dijo Ginny poniendo cara de victima.

- Hermanita a ti por supuesto que te apoyo, lo que no apoyo y me niego a apoyar son las locas ideas que se te llegan a ocurrir - dijo Ron a Ginny.

- Entonces ya lo hablamos y hemos decidido no aceptar ayuda de parte de Harry - dijo Hermione hablando para que los hermanos Weasley no empezaran una pelea.

- Pero Hermione! La otra posibilidad que nos queda para poder conseguir el permiso es la de que me case y eso lo veo aún más difícil - dijo Ginny recordándole a su amiga.

- Ya lo se pero de todas formas no hay con quien casarte y aparte no tenemos a ningún pobre hombre que pueda soportar tu ritmo de vida… aunque - dijo Hermione observando a Harry que estaba acariciando el cabello de Ginny - ¿Harry?

- Dime - dijo Harry volteando a ver a su amiga.

- Cásate con Ginny - dijo Hermione como si le estuviera pidiendo que fuera a la tienda.

- Claro! En ¿donde firmo? n.n u.u º.º ¬¬' ¿Estas hablando en serio? - dijo Harry al ver la cara de su amiga que no mostraba señal de que fuera broma.

- Si, ¿Por qué no se casan? No hace un momento estabas de lo más dispuesto a ayudarla - dijo Hermione preocupando a su amigo y a su esposo por su salud mental.

- ¿Nosotros! - dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny volteándose a ver a los ojos y señalándose uno al otro.

- Si ustedes - dijo Hermione recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de su esposo - y Ron no me mires así, tan solo seria por algunos meses, al fin y al cabo ya han vivido juntos antes.

- ….Nahh! - Negaron a la vez Harry y Ginny - Hermione ya no delires con eso y mejor piensa en una mejor idea ya que no quieres que Harry nos ayude o mejor vete a tu casita a descansar por que el que nos hayan negado el permiso creo que te afecto más de lo que demuestras - dijo Ginny preocupada por lo que su amiga había dicho.

- ¬¬ Gracias por tu apoyo, pero a lo mejor tienes razón será mejor que nos vayamos a casa Ron - dijo Hermione incorporándose del suelo con ayuda de su esposo.

- Muy bien, nos vemos Harry, hermanita… ¬¬ y creo que ya deberían irse ustedes - dijo Ron mirando sospechosamente a Harry y Ginny.

- En un momento nos vamos a ir Ron no te preocupes - dijo Harry comprendiendo la mirada de su amigo.

Hermione y Ron se habían ido 10 minutos antes de Harry y Ginny quienes decidieron aparecerse en el departamento de Ginny, al fin y al cabo Harry era su vecino. Se habían quedado sin habla desde que se quedaron solos pues los dos iban pensando en la idea de su amiga sabelotodo.

- Claro que quería ayudar a su amiga pero casarse ya era otra cosa - pensaba Harry siendo observado por Ginny que pudo leer la expresión de Harry.

- La idea de Hermione es totalmente loca, mira que pedirte que te casaras conmigo - dijo Ginny nerviosamente.

- Si… a veces dudo que Hermione sea una grandiosa bruja - dijo Harry torpemente - C-claro que s-si quieres lo hacemos - agregó mirando a Ginny directamente a los ojos.

- S-Sería una mala idea - dijo Ginny un tanto sonrojada.

- Si… bueno hasta mañana Ginny - dijo Harry despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del departamento de su amiga.

Ginny se quedo pensando toda la noche en que sucedería si llegaran a hacer lo que su cuñada les había dicho:

- Ginny por merlín ya duérmete - dijo en voz alta Ginny tapándose hasta la cabeza con la sabana.

**.--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--.**

**Meses Después…**

- Harry nuevamente ocupando las primeras planas del "Profeta" - le dijo Ron a Harry mientras le enseñaba a Harry el diario en el que había salido un reportaje acerca de el y una chica rubia muy guapa - Con esta termino de llenar mi album de artículos acerca de ti - agrego en forma de broma Ron.

- Ron no creo que este para bromas en este momento, no ves que apenas esta bomba esta por explotar, ¿No reconoces a la mujer de la fotografía? - dijo Harry nervioso.

- N…Es la hija de Rosvelt! No puede ser Harry como se te ocurrió meterte con su hija, ¿Por qué con Anneth Rosvelt? - preguntaba histérico Ron. Anneth Rosvelt era la hija menor de Steven Rosvelt un fuerte inversionista de la empresa "Speed Broow" sabía que si el retiraba su inversión también lo haría algunos más pues eran amigos de Rosvelt y eso seria una catástrofe para la empresa ahora que estaban expandiendo hacia América.

- Yo no hice nada esta vez, esa niña no me deja en paz desde el año pasado y esta fue su oportunidad. Llego sin previo aviso a la junta que tenía con Luke y se quedo con nosotros pues para mi suerte es amiga de Luke, todo iba bien hasta que se nos acercaron a pedir una foto para ya no me acuerdo para que, el chiste fue que cuando nos iban a tomar la foto, Anneth se me aventó y me beso sin previo aviso - dijo Harry.

- Harry dentro de 2 semanas tenemos reunión con el y al menos que quieras perder la empresa te sugiero que vayas pensando en que vas a hacer para convencerlo que eso es un mal entendido - dijo Ron.

- Y ¿Qué quieres que haga? Desaparezco, me consigo una novia y me caso con ella en menos de una semana o ¿Qué? - pregunto histérico Harry claro que sabía que la empresa corría peligro pero en esos momentos se encontraba atado de pies y manos y no tenia ni la más remota idea.

- Eso es! Cásate, no me importa con quien lo hagas pero cásate o hazle creer que lo has hecho al señor Rosvelt para que no nos vayamos a la quiebra - dijo Ron.

- Ron! Yo no me voy a casar, no y no, yo no me caso…

**.--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--...--. .--...--.**

**Y ese mismo día pero en la noche:**

- Ginny ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Se enciende una luz a lo lejos y poco a poco se van acercando la cámara hasta que enfoca a una persona quien estaba parada frente a un micrófono.

- Probando, Probando, 1, 2, 3, creo que si sirve - dijo la hermosa de Violeta parada en ese enorme escenario con nada mas que un micrófono y una luz que la alumbraba.

- Hermosa…. cada vez estas mal de la cabeza querida pero para que veas que no soy mala te haré saber que SI funciona el micrófono y por cierto ya comenzaron a leer así que por que no mejor te apuras - dijo mi mala conciencia.

- TT.TT Tu siempre tan cariñosa…… n.n en fin, HOLA! Ya regrese con una nueva historia que contarles, se que dirán "otra vez ésta molestando" pero que se le va a hacer, trate de verdad que trate de estar mas tiempo sin escribir pero mi libreta y compu me llamaban "VEN VIOLETA, VEN VIOLETA, ACERCATE SOLO UN POCO "escuchaba que me decían por las noches y yo y mi poca fuerza de voluntad sucumbimos ante las redes de ellas, aunque por desgracia no vengo sola… para variar tenemos la compañía de…. - pero fui interrumpida por una música de tambores.

- La encantadora, la bella, la mas sensual, la más querida de nosotras dos, tu hermosa conciencia - decían a lo lejos.

- Y la más habladora - dije en un susurro.

- ¬¬ ¿Qué dijiste? - dijo mi conciencia.

- UOU Yooooo! Nada solo decía que venia contigo - dije - bueno ya esta bien de tantas presentaciones, solo me resta decirles que deseo que les guste esta nueva historia que me he decidido a iniciar y a ver que tal le va. Me despido por el momento y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

PD: Espero que se den la vuelta en el One Shot que hice para los amantes de la pareja Remus & Tonks y también quiero decir que:

"POR FIN TENGO EL 6º LIBRO DE HARRY POTTER Y YA LO ESTOY LEYENDO n.n"

Se que ya había salido en ingles pero en español salio ayer, que feliz soy.

Bueno ahora si hasta el próximo capitulo:

o Besitos y Abrazos o

Violet-Potter & Su Conciencia.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''


	2. Capitulo II

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. que hagan referencia al brillante libro de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro solo fue hecho para entretener a la gente que le encanta, fascina y le emociona Harry Potter.

**CAPITULO 2: ¿Aceptando o Negando?**

- Ginny ¿quieres casarte conmigo? -

En definitivo eso era lo último en lo que Ginny pensó que Harry le pediría, cuando acudió a ella aquella noche. Harry la había llamado a su trabajo esa misma tarde diciéndole que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella, pensó que a lo mejor quería hablar sobre el último artículo que había salido de él, pero en lo más profundo de su ser jamás imagino ni pensó que su amigo le iba a pedir que se casara con él.

- ¿Perdón! Creo que tuve un pequeño lapsus y me pareció escuchar una tontería de que te querías casa conmigo - dijo Ginny dirigiéndose hacia la cocina por algo de té helado de manzana.

Harry y Ginny se encontraban en el departamento de esta última, era más grande que el de Harry pues antes vivían ellos dos ahí, hasta que Harry "decidió" mudarse, estaba decorado con colores café y dorado dándole un tono de elegancia, cosa que le fascinaba a Ginny, contaba con 2 habitaciones, las cuales contaban con su propio baño, la pequeña cocina estaba junto al balcón, el cual era la parte preferida de Harry y Ginny pues a parte de dar la mejor vista de Londres nocturno, era el lugar donde ellos dos habían pasado platicando o simplemente disfrutando de la vista y de su compañía.

Aunque Harry se había mudado al apartamento de a lado no se podía negar que extrañaba mucho aquellas noches que pasaba junto a Ginny en el balcón.

- No, Ginny escuchaste bien, te dije o mejor dicho te pregunte si ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - dijo Harry aceptando la copa con té helado.

- Vamos Harry, no estés jugando con algo tan serio y mejor dime que era eso tan urgente que me tenias que decir - dijo Ginny sirviéndose un poco de té en su copa pero al ver la cara de Harry agregó - Merlin! No es ninguna broma ¿verdad, Harry ¿Como esta eso de que te quieres casar conmigo? -

- Bueno pecosita se que no es la mejor manera de pedirlo ni soy el más indicado para hacerlo pero después de pensarlo y analizarlo durante horas, llegue a la conclusión de que este matrimonio seria muy beneficioso para los dos - dijo Harry.

- ¬¬ Esa no es una de las mejores formas para convencerme, así que EXPLICATE! - dijo Ginny un tanto sorprendida por lo que le pedía su amigo.

- Veras Ginny, se que el matrimonio es algo muy serio y que no es una decisión que se toma a la ligera pero creo que a nosotros dos nos conviene este matrimonio, a ti para que te puedan dar ese permiso que tanto ansias y a mi … ¿para probar las delicias del matrimonio? - explicaba Harry un tanto dudoso en lo último que dijo.

- ¿Para probar las delicias del matrimonio, ¬¬ Potter quiero la verdad - dijo Ginny.

- Esta bien, me imagino que leíste el último artículo que sacaron de mi en el profeta - dijo Harry y al recibir la afirmación por parte de Ginny se puso a explicarle, quien era la chica y lo que significaría si el padre de dicha chica se enterara de lo que sucedió - y si no hago algo "Speed Broom" se va a la quiebra - termino de explicar Harry.

- U.U Si que estas en un gran embrollo y por que no simplemente le explicas a ese señor que todo lo que dice el artículo no es mas que un simple engaño y que tu no tienes nada que ver con su hija - dijo Ginny bebiendo un poco de su té helado de manzana, esa era una de sus bebidas favoritas.

- Por que no me va a creer, tu muy bien sabes que no tengo una muy buena reputación a lo que se refiere a las mujeres, el jamás me va a creer y sobretodo si su hija no lo niega y dudo mucho que ella le diga que lo del articulo es un mal entendido - dijo Harry imaginándose como iba a ser su muerta lenta y dolorosa.

- Y ¿Por qué no le dices a una de tus "amiguitas" que se haga pasar por tu novia formal y solucionas esto? - dijo Ginny.

- Ginny, Rosvelt no se lo va a creer, además que si le digo a una de ellas capaz que nunca me deja en paz y tu no quieres ver a tu guapo y encantador amigo infeliz para el resto de su vida - dijo Harry mirando a Ginny con ojitos de borreguito a medio morir (Que hermoso o).

- n.n No estaría nada mal, así a lo mejor sientas cabeza y te dejas de andar como pepita en comal - dijo Ginny tratando de evitar la mira de su amigo pues sabia que le seria difícil negarse.

- Vamos Ginny ayúdame, este seria el único favor que te pediría por el resto de mi vida, te lo prometo - dijo Harry levantándose y sentándose junto a su amiga para agarrarla de las manos y suplicarle - Por favor, ¿si? -

- Pero Harry no estamos hablando de algo tan sencillo como es el preparar un pastel, estamos hablando de matrimonio algo que es para toda la vida y… NO! Harry yo no me voy a casar con alguien nada más por obtener un permiso y una limpieza de imagen - dijo Ginny decidida a negarse a la petición de Harry.

- Ginevra, solo piénsalo un poco, a lo mucho solo seria por un año, solo nos casamos por lo civil, estilo muggle, tu consigues tu permiso para la casa hogar y ayudas a tu amigo a que no dejen a miles de magos sin trabajo y después de un año nos divorciamos y todo sigue como antes - dijo Harry.

- Harry no me chantajes con eso - dijo Ginny recriminando a su amigo - además esto no funcionaria, que tal que dejamos de ser amigos por eso - agregó temerosa Ginny al imaginarse que Harry y ella jamás se volvieran a hablar por esa razón.

- Pecosita ya hemos vivido juntos y yo jamás dejaría de ser tu amigo por algo así, además ya conocemos cada uno de los hábitos que tenemos y a parte de eso los dos nos queremos, solo seria como si regresáramos a vivir juntos solo que con algunas diferencias - dijo Harry.

- Por supuesto, si se diera el caso de que yo aceptara casarme contigo, en primer lugar tu dejarías de ver a tus amiguitas al menos durante el tiempo que estemos casados - dijo Ginny mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Claro, tu y yo no tendremos ningún tipo de relación que no sea de trabajo o de amistad, puramente amistad, con nadie - dijo Harry aceptando la regla que había impuesto su amiga, al parecer ya estaba meditando la posibilidad de aceptar la proposición.

- Harry pensaste casi en todo, pues no contaste con el factor "familia" ¿Qué les diremos a ellos? - dijo Ginny mientras se encaminaba junto a su amigo hacia el balcón.

- En eso también pensé, a Hermione y a Ron les diremos la verdad, pues ellos fueron prácticamente los fundadores de la idea, además que necesitaremos de su ayuda para convencer a tu familia que nos casamos por que nos queremos, aunque no me agrada mucho la idea de engañarlos después de todo lo que han hecho por mi - dijo Harry bajando un poco al mirada pues no le parecía la mejor manera de hacerlo pero por el momento no tenia otra salida.

- Harry! No puedo hacer esto por mucho que desee ese permiso, que tal si este matrimonio, hipotéticamente hablando, en lugar de beneficiarnos nos perjudica - dijo Ginny convenciéndose que la mejor decisión era negarse a la locura que le pedía su amigo que cometieran juntos.

- Por favor Ginny al menos piénsalo esta noche y ya mañana me das tu última decisión, por favor - dijo Harry atrayendo a Ginny y abrazándola.

- No Harry esto…. - pero Harry no al dejo terminar.

- Vamos pecosita piénsalo y mañana me das tu respuesta a la hora de la cena y te prometo que si tu respuesta sigue siendo al misma no haré nada para convencerte de lo contrario - dijo Harry abrazando mas fuerte a Ginny.

- Esta bien, lo pensare pero no prometo nada Potter - dijo Ginny mirando seriamente a Harry a los ojos.

- OK pecosita, muchas gracias, yo sabia que tu me ayudarías, entonces nos vemos mañana, yo me comunico contigo para decirte donde vamos a ir a cenar - dijo Harry inclinándose para darle un beso a Ginny en la frente pero Ginny se movió y sin saberlo ni pensarlo termino besándola en los labios, que aunque solo fue un roce de sus labios, un suave bienestar y estremecimiento sintió que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo - L-Lo siento -

- N-no hay problema y nos vemos mañana -dijo Ginny separándose de Harry rápidamente como si el la quemara y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- Si…Claro, mañana nos vemos y piénsalo muy bien pecosita - dijo Harry antes de salir del departamento de su amiga.

Cuando Ginny se quedo sola, se dirigió hacia su baño y decidió tomar un rico baño de burbujas, así que puso a llenar la tina con agua aromatizada con olor a fresas, así que poco a poco el baño se envolvió en un olor a fresas y burbujas de colores, encendió unas cuantas velas y antes de sumergirse dentro de la bañera puso un poco de música.

Tenía un poco más de 10 minutos desde que había iniciado su relajante baño, esa era la manera en que Ginevra Weasley pensaba las cosas.

- Merlín! Tengo que pensar muy seriamente lo que le voy a decir a Harry y no dejarme llevar por……… OK analicemos todo, primero que nada debo hacerme a la idea que este matrimonio es por conveniencia y no por otra cosa, este seria un matrimonio que nos beneficiaria a los dos, segundo el tiene mucha razón al decir que ya antes habíamos vivido juntos, es como si regresáramos a esa época - decía en voz alta Ginny mientras se tallaba brazos y piernas - lo único que no me convence es casarme sin amor, yo me quiero casar con alguien que ame pero sobretodo que me ame, claro que Harry y yo nos queremos pero SÓLO como amigos y en los matrimonios ese no es el tipo de amor que se requiere -

**.:----:. M I E N T R A S T A N T O C O N H A R R Y .:----:. **

Harry se encontraba bebiendo una copa con whisky mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde que había hablado con Ron aquella misma mañana:

**.:----:. .:----:. F L A S H B A C K .:----:. .:----:.**

- No y no, yo no me caso Ron, acaso estas loco ¿con quien me casaría? - dijo Harry exaltado por la idea de su amigo.

- No lo se Harry pero créeme tienes muchas opciones por aquí - dijo Ron mientras hojeaba su agenda.

- Deja eso y ya te dije que yo no me caso - le dijo Harry a Ron mientras guardaba su agenda en uno de los cajones del escritorio - y menos con una de ellas, esta bien que me simpaticen y que me gusten pero de eso a quererme casar con una de ellas eso ya es otra cosa.

- Entonces vele pensando como le vas a hacer para salir del problema en el que ahora nos metiste y más vale que sea rápido, ahora si me permites tengo que ir a atender unos problemas que hay con los negocios de Rusia, aunque viéndolo mejor ya no le veo el caso, si dentro de poco lo único que quedara de la empresa será polvo - dijo Ron antes de salir de la oficina de Harry.

- Ahora si que metí la pata hasta el fondo y todo por culpa de esa escuincla precoz de Anneth, si no fuera hija de Rosvelt ya la hubiera… argg como me desespera esa niña, y lo que es peor es que no se que voy hacer para que el crea que lo que dice el "profeta " no es más que un mal entendido y no creo que su hijita lo vaya a negar - decía Harry caminando de un lado a otro en su oficina - Pero a quien puedo pedirle ayuda sin que quiera algo más que mi eterno agradecimiento - Sin darse cuenta fue a chocar con una mesita, donde había unas cuantas fotos que se tambalearon cuando la pierna de Harry choco con la mesa - Demonios, Verónica! Ven inmediatamente… - agregó mientras acomodaba las fotografías y - Ginny…

- Dígame señor - dijo su secretaria cuando entro a su oficina.

- Comunícame con Ginny, por favor - le dijo Harry a su secretaria - _Creo que ya se quien me puede ayudar -_ pensó Harry dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio.

- Señor, la señorita Weasley por la línea 3 - dijo su secretaria por el audiocular.

- Hola pecosita - saludo Harry……

**.:----:. .:----:. F I N D E L F L A S H B A C K .:----:. .:----:. **

Harry no se encontraba de lo nada tranquilo desde esa mañana y a eso aumentarle lo que acababa de pedirle a Ginny y lo que había pasado, mira que besarla pero no pudo evitarlo, cuando bajo la mirada y se encontró tan cerca de los labios de su amiga, lo único que hizo fue besarla. Y aunque solo había sido por unos segundos le había agradado lo que había probado.

- Potter! No puedes pensar de esa forma sobre tu mejor amiga y hermanita de tu mejor amigo, no puedes, no mejor dicho no debes - se recriminaba Harry.

**.:----:. M I E N T R A S T A N T O C O N G I N N Y.:----:. **

- No se que voy a hacer, ¡¡Merlín! Ilumíname, dame alguna señal……… ¡¡Maldita sea! Y encima me beso, por que no simplemente se despidió con un: ¡¡Buenas noches! O un hasta luego, pero ¡¡No! Harry Potter siempre tan… aunque a eso no se le puede llamar beso, solo fue una corta interacción entre nuestros labios… YA Ginny Weasley deja de pensar en cosas que no son, SOLO, SOLO somos amigos - decía Ginny dando vueltas en su cama, ya hacia mas de una hora que intentaba dormirse pero no lo conseguía.

Eran un poco mas de las tres de la mañana cuando Ginny por fin había conseguido dormirse y… para su desgracia su celular sonó.

- Genial parece que no encuentran mejor hora para despertar a la gente decente - dijo Ginny mientras estiraba su brazo para alcanzar su celular que estaba en la mesita de la lámpara - ¿Bueno?¡¡

- Hola pecosita, espero no despertarte pero al parecer me equivoque, lo siento pero que te parece una buena platica con tu buen amigo Harry - le decía Harry a través de su celular, después de desechar la idea de dormir por esa noche, Harry había decidido ir a platicar con Ginny.

- Harry son las tres de la mañana, acaso no puedes ser un mago normal y dormirte - contesto Ginny mientras se levantaba de su cama y observaba el despertador que había sobre su buró.

- Vamos peque, no puedo dormir, además ya estoy aquí en el… - pero Harry fue interrumpido por un ruido que indicaba que la maceta que Ginny tenia colgada en el balcón pasaba a mejor vida - …balcón. Lo siento.

- Esta bien ya voy en unos momentos y espero encontrar algo más que tu presencia, Potter - dijo Ginny buscando su bata de dormir y saliendo de su habitación.

- Fresas y helado de chocolate ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó Harry mientras depositaba las cosas en una de las mesitas que había en el balcón.

- Eso suena bien y se ve rico - dijo Ginny colgando el celular y entrando al balcón, donde se topo con su mejor amigo vestido únicamente con sus pantalones y una camiseta que dejaba ver que los años de ejercicio bien habían valido la pena.

- ¡¡Bienvenida! - dijo Harry guardando su celular.

- Muchas gracias, de saber que me recibirías así, te juro que no te hacia esperar más - dijo Ginny sentándose en uno de los camastros que habían - Y dime ¿De que querías que habláramos? debe ser algo sumamente importante como para sacarme de mi camita y quitarme mis hermosas horas de sueño.

- No era nada importante, solo que hace mucho que no platicábamos aquí, extraño mucho esas noches - dijo Harry sentándose junto a Ginny en el camastro, esa era la rutina que hacían cuando iban a platicar al balcón, Ginny se sentaba seguida de Harry quien se recostaba en el camastro y luego ella se recargaba en el pecho de él para mirar las estrellas.

- Tienes muchas razón pero creo que no es por mi culpa, al parecer ya no quieres ni visitar a tu amiga, ahora prefieres otra clase de compañía - dijo Ginny recargando su espalda en el pecho de su amigo.

- No es cierto prefiero mil veces estar junto a ti que con ellas - dijo Harry tomando una fresa, la embarro de helado de chocolate y se la dio a comer a Ginny.

- Pues no lo demuestras mucho…… Mmhm me encantan las fresas y el helado de chocolate - dijo Ginny aceptando la fresa que Harry le daba a probar.

- Si ese es uno de los vicios que me pegaste cuando aún vivía contigo - dijo Harry ahora probando la misma fresa que Ginny había comido.

- Así que tu eras el que se terminaba mi helado y yo pensando que era alguna de tus "amiguitas" - dijo Ginny mientras tomaba el bote del helado y Harry tomaba las fresas, Ginny sostenía el bote mientras Harry embarraba las fresas con helado luego Ginny le daba una mordida y Harry se terminaba lo que quedaba de fresas.

- No te preocupes te prometo que te compensare por cada uno de los helados que me termine - dijo Harry ofreciéndole otra fresa.

- Pues lo pagaras muy caro, no tengas la menor duda, pero ahora dime algo… ¿Qué paso con esa chica de la fotografía? - dijo Ginny moviendo un poco su varita para invocar unas copas junto una botella con champagne.

- Para que hablar de cosas desagradables, teniendo tantos temas de los cuales podemos hablar - dijo Harry viendo como Ginny servia un poco de Champagne - Tu siempre con gustos exquisitos -

- Ándale Harry platícame de ella - insistió Ginny pues sabía que si no comenzaba una platica inmediatamente acabarían hablando de la proposición que su amigo le había hecho hace unas horas y ella no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que le iba a contestar a su amigo.

- Muy Bien, Anneth Rosvelt, es el nombre de la chica, es la 3ª hija del matrimonio Rosvelt Jackson, es una chica muy mimada y a pesar de tener a penas 18 años puede llegar a aparentar más. La conocí por casualidad, o eso creo, en una de las fiestas que da cada mes Jack Robbinson, al principio me pareció una chica encantadora aunque durante el transcurso de la noche me di semejante tope contra la pared al descubrir como era en realidad, es muy frívola, calculadora pero sobretodo mimada, cree que todos debemos estar a sus pies, yo decidí alejarme pues me imagine que ese tipo de amistad solo me traería problemas, al parecer le atine - dijo Harry bebiendo un poco de champagne.

- Pues ella parecía tenerte un montón de confianza, lo digo por la fotografía, y no dudo ni tantito que lo que quiere es mucho más de lo que tu le quisieras ofrecerle - dijo Ginny incorporándose un poco para poner el helado en el suelo y volteando a ver a Harry - Y no se va a ir hasta conseguirlo.

- Lo se, ella misma me lo ha dicho, por mas que intento no toparme con ella para ahórrame problemas no se como consigue que terminemos en el mismo lugar - dijo Harry desesperado.

- Y ¿Por qué no hablas con su padre? a lo mejor el la puede hacer entrar en razón - dijo Ginny.

- Lo dices por que aún no la conoces pero si lo hicieras me comprenderías - dijo Harry mientras acomodaba detrás de la oreja de Ginny unos de sus mechones rebeldes - Además me tendió una trampa, cuando tomaron esa foto yo estaba comiendo con un colega y ella llego sin previo aviso, se sentó con nosotros por que según tenía que decirnos algo por parte de su padre. A los pocos minutos se acercaron a pedirnos una foto y pues ya viste lo que paso - dijo Harry poniendo las fresas y su copa en la mesita.

- ¬¬…… Como pudiste caer en su trampa, a ver por que no trataste de esquivar el beso - dijo Ginny quien sintió un ligero malestar en el estomago cuando se acordó de la foto.

- ¬¬ Por que ni tiempo me dio, todo fue muy rápido - se defendió Harry.

- Por favor Harry, si tu no la hubieras querido besar hubieras hecho todo lo posible por no hacerlo - dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

- T.T Por que no me crees que no fue mi culpa, te juro que esa chica es de cuidado, además estamos hablando de alguien que apenas acaba de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, tu sabes que jamás andaría con una niña, pecosita - dijo Harry comenzando a hacerle un masaje a su amiga para que se relajara un poco.

- Así que no andarías con una niña como yo - dijo en broma Ginny saboreando del masaje que su amigo le proporcionaba.

- Bueno contigo yo no me lo pensaría dos veces - dijo Harry logrando que Ginny se tensara un poco - _Por supuesto que contigo seria muy diferente_ - pensó Harry - _Otra vez con estos pensamientos, ¡¡Potter!_

- N-No digas tonterías Harry y mejor ya vamonos a dormir - dijo Ginny nerviosamente.

- A ¿Cuál cama? a la tuya o a la mía - dijo Harry picaramente tratando de romper con la tensión de Ginny.

- ¬¬ Me refería a que cada quien a su respectiva cama - dijo Ginny sonrojada - Y si no puedes dormir pues ponte a contar… vaquitas.

- ¿Vaquitas? ¬¬ No querrás decir borregos - dijo Harry corrigiendo a su amiga.

- Vaquitas, borreguitos… los dos son animales y se pueden contar, así que ponte a contar para que te puedas dormir - dijo Ginny intentando levantarse pero Harry se lo impidió abrazándola por la cintura - Potter! Déjame irme a mi camita, ya suéltame para que pueda irme a mi suave, calientita y acolchonadita cama -

- Por favor… quedémonos aquí a dormir sólo faltan algunas horas para que amanezca - dijo Harry observando su reloj y viéndola con ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

- Pero… esta bien pero hazme un ladito para que me acomode - dijo Ginny acomodándose a lado se su amigo - Z.Z Hasta mañana - agregó antes de cerrar los ojos.

- Hasta al ratito, mi peque - dijo Harry besándole la mejilla y atrayéndola mas hacia el para abrazarla.

Y ahí se quedaron los dos amigos abrazados, quienes a los pocos minutos cayeron entre los brazos de Morfeo. Sin saber que su vida comenzaría a cambiar de una forma un tanto drástica a partir del siguiente día.

**.:----:. .:----:. A L O T R O D I A .:----:. .:----:. **

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a salir y dieron de lleno a la cara de Ginny, quien comenzó a despertarse abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

- _¡¡ Que bien dormí!... Un momento de ¿Quién es este brazo?_ - pensaba Ginny mientras que con sus ojos seguía el brazo hasta que se topo con el dueño de dicho brazo - _Harry!... Ya lo recuerdo, nos quedamos a dormir aquí los dos. _

Ginny logro girarse, ocasionando que su cara quedara muy cerca de la de Harry, quien dormía placidamente, se le quedo viendo muy concentradamente, toco sus cabellos rebeldes imposibles de manejar, bajo un poco su mano y llego hasta aquella cicatriz que tanto lo había hecho sufrir pero a la vez le había traído muchas más alegrías, esos ojos tan particularmente hermosos que tenia y…

- Sus labios - susurro Ginny acercando su mano ha dicho lugar pero antes de que pudiera tocarlos Harry se despertó.

- Hola pecosita, buenos días - dijo Harry abrazándola y dándole un besito en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

- B-Bien, solo que tengo un poco de hambre, y ¿tu? como has dormido - dijo Ginny recriminándose internamente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Pues excelente por tu compañía pero no puedo decir lo mismo por mi espalda que ha sufrido las inclemencias de este camastro - dijo Harry levantándose y ayudando a Ginny a que se levantara.

Ginny acepto su ayuda, cuando se iba levantando se tropezó con una de las patas del camastro, lo cual le hizo perder el equilibrio ocasionando que cayera sobre Harry quien alcanzo a sostenerse del barandal del balcón. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, podían robarle el aire al otro si se lo proponían, rozar sus labios si querían, tocarse el alma si lo deseaban pero al parecer no querían romper con la conexión que se había creado entre sus miradas, era como si pudieran leer su corazón y alma, el mundo se les había esfumado en ese momento al parecer lo único que importaba era el aquí y el ahora.

En ese momento fue cuando Ginny supo cual sería su respuesta, esa decisión tan importante que marcaría sus vidas acababa de ser tomada y ya no habría marcha atrás.

- Si - susurró Ginny sin apartar la mirada de la de Harry.

- Si ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry saliendo del trance en el que Ginny lo había metido, no podía hacer eso pues sabia que si daba rienda suelta a lo que sentía esto no terminaría de lo nada bien. Saldría lastimada la persona que más le importaba.

- Si… Si me caso contigo - dijo Ginny levemente sonrojada y leyendo arrepentimiento en los ojos de Harry - _Acaso ya se arrepintió de querer casarse conmigo _- pensó Ginny al no ver reacción por parte de Harry.

- …… Estas 100 segura, no te vas arrepentir a media boda - dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes, eso si que era despertar con una buena noticia.

- NO! - Gritaba por dentro Ginny - Por supuesto que lo estoy - le contesto Ginny a Harry - Ahora si estas perdida y metida en un embrollo muy grande, a ver grandísima Ginny quien te dijo que podías aceptar la proposición de Harry - le recriminaba su conciencia.

- Yo se lo que hago Harry - dijo Ginny - Y ahora si me permites necesito ir a preparar algo para desayunar -

- Muy bien…creo que ni en un millón de años te podría pagar lo que estas haciendo por mi - dijo Harry abrazándola.

- Recuerda que también me ayuda a mí con lo del permiso - dijo Ginny reaccionando a lo que acababa de hacer, había aceptado al proposición de Harry, rogaba por que Merlín los ayudara pero que la ayudara más a ella para que… simplemente que la ayudara para que no estropeara nada.

- …… Lo se, no necesitas repetirlo pero de todos modos, muchas gracias y yo creo que te acompaño a desayunar - dijo Harry.

- OK entonces voy a entrar a prepararlo ¿Me ayudas? - pregunto Ginny separándose de Harry.

- … En un momento entro, adelántate yo te alcanzo ahora - dijo Harry.

- Muy bien solo que no te tardes y me dejes todo el trabajo a mi - dijo Ginny entrando a su departamento.

Cuando Ginny entro a su departamento, Harry se desplomo sobre el camastro nuevamente un tanto triste:

- _¿Cómo es posible que la sola idea de pensar que ella se casa conmigo solo por beneficio, me cause tanto dolor, No puedo seguir así, debo de dejar de pensar en ella o sino terminare queriéndola… aún más_ - pensaba Harry mirando como el sol comenzaba a expandirse por todo Londres - Creo que después de todo ya no es tan buena idea la de casarme con ella - dijo Harry entrando al departamento y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Cuando llego se topo con una de las imágenes que seria inolvidable para su mente, ahí estaba ella con su delantal preparando el desayuno para ellos dos , solo para ellos dos, mientras tarareaba una canción que en esos momentos no pudo reconocer, esa era la razón por la que casarse con ella le había parecido tan buena idea, no importaba lo que trajera puesto su amiga siempre lograba verse como nadie más, simplemente era hermosa.

- ……Harry! Harry te estoy hablando……- dijo Ginny mientras lo zarandeaba un poco para traer al mundo a su amigo quien se había quedado en el mundo de sus pensamientos.

- Eh… perdón estaba pensando en algunas cosas - dijo Harry volteando a ver a su amiga.

- Espero que esa mujer te deje al meno poner la mesa - dijo Ginny viéndolo seriamente.

- Me conoces tan bien pero créeme que ella puede dejarme hacer eso - dijo Harry girándose para ir a poner la mesa - _Pues la mujer en la que pienso me lo acaba de pedir_ - pensó Harry mientras sacaba los platos y demás para poner la mesa.

- Eso espero Potter - dijo Ginny dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, no el agradaba en lo absoluto lo que Harry le había dicho - _Como se le ocurre estar pensando en alguien más cuando hace escasos minutos acabo de aceptar casarme con el, eres un completo tonto Harry Potter!_ - pensaba Ginny con el ceño fruncido mientras removía molesta los huevos revueltos que preparaba.

- Ellos no tienen la culpa de que por la mañana tu te levantes con un genio de los mil demonios - dijo Harry asomando su cara sobre el hombro de Ginny - ¿Te sucede algo?

- En absoluto, pásame los platos para que pueda servir el desayuno por favor - dijo Ginny muy seria - _Todavía se te ocurre preguntar que es lo que me pasa tu estas loco Potter_ - pensó Ginny.

Después de haberse comido todo lo preparado por Ginny en estos momentos estaban tomándose un café.

- Que sabroso te ha quedado el desayuno - dijo Harry - Aun recuerdo cuando no podías preparar ni un solo huevo, no entiendo como tu mamá siendo tan buena cocinera, tú no sacaras su don para la cocina -

- Bueno no podía ser perfecta, imagínate soy hermosa, excelente bruja y ni que decir de como soy en mi trabajo, algún defecto debía de tener, la perfección no existe Harry - dijo Ginny limpiándose con una servilleta su boca.

- ¬¬ Y ni que decir de tu modestia - dijo Harry sonriendo - Solo espero que cuando nos casemos no dejes de preparar tan excelentes desayunos - agregó Harry ocasionando un leve sonrojo en Ginny.

- C-claro que tu tendrás que ayudarme, no pienso hacer todo yo sola…Eso significa que vamos a vivir juntos - dijo Ginny mirando a Harry.

- Por supuesto pecosita, dime cuando has visto un matrimonio que viva en casas separadas - dijo Harry.

- Bueno pero lo de nosotros no se le puede llamar completamente matrimonio cuando nuestras razones para casarnos son muy diferentes a las de los demás que se casan por amor - dijo Ginny levantándose para llevar su taza al fregadero.

- Si tienes mucha razón pero que le vamos a hacer si es necesario que crean que estamos casados, lo digo más por lo de tu permiso, pues supongo que averiguaran si nuestro matrimonio es verdadero - dijo Harry llevando su taza a la cocina.

- Si, no dudo ni tantito que averigüen a profundidad - dijo Ginny moviendo levemente su varita para que los platos comenzaran a lavarse por si solos.

- Si pero ya nos preocuparemos por tus "amigos" del permiso, ahora lo que me interesa saber es ¿Cómo se lo diremos a Ron? si que se le ocurra iniciar la 3ª guerra mundial - preguntó preocupado Harry pues sabia que su amigo no se lo tomaría nada bien aun sabiendo que se casaban por conveniencia.

- Esa es una excelente pregunta - dijo Ginny - ¿Crees que se lo tome tan mal? además si el explicamos con calma tal vez no se lo tome tan mal.

- ¬¬ Me encanta tu ingenuidad, Ginny estamos hablando de Ron para el nosotros somos más que amigos, así que no esperes que nos felicite por nuestra decisión - dijo Harry.

Ginny y Harry se vieron a los ojos y se tomaron de las manos:

- TT.TT Merlín, ayúdanos! - gritaron al mismo tiempo.

**.:----:. .:----:. Y P O R L A T A R D E .:----:. .:----:.**

- Hola chicos - saludo Ron a su amigo y a su hermana, se dio cuenta de que estaban muy nerviosos - _Estos traen algo entre manos_ - pensó cuando se dirigían hacia la sala de su casa.

- H-hola Ron, ¿Qué bonito amaneció hoy, verdad, el cielo es tan… ¿azul? - dijo nerviosamente Ginny.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Ya te dije que no te expongas mucho al sol sabes muy bien que es nocivo para tu salud - dijo Ron sentándose junto a Hermione quien acababa de llegar.

- Ron!... Te juro que yo no quería…… el me obligo - dijo Ginny apuntando a Harry quien se sorprendió del temor que leía en los ojos de Ginny.

- Ginny! No era así como se lo teníamos que decir - le dijo a Ginny.

- Ron lo que te dijo tu hermana no es verdad - le dijo a Ron.

- Ginny tranquilízate que sino todo va a salir mal - se dirigió hacia Ginny.

- Ron tu hermana a veces se le zafa un tornillo ya la conoces -

- Ginny no puedes hacerme esto, mantente seria que no quiero que Ron lo descubra antes de tiempo - dijo nerviosamente Harry.

- ¿Descubrir que? - pregunto Ron.

- Que nos vamos a casar, Ginny tran…… O.O díganme que eso no lo dije en voz alta - dijo Harry volteando a ver a una Ginny completamente blanca y a Hermione muy sorprendida, quienes afirmaron - Oops, je je je.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué! - se escucho por todo Londres.

**Hola! Ya se que actualice tarde pero es que me fue imposible actualizar antes pero para entrar en temas que no nos interesa, y ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como ven nuestros personajes comienzan a dejar entre ver sus sentimientos, ya verán como les va más adelante, sobretodo en el capitulo que sigue que ya esta en camino, ¿Cómo creen que se lo tomara Ron? y ¿La familia Weasley?. Bueno espero me dejen Reviews para saber que les ha agradado, gustado o de plano mejor dejo de escribir.**

**Les agradezco a todos los que me hayan dejado reviews y también a aquellos que la leen aunque no dejen reviews.**

**MaryGin**

**Johana**

**Mary Potter**

**Moony Lovegood**

**Gina Lara**

**Rosy**

**Riteee**

**- Muchas gracias por sus porras y nos vemos en el siguiente capi…. -**

**- ALTO! Como se te ocurre despedirte sin avisarme que ya vas a publicar el capitulo - conciencia.**

**- Ya apareció esta, yo que pensé que ya me había librado de ti - dijo Violeta mientras revisaba sus uñas.**

**- ¬¬ Ja Ja mira que chistosita me saliste…. Bueno queridas lectoras y lectores muchas gracias por …. -**

**- Oye pero si soy yo la que escribe, tu solo estas de metiche - dijo Violeta**

**- … Por cada uno de sus reviews, si peor yo te ayudo en MUCHAS ocasiones aunque lo niegues - dijo mi conciencia.**

**- ¬¬ Se despide de ustedes Violeta …… -**

**- ¿y? a ver dilo -**

**- Su hermosa conciencia - dijo muy bajito Violeta.**

**- No et escucho - conciencia.**

**- Y SU HERMOSA CONCIENCIA, ya estas feliz - Violeta**

**- SI U.U - Conciencia.**

**o Besos Y Abrazos o**

**Violet-Potter.**


	3. Capitulo III

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. que hagan referencia al brillante libro de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro solo fue hecho para entretener a la gente que le encanta, fascina y le emociona Harry Potter.

**CAPITULO 3: Sentimientos A Flote.**

En un lugar muy cercano a Londres todo era paz y tranquilidad, los pajaritos cantaban, los niños jugaban en el parque, las ardillas corrían entre los árboles persiguiéndose unas a otras, y…

- ¡¡ ¿Qué! - fue el discreto grito que rompió aquella paz y tranquilidad de aquel lugar. Ron no se encontraba preparado ni física ni psicológicamente para recibir ese tipo de noticias - ¿C-Como que se van a casar? O.O - agregó histéricamente Ron mientras se levantaba de un salto de su lugar.

- Ron, tranquilo, seguro tienen una muy buena explicación para esto, ¿verdad? chicos - dijo Hermione volteando a ver a sus dos mejores amigos, claro que no le cabía ni la menor duda de que ellos dos terminarían juntos pero de que de la noche a la mañana se fueran a casar, no se lo esperaba.

- La única explicación aceptable que puedo recibir es que me digan que solo una mala broma - dijo Ron sentándose frente a su hermana y mejor amigo, quienes en estos momentos estaban muy blancos por la impresión de ver estado de ánimo de Ron - ¿Qué esperan? ¡¡¡Hablen! -

- Ronald cálmate y escúchanos con atención, no quiero que nos interrumpas - dijo Ginny reaccionando, Harry si que conocía de pies a cabeza a su hermano pues ya le había advertido que Ron no se lo tomaría nada bien - Bueno, aquí voy… Ron, Hermione, Harry y yo nos vamos a casar - agregó.

- ¡¡¡ Están totalmente locos! Como se les ocurre semejante locura, de ti no lo dudo Ginny pero de ti, Harry, jamás… Harry! No me vayas a decir que te atreviste a embarazar a mi hermanita - dijo Ron exaltado y levantándose para írsele encima a Harry, quien al escuchar lo que dijo Ron se puso muy rojo.

- ¡¡ No! Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera la he tocado - se defendió Harry - además no interrumpas y deja de sacar deducciones erróneas. Y si, Ginny y yo nos vamos a casar pero no por que esta embarazada - agregó.

- Claro que nos vamos a casar - dijo Ginny muy segura pero Hermione alcanzo a leer cierta inseguridad en su mirada.

- Pero entonces ¿Por qué se van a casar? No creo que sea por que esta mañana se despertaron con ganas de casarse - dijo Hermione mientras invocaba una jarra con limonada y cuatro vasos.

- Bueno pues después de platicarlo por un buen tiempo, Ginny y yo llegamos a la conclusión que si nos casamos nos podríamos ayudar mutuamente - dijo Harry recibiendo el vaso que Hermione le ofrecía un tanto extrañada por lo último que había dicho.

- ¿Ayudar mutuamente? Explícate - dijo Ron mirando muy seriamente a su hermana y a su mejor amigo. De algo que estaba 100 seguro Harry era que esa era la 2ª vez que veía a su amigo así de serio y la primera ocasión fue cuando le dijo que le pediría a Hermione que se casara con el.

- Bueno veras, ya ves que para que a Hermione y a mi nos puedan dar el permiso para crear nuestra casa hogar hace falta que este casada pues a Harry se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que si se casaba conmigo tendríamos resuelto ese pequeño problema - dijo Ginny después de beber un poco de la limonada que su cuñada le había ofrecido - Y ¿Qué les parece? -

- ¬¬ Tu que crees… Y a todo esto Potter ¿A ti en que te beneficia o te ayuda?... O.o No me digas que por primera vez en tu vida has decidido hacerme caso - dijo Ron atorándose con la limonada.

- Tranquilo amor que te vas a ahogar -dijo Hermione mientras le golpeaba levemente la espalda para que se calmara - Y Harry ¿A que se refiere Ron? -

- Veras, me imagino que Ron ya te contó lo que sucedió con Anneth - dijo Harry y al ver la afirmación de hermione prosiguió - Bueno Ron me sugirió que debía de hacer algo para que Rosvelt no pensara cosas que no son, y te lo juro Hermione, esta vez no fue mi culpa, Anneth anda tras mis huesitos desde que la conozco, el caso es que aquí a tu querido esposo se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que me buscara una esposa y hacerle creer a Rosvelt que lo que decía el profeta era una mentira y quien mejor que una de mis mejores amigas para que me ayudara - termino de decir Harry.

- H-Harry desde cuando le haces caso a Ron, no pueden estar hablando en serio, como se les pudo ocurrir el quererse casar solo por esos motivos, no estamos hablando de algo tan sencillo, el matrimonio es una unión muy importante entre dos personas desde hace siglos, no puedo creer que se lo tomen a ligera - dijo Hermione un tanto indignada.

- Hermione no te estamos pidiendo permiso, únicamente hemos venido a comunicárselos y para que nos ayuden en algo - dijo Ginny viendo seriamente a Hermione. Al parecer Hermione estaba comprendiendo a donde iba todo eso.

- ¿En que? - dijo Ron quien aún no salía del asombro.

- Como se darán cuenta este matrimonio será lo más rápido posible, así que necesitamos que nos ayuden a convencer a mis papás para que crean que Harry y yo nos amamos locamente y que por eso nos casamos tan pronto - dijo Ginny.

- Y ¿De que tan pronto estamos hablando? Es decir hablando hipotéticamente por que todavía no aceptamos ayudarlos - dijo Ron poniendo su vaso en la mesita de té.

- Hipotéticamente hablando… Una semana - dijo Ginny ocasionando que Ron volcara su vaso y se estrellara contra el suelo.

- O.O UNA SEMANA! Ahora si ya se volvieron completamente locos, como se les ocurrió que podrían casarse en tan poco tiempo - dijo Ron mientras Hermione limpiaba el desastre que su esposo había hecho.

- ¡¡Ron! No estamos locos y lo único que deseamos saber es si nos van a ayudar o ¿no? - dijo Ginny levantándose y encarando a su hermano.

- Pues claro que no, yo no pienso participar en esta locura, no y no y esa es mi última palabra - dijo Ron fuera de si, claro que no participaría en esa locura de eso estaba seguro…

**.:----:. .:----:. Y U N A H O R A D E S P U E S .:----:. .:----:.**

- A ver Ron ya entendiste lo que tienes que decirles a mis papás - dijo Ginny cansadamente después de estárselo repitiendo al cabeza dura de su hermano por mas o menos una hora.

- ¬¬… - Ron cruzado de brazos.

- Una vez más, ¿Por qué nos casamos Harry y yo? - pregunto Ginny a su hermano.

- Por que desde que han estado saliendo desde hace unos meses se han dado cuenta que no pueden vivir uno sin el otro - dijo Ron pesadamente - Realmente tengo que decirlo tanto.

- Si y no me interrumpas ¿Por qué nos casamos tan pronto? - pregunto nuevamente Ginny levantándose del sillón.

- Por que Harry debe viajar a México por negocios y no sabe cuando va a regresar, ustedes se mueren por estar casados y Harry en un ataque de locura te lo propuso - dijo Ron - _De eso estoy 100 seguro_ - pensó nuestro pelirrojo amigo.

- Ya ves cariño no es tan difícil, ahora vamos a comer un poco - dijo Hermione entrando a la sala junto a Harry, quien la ayudaba a cocinar.

- Mis respetos Hermione, no se que harías para convencer a Ron de que nos ayudara, muchas gracias y te agradezco que nos ayudes - dijo Ginny y era muy cierto que no sabía como había convencido a su hermano para que aceptara ayudarlos.

- Es un placer, no tienes que agradecérmelo y simplemente utilice el plan: I.A.M.M.Y.N.D.N.E.N - Dijo Hermione volteando a ver a su esposo que ya estaba en la mesa devorando un bollo - Ron espera a que estemos todos en la mesa.

- ¿ I.A.M.M.Y.N.D.N.E.N? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó consternada Ginny, Hermione se acerco a su oído y se lo susurro.

- Invito A Mi Madre Y Nada De Nada Entre Nosotros - susurro Hermione y ocasionando una sonrisa apicara en la cara de Ginny.

-¿En serio lo hubieras hecho? - preguntó Ginny dirigiéndose junto a su cuñada al comedor.

- No, pero eso Ron no lo sabe - dijo Hermione entrando a la cocina.

- Ja Ja Ja - reía Ginny siendo observada pro quien iba a ser su futuro esposo.

- ¿De que te ríes? - pregunto Ron.

- De nada que te interese, chismoso - dijo Ginny sacándole la lengua a su hermano.

- ¿Estas seguro de quererte casar con este monstruo? - le pregunto Ron a Harry.

- Ron! - se ofendió Ginny.

- Si estoy seguro de casarme con este monstruo pecoso - dijo Harry sonriéndole a su amigo y dirigiéndole una tierna mirada a Ginny, no sabia que era lo

que estaba haciendo pero de lo que estaba seguro, era de que no se arrepentiría de nada.

- Harry! Tu también, pobre de mi, que va a ser de esta dama indefensa entre las manos de estos bárbaros - dijo Ginny poniendo una de sus manos en su corazón y otra en su frente haciéndose pasar por victima.

- ¬¬'… o Ja Ja Ja ¿Indefensa? - dijeron al unísono Ron y Harry muriéndose de risa.

- ¿Qué están insinuando par de trogloditas? - pregunto amenazadoramente Ginny apuntándoles con su varita.

- N-Nada… No, Ginny! - gritaron Harry y Ron antes de que Ginny les aventara uno de sus ya tan conocidos encantamientos moco murciélagos.

- O.O ¿Qué paso? - dijo Hermione entrando al comedor y encontrando que su esposo y su mejor amigo estaban en el suelo quejándose del hechizo moco murciélago de parte de Ginny.

- . Oups, se me escapo - dijo Ginny volteándola a ver como si fuera una blanca palomita.

**.:----:. .:----:. Y A L O T R O D I A E N L A M A D R I G U E R A .:----:. .:----:.**

Mientras que los cuatro jóvenes esperaban la llegada del patriarca Weasley decidieron irse al jardín a ver la puesta del sol, Harry se encontraba sentado junto a Ginny mientras que Ron y Hermione estaban acostados en el pasto un tanto alejados de los futuros esposos, Hermione estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Ron. Harry se estaba acordando de la última plática que habían tenido los cuatro el día de ayer por la noche y de la que tuvo con Ginny:

**.:----:. .:----:. F L A S H B A C K .:----:. .:----:.**

- Ahora que Ron ya sabe todo lo que tiene que decirles a tus padres, Ginny, ya pensaron ¿En donde y como se van a casar? - dijo Hermione volteando a ver a su amiga quien se reía por que Harry no podía ganarle a Ron ninguna partida de ajedrez.

- Por supuesto, Harry y yo nos casaremos por lo civil y nos divorciaremos dentro de un año o menos, todo depende del permiso - dijo Ginny volteando a ver a su cuñada.

- ¿Por lo civil? Y crees que tu madre lo acepte, hubieras visto como se puso cuando le dijimos que Ron y yo planeamos casarnos por el modo muggle, casi le arranca la cabeza a Ron, debo decir que en esas cosas tu madre es un poco anticuada - dijo Hermione.

- Pero al final le aclararon que también se casarían con magia - dijo Harry resignado a que esta noche tampoco podría ganarle en el ajedrez a su amigo.

- Si pero eso no quita el sermón que nos dio durante poco más de una hora -dijo Ron estremeciéndose tan solo al recordarlo.

- Pues si lo acepta o no, ese ya no es mi problema - dijo Ginny.

- No sabes lo que dices, te aseguro que mi mamá pegara el grito en el cielo cuando se entere U.U - dijo Ron.

- Pues que haga lo que quiera, al fin al cabo que los que se casan somos nosotros - dijo Ginny comenzando a molestarse por al insistencia de su hermano.

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos -dijo Harry señalando el reloj de la pared que indicaban las 9:00 de la noche y sabiendo que si no se iban aquello iba a terminar en un pleito mayor.

- Tienes razón, bueno chicos nos vemos mañana en la madriguera y por favor Ron no la vayas a regar - dijo Ginny levantándose y despidiéndose de ellos.

- ¬¬ ¿Por qué piensas que yo lo pueda regar? - pregunto ofendido Ron despidiéndose de su hermana.

- ¬¬….- Todos.

- ¬¬ Que desconfiados… nos vemos mañana - dijo Ron.

o o o o o o o 

Mientras que Harry conducía el automóvil, Ginny encendió el reproductor de musica y se empezó a escuchar la canción "Contigo En La Distancia" de Christina Aguilera.

No existe un momento del día  
En que pueda apartarte de mi  
El mundo parece distinto  
Cuando no estas junto a mi.

- ¿Tu crees que tu mamá acepte que nos casemos por lo civil? - preguntó Harry acomodando el espejo retrovisor.

- Yo digo que si, Ron solo quería asustarnos para ver si nos echábamos para atrás con lo de la boda - dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la canción.

No hay bella melodía  
En que no surjas tú  
Ni yo quiero escucharla  
Si no la escuchas tú.

Es que te has convertido  
En parte de mi alma

Ya nada me consuela  
Si no estas tu también.

- Y ¿tu? - dijo Harry sorprendiendo a Ginny.

- Yo… no te voy a negar que me encantaría casarme por medio de la magia pero eso lo haré cuando me case con aquella persona que estará destinada a estar a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas - dijo Ginny mirando por la ventana.

- Si, tienes toda la razón - dijo Harry un tanto serio.

Más allá de tus labios  
Del sol y las estrellas  
Contigo en la distancia  
Amado mío estoy.

Es que te has convertido  
En parte de mi alma

Ya nada me consuela  
Si no estas tu también.

Contigo en la distancia  
Amado mío estoy, oh  
Contigo.

A partir de ese momento no cruzaron palabras hasta que se despidieron para entrar a sus respectivos departamentos. Ginny no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero lo que mas le sorprendía era el que si Harry se atrevía a proponerle casarse por medio de magia, ella no lo dudaría ni un segundo y aceptaría, eso era algo que Ginny no le gustaba para nada…

o o o o o o o 

**.:----:. .:----:. F I N F L A S H B A C K .:----:. .:----:.**

- ¿En que piensas? - preguntó Ginny sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry, desde la noche anterior lo veía un tanto serio y como mal humorado, seria acaso que ya se estaba arrepintiendo el casarse con ella, ella lo aceptaría… - ¡¡No! Tu bien sabes que no lo aceptarías de buenas a primeras y te dolería - dijo la conciencia de Ginny - Ya cállate! - se recrimino Ginny internamente.

- En nada… solo es que… olvídalo, no me hagas caso - dijo Harry, el no pensaba decirle que desde que le dijo que solo se casaría por medio de magia con aquella persona que amaba, se sentía un tanto mal y por que no decirlo… celoso, estaba totalmente celoso pues aunque lo negara con todas sus ganas, el no quería que ella se casara con otro que no fuera él.

- Vamos Harry dímelo - dijo Ginny - Si nos vamos a casar espero que tengas más confianza, a parte de todo nosotros somos amigos, no lo olvides, así que dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - agrego mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

- … Es solo que… no me gusta para nada la idea de engañar a tu familia, no se como los voy a mirar de ahora en adelante y más como me voy a atrever ver a tus padres a los ojos, después de que ellos me han abierto la puerta de su casa y los brazos para recibirme - dijo Harry bajando la mirada al suelo.

- Harry… Eres la mejor persona que conozco y créeme que aunque en un principio no les va a gustar los motivos por los cuales nos casamos, se los diremos cuando ya nos divorciemos, sabrán comprendernos y nos van a perdonar - dijo Ginny levantándole la cara y viéndolo directamente a los ojos muy cariñosamente.

- Eso es lo que me encanta de ti, tienes una forma de animar a la gente, de subirles el autoestima al 100 sin que te lo propongas, muchas gracias, Ginny me alegro saber que me voy a casar con una de las mujeres más maravillosas que conozco - dijo Harry abrazándola muy fuerte. Ginny simplemente correspondió a su abrazo y cerro los ojos, rogando que este matrimonio no terminara mal.

o o o o o o o 

- No entiendo como no se dan cuenta de que en realidad no pueden vivir uno sin el otro, nos ahorraríamos tantos problemas - dijo Ron mirando a su hermana y amigo abrazados.

- Por que son un par de tontitos como lo éramos nosotros en nuestros años de estudiantes - dijo Hermione acariciando el cabello de su esposo - No recuerdas cuanto tuvimos que vivir y cuantas discusiones tuvimos antes de aceptar que estacamos locamente enamorados.

- Pero nosotros lo solucionamos… tarde pero lo hicimos - dijo Ron besando a su esposa en los labios.

- Si pero creo que para ellos es aún más difícil de lo que fue para nosotros, ellos han decidido guardar todo ese amor que se tienen escondiéndolo tras la mascara de la amistad por años y les es muy difícil sacarlo de buenas a primeras a la luz, aunque nuestro caso fue muy parecido, tu mejor que nadie sabe todo lo que han sufrido, para ellos es mas duro - dijo Hermione muy seria.

- Me encanta cuando analizas las cosas con tanta concentración, te ves particularmente hermosa… te amo - dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione para besarla.

- Lo se y yo también te amo - dijo acabando con la poca distancia que los separaba para poder unir sus labios.

- Ron, Hermione, dejen de compartir sus babas y vengan para acá que ya llego mi papá - dijo Ginny gritándoles desde la puerta de la madriguera, estaban tan concentrados en su beso que no se dieron cuenta de que Harry y Ginny se habían levantado y habían entrando a la madriguera cuando vieron que el señor Weasley llegaba en el viejo automóvil arreglado con magia muy a pesar de la señora weasley.

- ¬¬ Que manera de romper el romanticismo, merlín - dijo Ron ayudando a levantarse a su esposa.

- No te preocupes, esta noche te lo recompenso - dijo Hermione guiñándole el ojo y besándolo en la comisura de sus labios.

- Espero que cumplas lo que prometes Granger - dijo Ron entrando junto a su esposa a la madriguera.

o o o o o o o 

Todo era un total silencio en la madriguera después de que Harry y Ginny anunciaron que se iban a casar, sin planearlo toda la familia había estado presente ese día, por casualidades del destino hasta Percy estaba en la madriguera. La primera en reaccionar fue Molly Weasley quien hasta grito por la emoción:

- Yo sabía que ustedes iban a terminar juntos, tarde o temprano terminarían siendo pareja, claro que me sorprende que se casen, cuando ni siquiera sabía que eran novios pero eso ya es lo de menos - dijo Molly abrazando a unos muy sorprendidos Harry y Ginny. Se habían imaginado que Molly iba a molestarse mucho por no haberle dicho que tenían una "relación" pero no llegaron a pensar que se lo tomaría tan bien el saber que se iban a casar - Además de que ya va siendo hora de que nos traigan nietecitos nuevos Ginny y Ron- agregó.

- M-Mamá te estas adelantando mucho, claro que Harry y yo planeamos tener hijos pero no por el momento, queremos disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio - dijo Ginny observando como Harry comenzaba a sudar por las miradas asesinas que los hermanos Weasley le daban.

- Si, señora Weasley por lo pronto Ginny y yo decidimos disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio por lo menos por un año - dijo Harry tomando la mano de Ginny en señal de apoyo.

- Así que el joven Potty desea casarse con la pequeña Gin-Gin, espero que estés dispuesto a aceptar cada cosa que conlleva casarse con ella - dijo George Weasley viéndolo seriamente.

- Lo que quiere decir mi hermanito es que después de comprada la mercancía no se acepta devoluciones ni aunque se trate de ti - dijo Fred bebiendo un poco de jugo.

- ¡¡Niños! Que van a asustar a Harry y después ya no querrá casar con la enana - dijo Bill - No ven que ya apareció el ba…stante valiente para casarse con ella y no la podemos quitar de encima.

- Bill! Ya cállense y dejen de decir esas tonterías y tu, ¿no piensas decir nada? - dijo Molly a su esposo.

- Bueno pues muchas felicidades y bienvenido a la familia, nuevamente - dijo Arthur Weasley parándose para abrazar al futuro esposo - Solo hazla feliz - le dijo al oído a Harry mientras lo felicitaba. Harry lo vio a los ojos y eso le basto al señor Weasley para comprender que Harry daría hasta su propia vida por hacerlo.

- Viendo que ya todos estamos de acuerdo, vamos a brindar por la próxima boda, aunque no me gusta para nada que sea tan pronto pero que levamos a hacer, además entre más pronto mejor, tal vez se apuran a encargar bebés, Arthur y yo queremos ver a un Harry Jr o una pequeña Ginny - dijo la señora Weasley logrando hacer sonrojar a los futuros esposos.

- ¡¡Mujer! Al menos deja que se casen primero, ya después verán cuando y cuantos bebés tendrán - dijo arthur dando inicio a una discusión con su esposa que termino en que la señora weasley enseño el album familiar de cuando todos los hermanos Weasley eran bebés.

o o o o o o o 

La gran mayoría de los Weasley con sus respectivas esposas o parejas se habían retirado dejando únicamente al matrimonio Weasley - Granger, a los señores Weasley y a los futuros esposos:

- Y a todo esto ¿Quién los va a casar? podemos decirle a ese amigo tuyo Arthur, ¿Cómo es que se llama?... Alexander Karzen o Emileth Invarch, son excelente personas y no dudo que aceptarían casarlos, aunque… ¿A quien prefieren ustedes? - dijo Molly Weasley muy emocionada por la boda - Pero deben de apurarse por que no disponemos de mucho tiempo, yo no entiendo como es posible que te manden a ti a que abras la nueva sucursal en México, ¿Por que no enviaron a otro? -

- Pues ya conoce a los accionistas y cuando se les mete una idea a la cabeza no hay poder humano o mágico que se las quite, como yo no podría estar tanto tiempo separado de mi pecosita pues decidí pedirle matrimonio y para mi gran alegría ella acepto - dijo Harry

- Pues vamos a tener mucho trabajo esta semana, así que decídanse rápido ¿Quién los casa? - dijo Molly pensando en tipos de flores, color para los vestidos de damas…

- Nos casaremos por lo civil - dijo Ginny seriamente.

-……- Molly Weasley.

- ¿Mamá? - pregunto Ron mientras movía suavemente a su madre para ver si reaccionaba.

- ……- Molly.

- ¿Flancito mío? - dijo Arthur preocupado por su esposa que se estaba poniendo morada.

- ¡¿Cómo QUE POR LO CIVIL! Ninguna hija mía se casara por lo civil, primero me ocultas que estas de novia con Harry, después me dices que te vas a casar con el en menos de una semana y ahora me sales con que te casas por lo civil, eso jamás - grito al señora Weasley muy enojada.

- Pero mamá! Harry y yo… - intento decir Ginny.

- Nada Ginevra, si no te casas con magia olvídate de casarte o al menos mientras este viva - dijo Molly - y mientras ustedes entran en razón y cambian de idea voy a la cocina, Arthur acompáñame - dijo Molly antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

- Ahora si, mi mamá se paso, claro que nos casaremos por lo civil y no hay vuelta atrás - dijo Ginny aguantándose las ganas de llorar, como era posible que su madre no la pudiera apoyar.

- Que no la escuchaste, sino se casan con magia no habrá boda y créeme que mamá es muy persistente en eso, así que mejor váyanse despidiendo de su boda - dijo Ron con una cara de que realmente lo sentía, que no podía ser mas falsa que un billete de 30 pesos.

- No! - dijo Harry muy serio - Nos pueden dejar solos, por favor - pidió Harry.

- OK nos vamos al jardín - dijo Hermione empujando a Ron hacia la puerta para poder dirigirse hacia el jardín.

- Pero yo me quiero quedar aquí - dijo huraño Ron.

- Si me acompañas, te adelantare algo de lo que haremos esta noche - dijo Hermione a Ron muy coquetamente.

- Chicos! Platiquen con mucha confianza, nosotros luego regresamos - dijo Ron rápidamente - _O a lo mejor no_ - pensó picaramente.

- ¿Qué haremos para convencer a mi madre? - dijo preocupada Ginny minutos después, se habían quedado en silencio unos minutos después de que Ron y Hermione habían salido - ¿Harry? - lo vio observando por la ventana hacia el jardín, se acerco a el y se dio cuenta que observaba como Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados bajo un árbol y al parecer Ron había dicho o hecho algo gracioso por que Hermione se reía con muchas ganas.

- Eso es lo que yo quiero tener - dijo Harry sorprendiendo a su amiga, Ginny no pensó que Harry algún día quisiera sentar cabeza y tener alguna relación en serio - Pero creo que ya se fue mi oportunidad.

- No digas eso, yo también deseo tener algo aunque sea parecido a lo que ellos tienen, a pesar que tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas, lograron hacer sobrevivir el amor que se sienten, se que Ron no es la maravilla de hombre pero no conozco persona alguna que pueda hacer sonreír de esa forma tan especial a Hermione y que solo logra hacerla cuando Ron esta cerca de ella - dijo Ginny tocando el vidrio con sus manos.

- Creo que eso hará más difícil lo que te voy a decir: Ginny se que no soy el hombre con el cual soñaste casarte y también se que para una mujer es muy importante casarse con aquella persona que ama, así que tal vez no me aceptes pero… Ginny ¿Cásate conmigo? - dijo Harry volteándola a ver directamente a los ojos.

- Harry si nos vamos a casar no te … - Ginny fue interrumpida por Harry.

- Con magia - acabo de decir Harry. No sabía como se atrevía a pedirle eso a Ginny, si ya era un total sacrificio el que se casara con el por lo civil, sabia perfectamente que ella si se quería casar con magia pero no con él sino con esa persona que algún día llegara a amar y el no era esa persona. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Ginny se decidió contestar.

- H-Harry ¿Estas loco? muy bien sabemos los dos que si nos casamos por medio de la magia jamás nos podremos separar, acaso quieres estar casado con alguien a quien no quieres - dijo Ginny impresionada.

- Yo si te quiero - dijo Harry - _No seas tonto no le digas esas cosas que si no menos querrá casarse conmigo_ - pensó Harry.

- Yo también te quiero - dijo Ginny mientras su corazón palpitaba a todo lo que daba por las palabras dichas por Harry - pero ese no es el tipo de cariño que se tienen los esposos y mucho menos para mantener una relación, nosotros solo nos queremos como amigos - dijo Ginny bajando la mirada.

- Lo se pero si algún día me caso con alguien estoy seguro que será con alguien como tu - dijo Harry tomándola de las manos - y se que tal vez para ti seria un sacrificio mayor pero… - decía Harry quería decirle que el la quería mucho, que la…- Mejor olvida lo que te acabo de decirte no puedo hacerte esto y menos cuando tu sueñas casarte con esa persona que amas - dijo algo triste Harry.

- Harry… Eres un tontito pero eres el tontito más bueno que conozco y que dice las cosas mas hermosas del mundo - dijo Ginny logrando hacer que Harry alzara la cabeza y que se diera cuenta de que ella estaba llorando - A lo mejor lo que vamos a hacer sea una locura pero… si me _quiero_ casar contigo con magia, si me caso contigo - agregó Ginny acercándose a Harry y besándolo en los labios muy rápidamente. Por supuesto que desde chiquita había soñado casarse con aquel a quien amara pero lo que Harry no sabía era que era con el con quien soñaba casarse y después de todo lo que había dicho se había dado cuenta que ella jamás se podría casar con alguien que no fuera Harry.

- ¿Estas segura? - dijo Harry temiendo por que Ginny llegara a arrepintiera y gritando interiormente de felicidad.

- Como siempre lo estoy - dijo Ginny abrazándose a Harry y rogando por que al menos Harry la quisiera un poco.

Se separaron un poco y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, al menos con la mirada se podían decir cuanto se querían, sin darse cuenta los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro mientras se iban acercando, Harry subió una de sus manos para acariciar un poco la mejilla de Ginny, luego paso su mano detrás de su nuca y la fue acercando un poco más, movieron un poco sus labios y pudieron disfrutar del rocé de sus labios por un momento, estaban por profundizar su beso cuando Ron y Hermione entraron en ese preciso momento.

- V-Ves Ron, yo tenia razón tu madre había puesto margaritas azules y no verdes como tu decías - dijo Hermione tratando de que Ron no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba o iba a pasar entre Harry y Ginny mientras que ellos dos se separaban muy sonrojados.

- Tenias razón Herm, Je Je - dijo Ron tratando de hacerles creer que no había visto absolutamente nada, lo que en realidad no era cierto, logrando que fallar en su intento ocasionando una tensión muy grande entre ellos.

- …… - Todos.

- Bueno, y ¿Cuál es su decisión? - pregunto la señora Weasley entrando junto a su esposo a la sala y con una extraña sonrisa.

- Nos casaremos con magia - dijeron al unísono Harry y Ginny, sorprendidos voltearon a verse y se sonrojaron nuevamente.

- Bueno entonces manos a la obra que hay una boda que planear - dijo Molly abrazando a su hija y a su futuro yerno.

**.:----:. .:----:. 2 D I A S D E S P U E S .:----:. .:----:.**

Ginny, Hermione y Molly Weasley se encontraban en la florería francesa llamada "L'amour Vraiment" localizada en un pequeño mercado mágico a las afueras de Londres. La señora Weasley estaba viendo un catalogo donde estaban los tipos de arreglos florales que hacían en ese lugar mientras que Hermione y Ginny veían que flores pondrían en el arreglo. Ginny andaba muy pensativa desde que les había dicho a sus papás que se casaría con Harry. Y eso no paso desapercibido por Hermione.

- Ginny ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó Hermione preocupada por su amiga quien tomaba una azucena de color rosa.

- Nada ¿Por que lo preguntas? - contestó Ginny caminando entre las canastas con flores y tomando una margarita color Fucsia y un nardo de color blanco.

- Ginny a mi no me puedes engañar, soy tu amiga y te conozco desde hace años, así que por favor dime ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo? - pregunto Hermione mientras tomaba una peonía de color rosa mexicano.

- Ya te habías tardado en preguntar, me imagino que lo preguntas por mi decisión de casarme con Harry mediante magia - dijo Ginny mientras miraba hacia le cielo y luego volteaba a ver a su cuñada quien solo asintió - No lo se, no se que estoy y voy a hacer, solo no supe como… no lo se - dijo Ginny bajando la mirada.

- Lo quieres - dijo Hermione sonriéndole a Ginny.

- ¡¡CLARO QUE NO! - dijo Ginny rápidamente.

- No te lo estaba preguntado pero con eso me acabas de quitar cualquier duda posible, lo quieres - dijo Hermione mientras le entregaba a Ginny una azalea de color lila.

- Ahora ya me es mas difícil ocultarlo… intente hacerlo pero al parecer no puedo hacer nada en contra de esto, te fijas parece que mi destino es sufrir por el amor de Harry - dijo Ginny mientras pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- Tranquila Ginny, no es el fin del mundo - dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga - Y cálmate que si no tu madre se dará cuenta y va a ser peor -

- Para mí si lo es Hermione no es posible que no pueda dejar de quererlo y ahora es peor por que… - intentaba decir Ginny.

- Por que ahora estarán casados - dijo Hermione - Pero eso seria bueno para ti podrías intentar enamorarlo - agregó Hermione - _Aunque no hace falta pues el también esta enamorado de ti _- pensó Granger.

- Como se te ocurre semejante cosa, Harry y yo no llegaremos a ser más que mejores amigos mientras estemos casados. Mientras que el ve como una maravillosa amiga por ayudarlo, yo… yo por dentro me estaré destrozando por amor, Harry no será para mí de eso estoy segura y lo pude comprobar cuando estuvimos viviendo juntos - dijo Ginny - Es un mujeriego y ahora cualquier posibilidad que pudimos tener para que nosotros pudiéramos ser algo mas que amigos se derrumbo cuando decidí casarme con el - agregó mientras tomaba un mirto rosa con blanco.

- Bueno Harry no es una perita en dulce pero te quiere mucho - dijo Hermione.

- Ya se que me quiere y yo también lo quiero pero esa no es la forma en que me debería de querer para que nuestro matrimonio llegara a funcionar, además si al menos me quisiera o le interesara un poco ya me hubiera dado un anillo de compromiso… l-le tuve que decir a mi mamá que lo mande a limpiar por que lo había ensuciado con las labores del jardín - agregó Ginny tristemente tocándose su mano.

- Pero eso es lo de menos, de cuando acá te volviste tan materialista, a ti no te importan esas cosas -dijo Hermione entregándole un tulipán rosa.

- No lo soy pero eso no me quita el deseo de tener un anillo de compromiso - dijo Ginny tristemente viendo su mano.

- Ya…. - pero Hermione fue interrumpida por su suegra.

- Chicas vengan a ver este hermoso arreglo - dijo Molly Weasley llamando a su nuera y a su hija.

- Ya vamos mamá - grito Ginny - Nada de esto a nadie ni siquiera a mi hermano, por favor - agregó antes de ir con su madre.

- OK, por mi no se sabrá nada - Dijo Hermione siguiendo a Ginny.

o o o o o o o 

- Harry, estas seguro lo que vas a hacer - dijo Ron mientras caminaba junto a Harry recorriendo las calles de Londres.

- Claro que estoy seguro, eso es lo que toda novia le gusta tener y presumir - dijo Harry mientras señalaba una joyería cerca de una heladería - Si hasta me había tardado, de milagro Ginny no me ha matado por no dárselo antes, se pondrá muy contenta con ello-

- Harry, no crees que eso lo hará ser más… ¿real? de lo que debe ser - dijo Ron preocupado por su amigo pero más por su hermana a la cual no le gustaría ver sufrir por culpa de su amigo que la haría hacerse falsas ilusiones sobre su supuesto matrimonio.

- No, yo quiero que Ginny tenga un anillo - dijo Harry entrando a la joyería - ¡¡¡Buenos días, señorita! Necesito que me muestre toda clase de anillos los más bonitos y exclusivos que tenga - agregó Harry.

- Por supuesto, en un momento se los traigo - dijo la señorita del mostrador.

- Tu hermana se pondrá muy contenta, la invitare a cenar y ahí se lo daré - dijo Harry planeando internamente que es lo que le diría antes de darle el anillo.

- Harry piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer puede que salga mal lo que estas planeando, ¿Qué tal que Ginny no quiere tener un anillo? - dijo Ron seriamente.

- Toda mujer que se va a casar le encanta tener un anillo de compromiso pues hace ver que ese compromiso tan importante para ella como para el - dijo Harry emocionado.

- Pero Ginny y tu no se casan por los "motivos" verdaderos por los que se casan las personas - dijo Ron bajando de su nube a Harry.

- Lo se pero no tienes por que recordármelo a cada rato, se perfectamente por que motivos nos casamos Ginny y yo - dijo Harry muy serio.

- Me puedes decir cuando piensas decirle que la quieres - dijo Ron - Y así nos quitamos de tantos problemas.

- No se cuando lo voy a ha… un momento! Yo no he dicho nada de que quiero a tu hermana - dijo Harry un tanto sonrojado - o al menos de esa forma -

- No pero tu subconsciente nuevamente te traiciono - dijo Ron acercándose a Harry que al parecer acababa de entrar en un estado de crisis existencial.

- Ron ¿Qué es lo que hago? - dijo Harry nerviosamente.

- Estas comprando un anillo para la mujer que quieres - dijo Ron - Harry no es posible que ahora te entre el miedo -

- N-no tengo miedo… Además no a tu hermana la quiero solo como amiga, Ron ya hemos tenido esta discusión muchas veces - pero al ver como Ron lo observaba agregó - solo… es que no puedo creer que te haya dicho que quiero a tu hermana - Dijo Harry viendo a Ron.

- Hermano eso no es noticia para mí, al parecer la única que no lo sabe es Ginny - dijo Ron señalando a la señorita que ya había regresado junto con los anillos.

- Si verdad pareciera como si para Ginny no existo como algo más que su amigo… Pero todo estará bien mientras que Ginny no se entere de esto, así no pasara nada malo - dijo mientras observaba los anillos - Estos no me gustan son demasiado ostentosos para gusto de Ginny y este plano es muy feo - agregó señalando los anillos de la segunda fila.

- ¿Cómo que no se entere? - pregunto Ron extrañado y algo molesto.

- Pues eso Ron mientras Ginny no se entere de que la quiero todo esto terminara bien y nadie saldrá lastimado - dijo Harry - Y espero que tu no le digas nada.

- Harry, estas loco de remate, ¿Por que no se lo dices? - pregunto Ron mientras negaba al anillo que Harry le enseñaba - ¿Donde esta ese Harry conquistador?

- Creo que con tu hermana ese Harry se convierte en un simple joven estudiante de Hogwarts, además que si se lo digo es posible que ya no quiera casarse conmigo para que no alimente falsas ilusiones o por temor a que sufra, ya conoces a tu hermana, por eso te voy a pedir que no le digas nada a ella - dijo Harry - Este es el que me llevo - agrego mientras le mostraba le anillo a Ron.

- Pues si eso es lo que quieres… - dijo Ron asintiendo a modo de afirmación de que le había gustado el anillo.

o o o o o o o 

Ginny tenía menos de una hora que había regresado de la casa de sus padres cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó:

- Ding, Dong - (¬¬ Que original)

- Dígame - dijo Ginny al joven que encontró frente a su puerta cuando la abrió.

- Le mandan esto - dijo el joven mientras le entregaba un sobre a Ginny junto con una rosa.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Ginny mientras le daba propina al joven y abría el sobre donde venia una tarjeta que decía:

"_**Ponte más bella de lo que eres;**_

_**Paso por ti a las 8:00 PM"**_

**_Atte.: Harry. _**

- ¿Qué será lo que querrá? Lo más seguro es que sea algo referente a lo que planeamos hacer con Rosvelt - dijo Ginny dirigiéndose al baño para arreglarse un poco un tanto cabizbaja - Yo que quería descansar y pensar mejor las cosas…

Primero se había puesto unos jeans con una blusa negra pero se arrepintió y lo cambio por una falda larga con una sudadera delgada estaba haciendo un poco de frío. Pero al último se decidió por un vestido largo muy sencillo pero a la vez elegante de color azul que iba en combinación con un juego de collar y aretes de perlas.

- Pues el dijo que más bella de lo que ya era y en todo caso me fijo como viene vestido y si lo veo medio formal me subo corriendo a cambiar - dijo Ginny cuando eran las 7:45.

Se puso a escuchar un poco de música y unos 10 minutos después volvió a sonar el timbre, se asomo por el hueco de la puerta y se dio cuenta que Harry iba muy elegante, así que no tuvo que utilizar su segunda opción.

- Buenas noches Harry - saludo Ginny a Harry quien se había quedado parado en la puerta como hipnotizado cuando vio a Ginny, claro que el había sugerido que se pusiera mas bella de lo que era pero no creyó que eso podría ser posible.

- Buenas noches, pecosita! Estas… Guau… Hermosa - dijo Harry - Creo que mejor no vamos a ningún lado, no quiero que nadie más te vea - agregó intentando cerrar la puerta.

- Claro que no, tarde mucho arreglándome, así que ahora salimos - dijo Ginny empujando a Harry hacia fuera - además que quiero saber el motivo de nuestra salida - agregó Ginny mientras los dos se dirigían hacia el ascensor del edificio.

- Esta bien! - dijo Harry entrando al ascensor después de Ginny.

- Espero que lleguemos antes de que comience a llover, no quiero mojarme - dijo Ginny oprimiendo el botón que indicaba la primera planta, el ascensor era de vidrio.

- No te preocupes te aseguro que llegaremos antes de que llueva - dijo Harry mientras que pasaban por el 6 piso, ellos vivían en el ultimo piso - Y ¿Cómo te fue hoy con los preparativos? - preguntó Harry.

- Bien - dijo Ginny tratando de no ver a Harry, no quería dar señas de que ella… lo quería, ya era suficiente con que Hermione lo supiera y que tratara de convencerla de que hiciera hasta lo imposible por tratar de conquistarlo.

- ¿Bien? A mi me parece que no te fue nada bien por la forma en la que lo dices - dijo Harry volteándola a ver, se veía inmensamente preciosa - _Tranquilo Potter, no quieres arruinar lo que promete ser una noche inolvidable_ - pensó Harry.

- Es solo que mi madre a veces puede llegar a ser desesperante y a eso súmale que Hermione la apoyaba - dijo Ginny -_ Además del constante sermón para convencerme de que te conquistara_ - pensó.

- Pobre de ti - dijo Harry antes de abrazarla y comenzarle a acariciar el cabello - _me encanta su aroma a fresas_ - pensó.

- T.T Lo se, yo no se que es lo que estoy pagando para que me haya tocado una madre y una cuñada así - dijo Ginny haciéndose pasar por la victima del cuento.

- Ya, tranquila, mejor piensa que con esta cena te voy a recompensar el 10 de lo que has estado sufriendo hoy en compañía de esas malas mujeres - dijo Harry animándola.

- T.T Esta bien, intentare divertirme pero……- pero Ginny fue interrumpida por un gran relámpago que alcanzo a iluminar todo el ascensor y de repente… no se escucho nada y ni se vio nada.

- ¿Qué paso? - preguntó Harry separándose de Ginny y caminando hacia el teclado del ascensor para oprimir alguno botón para ver si el ascensor comenzaba a funcionar.

- Creo que se fue la luz - dijo Ginny. Al parecer el relámpago había ocasionado un corto circuito en el edificio pues era el único que se encontraba sin nada de iluminación en comparación de los demás edificios que se veían a través del elevador.

- ¬¬ No me digas… no me había dado cuenta - dijo Harry sarcástico.

- Que chistoso! - dijo Ginny - …… ¡¡AUXILIO! NOS QUEDAMOS VARADOS EN EL ASCENSOR -

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 

**Hola! **

**Ya regrese… Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que tarde un poco en actualizarlo pero fue lo más pronto que pude, ahora ya no dispongo de tanto tiempo como el que tenia cuando escribía "Simplemente Enamorados" que debo decir que gracias a ustedes ahora cuento con 213 Reviews, muchas gracias a todos ellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un reviews… GRACIAS!**

**Pero ahora les quiero agradecer a aquellos que dejaron su review en esta nueva historia que he comenzado a escribir:**

**- ****PIB Weasley**** -**

**- ****lizlovegood12**** -**

**- Ginny WcPr -**

**- Náyades - **

**- LunitaBlack -**

**- Gina Lara -**

**- Rosy -**

**- Yaramis -**

**Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo en donde veremos como les va en el ascensor a Harry y Ginny, ¿Qué pasara? o…**

**- Nos vemos - Violet**

**- Adiós - Conciencia - Por poco no llego, como se te ocurre ponerme a buscar datos de tu bisabuela Adalmira ¬¬ -**

**- Se me olvido avisarte que ya me iba a despedir - Violeta - _Ni eso funciono, ni siquiera así me deshago de ti - _pensé.**

**- ¬¬ w No existe tal bisabuela ¿verdad? - Conciencia.**

**- Ji Ji Ji, lo siento - Violet.**

**- Claro ahí me tienes buscando a tu bisabuela y tu aquí muy tranquila despidiéndote… ¡¡Que mala eres! TT.TT - conciencia.**

**- Tranquila.. Perdón T.T - Violet**

**- ….. - Conciencia.**

**- ¿Conciencia hermosa? Háblame por favor - Violet - Buaaaaaa TT.TT! No me retires la palabra.**

**- Hasta la próxima lectores - Conciencia.**

**- CONCIENCIAAAAAAAAAA! -**

**- ……………… -**

**Besitos y Abrazos:**

**O Violet-Potter O.**

**Y su conciencia.**


	4. Capitulo IV

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. que hagan referencia al brillante libro de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro solo fue hecho para entretener a la gente que le encanta, fascina y le emociona Harry Potter. También demás nombres de personajes interpretados por ciertos artistas mexicanos no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para divertir un poco.

**CAPITULO 4: En Ocasiones Las Cosas Se Complican Pero Siempre Tienen Solución, ¿Verdad?**

_- **Queridos radioescuchas, aquí estoy nuevamente con ustedes, su gran y guapo chofer, Jean Depargius, quien nuevamente les traeré los nuevos y mejores éxitos del momento en la música, solo que esta vez nuestra transmisión comenzara con una mala noticia para aquellos que pensaban salir del encierro de su casa o de donde sea que estén - **_Esa noticia era música para los oídos de Ron - **_Se ha desatado tremendo tormenton por todo Londres, y en especial en el centro, quienes me dicen en cabina ya cuentan con los primeros estragos de dicha tormenta, en numerosos edificios de nombres reconocidos se han quedado sin luz y por las calles ya ni se puede transitar, así que queridos radioescuchas no se olviden, si es que salen de casa, llevar con ustedes un paraguas pues esta tormenta amenaza con volverse peor._**

_**Pero cambiando de tema, recuerdan que la sema…** _- Ron decidió bajarle el volumen al reproductor de música.

- Escuchaste Hermione, va a empeorar esta tormenta será mejor que no vayamos a casa de tu tía, la carretera a de estar muy peligrosa como para salir en coche, así que mejor no nos arriesguemos, ya esta decidido NO podremos asistir a la cena de tu tía _¡¡Georgia! _- Dijo Ron desde la sala a su esposa quien se encontraba en la cocina preparando una gelatina con fruta y licor - _Merlín tu eres grande y poderoso, muchas gracias por la lluvia y que me ha ayudado a salir airoso _- pensó Ron mientras corría un poco la cortina de la ventana y se asomaba a través de ella, lo único que alcanzaba a ver era ese cielo que hacia un rato estaba cubierto por hermosas nubes blancas, como su conciencia, quienes ahora habían sido sustituidas por una enorme tela de color negra que no dejaba ni asomo de que allá arriba había alguna estrella o la luna.

- No te preocupes amor, supongo que podemos irnos por la chimenea a la casa de mis papás o podemos aparecernos en su casa, al fin que no hay nadie mas que ellos y de ahí podemos irnos con ellos a casa de mi tía Georgia - dijo Hermione a su esposo desde la cocina, estaba segura que Ron había creído que esa tormenta seria una perfecta excusa para no asistir a las tan aburridas cenas de su tía Georgia, por que debía admitir que eran de lo más aburridas, por lo regular solo duraban dos horas y eso si no los entretenía su tía con las anécdotas que le ocurrían en la hacienda, ella no podía hacer nada pues se trataba de su familia, lo bueno que estos tormentos eran cada 2 meses cuando a la tía Georgia venia por provisiones a Londres para la hacienda en la que vivía a las afueras de Londres.

- Si…Yo también supongo TT.TT - dijo Ron desechando la única y posible salida para no asistir a la dichosa cena - ¡¡ NOOOOOOO! - Grito por dentro.

- (º-º) Bueno pues ya vamonos - dijo Hermione saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose hacia su esposo.

- TT.TT Si - fue lo único que dijo Ron antes de entrar junto a su esposa a la chimenea y dirigirse hacia la casa de sus suegros.

** o o o o o o o **

**Mientras Tanto En Otra Parte De Londres**

** o o o o o o o **

- Ha pasado cerca de una hora y no hemos podido salir de este aparatejo, no puedo creer que ni nuestras varitas puedan funcionar ahorita que es cuando más las necesitamos - dijo Ginny caminando de un lado a otro, ya comenzaba a cansarse de estar ahí adentro encerrada y sin poder hacer nada pues las inútiles de sus varitas no funcionaban.

- Debe ser por el escudo que le pusimos al edificio cuando nos venimos a vivir acá o algo más, el mundo mágico a veces esta un tanto loco - dijo Harry viendo como Ginny se paseaba de un lado a otro - _Y yo que había planeado una hermosa cena para que esta noche fuera especial para ti_ - pensó Harry mientras metía su mano a una de las bolsas de su saco para verificar si aun seguía con él, el anillo que había comprado para Ginny.

- Lo se pero por que nos teníamos que quedar encerrados en el elevador y sin magia, no podía esperar la tormenta ha que ya estuviéramos en a donde sea que nos dirigíamos, que nochecita… Oye a todo esto ¿Para que me has citado? - dijo Ginny deteniendo su caminar y volteando a ver a Harry.

- Bueno pensaba en ir a cenar y de ahí quería darte una sorpresita - dijo Harry pensando que el elevador no era la mejor opción para darle a Ginny su sortija.

- ¿Quería? Eso significa que ya no me vas a dar nada - dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry haciendo pucheros, lo que ocasiono que Harry sonriera por lo chistosa que se veía, al ir acercándose no supo como pero su vestido se enredo con una de sus zapatillas, lo cual hizo que se tambaleara y fuera a caer sobre Harry, quien al ver que su amiga-prometida estaba por caerse, lo único que hizo fue rodear con sus brazos a Ginny para que no fuera a dar al suelo.

- Gracias, tu siempre ayudándome…- termino de decir mientras alzaba un poco la cara para ver a Harry, un relámpago ilumino todo el elevador y Ginny se percato de lo cerca que se encontraba sus caras, los dos se sorprendieron, se miraron directamente a los ojos mientras que los dos se iban acercando lentamente pero sin romper con la conexión que se había generado entre sus miradas, durante esos segundos ellos dos olvidaron cualquier tormenta o problema posible que tuvieran, Ginny se mordió levemente su labio inferior, ya faltaba poco para que sus labios se tocaran, Harry se acerco más y la beso, si la beso, poso sus labios sobre su frente…

- Ya sabes que siempre te ayudare en todo lo que pueda - dijo Harry alejando un poco a Ginny de él - _No hagas tonterías Potter y no te imagines o hagas cosas que no son_ - pensó Harry - Y ¿Cómo van los planes para la boda?

- Bien… Hoy fui a escoger las flores y mañana voy a recoger y a entregar las invitaciones espero me puedas acompañar - dijo Ginny un poco extrañada pues estaba segura de que Harry la iba a besar pero al parecer al final se arrepintió.

- Dime a que hora, donde y ahí estaré - dijo Harry desanimado, no le gustaba para nada los impulsos que tenia de querer besar a Ginny, no podía hacerlo por mucho que lo deseara, no sería para nada justo para ella y mucho menos para él.

- OK - dijo Ginny molesta por la contestación de Harry que a simple vista se notaba que no tenia ni la más mínima de las ganas de querer participar en lo que se supone en su boda, después de todo de él salio la idea de casarnos.

Harry se dio cuenta que se había molestado por algo, se le notaba a simple vista que algo le había molestado y al parecer había sido que el había dicho o hecho.

- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Harry un tanto extrañado por la actitud de su amiga.

- Nada - contesto secamente Ginny, por supuesto que pasaba algo y pasaba mucho pero ella no se lo iba hacer saber.

- Vamos pecosita te conozco muy bien ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? - dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny, un nuevo relámpago ilumino nuevamente el elevador, ahí fue donde Harry se percato que Ginny tenia las manos vuelta puño y temblaba, sus ojos mostraban lago de tristeza y eso no le gustaba para nada - Ginny tranquila - dijo Harry quien la iba abrazar pero Ginny se movió rápidamente para esquivar dicho abrazo.

- No me sucede nada, Potter. Estoy bien solo necesito salir YA de este aparato del demonio - dijo Ginny hiendo hacia el otro extremo para no estar junto a Harry, se limpio una lagrimita que la había traicionado al irse resbalando por su mejilla, ya era mucha presión el planear una boda en menos de una semana para que ahora se sumara el no tener el apoyo de Harry para organizar SU boda.

Harry no intento acercarse nuevamente a ella, no entendía que era lo que había sucedido para que Ginny se pusiera en ese estado. Se quedaron sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos durante algunos minutos, cada uno con su propia batalla interna:

**------ HARRY ------**

- Merlín ¿Acaso existe ser viviente que pueda legar a comprender a las mujeres? En especial a Ginny - pensaba Harry mientras volteaba ver a Ginny, quien es esos momentos se encontraba recargando su frente en la pared del elevador que daba a la calle mirando como escurría el agua que azotaba en esa pared - No puedo creer que estemos encerrados en un elevador, sin hablarnos y sin poder hacer magia alguna, maldigo la hora en que solo dejamos a nuestros apartamentos sin escudo, por que no se nos había ocurrido dejar sin escudo el elevador para esta hora ya estaríamos cenando y no estaríamos sin hablarnos por quien sabe que estupido problema.

**------ HARRY ------**

**------ GINNY ------**

- Eres un completo idiota Harry… Es tan difícil darle un poco de apoyo a tu ahora prometida por que eres… ¡¡ah! Trata de comprender, lo único que te pido es un poco de apoyo para nuestra boda - pensaba Ginny limpiándose una lagrima que resbalaba desde sus ojos - Merlín dame fuerzas para soportar todo lo que esta por venir, debo de ser fuerte y no dejarme derrumbar después de todo esto no es culpa de él, él ni siquiera sabe que con cada una de sus indiferencias o poco interés en la boda me daña y profundamente. Solo me queda tranquilizarme y resignarme… Como resignarme ante algo que ni yo misma entiendo -

**------ GINNY ------**

La tormenta había empeorado y se notaba a leguas pues es los edificios de a lado también se había ido la luz, solo se veían pequeños puntos blancos, de seguro serian lámparas de los inquilinos del edificio.

Harry observo como Ginny se limpiaba las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, decidió acercarse poco a poco para tratar de que esta vez su amiga no lo esquivara y pudiera saber que era lo que le sucedía a ella. Poso lentamente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Ginny sintió un escalofrió que recorrió por toda su espalda, Harry apoyo su mentón en el hombro de Ginny y le dijo muy cerca de su oído en un susurro:

- No hay palabras para disculparme por lo que hice - Harry suspiro ya había comprendido la razón por la cual Ginny se había molestado, no había entendido que su falta de interés en los planes en los que se supone son los planes de su boda había ocasionado que Ginny se sintiera mal - solo espero que puedas comprende que no soy un experto en este tema y en ocasiones hago cosas que ni yo se por que las hago. Y recuerda que nunca haría lago para lastimarte al menos no al adrede…

- Harry… - Ginny interrumpió a Harry.

- No me interrumpas por favor, se que debería apoyarte en cada uno de los aspectos de nuestra boda pero es que aún no puedo ni asimilar que dentro de escasos días me voy a casar con una de mis dos mejores amigas, créeme es algo que tal vez nunca llegue a comprender por eso te pido perdón por cada una de las estupideces que he cometido o que estoy por cometer, no dudes nunca que si lo llego a hacer no es por que lo desee es por que simplemente no se lo que hago, yo nunca haría algo para lastimarte por que sabes que te quiero demasiado como para hacerlo y no me perdonaría el hacerte sufrir… perdón - termino de decir Harry abrazando aún mas fuerte a su pecosita.

- H-Harry eres un tontito pero eres el tontito que más quiero del mundo - dijo Ginny volteándose para encarar a Harry y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas tratando de demostrarle que con ello lo perdonaba y que lo quería, desde que la había abrazado sabía que le perdonaría cualquier cosa pero con las últimas palabras dichas por él rompió cualquier barrera que se pudo haber hecho entre ellos - Y tu también perdóname por mi actitud, exagere un poco las cosas.

Se quedaron abrazados durante unos minutos, disfrutando del momento y de sus respectivas disculpas por cualquier error que hubieran cometido.

- Solo espero que lo que voy a hacer a continuación no rompa con la hermosa atmósfera - Dijo Harry separándose un poco de Ginny y metiendo una de sus manos a uno de los bolsillos de su saco, saco lentamente una cajita que no vio Ginny.

- ¿Lo que vas a hacer? - preguntó extrañada Ginny.

Harry se fue hincando lentamente hasta que quedo hincado frente a Ginny:

- Ginny, cariño, no es el mejor lugar, ni el que yo había preparado pero pues que se le va hacer, así es la vida de loca, así que… Sabes que eres una de mis mejores amigas y que te quiero mucho, ya te había dicho que aún no puedo asimilar que nos vamos a casar pero estoy intentando comprenderlo… Como se que para cada mujer el día de su boda es lo que han estado planeando desde que eran unas niñas, soñando con su vestido, la fiesta, el novio y hasta el anillo, yo no quiero que tu no cumplas con tu sueño, así que aunque nuestra boda no es, digamos del todo normal quisiera darte esto - dijo Harry mostrándole la cajita que hacia unos momentos había sacado, dentro había un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un Zafiro de color azul - Cásate conmigo! - agregó Harry.

- Ginny se quedo callada por un momento hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar y lo único que pudo decir fue:

- Te quiero - dijo Ginny antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Harry y… sin pensarlo ni dudarlo un momento lo beso…

Empezó con un simple roce entre sus labios, Ginny cerro los ojos para disfrutar de ello por unos segundos, se iba separando poco a poco pero sintió como la mano de Harry se posaba sobre su nuca y la empujaba para poder profundizar su beso, Ginny suspiro y lentamente fue abriendo su boca para darle permiso a Harry de deleitarse con su boca y que ella se deleitara con la suya, Harry sin dudarlo un momento así lo hizo. Sin darse cuenta se fueron acostando sobre el suelo del elevador lentamente, Ginny metió sus manos entre los cabellos rebeldes de Harry mientras que prácticamente se devoraban los labios, Harry poso su otra mano sobre la espalda de Ginny comenzando a acariciarla lentamente.

Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando regreso la luz y el elevador comenzó a moverse, no fue sino hasta cuando minutos después se abrieron las puertas del elevador para dar paso a una ancianita que al ver la escena lo único que hizo fue:

- Buenas noches jóvenes - dijo la viejecita.

Harry y Ginny se separaron y se levantaron rápidamente como si fueran resortes.

- NO… no hay ningún desnivel en este ascensor - dijo Ginny nerviosamente - Lo mejor será que vayamos a checar en el otro elevador… pero no vamos a hacer nada malo… no es que lo estuviéramos haciendo hace unos momentos - trataba d explicar Ginny a la viejita que le dedico una mirada de "si claro y yo me chupo el dedo"

- Ginny cariño vamonos, con permiso y buenas noches- dijo Harry tomando de la mano a Ginny para que comenzara a caminar. Cuando pasaron a lado de la viejita, Harry se dio cuenta como le guiñaba un ojo coquetamente. Harry solo sonrió.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron Ginny comenzó a decir:

- En mi vida había vivido tremendo oso y eso que he vivido cada cosa - dijo volteando a ver a Harry que estaba sonriendo - ¿De que te ríes?

- Es que si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando viste a la señora me comprenderías, ja ja ja - dijo Harry dándose cuenta que aún seguían tomados de las manos.

- Que gracioso señor Potter - dijo Ginny comenzando a caminar aun tomada de la mano de Harry.

Entraron a otro elevador y Ginny se soltó rápidamente de Harry al recordar lo que había pasado en el otro elevador, Harry al darse cuenta dijo:

- Con respecto a lo que paso…- Ginny lo interrumpió.

- Quiero disculparme fue… fue producto del momento, se que no debí reaccionar así pero… solo olvidémoslo, ¿si? digamos que fue un pequeño paréntesis en nuestras vidas - dijo Ginny mordiéndose levemente el labio- _Aunque fue un paréntesis que me encanto_ - pensó.

- Muy bien - dijo Harry oprimiendo el botón del primer piso - _Si eso es lo que quiere… Potter que otra cosa puede querer, ya deja de decir tonterías _- pensó.

Ginny bajo su mirada hacia donde debería estar su anillo, su hermoso anillo que… NO ESTA!

- Harry! - dijo Ginny pero Harry al comprender lo que le iba a decir, saco nuevamente la cajita, saco el anillo y lo puso en el dedo que le correspondía.

- Se me olvido ponértelo - dijo después de ponérselo.

- C-Claro - dijo Ginny sonrojándose levemente al recordar cual había sido el motivo por el cual el anillo no estaba en su dedo.

- Ron no estaba muy convencido de que te comprara el anillo pero al final lo pude convencer, el me ayudo a buscarlo - dijo Harry.

- Es que a veces mi hermano es un tonto pero siempre reacciona a tiempo - dijo Ginny contemplando el anillo.

Ginny sonrió pues al final comprobó que a Harry después de todo si le interesaba la boda.

** o o o o o o o o o **

- Por favor Hermione aún podemos arrepentirnos, ni tus padres nos han visto, pro favor no vayamos a la cena - dijo Ron saliendo de la chimenea que sus suegros habían instalado en el ático para que cuando aparecieran su yerno o hija no asustaran a los que se encontraran en la sala visitándolos.

- No Ron ya sabes que estas cenas no podemos faltar o quieres que mi tía Georgia nos este molestando lo que nos resta de vida por no haber asistido a su dichosa cena por muy aburrida que esta sea, te prometo que solo nos quedaremos por una hora y pondremos de pretexto el clima seria una buena excusa - dijo Hermione - ¡¡ Mamá! ¡¡Papá! ¿Dónde están? - pregunto Hermione saliendo junto a Ron del ático.

- Estamos en la cocina, cariño - contesto su madre.

Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia la cocina, cuando entraron se encontraron a su madre envolviendo lo que parecía un pastel y a su papá guardando en una canasta una botella de vino tinto. Los señores Granger eran un matrimonio un tanto parecido al matrimonio de los señores Weasley se podía decir que era la replica muggle de ellos.

- Hola mami, papi - saludo Hermione a sus padres con su respectivo beso en la mejilla.

- Hola cariño - saludo la sra. Granger.

- Señor Buenas noches - Ron saludo de mano a su suegro.

- Buenas noches muchacho - saludo el señor Granger.

- Buenas noches - dijo Ron saludando de beso a su suegra. Desde que conoció a los padres de Hermione el trato con su suegra había sido mucho mejor que el que tenia con su suegro, el siempre lo había visto como un asalta cunas que se había robado a su princesa.

- Hola Ronnie - le saludo su suegra con un beso en al mejilla - Preparados para la cena -

- Ya el dije a tu madre que esta vez le diremos a tu tía que tenemos una junta de trabajo muy importante en la mañana y que debemos descansar - dijo el señor Granger recibiendo una mirada de molestia por parte de su esposa.

- Sabes que mi hermana no se lo va a creer…¬¬ ustedes que planearon - dijo la sra. Granger, sabia de antemano que su yerno e hija no querían asistir a dicha cena.

- O.O ¡¡Nosotros! Mamá como es posible de que crees que nosotros planeamos algo para irnos lo más temprano posible de la cena - dijo Hermione tratando aparentar indignación por lo que acababa de insinuar su madre.

- ¬¬ Hermione… solo espero que sea mucho mejor la excusa que la que dieron en la cena pasada - dijo su madre saliendo de la cocina seguida por su esposo, Hermione y Ron - Por que eso de que: "tenemos que cortar el pasto" no fue muy buena que digamos.

- ¬¬ Esa no fue mi idea madre - dijo volteando a ver a Ron que solo alzo los hombros.

- Bueno ya dejemos ese tema por sajado y mejor vayámonos - dijo la señora Granger.

- ………… - Hermione, Ron Y el señor Granger.

- ¡¡Vamonos! - ordeno la sra. Granger.

** o o o o o o o o o **

- Estuvo muy rica la cena - dijo Ginny cuando se dirigían hacia sus departamentos - Aunque que pensé que ya no íbamos a cenar o al menos en ese restaurant, por lo que me comentaste llevamos cerca de una hora de retraso para la reservación que habías hecho-

- Tienes mucha razón, yo también creí que ya no íbamos a cenar ahí, lo bueno es que sirvió que tuvieras tan buenos contactos en ese restaurante tu amigo llego al rescate - dijo Harry mientras doblaba en la calle St. Sterny en su carro.

- Si, Tom es un gran amigo y me ha ayudado mucho en lo que llevo trabajando, no te comente que el me ayudo a conseguir desayunos gratuitos para 3 de los 5 orfanatos en los que ayudamos Hermione y yo - le comento Ginny volteando a ver a Harry.

- Si con esta ya va la 3ª vez que me lo dices… se nota que se tienen mucha confianza - dijo Harry un tanto molesto - _¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡Tom! todo es Tom, que si Tom hace esto o aquello… Acaso no tiene vida propia ese tal Tom _- pensó Harry molesto, durante el transcurso de la cena la mayoría del tiempo Ginny se la paso conversando con su amigo Tom y prácticamente habían hecho a un lado a Harry, a quien ya le comenzaba a caer mal ese tal Tom.

- Si mucha y debo decirte que si no supiera que es gay pensaría que le gusto, pero para mi desgracia lo es y hasta esta casado, su esposo es un amor, deberíamos invitarlos a la boda ¿Que te parece? - dijo Ginny volteando a ver por la ventana, claro que había notado como a Harry le había molestado que Tom se quedara con ellos en la cena - _Pero como dice mi madre, a quien no le gusta que alguien sienta celos por ella y sobre todo viniendo de parte de él_ - pensó la pelirroja mientras sonreía levemente le encantaba que Harry fuera tan celoso con ella.

- Si! Hay que invitarlos, se ve que el es buena persona y además tu dices que su esposo es un amor, aparte son tus amigos, mañana mismo le llevamos la invitación - dijo Harry entrando al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivían.

- Muy bien, creo que me voy a dormir temprano, recuerda que mañana debemos ir a recoger las invitaciones y luego llevarlas - dijo Ginny saliendo del carro después de que Harry le abriera la puerta.

- Vamos Ginny aún es temprano, hay que hablarles a Ron y Hermione para tomarnos una copa de vino - dijo Harry a Ginny entrando al elevador.

- OK pero solo una copa…¬¬ ¿Ron te dijo que lo salvaras de la cena de la tía de Hermione? - dijo Ginny oprimiendo el botón para ir al piso de sus departamentos.

- OO ¬¬ Si ya sabes para que preguntas, no entiendo por que no simplemente le dicen que no quieren ir y ya - dijo Harry a Ginny mientras se recargaba en el elevador y cruzaba sus brazos.

- Es como si le dijeras a mamá que no vas a poder asistir a la comida de los viernes, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo Hermione - dijo Ginny.

- Entonces lo mejor será que sigan asistiendo - dijo Harry recordando como le fue cuando la primera y ultima vez que no asistió a la comida de su futura suegra.

Harry y Ginny se dirigieron al departamento de ella pues era el más grande y para ser sinceros el más ordenado.

- Voy a llamar a Ron - dijo Harry - ¿Dónde esta el teléfono? - pregunto buscándolo con la mirada.

- Esta en la cocina y de paso te traes el vino con las copas, estoy segura que no van a desaprovechar la oportunidad de salirse de esa cena - dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía a su habitación para ponerse un poco más cómoda.

- No lo dudes ni tantito - dijo Harry entrando a la cocina. Marco el número de celular de Ron y espero a que le contestara.

** o o o o o o o **

**Mientras Tanto En La Casa De La Tía Georgia**

** o o o o o o o **

Todos estaban cenando en total silencio, la comida era lo único emocionante y rico de todo lo que pasaba durante la cena, Ron estaba esperando impaciente la llamada de su amigo.

Sonó el celular de Ron - _Gracias Harry tu eres muy grande_ - pensó antes de contestar su celular.

** o···o Platica Telefónica Entre Harry Y Ron o···o **

- Bueno - contesto Ron.

- Muchas Gracias y eso que no me bañe hoy, ja ja ja ¿Me puede comunicar con el licenciado Ronald Weasley? por favor - dijo Harry muy serio.

- Claro soy yo, ¿con quien hablo? - contesto Ron volteando a ver a tía Georgia haciendo girar los ojos para que comprendiera que ni cuando esta en casa puede dejar de molestarlo con el trabajo, Georgia solo le sonrió, un punto a favor de Ron era que al parecer a la tía de Hermione le había caído de perlas.

- Mijita como trabaja tu esposo, no entiendo como saca tiempo para asistir a los compromisos familiares - dijo la tía Georgia mientras apretaba la mano de Hermione en forma de apoyo - Si yo te decía querida que tu hija se había sacado un 10 al escoger a Ronald como su esposo - agregó dirigiéndose a su hermana.

- Soy la Lic. Pamela Juanjo Lee Jones y quisiera saber ¿Cuándo va a pasar por su crema para las hemorroides? - dijo Harry tratando de imitar la voz de una mujer.

- C-Claro… si es muy urgente en este mismo momento salgo para allá - dijo Ron tratando de aguantarse la risa.

- OK pero no tarde pro favor, se que a veces es muy doloroso pero es por su bien, nos vemos, chaito - dijo Harry colgando.

- ¡¡Tía! Lo siento muchísimo de veras - dijo Ron mientras tomaba las manos de la tía Georgia - pero me temo que me tendré que retirar de tu riquísima cena, como podrás escuchar tengo un muy urgente ASUNTO de trabajo y no lo pueden dejar para mañana, espero puedas perdonar esta lamentable interrupción.

- Claro cariño no te preocupes, vete con cuidado y tu, ¡¡niña, acompaña a tu esposo, y no te preocupes que para la próxima vez me lo recompensaras - dijo Tía Georgia mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla.

- Ja Ja Claro…¬¬ - dijo Ron levantándose de la mesa junto con Hermione para irse bajo la atenta mirada asesina de los demás invitados que se tenían que quedar ahí.

- Buenos luego nos vemos - dijo Ron despidiéndose de todos.

Cuando ya se encontraban a fuera de la casa de tía Georgia, Hermione se acerco hacia su esposo y lo abrazo por la espalda mientras que este intentaba parar un taxi.

- Ronnie esta vez me has sorprendido, estuvo genial la excusa y eso lo de la llamada estuvo fenomenal, ¿Cómo convenciste a Harry de que te ayudara? - dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

- Gracias por los elogios mi amor pero como es posible de que me creas capaz de chantajear a Harry - dijo Ron ofendido mientras abría la puerta del taxi para que subiera su esposa.

- ¬¬, ¿Ron? …- dijo incrédula Hermione.

- Al edificio "Thunder" por favor - le dijo al taxista - ¬¬ Esta bien…digamos que maneje mis influencias con el - dijo Ron a Hermione.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? - dijo así como si nada Hermione, conocía muy bien a su mejor amigo y a su esposo pero sobretodo a su esposo y sabia que debía ser algo muy grande para que Harry accediera a ayudarlo con la tía Georgia.

- … Estuvo rica la cena ¿verdad? - dijo Ron intentando cambiar de conversación.

- Ronald - dijo un poco molesta su esposa.

- T.T No puedo decirte nada, aunque lo dudes lo prometí - dijo Ron recordando como había convencido a Harry para que lo ayudara.

- OK - dijo Hermione volteándose tranquilamente.

- ¿Cómo que OK? no hay reclamos, indignaciones o algo por el estilo - dijo Ron volteando a ver a Hermione extrañado por la actitud tomada por su esposa.

- No - dijo Hermione.

- Bue… - pero Ron fue interrumpido por Hermione.

- Al fin y al cabo que ya me di cuenta donde fueron a parar todas esas promesas que nos hicimos al casarnos, la de tenernos confianza del uno hacia el otro por el resto de nuestras vidas y la de no guardar nos ningún secreto - dijo Hermione haciéndose pasar por victima.

- Hermione no me vengas con chantajes - dijo Ron.

- Y ahora me llamas chantajista, después de que no me tienes confianza me osas llamar así, lo bueno es que me quieres que sino… o ¿Qué opina usted, señor chofer? - dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al chofer del taxi.

- Usted tiene mucha razón señora cuando uno se casa es para toda la vida, en al cual debe haber eterna confianza, como la que hay entre Epifania y yo, si, mi mujer es lo mejor - dijo el chofer mostrándoles la foto de lo que suponían era su esposa - ella es la mejor esposa y compañera que me pude llegar a topar.

- Lo ves Ronald el le tiene completa y total confianza a su mujer y tu… a parte de no tenerle confianza la llamas chantajis… - intentaba recriminarle Hermione.

- ¡¡ ESTA BIEN! Harry esta enamorado de Ginny, ¿contenta? - dijo Ron desesperadamente.

- UoU Si… O.O…¡¡¿Cómo QUE ESTA ENAMORADO! - pregunto sorprendida Hermione, lo que le acababa de confesar Ron complicaba y a la vez ayuda un poco la situación. Claro que ya sospechaba algo de eso pero solo eran sospechas, ahora era un tanto diferente saber que esas sospechas se habían vuelto realidad.

- Pues veras cierto día Harry… -

- No me refería a como es que se enamoro Harry de Ginny… aunque esto complica aún más las cosas, claro que si Ginny lo supiera las cosas serian muy diferentes - hablaba Hermione con ella misma.

- ¿Hermione? - le intentaba hablar su esposo.

- Después de todo no es tan malo que Harry este enamorado de Ginny, ella también lo quiere y mucho… O.O Creo que no debí haber dicho eso en voz alta ¿Verdad? - se dirigió nuevamente al chofer, vio como a Ron se le iba el color y se ponía más blanco que una nube - Tranquilo cariño esto no es la otra cosa del mundo, solo es que tu mejor amigo y tu hermana se gustan…¿Ron? -

- ……- Ron.

- ¿Ronnie? - dijo Hermione volteándolo a ver pero al recibir la mirada asesina que le dedicaba su esposo agregó - Creo que lo mejor será que yo me baje y que tu vayas a la casa - dijo bajando del taxi cuando habían llegado al edificio.

- …… - Mirada asesina por parte de Ron.

- Si, yo creo que es lo mejor - dijo Hermione temerosa por su integridad física.

- T-Tu hablando de confianza y mira de lo que me vengo a enterando y solo por que a ti se te escapo de la boca… pero claro como no era yo el que tenia el secreto, la señora no se indigno - dijo Ron subiendo junto a Hermione y el chofer al ascensor para ir al departamento de Ginny.

- Vamos cariño que yo no te lo podía decir, se lo prometí a Ginny - dijo Hermione tratándose de justificar.

- Su esposa tiene razón señor - dijo el chofer.

- Pero yo también lo había prometido y ella me hizo decírselo y no fue por las buenas - dijo ron volteando a ver al chofer.

- Lamento decírselo señora pero su esposo tiene una muy buena razón, mucho mejor que la de usted - dijo el chofer dándole la razón a Ron.

- Pero… y a todo esto ¿Usted que hace aquí? - dijo Hermione reaccionando hasta ese momento por la presencia del chofer.

- Yo solo quiero que me paguen y me devuelva la foto de mi Epifania - dijo el chofer señalando la mano de Hermione en la cual traía la fotografía de la esposa del chofer.

- Si, je je je, disculpe…Ron págale - dijo Hermione.

- ¬¬ Págale tu, tu eres la única que maneja el dinero muggle - dijo Ron.

- ¿Dinero muggle? - pregunto extrañado el chofer.

- Así se le dice en plutonanio al dinero de Londres - dijo rápidamente Hermione tratando de reparar el error de su esposo - No Ron yo no traigo dinero.

- Pues yo menos… - dijo Ron un poco molesto.

- Señor que le parece si nos acompaña hasta el departamento de nuestros amigos y de ahí les pido un poco de dinero para pagarles - dijo Hermione al chofer.

- Muy bien - dijo el chofer.

- No me puedo creer que esos dos estén enamorados - dijo Hermione para romper con el incomodo silencio que se había generado entre ellos - Digo si era un poco obvio pero… No me lo puedo creer -

- ¿Por que no lo puede creer, señora? - pregunto el chofer, después de tanto hablar con ellos ya le comenzaba a agarrar el hilo al problema.

- Mire señor lo que sucede es que mi hermana, Ginny, y mi amigo, Harry, han tratado por todos los medios de hacernos creer que ellos solo se quieren como amigos pero basta con verlos para saber que eso es pura mentira, no pueden vivir alejados unos del otro, primero se fueron a vivir juntos, después Harry decidió mudarse… al apartamento de a lado y ahora se van a casar por que mi hermana y el necesitan una cuartada para hacer algo. Acaso no le parece que esta muy loco y enredado ese cariño - dijo Ron al chofer

- Pues eso que ni que pero ustedes no se preocupen por ellos si es verdad lo que dicen de que ellos dos se quieren no va a ser para nada malo que se casen eso solo será un empujoncito para ellos - dijo el chofer sorprendiendo al matrimonio Weasley y Granger - Creo que ya llegamos.

- S-Si ya llegamos - dijo Hermione saliendo junto a aquellos hombres del ascensor - ¿donde crees que estén? - preguntó.

- … En el departamento de Ginny - dijo Ron.

- Lo conoces tan bien - dijo Hermione dirigiéndose hacia el departamento de Ginny.

- Si lo conozco bien pero lo se por que de ahí me hablo Harry - dijo ron mientras tocaba el timbre.

- ¬¬' - Hermione.

- Hola chicos - saludo muy sonriente Harry quien traía unas copas en sus manos que entrego a Ron y Hermione - Lo siento no sabia que traían invitados - se disculpo Harry al ver al chofer.

- No se preocupe Harry yo no soy un invitado - dijo el chofer.

- A ¿No? y… ¿entonces? - pregunto confundido Harry - Me conoce o lo conozco de algún lado.

- No pero créame que yo ya lo conozco us… - pero el chofer fue interrumpido por Ginny.

- Hola! Buenas noches ¿señor? - dijo Ginny cuando vio al chofer.

- Buenas noches señorita Ginny y no se preocupe, yo solo vine por el dinero, así que ustedes son los que están ena… -

- Si los que están por casarse - dijo Hermione rápidamente para que el chofer no terminara de decir aquella oración - Bueno, Ginny me prestas un poco de dinero es que ni Ron ni yo traemos dinero - agregó moviendo la cabeza para que comprendiera que no traían dinero muggle.

- Claro - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la sala en donde estaba su cartera - Aquí tienes - dijo entregándole un par de billetes a Hermione.

- Bueno señor aquí tiene y fue un placer le conocerlo - dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía junto al chofer a la puerta.

- OK, bueno fue un placer conocerlos y espero que sean muy felices, no lo dudo se ven que se quieren - dijo el chofer antes de salir.

- ¿Quiénes se quieren:3 - preguntaron extrañados Harry y Ginny.

- ¿Nosotros? - dijo Ron.

- Es que Ron y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión en el taxi y el señor escucho, y por eso dijo eso, pero no se preocupen ya todo esta solucionado, y… ¿Cómo van los planes para la boda?

- ¬¬ UoU Bien, mañana Harry y yo iremos a recoger las invitaciones y las entregaremos - dijo Ginny mientras acomodaba un mechón atrás de su oreja, Hermione se percato del anillo que traía.

- Y ese anillo ¿Quién te lo dio? - pregunto Hermione tomándole la mano para apreciar mejor el anillo.

- Harry, me lo dio esta noche… es hermoso ¿verdad? - dijo Ginny admirando nuevamente su anillo.

- Si esta hermoso me sorprendo del buen gusto de Harry - dijo Hermione volteándolo a ver.

- Bueno no me dejes todo el merito a mi, Ron me ayudo a buscarlo, ¿No te lo contó? fuimos esta tarde - dijo Harry pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Ron - Verdad amigo.

- Je Je Je si - dijo Ron sudando frío.

- Ah, No, Ron no me había dicho nada - dijo Hermione volteando a ver a su esposo, esa se la pagaría y se la pagaría muy caro.

- O.O… Socorro - fueron los últimos pensamientos de Ron.

Van a pedir dinero a Ginny y Harry para pagar y el chofer estará a punto de meter la pata al decir que ellos eran los dichosos que se querían pero no lo sabían pero Ron y Hermione salen al rescate.

Ginny le muestra el anillo a Hermione. Hay reconciliación entre Hermione y Ron cuando llegan a casa.

YA REGRESE!

Se que me he tardado mucho pero fue lo más rápido que pude actualizar, tratare de hacerlo más pronto pero me temo que esta vez fue culpa de mi inspiración, al parecer se fue a algún lugar junto con mi conciencia de vacaciones por que a lo largo de este tiempo no las he visto, mi inspiración regreso pero mi conciencia solo dejo esta tarjeta junto a una bandera con dos franjas, una negra y otra roja:

" Se Pide Mejores Tratos A Conciencias Buenas Y Puras Como Yo"

Atte. Tu Conciencia.

Y ya no he sabido nada de ella, así que si ven a alguna conciencia, buena, pura y casta…. POR FAVOR MANDENMELA DE VUELTA, CONCIENCITA TE EXTRAÑO TT.TT TT.TT

Conciencia: ¬¬ La pura hipocresía contigo.

Yo: O.O ¿Conciencia? Regresaste! TT.TT Te extrañe mucho… No me vuelvas a abandonar, buaaaaa TT.TT

Conciencia: Ya, Ya , tranquila, ya no te vuelvo a dejar pero tranquilízate que me avergüenzas enfrente de ellos ¬¬

Yo: T.T U.U n.n Esta bien, entonces esperemos que les guste el capitulo y me lo hagan saber mediante sus reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

Nos despedimos:

o Besitos y Abrazos o.

Violet-Potter & Conciencia.

PD: Gracias por cada uno de sus reviews. Besitos a cada uno de ellos.


	5. Capitulo V

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. que hagan referencia al brillante libro de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro solo fue hecho para entretener a la gente que le encanta, fascina y le emociona Harry Potter.

**Capitulo 5: A 24 Horas Por Casarme Y… **

Los nervios estaban a flor de piel a escasas 24 horas que faltaban para que Ginny y él unieran sus vidas por unos cuantos meses, aunque este matrimonio no era nada mas que un simple tramite para ellos dos no podía evitar sentir los tan mencionados nervios prematrimoniales de los que tantas veces Ron le había hablado, ahora si comprendía y entendía a su amigo cuando él vivió esa situación, desde que se había despertado esa mañana su estomago no había parado de dar vueltas provocándole muchas ganas de devolver el estomago. Lo que iba a suceder la noche siguiente seria un paso muy importante en la vida de ellos dos, así que no podía evitar sentir tantos nervios al fin y al cabo eran justificables para un futuro esposo.

- _Esposo, nunca creí que llegaría a desarrollar ese papel y mucho menos junto a ella, aunque pensándolo bien no hay mejor mujer que ella para realizar esta prueba que ahora nos pone la vida _- pensó Harry quien se encontraba en su oficina arreglando unos papeles pero el sonido del teléfono de su oficina lo saco de sus pensamientos:

- ¡¡¡Ring! ¡¡¡Ring! -

- Si Bridgeth -

- Tiene al señor Rosvelt por la línea 2, señor - dijo la amable secretaria que trabajaba con Harry desde hacia 5 años.

- G-Gracias Bridgeth… Hola Steven ¿Cómo has estado? - dijo Harry saludando tratando de sonar tranquilo - _Ya sabe todo… Merlín este es el fin de la empresa _- pensó Harry.

- Bien Harry, espero que tú también te encuentres bien, yo acabo de regresar de mi viaje por Italia y con que me voy topando - dijo Rosvelt poniendo nervioso Harry.

- Puedo explicarlo - dijo Harry tratando de defenderse.

- No hay explicación que valga… - Steven fue interrumpido por Harry.

- Todo esto no es más que un terrible error - dijo Harry.

- ¿Cómo va a ser un terrible error el que te cases? - pregunto el sr. Rosvelt extrañado por la actitud de Harry.

- Si un terrible… ¿El que me case? - dijo Harry contrariado.

- Si acabo de enterarme por Kingthey que te casas mañana o ¿Acaso me ha mentido ese bribón? - pregunto el sr. Rosvelt.

- Claro que no, es cierto, mañana me caso y espero disculpes que no te haya llegado la invitación pero como no había forma de hacértela llegar, ni una lechuza te encontraba, pero que bueno que has regresado antes, así que espero que mañana me acompañes en mi boda - dijo Harry respirando más tranquilo, si que se había salvado de una grande y él que estaba a punto de regarla completamente.

- No te preocupes yo te comprendo y debo disculparme contigo pero me temo que no puedo acompañarte, debo cumplir con mi labor de padre - dijo Steven con un tono serio.

- ¿A- A que te refieres? - dijo Harry a quien le comenzaron a sudar las manos de los nervios. Había pensado que se había salvado y que Steven no se había enterado de nada.

- Pues a quien mas, a mi hija Anneth, no estuvo nada bien lo que le paso… -

- Claro que no esta para nada bien pero ella tuvo al culpa - intentaba defenderse Harry.

- Lo se pero aun así… y tu ¿como sabes que tiene problemas? - pregunto extrañado el sr. Rosvelt.

- ¿Problemas? - pregunto desorientado Harry, acaso no hablaba de la foto que había salido en el diario.

- Si, tiene problemas en Siberia con el consulado mágico, al parecer una de sus amigas le quiso hacer una broma, le hizo tomar una poción multijugos y ahora no pueden revertir el hechizo. Los de siberia piensan que es un delincuente o algo por el estilo que quiere salir del país por eso tengo que ir para que hagan una prueba de ADN, ya conoces como es de estricto el consulado mágico de Siberia - dijo el sr. Rosvelt - Así que lamento no asistir a tu boda pero ya habrá otra oportunidad para que conozcas a tu esposa.

En eso entro Ron a la oficina de Harry y este último le indico con la mano que tomara asiento:

- Si ya creo que la habrá, espero no pase a mayores el problema con tu hija y que pronto los tengamos de regreso en Londres. Y no te preocupes que yo me encargare de avisarles a los inversionistas que pasen la junta para la semana que viene, que tengas buen viaje, hasta luego - Harry colgó el teléfono y soltó un tremendo suspiro. Harry y el señor Rosvelt se trataban de tu, el sr. Rosvelt alegaba que no era tan viejo como para que le hablara de usted.

- ¿Quién era? - pregunto Ron viendo como a su amigo le regresaba el color a la cara, cuando entro a su oficina y lo encontró hablando se sorprendió de ver a su amigo tan nervioso.

- Rosvelt… - dijo Harry recargándose en su silla y respirando profundo.

- ¡¡ ROSVELT! ¡¡ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Este muy enojado? ¿Crees que te pueda perdonar? ¿Nos va a llevar a la quiebra? vamos Harry dime algo - dijo Ron histérico.

- ¡¡Ron! Tranquilo, no te preocupes el aun no sabe nada y por lo tanto no nos va a llevar a la quiebra, por suerte su "niña" tuvo un problema en Siberia y tiene que ir a ayudarla. Al parecer no le ha contado nada y me supongo que para cuando le diga yo ya estaré casándome con Ginny - dijo Harry.

- Menos mal aunque no me gusta para nada que utilices a mi hermana para salir de tus problemas - dijo Ron un poco molesto después de todo Ginny es su hermana.

- Te recuerdo Ronnie que ella también me esta usando, así que esta matrimonio es equitativo, ella me usa y yo la uso - dijo Harry cuando los gemelos iban entrando a su oficina.

- ¿A quien usas y quien te usa? - pregunto Fred entrando junto a su hermano quienes habían escuchado parte de la conversación que sostenían Harry y Ron.

- ¡¡Fred! ¡¡George! ¿Cómo han estado? - pregunto Harry rogándole a Merlín por que no hubieran escuchado demasiado la conversación.

- Bien cuñadito y no nos contestes con otra pregunta - dijo George saludando de abrazo a Ron y Harry.

- No es que les conteste con otra pregunta pero eso es algo que ha ustedes dos no les debe importar, es de la vida privada de Harry - dijo Ron tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

- Si no más lo recuerdo dentro de unas horas Ginny se volverá parte de esa vida privada y por lo consiguiente a nosotros nos interesa todo lo que tenga que ver con nuestra hermanita - dijo Fred mirando inquisitoriamente a Harry.

- Ya lo acabas de decir Fred hasta dentro de unos horas, así que lo que haga Harry antes de eso no nos debe importar a nosotros y en todo caso seria Ginny la que tendría que preguntarle - dijo Ron contraatacando, no podían descubrir la mentira sus hermanos o no tan pronto.

- Ya no se peleen y muchas gracias Ron por defenderme pero creo que ellos tienen razón al preocuparse por el bienestar e intereses de Ginny - dijo Harry.

- Así es - dijeron al unísono Fred y George.

- Mas no se deben preocupar por los míos, así que Fred y George si me disculpan lo siento pero esto es algo muy mío, pero no se preocupen que Ginny esta más que enterada de ello, así que espero que estén un poco mas tranquilos - dijo Harry seriamente, no iba a dejar que sus cuñados se metieran en su vida, si eso era así ahorita que apenas van empezando no quería saber como seria dentro de unos años cuando… - _No seas tonto Potter dentro de unos años ya no serán tus cuñados_ - pensó Harry con tristeza.

- Esta bien mientras a Ginny no le afecte a nosotros tampoco - dijo George cambian de semblante.

- Y dígannos ¿A que se debe su tan grandiosa visita? - pregunto Ron respirando tranquilo al saber que no se había descubierto nada aún.

- ¿Acaso no podemos venir a visitarlos y ver como les va en el negocio? - dijo George poniendo su cara de angelito.

- ¬¬ George por favor esa ni tu te la crees - dijo Ron.

- U.U Hermanito estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, George estoy comenzando a dudar de que seas mi gemelo - dijo Fred apoyando a su hermano Ron.

- T.T ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? A ver quien te ayudo a ponerle polvo pica pica mágico al pijama de Ron cuando tenía 10 años -

- Así que si fueron ustedes - dijo Ron molesto.

- Pues tu - dijo Fred.

- Quien tuvo los síntomas de la varicela durante el mes que tu la padeciste - dijo George.

- Tu -

- Y ¿Quién te ayudo en tu primera cita? y se dejo castigar por Filch para que pudieras ir a ella -

- Tu T.T - dijo Fred - T.T lo siento George no se como pude dudar que tu no eras mi gemelo, ¡¡¡perdón! T.T.

- T.T Te perdono, hermano mió ven a mis brazos - dijo George extendiendo sus brazos para poder abrazar a su hermano.

- ToT George! -

-ToT Fred! -

- ¬¬' Harry estas seguro que estos dos son mis hermanos - dijo Ron preocupado por la salud mental de sus dos hermanos traviesos.

- No me cabe ni la menor duda - dijo Harry tratando de aguantarse la risa.

- ¬¬ ¿Qué estas insinuando? - dijo Ron volteando a ver a Harry.

- Bueno snif tranquilicémonos snif… En realidad venimos a invitarlos a una fiesta - dijo más tranquilo George.

- O.O Que rapidez, ¿fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta? - pregunto Harry.

- Pues a cual más, a la fiesta que se hará en tu honor para que te despidas de tu soltería - dijo Fred sirviéndose un poco de Whisky en una copa - Por cierto esta muy rico este whisky ¿en donde lo compraste? -

- Se lo regalaron en un viaje que hicimos a escocia, ¿Cuando es que organizamos una fiesta de despedida de soltero para Harry? - contesto Ron un tanto molesto por que sus hermanos no le hayan avisado para organizar la fiesta junto con él.

- George tendremos que ir a escocia por algunas botellitas de este Whisky. Hace 2 días que la estamos organizando y antes de que digas algo, no quisimos decirte por que estábamos seguros de que se te saldría decirle a Harry que teníamos una fiesta para él - dijo Fred dándole a probar un poco del whisky a su hermano.

- Claro que no, yo no le hubiera dicho nada a Harry - dijo molesto Ron.

- Claro que si Ronnie pooh y creo que seria excelente comprar algunas botellas, Fred - dijo George después de probar el Whisky.

- No me digan Ronnie pooh y dejen de tomarse el whisky de Harry - dijo Ron arrebatándoles la botella de whisky.

- Que genio te cargas hermanito, no se como la pobre de Hermione te puede soportar, aunque es comprensible nuestra cuñadita no es una blanca palomita - dijo Fred recibiendo una fría mirada por parte de Ron.

-¿Por qué dices que no soy una blanca palomita? - pregunto Hermione mientras entraba a la oficina de Harry, la secretaria de Ron le había dicho que se encontraba con Harry en so oficina.

- ¡¡C-Cuñadita! ¿Cómo has estado? Cada día más hermosa no es así - dijo Fred viendo como estaban contados los segundos que le quedaban de vida.

- Muy gracioso Fred… Ron, cariño que te parece si hoy vamos a cenar a casa de mis padres - dijo Hermione dirigiéndose hacia su esposo para saludarlo y de paso saludar a Harry.

- No puede - dijeron al unísono Fred y George.

- Y eso ¿Por qué? - dijo Hermione volteando a ver a sus cuñados.

- Por que… ¿Por qué Fred? - dijo George, desde que habían iniciado los planes para hacer la fiesta de Harry habían decidido que no le dirían nada a ninguna de las chicas, no querían que algunas de ellas utilizaran sus "armas" para convérselos de no asistir a la fiesta.

- Pues…Pues tenemos que ir a cortar pétalos de chinitzathy en la montaña cromatoriana del sur - dijo Fred poniendo al final la mejor sonrisa que tenia.

- ¬¬ … - Todos.

- Ah eso, no te preocupes yo tengo en casa, así que cuando quieras puedes ir por ellos - dijo Hermione.

- _¿Existe tal cosa? _- pensaron los chicos.

- G-Gracias por tu ayuda pero tenemos que ir a cortarlos nosotros personalmente, ya sabes que frescos son mucho mejores - dijo George tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

- Si claro son mucho mejores y díganme ¿para que los necesitan, para hacer una poción invertoriana o persomitana - pregunto Hermione.

- Eso precisamente es que la necesitamos con urgencia - dijo George.

- … Me creen idiota o que, por supuesto que no existe dicha planta y mucho menos las dichosas pociones, así que por su vida lo mejor será que me digan ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? - dijo Hermione enojada sacando su varita de la bolsa.

- Tranquila cuñadita, baja esa varita antes de que suceda algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir - dijo George corriendo atrás de su hermano Ron.

- Amorcito tranquila los gemelos solo estaban jugando - dijo Ron nervioso no quería saber de que era capaz su esposa de hacerle a sus dos hermanos - Verdad hermanitos -

- S-Si, solo era una bromita - dijeron los gemelos saliendo detrás de Ron.

- Entonces si podemos ir a cenar con mis padres - dijo Hermione mientras arreglaba la corbata de Ron.

Los gemelos que estaban detrás de Hermione empezaron a hacerle señas de que dijera que no.

- S-Si - dijo Ron pero sus hermano negaban con su cabeza - D-Digo si quisiera ir pero no se va a poder que te parece si lo dejamos para otro día, además mañana debemos levantarnos temprano para la boda ¿no es así? -

- Es cierto Herm tenemos que irnos a dormir temprano, además recuerda que quedaste con Ginny de quedarte con ella esta noche en al madriguera - dijo Harry tratando de ayudar a su amigo - _Solo a mi me encanta meterme en camisa de once varas_ - pensó.

- Tienes mucha razón, entonces ya será para otra ocasión, y díganme ¿que van a hacer? - preguntó Hermione mientras tomaba asiento.

- Vamos a ir a dormir temprano - dijo Harry.

- Vamos ir a cenar a Londres muggle - dijo Ron.

- ?.? ¿A donde? - dijo Hermione.

- Vamos a ir a cenar y después nos iremos a la cama a dormir temprano - dijo George rogando por que su cuñada esta vez si le creyera.

- Estas se… - pero el sonido de su celular la interrumpió - permítanme tantito - saco su celular - _Hoy fiesta para la despedida de soltera de Ginny, no le digas a nadie, atte. Las chicas_ - leyó Hermione mentalmente - Muy bien… bueno en ese caso me retiro tengo que hacer algunas cosas, nos vemos hasta mañana, amorcito - agrego Hermione dándole un besito a su esposo y despidiéndose de los demás, salio de la oficina.

- No puedo creer que les haya creído a ustedes dos, yo nunca le puedo mentir siempre me cae en la mentira - dijo Ron soltándose un poco la corbata.

- ¬¬ Es algo sospechoso que nos haya creído a la primera ¿no les parece? - preguntó Fred pensativo, eso no era para nada común en Hermione.

- Ya no pienses en eso, ahora lo importante es avisarle a los chicos que Harry si va a la fiesta - dijo George imaginándose todo lo que ocurriría en la fiesta.

- ¡¡Ey! En ningún momento he dicho que iba a ir a la dichosa fiesta, ni siquiera me han preguntado si es que quiero ir - alego Harry mirando reprobatoriamente a los gemelos.

- Deberíamos ir por las botellas de Whisky a Escocia, Fred, podríamos dar en la fiesta - dijo George a su hermano mientras se servia un ultimo trago del whisky - Mmmm delicioso.

- Chicos yo no les he dicho que puedo ir a la fiesta - dijo Harry.

- Si, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo de paso podemos decirle a Antoine que venga a la fiesta - le contesto Fred ignorando completamente a Harry.

- Por que estos dos me ignoran - dijo Harry bajando la cabeza mientras era arrastrado por Ron hacia fuera de su oficina.

- L.L Ya los conoces, así que mejor vamos a disfrutar tu último día de soltería - dijo Ron.

- ;.; Bridgeth cancele todas mis citas que por hoy yo ya no regreso a la oficina y no me hable a menos que sea un problema de vida o muerte - dijo Harry a su secretaria antes de ingresar al elevador.

- ) Muy bien Sr. Potter, que les vaya bien y lo veo mañana en su boda - dijo la secretaria mientras se despedía de uno de sus jefes, Harry y ella habían creado una bonita amistad casi desde que había entrando a trabajar a la empresa y no se podía quejar la trataba bien y le pagaba muy bien.

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:.**

**Minutos antes pero fuera de las oficinas…..**

- _Estos traman algo, pero ya me enterare por lo pronto les llamare a las chicas para ver que es eso de que hay fiesta_ - pensaba Hermione cuando se dirigía hacia el elevador de la empresa - Bueno, hola Angelina… si estoy bien, si por eso te hablo acabo de recibir el mensaje, no te preocupes que no le he dicho nada a los chicos, si si si, yo llego puntual a tu departamento… OK entonces nos vemos mas al rato, Besitos - colgó Hermione.

Cuando salio del edificio se dirigió hacia su carro y se puso en marcha hacia su casa a penas le daba tiempo para cancelar la cena con sus padres y arreglarse para fiesta, sabia que esa fiesta no seria para calmada pues no por nada Angelina y Katie eran las respectivas novias de los gemelos pero ella como buena amiga y cuñada debía estar junto a Ginny al pie del cañón (Conciencia : ¬¬ Que sacrificada).

**Mientras tanto en la oficina de Ginny Weasley…**

- Si Katie ya te dije que si voy a ir, nada más termino de arreglar unos papeles voy al departamento de Angelina - le decía Ginny a su cuñada quien en ese momento se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio.

- Vamos Ginny sabes muy bien que no lo harás si no te llevo en este instante, recuerda que mañana te casas, debes estar descansada y tranquila, que sino te veras cansada y demacrada - dijo Katie a su cuñada mirándola fijamente.

Ginny al escuchar lo que decía Katie se le enchino la piel, esta ultima semana había estado tan ocupada que ni tiempo tuvo de ponerse a pensar que cada vez faltaba menos para que se casara con Harry. No sintió como la semana se pasaba volando y que mañana para estas horas ya estaría casada con Harry.

- Casada - dijo débilmente Ginny.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - dijo Katie que no había escuchado bien.

- Nada, solo… esta bien espérame unos 15 minutos y nos vamos, tengo que mandar urgentemente estos papeles a Polonia - dijo Ginny dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su oficina.

- OK pero solo 15 minutos y si después de ese tiempo no nos vamos soy capaz hasta de atarte de pies y manos y llevarte a arrastras, así que apúrate . - amenazo Katie.

- ¬¬ Si es por las buenas… ahora vuelvo - dijo saliendo de la oficina.

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:.**

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que habían ido por Harry y Ginny a sus respectivas oficinas, las chicas se encontraban en el departamento de Angelina y Fred haciéndose unas mascarillas y platicando sobre sus respectivas experiencias de la vida mientras que los chicos estaban bebiendo cerveza y viendo la televisión mientras hacían tiempo para poderse ir a la fiesta, lugar que Harry hasta el momento ignoraba por completo el paradero.

- No puedo creer que Hermione se haya creído tan fácilmente la mentira que le dijimos- dijo Ron mientras destapaba otra cerveza - Es que fue tan sencillo, algo esta mal - agregó preocupado Ron, conocía muy bien a su esposa y sabia que para se haya creído la mentira algo andaba mal. Algo iba a decir antes de que sonara su celular - ¡¡Eso es! El celular, el mensaje le hizo cambiar de opinión.

- ¿De que hablas Ron? - pregunto Harry.

- Del mensaje - dijo Ron.

- ¿Cuál mensaje? - pregunto nuevamente Harry.

- El que llego al celular de Hermione de seguro era algo muy importante, tanto o más importante que yo como para que se haya creído la mentira que le dijimos - dijo Ron tratando de pensar en lo que es tan importante para su esposa como para que haya creído tan rápido en las mentiras de ellos dos pero sobretodo las de los gemelos.

- Vamos hermanito ya déjate de tonterías y mejor ayúdanos a mandar las demás notas para avisar que si se va a hacer la fiesta - dijo George entrando a la sala del departamento de Harry junto con Fred, Bill y Charlie quienes habían dejado sus trabajos a un lado para venir a la despedida de soltero de Harry.

- Pero George quienes conocemos a Hermione sabemos que algo anda mal como para que se haya creído la "brillante" mentira que le dijeron - dijo Charlie a su hermano.

- Simplemente fue un golpe de suerte a nuestro favor, ya dejen de pensar en tonterías y ayúdenme - dijo George mandando una de las 20 notas que tenia que enviar.

Ron, Fred, Harry, Bill y Charlie se pusieron a ayudar a George a mandar notas a los demás invitados, Harry estaba seguro que averiguaría la dirección del local donde seria la fiesta pero para su mala suerte las notas estaban hechizadas para que nada más la pudiera leer el destinatario de la nota.

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:.**

- Bueno ya es hora de que comience la fiesta - dijo Angelina levantándose del sofá, llamando la atención de las invitadas: Luna, Fleur, Phoebe, quien era la esposa de Charlie, Hermione, Katie, Lavander y Ginny.

- Entonces que es esto que iniciamos hace como 3 horas - dijo Hermione comenzando a preocuparse aunque ya venia preparada para todo lo que pudiera pasar en la fiesta, no sabia que era lo que habían preparado Angelina y Katie.

- Eso solo fue el calentamiento, la verdadera diversión comienza dentro de una hora, así que señoras y señoritas, les recomiendo que se arreglen, por que para donde vamos necesitan utilizar hasta su más bajos instintos animales para sobrevivir - dijo Angelina sonriendo junto con Katie.

- O.O ¿A-A donde vamos? - pregunto preocupada Hermione, ella era siempre la más precavida de las demás.

- Vamos Hermione hay que divertirnos un poco, recuerda que mañana me caso y de ahí en adelante debo comportarme como una esposa respetable y seria - dijo Ginny intentando convencer a su cuñada por que como la conocía tan bien sabia que pondría una montón de excusas para no ir a donde sea que iban.

- Pero si yo ya soy una esposa respetable, tu deberías de apoyarme - dijo Hermione mientras veía como las demás invitadas desaparecían para irse a cambiar. Angelina antes de que desaparecieran les entregaba una tarjeta donde seguro les daba la dirección del lugar a donde irían a parar.

- Hermione en esta clase de fiesta todas las mujeres que asisten son solteras cuando ponen su pie en la fiesta - dijo Ginny - Así que no comiences y ya vamonos a cambiar.

- Ándale Hermione, mira que trabajo me costo convencer a Ginny que viniera, no seas mala y no le arruines la fiesta a tu cuñada - dijo Katie.

- Esta bien… ¿En donde nos vemos? - dijo Hermione no muy bien convencida.

- Aquí pero no le muestres a Ginny la dirección - dijo Angelina entregándole la tarjeta a Hermione sin que Ginny pudiera ver el contenido - Es una sorpresa para ella.

- OK nos vemos en una hora en este lugar - dijo Hermione leyendo la dirección. Debía ser un lugar nuevo por que no lo conocía y tampoco había escuchado hablar de el.

Las chicas se despidieron y se aparecieron primero en el departamento de Ginny para pasar por ropa y de ahí se fueron a casa de Hermione.

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:.**

**Hora: 10 PM.**

**Lugar: Desconocido.**

Las chicas llegaron puntuales al lugar, por fuera parecía un simple edificio de ropa abandonada pero por dentro:

Angelina cuando vio que habían llegado todas las invitadas se acerco a la puerta y dijo:

- Si el cielo estuviera en la tierra seguramente seria este lugar -

Se abrió una ventanita y apareció un sujeto moreno y con lentes oscuros.

- Aceptada ¿Mesa para cuantos? - dijo el sujeto.

- Mesa para ocho hermosas damas - dijo Angelina mientras indicaba a las chicas que se acercaran. Enfrente de ellas apareció una tarjeta de color verde:

- A la cuenta de Tres todas toman la tarjeta, 1, 2, 3 - Las chicas desaparecieron.

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:.**

- Wow Este lugar esta genial - dijo Ron sentándose junto con sus hermanos y amigos en la mesa que les habían asignado en la entrada del lugar.

- No eres el primero que lo dice, guapo, ¿Qué les puedo servir caballeros? - dijo una escultural rubia, Ron se sonrojo al ver de donde provenía esa melodiosa voz, la chica vestía una minifalda de cuero de color negro y una blusa muy escotada de color vino, vestimenta que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

- A mi me trae un Daiquiri, preciosa - contesto Deán mirando provocativamente a la mesera.

- Que sea una ronda de daiquiri ¿Les parece? - dijo la chica mirando descaradamente a Ron.

Todos los hombres y como si estuvieran entrenados para ello, asintieron con su cabeza.

- Muy bien, en un momento les traigo sus bebidas, nos vemos - dijo la despampanante rubia guiñándole un ojo a Ron y yéndose hacia la barra.

- ¿Creen que sea veela? - pregunto Charlie saliendo del atontamiento en el que los chicos se habían sumergido. Recordando lo que le había pasado la primera vez que había visto a la esposa de su hermano Bill.

- No lo creo Charlie, no se parece en nada a mi bomboncito - dijo Bill, su esposa ya no causaba esos estragos o no al menos en sus hermanos, al parecer ya había podido controlar sus poderes cuando estaba con ellos. - Aunque es muy hermosa y de ello esta segura. Pero me temo que solo habrá un ganador esta noche, ¿No es así Ron? - agregó Bill dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hermano.

- No se de que estas hablando Bill - dijo Ron poniendo un poco más rojo. Aunque ya era un adulto no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco en ese tipo de situaciones tan embarazosas.

- Vamos Ron tranquilo, recuerda que eres hombre casado o quieres que venga Hermione a recordártelo - dijo Fred haciendo reír a cada uno de los chavos.

- Cállate idiota y no quiero que le digan ninguna palabra a Hermione de esto, que si de por si ya me va a matar cuando se entere que le mentí - eso ultimo solo lo alcanzo a escuchar Harry quien solo le golpeo levemente el hombro como señal de apoyo.

- Aquí tienes tu bebida guapo - dijo la mesera cuando minutos después regreso con el pedido de los chicos.

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:.**

- Vamos chicas no me van a negar que el lugar es exquisito - dijo Angelina mientras se dirigían hacia sus asientos. Les habían asignado una mesa cerca de la pista. El lugar por dentro era más grande de lo que se veía por fuera, esta súper lleno y el ambiente era de lo más nice. Todos bailaban ya fuera en al pista, barra o en sus mesas, por lo que le habían comentado a Angelina el lugar era nuevo y al parecer había pegado mucho entre la juventud de magos Londinense.

- La verdad es que te sacaste un 10 al traernos a este lugar Angie - dijo Ginny admirando el lugar, volteo a ver hacia la planta de arriba y se detuvo un momento, movió la cabeza como queriendo despejar la mente.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto Luna a Ginny.

- Nada… solo que me pareció… no nada olvídalo son tonterías mías - dijo Ginny decidiendo que lo que había visto simplemente había sido un alucinación.

- Adorables damas ¿Que desean tomar esta hermosa noche? - pregunto un atractivo pelinegro, Ginny se quedo sorprendida por el parecido que tenia con Harry lo único que los diferenciaba era el color de los ojos mientras que el mesero los tenia de color azules, Harry contaba con sus encantadoras par de esmeraldas.

- ¿Harry? - pregunto sorprendida Ginny.

- Si ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? - dijo el mesero extrañado por que aquella bella pelirroja lo conociera y el no se pudiera acordar de ella.

- No disculpe es que lo esta confundiendo con alguien más - dijo Hermione sorprendida por el gran parecido.

- Ya se con quien me confunde, Harry Potter tiene muchos conocidos - dijo el mesero algo molesto al parecer no le agradaba mucho que lo confundieran con Harry - Y aparte de eso contamos con el mismo nombre solo que yo soy un año mayor que él. Pero ya nos desviamos del tema ¿Qué les traigo?

- Nos traes unos vampiritos, por favor - dijo Luna tranquilamente.

- En un momento - dijo el mesero y se fue.

- Merlín! Se parecen mucho, yo creo que si le pusieran pupilentes si se puede hacer pasar por Harry - dijo Hermione saliendo del asombro.

- Si - dijo Ginny.

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:.**

Ya había pasado más de dos horas desde que los chicos y chicas habían comenzado sus respectivas fiestas. Los chicos ya no sabían ni como se llamaban. Bill y Charlie intentaban ponerse de pie pero con la misma volvían a caer sentados en las sillas. Fred y George bailaban con unas chicas de la mesa de a lado, Deán y Seamus cantaban como locos:

- Ay ay ay ay hip Canta y no hip llores, Porque cantan hip do se alegran, Cielitosh lindo hip los corahipzonessss -

- Creo que tus amigos ya están un poco pasados de copas - dijo la mesera que le traía un nuevo trago a Ron.

- Sip hip pero déjalos hip yosh te sigo hip platicandosh - intentaba decir Ron, Harry comenzaba a creer que el concurso de quien podía beber más rápido no había sido una buena idea cuando veía el estado en el que se encontraban sus amigos - Hermione hip es la chicash más hip guapa e integehipnte que pudieras conocer, mírala hip esta es mi esposahip, verdad que es bella - dijo Ron sacando su billetera y enseñándole una foto de Hermione a Felicity que era el nombre de la mesera.

- Tienes mucha razón es muy bella y tiene mucha suerte por tenerte como esposo - dijo Felicity acercándose peligrosamente a Ron. Ron al verla acercándose se levanto rápidamente de su silla y como no vio en donde pisaba se tropezó con la pata de una mesa ocasionando que fuera a parar al suelo.

- ¿Estas bien? - dijo Felicity ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo.

- Ay ay ay ay hip Canta y no hip llores, Porque cantan hip do se alegran, Cielitosh lindo hip los corahipzonessss - seguían cantando Deán y Seamus.

- Si muchas hip gracias - dijo Ron sentándose nuevamente.

Harry estaba tomando su copa pensando en el paso tan importante que iban a dar mañana, Ginny y él.

- Hola guapo - dijo una encantadora trigueña a su lado.

- Hola - saludo Harry nerviosamente.

- Tus amigos de por allá - dijo la joven mientras señalaba en la mesa de a lado a Fred y George quienes bailaban con unas chicas - Dicen que mañana te vas a casar.

- Si están en lo correcto - dijo Harry viendo como los gemelos le alzaba los pulgares de sus manos.

- Bueno en ese caso deberías de disfrutar de tu ultima noche de soltero, párate a bailar y no te quedes sentadote en tu lugar - dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano - Por cierto mi nombre es Ann.

- Mucho gusto Ann, yo me llamo Harry y perdón que rechace tu invitación pero no me apetece bailar - dijo Harry poniendo al mejor sonrisa que tenia.

- Vamos guapo yo se que tu quieres - dijo Ann haciéndolo levantar de su lugar.

- Es en serio, no tengo… - pero algo impidió que continuara - ¡¡Ginny! - grito Harry.

- No, yo no me llamo Ginny soy Ann - dijo la trigueña.

- Ya lo se, lo que sucede que ella es Ginny - dijo Harry señalando hacia la parte de abajo a una mesa cerca de la pista, donde un montón de gente se encontraba armando alboroto, al parecer un sujeto se quería propasar con SU Ginny.

- Chicos, las chicas están en problemas - dijo Harry llamando al atención de los chicos y señalando hacia la pista. Los chicos se acercaron a al orilla para confirmar lo que decía Harry. Cuando vieron a sus respectivas esposas, novias y amigas en problemas.

- ¡¡CORRAN! - gritaron todos y corrieron escaleras abajo.

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:.**

**MINUTOS ANTES…**

- Este Club esta genial - decía Hermione mientras se paraba a bailar con las chicas junto con Ginny - Y yo que no quería venir, que arrepentida me hubiera dado - agregó.

- Tienes mucha razón Hermione el lugar esta de lo mas loco pero esta genial - decía Ginny mientras bailaba junto con Hermione.

- Voy a pedir mas bebidas ahora regreso - dijo Hermione alejándose rumbo a la barra del lugar.

De repente un tipo se acerco a Ginny y comenzó a bailarle con ella. Ginny como vio que no tenia nada de malo en bailar con él le siguió el juego y comenzó a bailar con el, de repente el sujeto se comenzó a pegar más a ella y le puso una mano debajo de su cadera muy cerca su trasero - ¡Tranquilo! - dijo Ginny.

- Perdón - se disculpo el sujeto mientras seguía bailando con ella. Segundos después el sujeto lo volvió a intentar y esta vez si la toco. Ginny enojada la empujo y la dijo:

- Olvídalo, yo no bailo con gente como tu - dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta para irse de ahí pero el sujeto la atrapo tomándola de su brazo.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas nena? Piensas que no me di cuenta como es que me coqueteabas desde que llegaste - dijo el sujeto atrayéndola hacia el.

- ¿Contigo! Estaré ciega para coquetear contigo, así que suéltame - dijo Ginny alejándose molesta por que un sujeto como el se atreviera a decir esas estupideces de ella.

- Pues ahora bailas conmigo - dijo el sujeto jalándola nuevamente.

- Ay! Suéltame animal, acaso estas sordo o que, no entiendes que lo que significa que no - dijo Ginny dispuesta a sacar su varita, cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba el cabello por detrás.

- ¿Qué te pasa estupida? Como te atreves a coquetear con mi novio - dijo la rubia quien se notaba estaba un poco pasada de copas.

- ¡¡¿Yo! Estas loca querida, yo en ningún momento le he coqueteado a tu novio, tu novio es el estupido que se quería pasar de listo conmigo - dijo Ginny señalando incriminatoriamente al dichoso novio de la rubia.

- Estas bien Ginny - dijo Hermione llegando junto con las chicas al lugar donde estaba.

- Si, solo arreglo este tonto mal entendido de este estupido y su novia - dijo Ginny señalando a la pareja.

- Le vas a creer a esa tonta, burbujita. Yo te estaba esperando tranquilamente en la mesa mientras tu ibas al baño cuando de repente se me acerco esta pelirroja y me invito a bailar, yo le dije que no, que estaba esperando a mi novia pero no se como fue que terminamos bailando - dijo el sujeto intentando limpiarse las manos.

- Eres un … - intentaba decir Ginny.

- Cuidadito con lo que dices facilota - dijo la rubia sacando su varita. En eso se acerco Harry (el mesero) a Ginny.

- ¿Estas bien? - dijo el mesero viendo como a Ginny el apuntaban con la varita.

- Si gracias pero esta "señorita" no quiere entender que yo no estaba coqueteando con su novio - dijo Ginny señalando a los dos.

- Vamonos - dijo Harry (mesero) agarrando a Ginny del brazo para llevársela y empujando al sujeto para que la soltara pues todavía la tenia sujeta del brazo. Pero como Harry (mesero) no midió su fuerza el sujeto fue a empujar a otro que estaba atrás de él.

- ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? - dijo el sujeto recién empujado.

- ¿Algún problema? - dijo el sujeto que estaba molestando a Ginny.

- Si, TU - dijo el otro sujeto y le soltó un golpe en medio de la cara. Y así comenzó la trifulca en aquel antro. La rubia no se quedo tranquila así que como típica mujer celosa tomo alguna copa que había encima de la mesa y se la vació completita a Ginny en la cara.

- Eres una tonta primero por andar como un idiota como ese y segundo por haberme hecho eso - dijo Ginny y a continuación le hecho su tan famoso hechizo mocomurcielago.

- Muy bien hecho Ginny.. ay … cui… ¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Hermione cuando volteo a ver quien le había tomado del brazo.

- Lo mismo me pregunto - dijo Ron un tanto más sobrio de lo que estaba antes - No se supone que ibas a quedarte con mi hermana en la madriguera.

- Y tu no se supone que deberías estar dormidito en el departamento de Harry - contraataco Hermione.

- Si pe… - Ron no pudo terminar de decir por que lo impacto una silla voladora que había ido a parar directamente a su cara.

- ¡¡¡Ron! - grito Hermione acercándose hacia su esposo - ¿Estas bien cariño? -

- Claro pero no me habías dicho que tenias hermanas muy parecidas a ti - le contesto Ron viendo doble a su esposa.

- Esta me la pagan - dijo Hermione y apunto hacia unos cojines los hizo levitar y que rebotaran golpeando a todo lo que encontraban en su paso.

- ¡¡Auch! Tranquila Hermione que nosotros no le hicimos nada - decía Katie que ya estaba en compañía de George quien protegía a Katie y también se reía de la situación.

- Lo siento pero yo no tengo la cul… Cuidado - dijo Hermione apuntando a una mesa que venia hacia ellos y la hacia volar con un hechizo.

- Te debo una - dijo George.

Luna se había ido a sentar a la mesa para observar la pelea. Harry seguía a Ginny y al sujeto que se la llevaba.

- ¡¡Alto! - grito Harry y todos los focos explotaron del antro.

- ¡¡Harry! - Grito Ginny.

- ¡¡¿Qué! - Contestaron los dos.

- No tú Harry, el otro - dijo al mesero señalando a Harry que corría detrás de ellos.

- ¿Estas bien? - dijo Harry llegando a su lado y frunciendo el seño al ver como el mesero tenia tomada de la mano a Ginny.

- Si, Harry me ayudo - dijo Ginny soltándose del mesero - Harry te presento a Harry, Harry el es Harry -

- Mucho gusto y tenga mas cuidado con su novia - dijo el mesero saludando a un Harry un tanto molesto, quien se creía este sujeto para decirle que era lo que debía hacer.

- Créelo que lo tendré, vamonos Ginny, tenemos que ir con los demás - dijo Harry quien aun no se percataba del parecido que tenían ellos dos.

- Claro, nos vemos Harry - se despidió Ginny y ninguno de los tres se percataron de la silla que se dirigía hacia ellos, Harry mesero empujo a Ginny y Harry la alcanzo a tomar antes de que se impactara contra el suelo.

- ¡¡Harry! - Ginny se soltó de Harry y corrió hacia el mesero - ¿Cómo estas? -

- Creo que bien… mentira, siento que me parten la cabeza - dijo Harry mesero.

- Esto no se ve nada bien - dijo Ginny revisando la herida. A Harry se le asomo el monstruo de los celos al ver como Ginny atendía al mesero.

- No creo que sea para tanto - dijo Harry recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Ginny - Hay que llevarlo al hospital - agrego de mala gana Harry, no es que fuera malo pero ese mesero estaba exagerando las cosas, no había sido tan fuerte el golpe, OK tal ves no estaba exagerando pero para el si y solo se quería lucir con Ginny. - _¿Qué se cree este tipo?_ - pensó.

Pero de pronto por todo el antro aparecieron un montón de sujetos uniformados que un dos por tres tenía sin varitas a todos los magos del lugar.

- QUEDAN TODOS DETENIDOS POR DESTURBIOS Y DESTROZOS EN PROPIEDAD AJENA - Dijo al parecer el jefe de los uniformados.

**- Esto esta mal - **

LO SE! Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo y pido mil disculpas pero yo no tuve la culpa, entre exámenes, tareas y la falta de inspiración no podía terminar este capitulo, les juro que me pasaba horas frente a la compu pero nada más no aparecía la inspiración y luego cuando llegaba no me gustaba como quedaba, espero que sea de su agrado el capi, que fue lo máximo que pude hacer, aunque tal ves no actualice pronto… ¡¡ GRACIAS VACACIONES POR EXISTIR! Si las vacaciones ya llegaron y es hora de que me divierta después del estrés de los exámenes, mi conciencia (Hola) y yo hemos decidido descansar después de este interminable periodo, por que aunque ya llegaron las vacaciones tengo que ir a la facu para arreglar mis horarios, inscribirme, etc. ya saben como son las universidades hacen dar vueltas a lo tonto pero no hablemos de eso, hablemos de lo que nos interesa:

**¿LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO?**

Mi conciencia y yo deseamos que si, por que pasamos noches interminables por intentar traerles este capi. A lo mejor se desilusionan al saber que voy a tardar para el siguiente capitulo pero es que me merezco un descanso y pienso irme con mis amigos de vacaciones aunque sea un fin de semana o lo mas que pueda, así que al menos serán de 2 a 3 semanas para mi siguiente actualización. Les agradezco mucho los reviews que me han mandado ya tenemos… **35 O.O **TANTOS! Y en tan solo 4 capítulos, eso es un record espero que sean mucho mas para este capitulo. ¡¡Lo siento! Pero a donde voy no creo que encuentre una compu y dudo mucho que mis amigos me dejen tocar alguna compu así que nos veremos hasta dentro de unas semanas y:

_**¡¡ F E L I Z I N I C I O D E V A C A C I O N E S !**_

**Mi conciencia y yo se lo deseamos:**

**Conciencia: Pásensela genial y tráiganme algún galán de donde sea que se vayan de vacaciones.**

**Yo: Que sean dos.**

**o Besitos Y Abrazos o**

**Violet-Potter & Conciencia.**


	6. Capitulo VI

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. que hagan referencia al brillante libro de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro solo fue hecho para entretener a la gente que le encanta, fascina y le emociona Harry Potter.

Aclaraciones: Harry-m es el mesero. o.

**Capitulo 6: ¡¡¡No Puedo Creer Que Estemos Aquí!**

- QUEDAN TODOS DETENIDOS POR DESTURBIOS Y DESTROZOS EN PROPIEDAD AJENA - Dijo al parecer el jefe de los uniformados.

**- Esto esta mal - **dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a Ginny a levantar a Harry-m del suelo - Creo que lo mejor será desaparecer de aquí.

- No se va a poder, cada vez que hay alguna redada o una intervención de la policía en el club se crea un tipo de escudo que impide aparecerse o desaparecerse - dijo Harry-m mientras se levantaba lentamente junto con la ayuda de los chicos.

- Esto es genial - dijo Harry rodando los ojos - Por lo pronto debemos escondernos a ver si podemos librarnos de ellos y a todo esto ¿Quién seria el grandísimo imbécil que dio semejante idea de poner un escudo? - pregunto Harry mientras observaba como estaban arrestando a sus amigos y buscando un lugar para esconderse

- El mismo imbécil digo la misma persona que pensó en el bienestar de los que entraran a su club o sea yo - dijo Harry-m molesto observando a Harry.

**.:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:.**

- QUEDAN TODOS DETENIDOS POR DESTURBIOS Y DESTROZOS EN PROPIEDAD AJENA - Dijo al parecer el jefe de los uniformados.

- ¿Qué! - dijeron exaltados Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Phoebe, Angelina, Katie, Lavander, Seamus, Deán, Fred y George quien lentamente y mostrando su mejor sonrisa fue bajando su varita quien estaba dispuesta a soltar el hechizo pronunciado por el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo que estamos detenidos? - pregunto Ron mientras era atado con una cuerdas conjuradas por los polimagos - ¿Y por que si se puede saber? - agregó molesto viendo como iban atando a Hermione - Con cuidado por favor.

- Por disturbios y destrozos en propiedad ajena - dijo el auror, a Ron se le hacia muy conocida esa voz, dónde la había escuchado, ¿Dónde? se preguntaba Ron - o ¿no? Señor Weasley - agregó poniéndose enfrente de Ron.

Ron al ver su cara lo reconoció:

- Teniente Ferdison, señor, ¿Cómo ha estado? - contesto Ron poniendo su mejor sonrisa, el había sido unos de sus profesores cuando Harry y el estaban en la academia de Aurores y restaba decir que para el teniente, Harry y el no eran mas que un saco de patanatas intentando manejar una varita.

- En mejor situación que ustedes, Weasley, parece que todas las enseñanzas que le impartieron en la academia no le han servido de nada o ¿Le parece poco los destrozos que causaron algunos de sus amigos y usted? - pregunto el teniente a Ron.

Ron empezó a ver con detenimiento el lugar: Había vidrios rotos por todos lados, las mesas y sillas que antes adornaban al lugar estaban regadas por todo el lugar, unas para lo único que servían era para la leña. Algunos sujetos estaban tirados noqueados.

- No es para tanto, teniente… Además nosotros no iniciamos nada, toda la culpa la tuvo ese sujeto de ahí - dijo Ron señalando al sujeto que minutos antes había molestado a su hermana - y su novia psicópata.

El auror volteo a ver al sujeto que estaba tirado cerca de la barra, unos polimagos lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie:

- . Mami quiero mi biberón TT.TT - decía el sujeto mientras lo llevaban hacia una camilla que lo llevaría directamente ha San Mungo.

- ¬¬ Quien haya comenzado no es el problema aquí - le contesto - Así que por favor ya no pongas trabas y acompáñenos al ministerio - agregó.

- Pero señor los locos son ellos y no nosotros - alegana Ron mientras se señalaba como podía a el y a sus amigos.

- Sabia que los Merefidos son pequeños duendecillos que se meten al cerebro de los magos y les ocasiona locura - dijo Luna quien pasaba a un lado de ellos cuando la llevaban hacia el trasladador que los llevaría al ministerio de magia.

- o.ô- el auror volteo a ver a Ron

- Es que la golpearon con una silla ¬¬ - dijo Ron a modo de evasiva.

- … Ya déjese de evasivas señor Weasley y…- dijo el teniente pero se detuvo súbitamente.

- ¿si? - incito Ron para que terminara.

- Espere un momento acá falta algo... Si usted esta aquí eso quiere decir que por aquí debe de andar Potter, donde esta uno esta el otro - dijo revisando el club con al mirada para localizar a Potter - ¿Dónde esta? - y puso su mirada sobre Ron.

Ron solo volteo hacia a otro lado - Ya vamonos ¿no? Teniente, usted debe de cumplir como buen proclamador de la ley que es y llevarnos al ministerio donde se nos debe de juzgar y… - dijo Ron rogando por que no encontraran a Harry por que eso significa que encontrarían a Ginny, y primero muerto antes de que encontraran a su hermana, si de por si no iba a aguantar el sermón que su madre les iba a soltar por estar en la cárcel a eso sumarle que no hayan cuidado de su, ya adulta, hermana seria el acabos de sus vidas o mejor dicho oídos, el se había dado cuenta cuando Harry corrió tras de Ginny quien era arrastrada por otro sujeto que la tenia presa sujetándola de su mano.

- Señor Weasley ¿Dónde esta Potter? - Preguntó el teniente Ferdison sacándolo de sus pensamientos y deducciones.

- No vino fíjese que se quedo en casa… por que tenia que… que… ayudarle a mi hermana… a… - intentaba decir Ron.

- ¿A cambiarle el agua a la pecera que se compraron? - termino de decir el auror.

- … si eso meramente, usted ¿Cómo lo supo? señor - pregunto Ron mostrándole nuevamente su mejor sonrisa a su ex profesor.

- Lo que pasa es que el hada de los dientes me lo dijo ayer cuando tomábamos el té ¬¬ - dijo el teniente a Ron.

- Señor perdón que le diga esto pero ¿Usted todavía cree en al hada de los dientes? Eso son cosas de niños - dijo Ron incrédulo.

- ¡¡Me quiere tomar el pelo, Weasley! - dijo molesto el auror - Potter ¿Dónde esta? - agregó.

- U.U No lo se - dijo Ron negándose a decirle el paradero de su amigo.

- Muy bien señor Weasley, no se preocupe que ya lo encontrare, ya llévenselos - ordeno el teniente.

Todos eran llevados por los polimagos hacia el trasladador cuando:

- Pepe el toro es inocente, yo mate a la usurera - grito George mientras era arrastrado junto con los demás - Digo… nosotros no hemos hecho nada - aclaro después.

- U.U George ya no mas películas mexicanas por un rato - le dijo Katie a su esposo.

**.:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:.**

**Mientras tanto con Harry y Ginny:**

- El mismo imbécil digo la misma persona que pensó en el bienestar de los que entraran a su club o sea yo - dijo Harry-m molesto observando a Harry.

- Pues… - Harry iba a replicar hasta que Ginny se le adelanto.

- Pues que idea tan excelente has tenido ¿no es así Harry? - dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Harry que solo volteo a ver hacia otro lado - Por cierto Harry…

- ¿Si? - contestaron los dos

- Me refería a el, esto no puede seguir así ¿No tienes otro nombre o algún apodo? - dijo Ginny viendo a Harry m.

- Claro me puedes llamar como lo hacen mis amigos o novias Adolph o también cariño, amor o algo así - dijo Adolph sonriéndole a Ginny, quien se sonrojo levemente para molestia de Harry que si de por si no le caía bien ese mesero ahora ya no lo soportaba.

- Mira que bromista que es Adolph ¿verdad? Harry - dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Harry, en el que podía notar - ¿_celos? debe de estarme afectando la bebida _- pensó Ginny zarandeando levemente la cara para despejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

- _¿Cariño, amor o algo así? Este tipo se esta pasando de la raya cree que lo volverá a ver_ - pensó Harry molesto mostrando una sonrisa de lo más hipócrita - Si de lo MAS bromista, tanto que creo que debería trabajar en algún circo como payaso - dijo de mala gana Harry.

- Acaso traes algún problema conmigo - dijo enfrentándolo Adolph, al parecer ya le estaban cansando esos sarcasmos que tenia Harry con el, acaso el tenia la culpa de que no pudiera cuidar a su HERMOSA novia, el para nada la tenia pero si el dijeran encantado de cuidar a Ginny - por que lo podemos arreglar ahorita - agregó viéndolo muy enojado.

- Pues fíjate que si y te tomo la palabra - dijo Harry alzando su varita al mismo tiempo que la sacaba Adolph.

- Agáchense - dijo Ginny rápidamente mientras veía como dos polimagos enviaban hechizos directamente hacia ellos dos, pero fue demasiado tarde los dos ya se encontraban tirados en el suelo atados de pies y manos - Ya ven por estar haciendo tonterías y no prestarme atención - agregó Ginny apuntando hacia las ataduras de Harry para ayudarlo, luego a punto hacia Adolph pero llego un polimago que la detuvo.

- Alto señorita, baje su varita lentamente y sin hacer nada sospechoso - dijo el polimago.

- Pero señor solo intento ayudar a un amigo, acaso eso es delito - dijo Ginny olvidándose de bajar su varita y alzándola rápidamente mientras hacia sus manos hacia delante pero el polimago no había entendido lo que Ginny había hecho y pensó que lo iba a atacar. Así que Ginny término atada de pies y manos al igual que Adolph - Pero… solo era un decir señor -

- Suéltela - dijo Harry apuntando hacia el polimago que volteo a verlo algo asustado pues lo había reconocido y sabia que no podía hacer nada contra quien había matado al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

- Necesito refuerzos acá arriba - dijo el polimago alzando la voz - Rápido!

- Esta bien si no lo hace usted lo haré yo - dijo Harry apuntando hacia Ginny, pero antes de poder hacer algo, el ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo a lado de Ginny atado nuevamente - ¿Qué demo..! Suélteme esto es en contra de nuestros…

- ¿Derechos de mago? - dijo una voz interrumpiendo a Harry - Ya se me hacia raro que usted no estuviera aquí, Potter - agregó Ferdison poniéndose enfrente de Harry.

- Teniente, que milagro - dijo Harry mostrando al igual que Ron minutos antes su mejor sonrisa hipócrita.

- Vamos Potter no sea igual de hipócrita que su amigo, ustedes y yo sabemos que no nos agrada la idea de volvernos a ver - dijo teniente.

- U.U Bueno si usted lo dice… aunque esta en terrible error n.n, si me encanta volverlo a ver, se acuerda de aquella vez que injustamente nos castigo a mi y a Ron solo por que ACCIDENTALMENTE, por que así lo fue, dejamos cierta poción cerca de su oficina que la dejo inhabitable por mas de una semana, usted nos mando a limpiar toda la academia de forma muggle - dijo Harry pensando que no era bueno tener de enemigo al teniente Ferdison después de todo el era el que dirigía la cárcel en el ministerio, cárcel que se había construido después de que Azkaban había sido destruida, siendo unos de los escenarios para la mayor batalla entre magos y mortífagos.

- Ya deje de decir tonterías y llévenselos junto con los demás, ya nos veremos la cara mas tarde - dijo Ferdison molesto. Harry y los demás fueron llevados mediante un trasladador a la cárcel en el ministerio de magia. Los reporteros que estaban dentro de la delegación no tardaron ni dos segundos en reconocer a Harry Potter…

- HARRY POTTER! - Exclamo el primero que reconoció al muchacho quien intento por todos los medios esconderse o hacerse el loco como si no hubiera escuchado que lo habían llamado - Dígame señor Potter ¿Por que esta aquí? - le preguntó el reportero e inmediatamente estaba rodeado con 20 grabamagic para no perderse ningún detalle de la entrevista.

- Bueno… esto es muy chistoso - intentaba decir Harry pues sabia que si decía que fue detenido por los destrozos ocasionados a un club, esa noticia estaría semanas en el profeta o en cualquiera de las revistas de chismes que sacaban a cada rato.

- El señor Potter y compañía están aquí por que les pareció gracioso ocasionar destrozos en un club llamado "El Lugar", ahora si nos permiten necesitamos hacer las averiguaciones previas. Sin más comentarios - dijo el teniente Ferdison que entro segundos después de que los reporteros atosigaran a Harry.

- Así como lo han visto queridos lectores, por andar ocasionando destrozos en lugares que no debía Harry Potter el EX elegido ha caído en la cárcel… Pero que veo si por aquí también están sus dos mejores amigos y compañeros de cada una de sus aventuras: El matrimonio Weasley- Granger y dígannos ¿No pudieron dejar solo a su amigo, que hasta en este aventura decidieron acompañarlo? - dijo nuevamente el reportero acercándose a Hermione y Ron.

Ellos simplemente lo ignoraron y siguieron su camino:

- Solo no le presten atención chicos - dijo Ginny desde más adelante viendo como el reportero se acercaba a ellos dos.

- Y acaba a salir a relucir otra integrante de los Weasley, seria bueno saber que pensaría el Sr. Arthur Weasley, alto funcionario del ministerio de magia, que dos de sus hijos se encontraran compartiendo una celda… QUE ESCANDALO - dijo emocionada una reportera de cabello rubio, llevado en elaborados y curiosamente rígidos rizos, su rostro inolvidable mandíbula pronunciada, gruesas cejas, lentes con joyas y unas uñas de color rojo. Esperen! Esos rubios eran muy bien conocidos por ellos:

- ¿Rita! - exclamo Ginny eso significaba que no era buena señal el que ella estuviera ahí pues dentro de unas horas todo el mundo mágico estaría enterado que estaban en al cárcel por que intentaron acabar con la existencia de ese club o algo mucho peor… - Pequeña alimaña ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que te habían quitado la licencia para poder realizar reportajes o cualquier noticia - dijo Ginny regresándose para enfrentarse a ella. Rita tuvo problemas hacia unos 2 años cuando invento una historia de que el ministro de magia había salido con una jovenzuela y que resultaba ser su sobrina, pero lo que fue peor es que pusieron una foto en donde ellos dos saliendo del hotel, dando ha entender que ahí había pasado algo mas, eso fue una terrible mentira lo cual trajo como consecuencia la suspensión de la licencia de Rita.

- Ya ves lo que ocasiona portarse bien durante un rato y hacerle favores a unos cuantos - dijo Rita sonriendo picaramente.

- Srita. Weasley es para hoy y apúrese si es que quiere salir antes para poder casarse con el señor Potter - eso dejo en silencio durante unos segundos a toda la delegación y a los reporteros viendo a Ginny como los leones ven a sus presas antes de comérsela.

- No Lo Puedo Creer, por fin después de tanto tiempo nuestro querido salvador ha dado su brazo a torcer y ha decidido casarse con nadie mas que Ginebra Weasley, hermana de su mejor amigo - dijo rita a la grabadora - y ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? - dijo Rita acercándose a Ginny que corrió para poder entrar al área donde debían rendir su declaración - Esto es mucho mejor articulo que el de la cárcel dijo Rita utilizando su pluma a vuelapluma para escribir la nueva historia…

**.:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:.**

**Una Hora Después **

**.:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:.**

Después de que cada uno de ellos rindiera su declaración fueron repartidos en diferentes celdas de la cárcel; Harry, Ginny, Adolph y Neville estaban en una junto con otros 2 sujetos del club. Ron, Fred, Angelina y Luna estaban en otra junto con Felicity y Ann la chica que había invitado a bailar a Harry. Hermione, Katie, George, Seamus, Lavander, estaban en otra y en la ultima celda estaban Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Phoebe, Deán y al conquista de Deán de esa noche.

- Buenas noche jóvenes, veo que hoy han decidido tener una noche movidita ¿no es así, muy bien debido al comportamiento tan maduro que han tomado esta noche les debo informar que deben pasar lo que resta de esta noche y parte de la mañana dentro de la celda en la que están o al menos que alguno de ustedes, que prefieran la comodidad de su cama decida cooperar con nosotros y decirnos quien o quienes comenzaron tal revuelo… ¿Nadie? - recibió silencio como respuesta Ferdison - Muy bien entonces nos vemos mañana que pasen linda noche, por cierto, aquellos que sean menores de edad tienen derecho a llamar a sus padres - Los gemelos se levantaron - ustedes no señores Weasley ustedes ya tienen hasta celda propia.

- Eso va en contra de nuestros derechos como magos - grito Fred cuando salio el mago - Mira que tenernos aquí simplemente por unos cuantos disturbios en ese club.

- Vamos cariño no debes quejarte que capaz y te quedas mas tiempo del estipulado para todos - dijo Angelina mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla para calmarlo.

- Pero… Esta bien - dijo Fred sentándose junto a Angelina en la banca que había en la celda.

Habían decidido quedarse callados y no decir quien había iniciado pues el culpable para su mala suerte en este momento se encontraba en San Mungo recibiendo cierta curación para su memoria dañada:

- Creo que deberías pedir que te curaran esa herida - dijo Ginny minutos después cuando vio que Adolph intentaba retener la hemorragia de su herida.

- No, no te preocupes no es nada de cuidado - dijo Adolph sonriéndole, Ginny se acerco a el para revisarle la herida:

- Insisto, esto no se ve muy bien, haber recuéstate para que la vea mejor - dijo Ginny sentándose a su lado y haciendo que Adolph pusiera su cabeza sobre sus piernas - Voy a llamar a un guardia para que traiga un poco de poción desinfectante, ¡¡Guardia! - grito Ginny. Harry bufo y se dirigió enojado hacia Neville quien estaba en el otro extremo de la celda sentado en el suelo:

- Es un imbécil - dijo Harry llegando a su lado y sentándose - Ay! Me duele - dijo Harry arremedando a Adolph cuando vio que Ginny lo curaba con el botiquín que el guardia había traído - Me duele U.x nanana - agregó.

- Los celos son malos Harry - dijo Neville sonriendo por como se estaba comportando Harry en esos momentos.

- Yo no estoy celoso - dijo en su defensa Harry, por supuesto que estaba celoso y eso era decir poco pero primero muerto que reconocerlo, eso significaría la posibilidad de que Ginny pudiera llegar a descubrir sus sentimientos y eso no era una buena idea o no al menos antes de estar casados. Tanto el como ella necesitaban de ese matrimonio.

- Yo no dije en ningún momento que estabas celoso únicamente he dicho que los celos son malos, aunque dicen que no hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver - dijo Neville volteándolo a ver.

- ¬¬ Si… ya había escuchado eso en algún lado, pero me parece que era en una situación muy diferente, era yo el que te lo decía - dijo Harry alzando una ceja.

- Je Je Es cierto, fue hace unos meses y aparte estábamos en una situación menos complicada - dijo Neville comenzando a recordar.

**.:----:. .:----:. F L A S H B A C K .:----:. .:----:.**

- Es que no creo que acepte, me va a ver como si estuviera loco - dijo Neville a Harry, esa mañana habían quedado de reunirse en un café cerca del departamento de Harry, Neville había dicho que se trataba de algo muy importante y que necesitaba de su ayuda muy urgente.

- Neville ya te dije que Luna nunca diría eso y estoy casi seguro que si tu no le haces la pregunta, ella termina por hacértela, ya sabes como es de enigmática Luna - dijo Harry recordando a su rubia amiga.

- Lo se Harry pero no creo que ella acepte, como alguien tan especial como lo es ella va aceptar la propuesta que quiero hacerle - dijo Neville con ojos soñadores. Neville y Luna tenían una relación de un poco mas de 3 años, comenzaron a salir juntos una semana después de encontrarse en uno de los festejos que hacia la señora Weasley, la verdad es que la primera vez que se vieron después de salir de Hogwarts había sido en unos de los viajes que hacia Luna junto a su padre para descubrir nuevas especies y en uno de ellos se había topado a Neville quien investigaba acerca de una planta curativa en peligro de extinción. Después de ahí no se volvieron a ver sino tiempo después en la madriguera para dicho festejo.

- No hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver, si estoy completamente seguro que Luna te ama, y por supuesto que aceptaría casarse contigo sin dudarlo, créeme que pensaba que ustedes una mañana iban a llegar diciendo que se habían casado en una capilla en las Vegas… oye no veas así, tu bien sabes que Luna tiene cada idea que para que te cuento - dijo Harry, ya tenia un rato tratando de convencer a Neville de que le propusiera matrimonio a Luna.

- OK… Esta noche lo haré… Solo espero que ella acepte, si ya se que es lo que piensas… Harry… muchas gracias por ayudarme en esto - dijo Neville abrazándolo fuerte - creo que me hubiera vuelto loco antes de hacerle la pregunta, deberás gracias - agregó soltando a Harry.

- No hay por que Neville, solo tranquilízate y respira, veras como todo sale bien - dijo Harry alentando a su amigo. Neville se había convertido en unos de sus amigos más cercanos, claro que no tanto como Ron y Hermione y ni que decir Ginny, pero Neville era de esa clase de amigos que uno siempre tendría a su lado para apoyar.

Esa misma noche Neville y Luna quedaron comprometidos en matrimonio, unión que se realizaría unos meses después…

**.:----:. .:----:. F I N D E L F L A S H B A C K .:----:. .:----:.**

- Muy diferente diría yo - dijo Harry sonriendo pues después de todo había salido bien, Neville le pidió matrimonio a Luna, quien gustosa acepto de inmediato, ellos se habían casado y Harry había sido el padrino de su boda, todo seguiría siendo miel sobre hojuelas sino fuera por que ese - Estupido, arrogante e imbecil de Adolph no estuviera coqueteando con MI prometida - dijo Harry en voz baja.

Neville que lo escucho perfectamente comenzó a reírse.

**.:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:.**

- Esto de estar en la cárcel es de lo más aburrido - dijo George desde su celda.

- Tienes mucha razón hermano, yo pensé que seria más emocionante esta vez que las pasadas - le contesto Fred quien estaba acostado sobre las piernas de Angelina.

- Ya no se quejen y den gracias a Merlín que no los llevaron a otra parte, esta ya es la 4ª vez que estas en la cárcel, Fred y créeme que no es ningún orgullo el estarte sacando a cada rato de aquí, por que a ustedes dos se les ocurra a cada rato un nuevo hechizo que pone en peligro la tranquilidad del callejón Diagon - dijo Angelina despeinando cariñosamente a Fred, cuando había aceptado irse a vivir con el, nunca imagino que lo llegaría a amar como lo ama ahora, ya no concibe un día sin tenerlo a su lado, aunque sus padres no estaban totalmente de acuerdo con que ella se fuera a vivir con Fred la apoyaron. Ella era feliz con ese modo de vida, lo compartían todo y se amaban pero ahora cuando veía a sus amigos y amigas felizmente casados se preguntaba el como seria estar casada con Fred, ella tenia bien claro desde que se había ido a vivir con Fred, que el no quería ese tipo de ataduras. Pero ahora ella no podía evitar ni negar desear el casarse con el…

- ¿Te pasa algo nena? - pregunto Fred extrañado por que Angelina se quedara callada y tan sumida en sus pensamientos como lo estaba ahorita. Los años que llevaba junto a ella y conociéndola como la conoce le hacían ver que algo tenia y no podía ser nada bueno pues la notaba extraña desde hacia unos meses atrás.

- …N-No, solo es que… - intento decirle Angelina pero como siempre al final se arrepentía - No es nada - dijo triste.

- Debe de ser algo, no por nada te pones así - dijo Fred incorporándose para verla mejor.

- Es solo que no me gusta estar aquí - dijo Angelina viéndolo directamente a los ojos - _La verdad es que me encantaría decirte que quiero casarme contigo pero no puedo_ - pensó sonriéndole tristemente.

- Tranquila nena ya saldremos de aquí - dijo Fred abrazando a su novia, algo le pasaba y no era eso lo que le había dicho, pero ya lo averiguaría - Además deberías estar contenta me tienes a tu lado ¿que mas podrías pedir? - dijo Fred intentando alegrarla.

- Tener mejor suerte! - grito George desde la otra celda - Créeme Angie te comprendo, se lo que es vivir con él y tenerlo todo el tiempo a tu lado, la verdad es que te admiro por el valor que tienes para poder seguir conviviendo con el después de tanto tiempo - termino de decir George riéndose.

- ¬¬ Muy chistoso hermanito pero dime que harías sin mi - dijo Fred contraatacando y sonriendo pues el comentario que había hecho su gemelo había logrado hacer sonreír a su novia.

- NADA! Ya lo sabes I Love You So Much TToTT - Dijo George.

-… JA JA JA - Todos se votaron de la risa.

**.:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:.**

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que estaban ahí encerrados, Ron para esa hora ya comenzaba a sentir los estragos a consecuencia de haber tomado como lo había hecho en el club. Se estaba dando un masaje en las sienes pues le dolían horrible.

- Te encuentras bien _cariño - _dijo melosamente Felicity mientras se acercaba a Ron para darle un masaje.

- _Cariño_ - pensó Hermione levantándose rápidamente y volteando a ver a Ron quien se encontraba en al celda de enfrente - ¿Cómo que cariño? Me quieres explicar esto Ronald - pregunto exaltada Hermione viendo como aquella mujer le daba un masaje a su esposo y lo que era peor es que el no hacia nada evitarlo.

- Ya se armo la grande - dijo George desde la celda que compartía con Hermione y recibiendo un codazo por parte de su esposa - Yo solo decía T.T.

- Pues mejor no digas nada - dijo Katie un tanto molesta.

- No es nada malo de lo que tu cabecita se esta imaginando, simplemente se trata de una amiga nueva que acabo de hacer, así que… un momento… a todo esto ¿Qué hacías en ese club? No se supone que deberías de estar en la madriguera con mi hermanita velándole el sueño - dijo Ron levantándose y haciendo a un lado a Felicity quien cayo en cuenta de que aquella chica era la tan nombrada esposa de Ron, con razón se le hizo tan conocida cuando vio cuando la iban metiendo a la celda.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti Ron, Tu deberías ya estar en el departamento de Harry durmiendo después de haber ido a cenar como se suponía que ibas a hacer - dijo Hermione viéndolo muy enojada - O acaso me mentiste también en eso -

- B-Bueno hubo un pequeño cambio de planes, los chicos y yo decidimos que no era justo que Harry se fuera a la cama sin su tan merecida despedida de soltero ¿Verdad Harry? - dijo Ron buscando apoyo en su amigo.

- Claro y por eso decidimos ir a ese club pero con que nos vamos encontrando con que a las chicas también les encanta divertirse e irse de parranda - dijo Harry viendo a Ginny seriamente, ella lo único que hizo fue sostenerle la mirada como retándole a que dijera algo mas.

- Pues a nosotros nos paso lo mismo con la pequeña diferencia de que yo no andaba de libertina con alguien mas - dijo Hermione echándole una de esas miradas que matan a Felicity.

- Mire señora yo no tengo al culpa de que su esposo busque con alguien más lo que no encuentra en su casa - se me olvido decirles que Felicity era unos años mas joven que ellos.

- A Laaaaa! Eso arde Hermione - dijeron al mismo tiempo Fred, George, Seamus, Deán, Harry, Ginny, Bill quien recibió un codazo por parte de Fleur.

- Mira escuincla MI marido recibe eso y mucho mas de lo que tu pudieras darle - contraataco Hermione defendiendo lo que era suyo.

- A Laaaaa! - le echaban mas leña al fuego.

- Oo H-Hermione! Intimidades aquí no - dijo Ron un tanto sonrojado por las declaraciones de su esposa pero orgullosa de que ella defendiera su lugar como debía hacerlo.

- Tu Cállate Ronald! Contigo hablare después - dijo Hermione mas enojada de lo que ya estaba, debería estar loca esa niña si creía que ella iba a dejarle el camino libre con su esposo, bastante había batallado para estar juntos para que ella muy comodita viniera a quitárselo - Crees que con tu minifalda y escotes vas a poder conseguir algo en al vida, si es así estas muy equivocada -

- Mire señora yo no tengo la culpa de que su juventud no la haya disfrutado como era, así que en lugar de andar de amargada debería prestarle atención a su esposo - dijo la joven defendiéndose de Hermione.

- No le digas eso a mi esposa - dijo Ron molesto por las cosas que le decían a Hermione.

- Yo no soy ninguna amargada, déjame decirte que lo que hice en mi juventud a ti menos que a nadie debería de importarle y tu Ronald no te metas que esta platica es entre ella y yo, que se cree que se puede comer al mundo en un solo bocado, ¿algo mas que quieras agregar? - dijo Hermione.

- Por supuesto por lo que veo usted no puede ni siquiera ver mas allá que de sus narices, acaso no se da cuenta de que tiene abandonado a su esposo, debería poner mas atención a su marido y dejar a un lado su trabajo, Ronnie no entiendo como puedes seguir con una persona como ella - dijo Felicity mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejilla a Ron.

- ¡¡¡Suéltalo! Pedazo de cría precoz - grito Hermione celosamente al ver como acariciaba a su esposo, estaba que explotaba, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras se iba resbalando por los barrotes de celda hasta caer sobre sus rodillas al suelo - Suéltalo - insistió levemente Hermione. Esa niña le estaba haciendo ver una verdad muy grande y dolorosa, últimamente Ron y ella habían estado un tanto distantes pero no sabia que tanto como para que el buscara compañía, ella no lo quería perder, no sabría que hacer sin el, el era su soporte y el le ayudaba a andar por la vida… EL era su vida.

Ron se había molestado con Hermione por llevar esa tontería a un grado mayor pero al verla llorar no lo soporto y se alejo de Felicity y se acerco a los barrotes de la celda y dijo:

- Cariño veme, por favor - suplico Ron - Vamos - insistió Ron - Cuando tuvo la atención de Hermione que esta hipando - Amor como crees que yo pueda sentir que no me haces caso y mucho menos que te voy a dejarte por alguien mas, sin ofenderla a ella pero tu sabes que eres mi vida y que jamás haría algo para lastimarte, tal vez no soy el hombre perfecto para ti pero yo me siento así cuando te tengo a mi lado, aunque a veces seas una gritona o enojona se que no podría vivir sin ti, Hermione yo te amo y te amare por siempre - dijo Ron estirando su brazo lo mas que podía poder alcanzar a Hermione quien también estiro su brazo tratando de alcanzar la mano de su esposo - Es Por eso que sigo a su lado, la amo - dijo Ron a Felicity.

- Yo también te amo - dijo Hermione de repente de las manos de ellos salieron dos pequeñas lucecitas que se envolvieron para formarse en una sola y desaparecer - Perdóname no se como pude dudarlo hace un momento - agregó tratándose de calmar.

- Ahhhh - suspiro por parte de todas las chicas.

- Que bonito! TT.TT - dijo Felicity - ¿Por que no encuentro a alguien que me quiera así? Todos los hombres son unos tontos - agregó.

- Si - dijeron algunas de las chicas que estaban ahí.

- Claro que no, a veces nos portamos como unos tontos por que ustedes nos hacen comportarnos así - contesto Deán.

- Por supuesto que no, nosotros les abrimos nuestro corazón y ustedes lo único que hacen es lastimarlo - dijo Ginny en contestación y mirando directamente a los ojos a Harry.

- Pero cuando lo hacemos es sin querer, por que en realidad queremos a esa persona y sabemos que nunca nos perdonaríamos lastimarlas - le contesto Harry.

- Aún cuando eso significa hacerle mas daño que el que le podrían hacer - dijo Ginny molesta. Adolph empezó a comprender lo que pasaba entre ellos.

- Pues no ha tanto pero queremos verla feliz y si eso significa dejarlas libres pues lo haríamos - dijo Harry acercándose a Ginny.

- Pero eso seria como estar muerta en vida, pues yo preferiría pasar pocos días felices con los que amo a pasar una vida entera sin ellos - dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry.

- Si eso fuera cierto no le veo el caso que esa persona este con otro si dice quererlo - dijo Harry mirando momentáneamente a Adolph.

- Tal vez si esa persona no fuera tan cabezota o tonto entendería que las cosas no son como las imagina pero como es un completo tonto - dijo Ginny topándose con la nariz de Harry, se sonrojo levemente pero no aparto la mirada, si Harry quería guerra pues la tendría.

- Claro que no Yo no soy… - pero Harry fue interrumpido por Luna que declaro a los cuatro vientos.

- Por cierto… ¡Estoy Embarazada! - dijo Luna para callar a aquellos dos que comenzaban a molestarla.

-…- Por parte de todos.

- ¿Tu no que Harry? - dijo Ginny incitándolo a seguir, a decir lo que iba a decir antes de que Luna los interrumpiera.

- Acaso no escucharon lo que les dije: ¡Estoy Embarazada! - dijo nuevamente Luna enojada por ser completamente ignorada y sobretodo por Neville.

- … Luna… Cariño… TT.TT Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo… Mira que no debes jugar con temas tan delicados - dijo Neville observando a su esposa y apuntándole con un dedo que meneaba, no es que no confiara en ella pero es que a veces hacia o decía cosas que ponía en duda si eran verdaderas o no, Neville trabajaba en el ministerio en el departamento de Herbología y Luna se encargaba de la revista "el Quisquilloso" misma que su padre le había dejado en herencia - Mira que no estamos de humor para bromas tan pesadas -

- Haya tu si no me crees pero luego no te quejes que no te hago participe de lo que descubro - dijo Luna así como si nada sentándose.

- O.O ¿Es cierto eso? Luna - pregunto Hermione impactada por la noticia que acababa de soltar su amiga, claro que conociendo a Luna no dudaba que ella buscaría la ocasión menos pensada para decir una noticia de tal calibre.

- U.U Por supuesto crees que te engañaría con algo tan sagrado como lo es la maternidad - dijo Luna viéndola seriamente.

- Luna, amor, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - dijo Neville después de comprobar que su esposa decía la verdad, nunca la había escuchado hablar con tal seriedad ni el día de su boda.

- Por que me entere apenas hoy mientras estaba en el trabajo y como se supone que no te vería hasta mañana no se me ocurrió decírtelo mientras nos traían para acá - dijo Luna.

- Oh amor! Es la mejor noticia que has podido darme - dijo Neville feliz por que pronto iba a ser papá - ¡¡Voy a ser Papá! … . -

- Felicidades Neville… Neville ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Harry cuando iba a felicitar a Neville por la buena nueva - ¡¡Auxilio! Hombre desmayado - grito Harry.

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:.**

**Horas después Y Con Un Neville En Sus 5 Sentidos**

**.:----:. .:----:. .:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:. .:----:.**

**.:----:.**

Ya solo quedaban Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Phoebe, George, Angelina, Fred, Katie, Lavander, Seamus, Deán y Adolph que había decidido quedarse para hacerle compañía a Ginny pues todos los demás habían salido gracias a que quien sabe quien movió sus influencias y pudo salir, Harry intento hacer lo mismo pero como había intentado atacar a un mago lo único que logro fue que le quitaran los cargos por atacar al mago.

- En serio Adolph no debiste haberte quedado aquí - decía Ginny por 5ª vez desde que los demás del club habían salido gracias a el y sus influencias - Debiste irte con tus compañeros de trabajo - agregó Ginny, en realidad deseaba que el se fuera pues Harry estaba de un humor de los 1000 demonios y sabia muy bien que se debía a Adolph.

- Como crees que te iba a dejar aquí sola - dijo Adolph acariciándole una mejilla, Ginny se sonrojo levemente no podría creer que aquel sujeto invadiera muy seguido su espacio…

- No esta SOLA esta CONMIGO - dijo Harry molesto y atrayendo a Ginny hacia él y viendo a Adolph muy enojado.

- Pues la parecer no la cuidad muy bien, mira a donde vino a terminar esta noche - dijo Adolph contraatacando a Harry. Ya que estaba ahí bien les podía hacer un favor a esos dos testarudos.

- Mira, tú no eres nadie para… - Pero Ginny interrumpió a Harry.

- Ya basta! Harry ven que tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente - dijo Ginny llevándoselo hacia el extremo contrario al que estaba Adolph y Neville quien estaba pegado a la pared diciéndole a Luna que estaba muy contento por la noticia y que la amaba.

- Me puedes explicar ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? - dijo Ginny enojada - Desde que nos encontramos esta noche no has hecho otra cosa mas que molestar a Adolph y creo que el no se merece eso - agrego Ginny.

- Y según tu que es lo que se merece, que le aplauda o ¿Qué lo bese? - dijo Harry dándole una indirecta a Ginny de quien era el que debía besarlo.

- No me gusta lo que estas insinuando Harry, y lo que mas me molesta aún es que no puedo creer que estemos aquí cuando se supone que debo estar en mi casa esperando, ansiosa, contando las horas que faltan para casarme contigo, pero ¡¡NO! en cambio estoy aquí encerrada, con un tonto que cree que me quiero besar con otro sujeto que… que … lo mejor será que me vaya - dijo Ginny casi llorando y molesta dándose media vuelta muy dolida por lo que Harry decía. Pero Harry no se iba a quedar así, así que la agarro de unos de sus brazos y le hizo darse la vuelta ocasionando que los quedaran muy juntos tanto que sus bocas estaban muy cerca.

- No me gusta como te trata, No me gusta como habla y mucho menos me gusta como te ve - dijo Harry en un susurro molesto ocasionando que sus labios se rozaran levemente en cada palabra - Así que no me pidas que te diga que es lo que me pasa - agregó Harry , Ginny estaba muy sonrojada y disfrutaba de esos pequeños roses que sentía con cada palabra dicha por Harry - Y se que deberías estar en tu casa descansando para nuestra boda pero para nuestra mala suerte estamos aquí - dijo Harry dándole un beso rápido - … Esperando… a … que … nos … dejen … ir … - decía Harry dándole suaves besos, Ginny ya había cerrado sus ojos esperando sentir sus labios nuevamente.

- Pues… deberías - Ginny intentaba decir pero el constante roce de sus labios le hacían perder la cabeza y peor aun cuando comenzó a recordar el tan hermoso beso que se habían dado en el elevador. Harry y Ginny ya estaban decididos a besarse como dios manda cuando…

- Weasley's Me pueden explicar ¿Qué es lo que paso acá? - dijo la Sra. Weasley entrando en donde se encontraban sus hijos y amigos.

- … … - Todos - Estamos muertos - agregaron.

Después de papeleos y mas tramites les dejaron salir con ayuda del sr. Weasley quien dijo que ellos pagarían con trabajo comunitario todo el desorden que habían hecho aparte de pagar los daños ocasionados en el Club. Cuando iban saliendo Adolph detuvo a Harry un momento:

- Nada mas no la hagas sufrir que ella se ve que te ama - dijo Adolph extendiendo su mano como para firmar la paz entre ellos dos.

- Siempre lo haré - dijo Harry aceptando su mano y estrechándosela, esa revelación había hecho que en Harry una oleada de electricidad pasara por todo su cuerpo, Ella lo amaba…

Cuando ya todos se iban a sus respectivas casas o al menos algunos…

Harry tomo a Ginny del brazo y se alejo junto a ella un poco de los demás, habían salido por la puerta trasera pues no querían toparse con los reporteros.

- Quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que ha pasado este noche, todo fue producto del encierro, lo siento - dijo Harry tomando la cara de Ginny entre sus manos y besándole la mejilla - sabes que te quiero y no quiero verte triste.

Ginny solo asintió y lo abrazo para que el no viera sus lagrimas, ese todo incluía hasta el beso que minutos antes se habían dado y eso hizo que ella se pusiera triste - _Como pude pensar que Harry me quería de ese modo, eres una tonta Weasley una tonta enamorada_ - pensó Ginny abrazada a Harry.

- Ya par de tórtolos que mañana se verán - dijo Fred recibiendo un zape por parte de su madre - ¡¡Auch! Eso dolió ¬¬ - agregó Fred.

- Pues mas te va a doler si no te callas, Ginny cariño ya vamonos que mañana va a ser un gran día para ustedes dos - agregó su madre llamando a su hija. Ginny se soltó de Harry y rápidamente se dirigió hacia sus padres para desparecer junto con Hermione y ellos. Harry se quedo extrañado pues vio que Ginny se había ido llorado.

- _¿Qué será lo que le pasa?_ - se pregunto Harry preocupado por su futura esposa y viendo hacia donde minutos antes estaba ella.

- Vamos amigo que mañana debes estar como nuevo - dijo Ron llamando a Harry.

- Vamos - dijo Harry desapareciendo junto a Ron.

**Ya se que fue mucho tiempo pero es que son vacaciones y no he estado mucho tiempo en mi casa y eso significa que no he estado en la compu, pero ya dejémonos de excusas y vayamos a lo que nos interesa:**

**¿Les ha gustado el capitulo?**

**n.n Espero que si y que me lo hagan saber a través de sus reviews que tanto me encantan leer, en serio muchas gracias por cada uno de ellos, que me ayudan como inspiración para seguir escribiendo que espero que esta vez sea más pronto y pueda actualizar mas rápido. Bueno se darán cuenta que unas palabras las marque con son aclaraciones una la hice al inicio del capitulo pero la ultima esta aquí, es cuando se los están llevando a la cárcel, tal vez solo los que son de México y hayan visto la peli le entiendan:**

** Es de la película "Nosotros Los Pobres" con Pedro Infante, Evita Muñoz "Chachita" entre otros. **

**Lo que pasa es que mi prima y yo como parodiábamos esa escena y estaba de risa, así que se me ocurrió que podía ponerla con los gemelos… **

**Bueno me despido por el momento de ustedes y espero leerlos y que me lean pronto.**

**o Besitos Y abrazos o.**

**Violet-Potter & Su Conciencia Que En Estos Momentos Esta En Un Retiro Espiritual. **


	7. Capitulo VII

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. que hagan referencia al brillante libro de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro solo fue hecho para entretener a la gente que le encanta, fascina y le emociona Harry Potter.

HAY UNOS DIMINUTOS SPOILERS EN EL FLASH BACK, AVISO POR AQUELLOS QUE NO LES GUSTA LOS SPOILERS, POR SI NO SE QUIEREN ENTERAR.

**Capitulo 7: La Boda Potter & Weasley Comienza.**

Uno de los días más importantes y especiales para muchas mujeres es sin duda el día de su boda. Desde muy pequeñas soñamos con ese día, desde como va a ser nuestro vestido hasta el más diminuto pero importante detalle para ese día. Y no era caso contrario en Ginny, por supuesto que había soñado con casarse y hasta había idealizado a su futuro esposo… pero en ningún momento llego a imaginarse que se casaría solo por negocios, aunque eso sonara feo no era nada mas que la cruda realidad y aunque le doliera debía aceptarla tal y como era.

Mientras terminaba de secarse el agua que aun escurría por su cabello después del relajante baño que minutos atrás había tomado, se dirigió hacia su cama, lugar donde posaba su vestido.

Lo observo nuevamente y sus ojos se le empañaron un poco:

- Eres hermoso - dijo mientras acariciaba el vestido, en un principio había decidido que se casaría con una capa sencilla, pero no pudo evitar enamorarse a primera vista del vestido que su padre le había regalado, aunque eso era costumbre muggle, simplemente se había enamorado de dicho vestido, y como no enamorarse de el, era simplemente hermoso su escote strapless, la falda hecha con una delicada tela de hilo de polvos de hada en donde tenia pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes hacia verlo único e inigualable.

Lo observo detenidamente y se dirigió hacia el pequeño tocador que Hermione había instalado en su habitacion para arreglarse, se sentó frente al espejo para peinaba su cabello, ya estaba todo listo para su boda, SU BODA, suspiro y se miro al espejo:

- ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? - se dijo así misma mirándose directamente a los ojos a través de su reflejo en el espejo, se imagino a Harry y a ella caminando tomados de la mano, observando un amanecer en alguna playa, y sonrió, eso le basto como respuesta para ella - Completamente - agregó volviendo a sonreír a su reflejo.

- Ginny, ya comenzaste a arreglar… - Hermione entro a la habitación encontrándose a Ginny viéndose al espejo y sonriéndose así misma pero noto como sus ojos estaban algo irritados - Cariño, aun estas a tiempo de terminar con esta locura, ya encontraremos otra solución, pero no cometas la tontería de casarte sin amor - agregó Hermione caminando hacia Ginny para abrazarla. Estaba muy segura del amor que se tenían sus dos amigos pero esa no era razon para casarse por los motivos por los que lo hacian. Aun sabiendo como se querian ellos dos estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos lo reconocería ante el otro y eso podía significar mucho dolor para ambos.

- No Hermione ya esta decidido y no creas que estoy así por casarme con el, por que tu sabes que no es así, sino que me hubiera gustado que esto fuera diferente - dijo Ginny caminado hacia la ventana y observando como algunos de sus amigos ayudaban con los últimos detalles para arreglar el patio en donde se llevaria a cabo la ceremonia. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, habían decidido casarse de noche por que a ella le parecia un escenario de lo mas hermoso, a parte al parecer todo estaba a su favor pues había comenzado a nevar ligeramente ocasionando darle un toque más mágico a ese día.

- ¿Diferente? ¿A que te refieres con diferente? - le pregunto Hermione a Ginny, Hermione lucia un hermoso vestido de seda de color azul marino.

- Si, diferente, que este día fuera tan especial para Harry como lo es para mi, que el sintiera los mismos nervios que yo siento al saber que me caso con el, que el… que el… pero eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que hoy me caso y que por lo menos haremos algo bueno para beneficio de los dos. Aunque no puedo evitar sentirme triste al saber que mientras yo me caso con él entregándole mi corazón, el se casa conmigo solo por salvar su empresa, tan solo quisiera que el sintiera la misma felicidad que yo siento al saber que dentro de pocas horas seré la sra. Potter, aunque solo sea por un tiempo - dijo Ginny con melancolía - Se que para el esto no es mas que un arreglo, una solución para nuestros problemas, pero para mi es…es… olvídalo -

- Ginny, el…el esta feliz, aunque lo dudes, el se siente muy feliz y el hombre mas afortunado por casarse contigo, el… - Hermione fue interrumpida por Ginny.

- El no me ama es así de simple y de sencillo, el no puede sentir y no sentirá lo que yo siento en estos momentos por que no me ama como lo hago yo, el ni siquiera imagina que lo único que me empaña este día es el saber que esta matrimonio no es por que hemos decidido compartir una vida juntos sino que es por que necesitamso aparentar algo que no somos, eso me hiere y mucho… ya no hablemos mas de eso, voy a ponerme el vestido ayúdame por favor - dijo Ginny limpiandose las lagrimas rapidamente y tomando el vestido de novia.

- Pero el si te quiere… - intento decir Hermione.

- De eso estoy totalmente segura pero el no me ama como yo lo amo a el, o dime ¿Por que ayer que prácticamente nos besamos, el me pidió una disculpa? - agregó Ginny.

- A lo mejor… no… el… - Hermione.

- El nada Hermione y ahora ayúdame que no quiero llegar tarde a mi boda - dijo Ginny tratando de ponerse su vestido con ayuda de su cuñada.

_- Si tan solo escucharas o mejor dicho si tan solo ustedes dos hablaran esto seria otra cosa - _pensaba Hermione ayudando a su cuñada a ponerse el vestido.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

Desde que el sol había dado señales de vida, Harry había estado de lo más nervioso, y no era para menos pues para esa noche ya estaría casado con Ginny, con su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley…Ginny Potter, se escuchaba bien. A Harry se le dibujo una sonrisa, al parecer su estomago no estaba de la mejor disposición así que lo único que había podido estar consumiendo era jugo de uva. Cuando dieron las 6 de la tarde había decidido meterse a bañar y arreglarse para la gran noche, Ginny deseaba casarse de noche y como el quería que para ella fuera el mejor día de su vida, decidió cumplirle ese deseo a su futura esposa, casarse era sin duda una de las cosa que meses atrás juraba jamás hacer. No es que no creyera en el matrimonio, por que si creia en el y para prueba basta un boton; conocia a excelentes matrimonios estaba el del sr. y sra. Weasley, el de Ron y Herm, el de Luna y Neville pero para el, el matrimonio no estaba en su lista de objetivos o no al menos en la lista de los objetivos a corto plazo. Tal ves era que aun no habia conocido a aquella persona indicada para compartir su vida o a lo mejor la conocía pero no la podía tener, y sonriendo como tonto se imagino a la pequeña Weasley, esa pelirroja que sin quererlo ya era muy importante para su vida, nunca imagino que llegaría a quererla tanto, ella siempre estaba con el, ya fueran tiempos malos o buenos, y con lo que estaban a punto de hacer le demostraba cuanto lo quería, no cualquier chica se sacrificaba por un amigo, aunque después de todo ella también se beneficiaria con aquella boda.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho al recordar que la boda no era nada mas que un tramite, una solución para los problemas que ellos dos tenian, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo y pudiera reconocerlo, estaba seguro que no dudaría ni un segundo en casarse con ella…su amiga…aquella pelirroja compañera de sus aventuras y que sin saberlo le había robado su corazón.

- ¿Qué me hiciste pelirroja? - dijo Harry admirando su jugo de uva y ignorando que cierto pelirrojo lo observaba.

- En riesgo de que me mates o algo por el estilo, yo te lo contestare…Es simple…Te conquisto, Harry, mi hermanita te robo el corazón, ya sabes el encanto Weasley es imposible de combatir - dijo Ron recargándose en el barandal del balcón que compartían los departamentos de Ginny y Harry. Harry había decidido esperar a su mejor amigo y futuro cuñado en el balcón, si se quedaba un momento mas dentro del departamento se volvería loco por lso nervios.

- Pensé que tardarías mas - dijo Harry sonriendo ante el comentario y la gran verdad que su amigo le había dicho - Ahora es que comprendo a Hermione cuando dice que tardas mas que ella en el baño para arreglarte para salir. Y lo del encanto Weasley lo puedo creer de tu hermana pero de ti, estas completamente loco Brother.

- Ja Ja amaneciste con payaso cantor – dijo Ron sarcástico por el comentario de su amigo – O se debe a los nervios prematrimoniales –

- Sin duda alguna resignarme a dejar mi soltería no es la cosa mas sencilla del mundo – dijo Harry poniéndose a lado de su amigo – Aunque siendo tu hermana por quien la dejo… - agregó Harry picadamente.

- Vamos Harry estamos hablando de mi hermana, además no creo que queriéndola como la quieres te atrevas a hacerle algo o al menos eso espero – dijo Ron mirándolo seriamente – Además estoy 100 seguro que no es eso lo que te tiene nervioso. ¿Acaso hiciste algo que no debías o peor aún no hiciste lo que tenias que hacer?

- _Si besar a tu hermana ayer y haberle mentido al decirle que todo había sido producto del encierro – _pensó Harry – Me asusta saber que en ocasiones me conoces tanto o mejor que yo… solo que… No lo se amigo, simplemente después de tanto tiempo y de haber vivido tanto…como…Ginny…es tan complicado de explicar – Harry miraba hacia el horizonte observando como diminutos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer – Es que como es posible que de un día para otro tu mejor amiga pasa de ser eso a ser la mujer que … me entiendes – agregó Harry mirando a su amigo, quien solo asintió para que continuara y el tratar de explicar lo que sentía por Ginny lo puso aun mas nervioso – O sea ella estaba allí cuando la necesitaba y de repente Ginny se convirtió en GINNY… me explico.

- Mas claro no pudiste ser, creeme amigo te comprnedo mas de lo que crees, si no mal recuerdo hace algunos años yo te decía lo mismo, recuerdas cuando te dije que me gustaba a Hermione – dijo Ron – Y al parecer ha llego el día en el cual me comprenderias, el día en el que entenderias por que razón yo veía a Hermione de una forma muy diferente a la forma en la que tu la veías – agregó Ron palmeandole la espalda como señal de comprension.

- Ron, no crees que eres el menos indicado para dar consejos de amor, siendo que tu tardaste años en aceptar que te gustaba Hermione y si no mal recuerdo fue Hermione quien prácticamente te lo grito en la cara, por que si fuera por ti aun no lo reconocerías ¬¬ - dijo Harry.

- TT.TT Que malo eres con tu casi cuñado –

**.::----::. .::----::. F L A S H B A C K .::----::. .::----::.**

- ¡¡RONALD!! Por ultima vez… ya déjame en paz te he dicho millones de veces que Cormac es solo un gran AMIGO – dijo Hermione exasperada, se encontraban celebrando una reunión de generación en Hogwarts. Ron y Hermione estaban bailando muy a gusto pero cuando se les acerco Cormac a saludarlos y presentarles a su dizque "prometida" como era llamada por Ron, la discusion comenzo pues Ron no se creía nadita lo de la prometida y eso basto para que los celos Weasley salieran a la vista.

Desde que Hermione y los demás habían pertenecido al club de las eminencias, Hermione y Mclaggen habían mantenido una amistad después de los intentos fallidos por parte de el para conquistarla, eso ya habia quedado en el pasado y su presente era solo una maravillosa amistad.

- A McLaggen se le nota a millones de magimetros que esta loco por ti y tu no te quedas atrás, que fue eso de "Cormac que divina es tu prometida" te fluyeron los celos, acéptalo – grito Ron en medio de la pista de baile llamando la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor – Primero fue Krum y ahora el, ¿Quién sigue? Neville o Malfoy –

- Por Dios ya no sabes ni que decir para discutir conmigo, haber grandioso Ronald me puedes explicar una cosa: Si fuera verdad eso de que Cormac esta loco por mi no crees que seria una total locura traer a su prometida al lugar en donde sabe perfectamente que estare – le recrimino Hermione.

- Ron, tranquilo hermano no ves que estas llamando al atención de todos, además a Cormac no le esta gustando para nada lo que estas diciendo pues su prometida te ve con unos ojos de querer matarte – dijo Harry intentando calmar a Ron, estaba bailando con Ginny muy cerca de donde discutían sus dos mejores amigos.

- No es posible Ron que hasta el despistado de Harry se de cuenta de que a Cormac no le gusto, y eso que ese no es muy bueno en ese sector – dijo Hermione mirando a su amigo.

- … ¬¬… Gracias pro la confianza - Harry.

- Ya deja de comportarte como un niño y compórtate como el adulto que eres o que aparentas ser – dijo Hermione arrepintiéndose mentalmente de haber venido a esa fiesta que lo único que le había traído eran problemas. Desde que habían llegado Ron no había parado de molestarla diciéndole que pronto vería a su "adorado" Cormac.

- Entonces tu deberías de usar tu consejo y aceptar que el AMA a otra persona y seguir con tu vida – Dijo Ron contraatacando, odiaba enormemente a McLaggen por atravesarse en el camino de su amiga, odiaba saber que Hermione quería a aquel sujeto pero odiaba aun mas amarla como la amaba aun sabiendo que ella quería a otro.

- ¡¡ Ya basta!! Ya me canse de tus estupidos celos de amigo protector, no puedes aceptar lo que sientes, déjame decirte que no siempre voy a estar para ti, no te esperare para toda la vida Ron – dijo Hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó Ron haciéndose el tonto, sabía perfectamente a que se refería Hermione pero siempre que intentaba decirle lo que sentía algo o alguien interfería para que eso no sucediera.

- No te hagas tonto Ronald y a ver si con esto de una vez por todas te das cuenta de quien es al que realidad quiero – dijo Hermione agarrando coraje de solo merlín sabe, tomo a Ron por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia a ella y lo beso, solo lo beso, le transmitió todo el amor acumulado en esos años de conocerse, aunque fueron solo por cortos segundos los dos pudieron saborear uno del otro, Hermione dio fin a ese sin igual beso – Chicos nos vemos luego – agregó al separarse de su encantador y atontado "amigo". Hermione salio del comedor dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta y a un pelirrojo muy sorprendido.

Ron se había quedado como idiotizado y no era para menos, acababa de ser besado por la mujer que era todo para el. Jamás ni en sus más remotos y exóticos sueños se había imaginado que su castaña amiga lo besaría de esa forma y mucho menos delante de tantas personas…

- Yo s… es qu… - trataba de pronunciar alguna palabra pero al parecer el Dios del habla lo había abandonado en ese momento.

- Me quieres decir pedazo de animal por que no sales detrás de ella – prácticamente le grito Ginny a su hermano al ver que este no reaccionaba, ya era justo que esos dos se arreglaran de una vez por todas.

Ron reacciono ante las palabras dichas por su hermana y sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo dispuesto a jugarse todo por el amor que sentía por su amiga, ya no le importaba nada, solo sabía que Hermione Granger lo amaba igual que el la amaba a ella.

Cuando Ron salio del comedor, todos rompieron en aplausos, ya iba siendo hora de que ese par de atolondrados aclararan las cosas y se animaran a gritar a los 4 vientos que se amaban…

**.::----::. .::----::. F I N D E L F L A S H B A C K .::----::. .::----::.**

- Bueno pero mas vale tarde que nunca – dijo Ron defendiéndose de lo que le decía su amigo, ya sabia que se había tardado en aceptar todo lo que sentía por ella pero es humano y comete errores aunque estos sean del tamaño del mundo.

- Si Ron pero tu ya ibas para el NUNCA – dijo Harry – Y lo mejor será apurarnos antes de que cierta pelirroja me mate por llegar tarde a mi boda – agregó Harry entrando junto con Ron al departamento, cuando Harry le habia preguntado a Ginny en donde vivirian, Ginny le respondio que no debían comprar una casa puesto que como su matrimonio no iba a durar mucho no le veia el caso de gastar galeones a lo tonto en una casa que usarian menos de un año. Ese matrimonio no iba a durar mucho, palabras que Harry odiaba escuchar pero no le quedaba mas remidió que aceptarlas o…

- …¬¬… Si ya deberíamos irnos pues no quiero que Hermione me pique en pedacitos y después me coma por hacer que el novio llegue tarde – dijo Ron.

- Muy bien – Y suspiro Harry – Ya es tiempo de que vaya al entierro de mi soltería y le de la bienvenida a la vida de casado – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Vamos amigo que no es para tanto después de todo te casas con mi hermanita, ella es única y créeme que después de un tiempo no queraras divorciarte de ella – dijo Ron serio.

- De eso no estoy seguro, imagina despertarme todos los días con tu hermana a mi lado, no crees que… - pero Harry fue interrumpido por Ron.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo que a tu lado?!! Que no se supone que este matrimonio es pura apariencia, que solo es un tramite para Ginny, a mi no me dijeron que eso implicaría que ustedes llevarían vida de casados y Potter sabes muy bien a que me refiero – dijo Ron molesto, nadie se sobrepasaría con su hermana aunque este fuera "esposo".

- Por supuesto que no va a ver nada de eso, solo era una broma – dijo Harry sonrojado y un tanto ofuscado, Ginny y El … por supuesto que no, pero Harry no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda al tan solo pensar en pasar una noche con Ginny a su lado, compréndalo es humano después de todo – Ginny y yo no vamos a llevar vida marital, primero que nada sabes muy bien que yo jamás haría algo para dañar a tu hermana y por ultimo Ginny y yo ya dejamos bien claro en que términos estaba "nuestro matrimonio" así que no te preocupes Ron –

- Si lo se, perdona amigo pero es que por muy amigo mío que seas y que te considere parte de mi familia, eso no evitaría que te partiera el alma si dañas a mi hermanita – dijo Ron serio – Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes y que espero nunca tener que hacer, así que vamonos y por cierto Harry no te preocupes amigo de mi boca no saldrá ni una sola palabra sobre que estas enamorado de mi hermanita – agregó Ron antes de desaparecer dejando a un Harry atónito y sin habla.

- … - Harry.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

Minutos después de que Harry y Ron aparecieran en la madriguera y de saludarlos apropiadamente, Molly Weasley subió a ver como iba su hija alla arriba con los últimos detalles de su arreglo, siempre que pensaba en como seria el día de la boda de su hija se emocionaba demasiaso y aunque algunos de sus hijos ya se habian casado, no era lo mismo pues no se involucraba tanto como lo hacia siendo la madre de la novia, despues de imaginarselo tanto, no estaba preparada para lo ahora presenciaba ante sus ojos, ahí delante de ella estaba su pequeño retoño luciendo un hermoso vestido de novia, siempre seria su pequeña aunque para dentro de unas horas dejaría de ser su niña para convertirse en una mujer casada y con ello no pudo evitar que le viniera a la mente un particular recuerdo de su hija cuando era aun pequeña:

**.::----::. .::----::. F L A S H B A C K .::----::. .::----::.**

**- **Mira mami ¿Acaso no soy la novia mas bonita del mundo mágico? – dijo una Ginny de unos escasos 7 años al entrar al cuarto de sus padres, llevaba enredada en su pequeño cuerpo una sabana blanca que para la mente infatil de Ginny simulaba un vestido de novia y la funda de su almohada como velo.

- Si mi amor te ves hermosa, te aseguro que el que se case contigo será el hombre mas afortunado que pueda pisar este suelo – dijo Molly sacando su varita mágica e invocando una flores para su hija – Aquí tienes mi pequeña.

- Gracias mami y en ese caso Harry Potter será el hombre mas afortunado del mundo – dijo Ginny bajito y sonrojándose levemente.

- Así que Harry Potter es el elegido para mi niña, es muy buena elección, esperemos que no sea un tonto y no se de cuenta de la hermosura que tiene en frente – dijo Molly sonriéndole a su hija que se sonrojo un poco mas – Será nuestro secreto…

- Claro que primero debera ser aceptado por mi – dijo Ron saliendo estrepitosamente del closet trayéndose consigo toda la ropa que había allí adentro.

- ¡¡Ron!! No lo vayas a tocar por que el te hechizara tanto que ni mama te reconocera – dijo Ginny molesta con su hermano por decir eso.

- Claro que no, yo soy mas fuerte que el y nadie tendrá a mi hermanita al menos que se lo merezca, así que mejor vete olvidando de casarte con Harry Potter – dijo Ron sacándole la lengua a su hermana.

- No es cierto, mami dile que no es cierto – dijo Ginny poniéndole ojitos de borrego a medio morir a su mami.

- Ron no hagas enojar a tu hermana, ella se casara con quien ella quiera y mejor vayan a jugar a fuera por que tengo que arreglar el desorden que hiciste Ronald – dijo Molly a su hijo. Ginny volteo a ver a su hermano, le saco la lengua y salio del cuarto de sus papás con una sonrisa victoriosa mostrando el pequeño huequito que había en su dentadura debido a la caída de uno de sus dientes.

- Ven acá Ginny – dijo Ron molesto y empezó a corretear a su hermanita por toda la casa….

**.::----::. .::----::. F I N D E L F L A S H B A C K .::----::. .::----::.**

- Que hermosa te ves mi pequeña – dijo Molly mientras se le quebraba un poco la voz y sus ojos se cristalizaban al apreciar lo hermosa que se encontraba su hija.

- No mami, no llores no ves que hoy debe ser un día de puras alegrías y felicidad, no debe de haber ninguna lagrima aunque sea de alegría – dijo Ginny caminando hacia su madre para abrazarla, ahora mas que nada necesita de su madre, del apoyo incondicional que siempre le había brindado para sentirse mas segura de lo que ya estaba.

- Yo se que tu día ya es de felicidad y alegría, desde pequeña me hiciste saber quien seria el hombre destinado a ti y no te equivocaste, por eso no me sorprendió que hace una semana me llegaras con al noticia de que te casabas con Harry – dijo Molly – Se que el es el único hombre que puede hacerte feliz, así que ignora a esta vieja loca que llora por cualquier cosa –

- Mami te quiero mucho – dijo Ginny abrazándola mas fuerte y comenzando a llorar con su mami.

- No se pongan a llorar que me contagian – dijo Hermione comenzado a llorar y abrazando a su cuñada y a su suegra. En eso tocaron a la puerta…

- Nenita puedo pasar – dijo Arthur Weasley.

- Adelante papi – dijo Ginny caminando hacia el espejo para retocarse el maquillaje.

- Mi princesita ya est… - el señor Weasley se había quedado sin palabras – Hermosa, mi princesa esta hermosa, pensándolo mejor que tal si noqueamos a Harry y le hacemos creer que vino un "extrastereste" que te secuestro y te llevo a otro planeta, ¿Qué te parece? – agregó Arthur Weasley. Hermione sonrió un poco al comprender que su suegro se había equivocado al pronunciar extraterrestre.

- Arthur!! – dijo molesta su esposa.

- Ya no quiero que se case mi princesa TT.TT – dijo el sr. Weasley mientras se ponía a llorar.

- Vamos papi te prometo que no lo querré mas de lo que te quiero a ti – dijo Ginny a su padre.

- Me lo prometes mi princesa – dijo Arthur sonriendo.

- Te lo prometo – dijo Ginny sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su padre.

- En ese caso apurémonos que el novio ya esta esperando a la mujer de su vida y a la más hermosa – dijo Arthur ofreciéndole el brazo a su hija para que juntos salieran al encuentro de su futuro esposo.

Unos minutos después de que su madre y cuñada salieran de la casa, Ginny salio junto con su padre al patio de la madriguera, en donde se llevaría acabo la boda.

La noche sin duda era el mejor escenario para una boda y a eso agregarle los pequeños copos de nieve que caían era sin duda una noche inolvidable, cuando camina rumbo al altar se percato que bajo sus pies había un camino hecho con pétalos de rosas rojas, los arreglos florales escogidos especialmente por ella eran aun mas bellos, las flores desprendían un aroma muy encantador y la pequeña vela flotante sobre cada uno de ellos era sensacional. Habían realizado un hechizo para que los invitados no sintieran el frío que hacia, las sillas finamente arregladas para que fueran ocupadas por cada uno de los invitados, familiares y amigos. Ginny ya estaba por llegar al pasillo que forma las sillas cuando su papa la detuvo levemente y le dijo:

- Espero que seas muy feliz en tu matrimonio y aun aunque no sepa por que razón nos mintieron a tu madre y a mi, quiero desearles lo mejor, por que se que Harry te hará muy feliz - dijo el sr. Weasley sorprendiendo a Ginny.

- Pero ¿Cómo es que… -

- ¿Lo supe? Eso ya no importa, solo espero que seas feliz – dijo Arthur emprendiendo nuevamente el camino junto a su hija hacia el altar donde un Harry ansioso y feliz la esperaba.

A Harry se le detuvo la respiración y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte de lo normal, ahí frente a sus ojos caminaba aquel ángel que dentro de unos minutos se convertiría en su esposa, era hermosa de eso no había duda pero en estos instantes en los que la veía se daba cuenta que tonto había sido al no percatarse de la hermosura que irradiaba por dentro, ahora mas que nada estaba seguro de querer casarse con su ángel, si su ángel por que a partir de ahora ya no seria de nadie mas que de él, aunque se le fuera la vida en el intento, Ginny Weasley lo amaría. Ginny lo miro directamente a los ojos y el se percato que estaban un poco irritados y bajo la mirada tristemente:

_- Seguramente estuvo llorando durante mucho rato, Potter ¿Qué estas haciendo? le estas arruinando la vida a la persona que mas ama en el mundo… y si mejor suspendo todo y decimos la verdad –_ pensaba Harry levantando nuevamente la mirada y la vio, la vio sonreír solo como ella lo sabia hacer, eso era lo único que necesitaba, una sonrisa y el seria suyo para siempre.

- _Bueno Ginny ya estamos aquí, camino al altar donde te casaras con Harry, estamos seguras de hacerlo, míralo el se nota que… – _pensaba Ginny mirándolo directamente a los ojos pero Harry no le pudo sostener la mirada y la bajo – _Esta triste de eso no hay duda, no quiere casarse, Harry si tan solo supieras lo que siento por ti… ¿Que voy a hacer contigo y mi corazón que no hace otra cosa que latir por ti?... Lo mejor será que interrumpa la boda – _Ginny recordó en esos momentos el beso que se dieron en el ascensor – _¡¡NO!!_ _Por que siempre regresas a mis pensamientos Potter…Te amo… - _Ginny lo miro nuevamente y le sonrió y le pareció ver en Harry – _AMOR._

Por fin llego a su destino y Ginny se sintió muy feliz cuando su padre la entrego a Harry y este sonrió:

- Aquí esta uno de mis mas preciados tesoros, Harry cuídala mucho o tendrás a parte de mi otras 6 razones para arrepentirte – dijo su casi suegro sonriendo. Harry volvió a sonreír

- La cuidare hasta con mi propia vida y tendré muy en cuenta a esas "razones" - dijo Harry tomando la mano de Ginny – Te ves hermosa, angelito, te quiero mucho – agregó Harry después de que su suegro se había ido a sentar a lado de su esposa.

- Yo también te quiero mucho – dijo Ginny sonriente.

Cuando lo vio esperándola en el altar, no pudo evitar sentir mucha alegría, el solo saber que dentro de unos minutos se convertiría en su esposa la traía como loca, desde que se habían "comprometido" no había podido dormir y mucho menos se podía concentrar en el trabajo era todo un desastre, pero cuando el tomo su mano y le dijo esas palabras tan bellas perdió la noción del tiempo y de las personas que estaban ahí para acompañarlos en su boda…SU BODA.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

- Ahora alcen sus varitas, únanlas punta con punta y digan "Amorfius Acepthy" – dijo el padrino de bodas que en este caso se trataba de Ron.

- Amorfius Acepthy – dijeron al unísono, una luz roja salio de los extremos de sus respectivas varitas, una luz paso a la otra varita y así mismo sucedió con la restante. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron por un momento como si una parte de su alma hubiera desaparecido y al mismo instante era sustituida por otra mas calida.

- Pero Arthur… - dijo extrañada la sra. Weasley.

- Lo se Molly – dijo el señor Weasley después de observar el ritual de la boda de su hija – La magia a veces puede llegar a ser muy desconocida aun hasta para un mago - Todos los magos levantaron su varita y de ahí se desprendió una luz dorada que los envolvió por unos segundos a los esposos pero eso no había sido lo único extraño en ese ritual, ninguno de los esposos y mucho menos alguno de los invitados se percataron de que en las respectivas varitas de los esposos habían aparecido las iniciales de su pareja…

- Ahora si puedes besar a la novia – dijo sonriendo Ron viendo a Harry y Ginny quienes se sonrojaron rápidamente como dos colegiales.

Harry volteo a ver a Ginny y dijo:

- ¿Segura? – Solo recibió como respuesta la afirmación de Ginny con su cabeza.

Harry tomo la cara de Ginny con sus dos manos, la miro directamente a los ojos y la fue acercando poco a poco como preparándola para que no se sorprendiera, el primer toque entre sus labios fue electrizante, Harry le dio un beso pequeño para saborear sus hermosos labios, Ginny cerro los ojos y con ello llego el beso, el beso que sellaría para siempre su alianza, Harry la besaba como si fuera lo ultimo que haría en ese mundo, Ginny tuvo que sostenerse del la capa de su esposo para no caerse pues la piernas se le habían hecho de gelatina al sentir a Harry besándola de esa manera, si, odiaba a Harry, lo odiaba por haberle dado el mejor beso de su vida.

Harry le acariciaba la cara con los pulgares de sus manos, se había prometido que solo le rozaría sus labios por unos segundos pero como resistirse a ese ángel que parecía que le pedía a gritos que la besara, el beso fue sensacional en lo que llevaba de vida nunca había besado de esa manera parecía que se le iba el alma en ese beso y cuando Ginny le correspondió ya no había poder humano que lo detendría, al menos tenían química y sus besos le gustaban, ya tenia un comienzo… pero se separaron cuando los invitaron rompieron en aplausos, se miraron, se sonrojaron y voltearon a ver hacia otro lado, Ginny veía a Hermione que le sonreía picaramente y Harry volteo a ver a Ron quien tenia una mirada que decía "Te lo dije".

Los gemelos fueron los encargados de desviar la atención que había hacia los esposos, cuando encendieron los últimos inventos en juegos pirotécnicos creados especialmente para la boda de su hermanita y de su socio. Después de que los ahora esposos abandonaran el altar, los invitados se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares y la fiesta comenzó…

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Harry mientras bailaba junto con Ginny en el centro de la pista a petición de los invitados, se escuchaba el tema de Sin Bandera "A B C", Harry acariciaba la espalda de Ginny ocasionando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo de la chica.

- D-Digamos que aun no me creo que estoy casada – dijo Ginny nerviosa – _Aunque contigo tocándome como lo haces me haces creer hasta lo que es imposible de creer_ – pensó la pelirroja sonrojándose y temblando levemente.

- Tienes frió – dijo Harry abrazándola.

- No, ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Ginny sonrojándose un poco mas.

- Es que tiemblas y tus mejillas se tiñ… estas nerviosa – dijo Harry viéndola.

- ¬¬ Nop – dijo Ginny evitando su mirada.

- Vamos angelito estas nerviosa y ¿a que se debe? – dijo Harry sonriendo y acariciándole la espalda nuevamente. – _Así que te pongo nerviosa eso es interesante _– pensó Harry.

Ginny cerro los ojos y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo para que este no viera que se sonrojaba aun mas por esas caricias hecha por su esposo.

- Eso no es cierto y mejor deberías poner atención en lo que haces por que esta es la 3ª vez que me pisas – dijo Ginny haciendo que Harry se tensara, ella muy bien sabia que lo de Harry no era el baile y aunque era mentira lo que decía de alguna forma tenia que desviara su atención.

- Lo siento bien sabes que lo de bailar es mi talón de Aquiles – dijo Harry sonrojado, se había pasado ensayando con Hermione para que eso no pasara.

- ¿Aquiles? ¿Quién es ese? – dijo Ginny extrañada.

- Es un decir, cariño y lo mejor será que nos vayamos a sentar por que tu madre viene dispuesta a bailar y no quiero dejarla sin pies – dijo Harry caminando junto con Ginny hacia la mesa de honor. Pero eso no le valió nada pues la señora Weasley fue hasta allá por el.

Todos los hermanos Weasley se reían por la cara que ponía Harry intentando llevar el paso que llevaba su suegra:

- Y ustedes de que se ríen, si después de que termine con Harry siguen ustedes – fue lo único que dijo Molly Weasley y sus hijos se callaron súbitamente.

- Por cierto cariño me tienes que explicar algo ¿Cómo esta eso de que ya no te vas a ir? – dijo Molly viendo a Harry seriamente.

- B-Bueno… lo que sus... es que… - intentaba decir Harry, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo su ahora suegra se había enterado de que no había tal viaje aunque desde un principio ese viaje ni existió.

- Lo que pasa es que decidieron que era mejor que Harry siguiera aquí pues se necesitaba más su ayuda aquí que allá, y como ya todo estaba planeado no vimos el caso de cancelar la boda. Y madre si me permites necesito a mi esposo, no te preocupes que aun tienes a 6 encantadores bailarines que te pueden seguir maravillosamente el paso – dijo Ginny señalando a sus hermanos que le enviaban miradas que se entendían como "desaparece hermanita" o "Ya no las pagaras Ginny".

- Tienes razón cariño, Fred, George ni intenten desaparecer – dijo Molly deteniendo a sus hijos que tomaban sus varitas.

- TT.TT TT.TT ¡¡Ginny!! – Gritaron Fred y George.

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YO: Lo se hace meses que no me leían pero ya saben como es la vida a veces y luego mi conciencia que no regresaba pero ya lo ha hecho.

Conciencia: Hola, cuanto tiempo sin verlos o mejor dicho leerlos.

YO: En fin ya lo vale la pena dar explicaciones que no arreglan nada, solo espero el capitulo haya valido la pena por la espera tan larga… ¿Estoy en lo correcto? Si su respuesta es un SI, lo sabré con los reviews que me manden. Bueno a continuación las respuestas a sus reviews:

**Bonnie Potter: **Espero que este capitulo también te divierta y espero que la boda te haya gustado, se que no me esmere mucho en ella pero el punto central de la historia no es la boda de este par de tortolos. Besitos y cuídate, estaré esperando tu review.

**Lokixima: **Es genial saber que a alguien le encanta lo que escribes y lo se querrás matarme por tardar tanto en escribir pero es que el tiempo esta en mi contra, si a mi también me encanta esta parejita (Conciencia: Yo creo que eso es obvio siendo que escribes una historia de esta pareja, YO: No te metas ¬¬) ya nos estaremos leyendo. Besitos.

**Rosy: **Lo se, esos gemelos siguen siendo unos niños a pesar de que transcurre el tiempo, bueno ya será para la otra la bromilla de esos dos, bueno nos vemos y besitos.

**Taito Seishiro: **Muchas gracias por lo que dices de mi historia y espero que ya se haya pasado el hambre. Besitos.

**Gina Lara: **Eres muy buena observadora, si me equivoque ya ves con esta conciencia ya no se donde tengo la cabeza, ja ja ja . Conciencia: Pero miren si la niña comió payaso hoy, YO: Ya concientita es un chascarrillo) Bueno pondre mucha atención, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Besitos.

**Lizlovegood12: **Soy bien mala lo se y, no, yo no abandone a mi conciencia sino todo lo contrario ELLA fue la que me abandono dejándome expuesta a que me sucediera X cosa, pero a ella que le va a importar mi bienestar siendo que se fue de vacaciones… Conciencia: TT.TT Yo no te abandone… Besitos y nos vemos.

**CrazySiriemBlack: **Esa parte a mi también me dejo con al piel de gallina, yo creo que andaba media inspirada por que no se como salio, si es un problema eso de ponerte a gritar a media noche por que los demás están durmiendo has lo que yo, agarra una almohada muérdela y grita con ella… suena loco pero descansas. Besitos y espero te guste el capi.

**Katryna13: **Hola!!! Mira no puedo decirte nada más que: Tú sigue leyendo y sabrás las respuestas, tienes razón a veces ponen a Hermione como la fuerte de la pareja pero ya sabes todos al fin y al cabo somos seres humanos, esperemos que el humor siga así o sea aun mayor en los siguiente capítulos que espero y leas. Besitos.

**Dulce: **Vamos que haces que me sonroje con lo que dices, ya lo había dicho esos gemelos son la cerecita del pastel y la escena de pepe el toro también fue una de las que mas me ha gustado escribir, te juro que me encantaría ver esa escena en la tele, es que nada como vivirla que leerla ¿no?. Ya ves algunos quieren correr antes de aprender a caminar pero todo sea por la justa razón: EL AMOR!!!. Que bien que también te haya gustado Simplemente Enamorados esperemos que este supere o al menos sea igual de bueno como el otro.

Debo de decir que el romance me mata, me encanta y creo que somos muchas las personas que nos encanta. MUCHAS GRACIAS tus palabras son geniales y ya veremos que mas embrollos generan estos chicos. Draquito y Violeta estarán guardaditos por un rato ya después veré como regresarlos a la vida de los Fic's pero no creo que salgan en este Fic. Espero que te encante el capitulo y ya nos estaremos leyendo para el siguiente capitulo. Besitos y te cuidas.

**Carmen Wood: **Espero que te guste este capitulo como te ha gustado la historia, estaré esperando tu review. Besitos y cuídate.

**Fabiola: **Siento haberte dejado tan intrigada durante todo este tiempo, deseo que te agrade el capitulo y ya nos estaremos viendo. Besitos y cuídate.

**Zayra: **¿Deberás crees que tengo dotes de escritora? TT.TT Que hermoso que pienses eso y lo se, eso de actualizar pronto no es lo mío pero aquí ya esta el new Chapter, besitos y deseo te guste.

**Laura: **Ya estoy de regreso espero que te agrade el capitulo y que la espera haya valido la espera, ya nos estaremos leyendo mas adelante. Besitos.

Buenos eso fue todo ya nos esteremos leyendo y espero que esta vez sea mas pronto, besitos y se cuidan todos.

Los quiere mucho:

o Violet-Potter & Su Conciencia Abandonadora De Amigas o

**PD: ¿Ya Vieron El Trailer De Harry Potter Y La Orden Del Fénix? Yo Lo Acabo De Ver Y Esta La Cochina Escena Del Beso… Pobre De Mi Harry TT.TT.**

**NOS VEMOS….**


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. que hagan referencia al brillante libro de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro solo fue hecho para entretener a la gente que le encanta, fascina y le emociona Harry Potter.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**Capitulo 8: Ya Paso Mi Boda Pero… ¿Y Mi Luna De Miel?**

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

- Por fin!!! – dijo una Ginny cansada dejándose caer en uno de los mullidos sillones de la madriguera.

- Por fin ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry extrañado por al expresión de su ahora esposa.

- Por fin se fue el ultimo de los invitados, ahora solo quedan la familia y los amigos cercanos – dijo Ginny indicándole a Harry que se sentara a su lado. Harry así lo hizo y se sentó junto a Ginny, su esposa. Jamás imagino que Ginny llegaría a ocupar un papel tan importante como lo es el de esposa. Siempre se imagino que Ginny se casaría con alguien muy diferente a él, alguien serio para que parara a ese huracán pelirrojo. La observo y se dio cuenta que su pecosa estaba observando melancólicamente la luna resplandeciente que estaba pintada en el cielo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿La boda fue lo que esperabas? – preguntó nervioso Harry, el solo quería que Ginny se sintiera feliz.

- Tranquilo, no te preocupes que esta boda es inolvidable para mi, fue como siempre me lo imagine desde el mas mínimo detalle hasta… _hasta el novio _– eso ultimo lo pensó Ginny desviando la mirada nerviosamente – Y tu ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te pareció "nuestra boda? – pregunto Ginny mirando a Harry.

- Pues… no encuentro las palabras exactas para explicarlo pero me ha gustado mucho, además déjeme decirle señora Potter que usted se ve muy hermosa con ese vestido blanco – dijo Harry incorporándose y ofreciéndole su mano para que levantara – Pareces un angelito… si, mi angelito pecoso – agregó abrazándola.

- M-Muchas gracias Sr. Potter pero aun sigo pensando que mi padre exagero con el vestido, yo pensaba casarme con algo menos… elegante pero no podía rechazarlo era un regalo de parte de él, aunque si contamos el factor de que me parece el vestido mas hermoso y encantador que he visto pues no le veo mucho lo exagerado – dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry – Vamos a estar bien, dímelo por favor.

- Vamos a estar bien, no lo dudes por ningún momento, aunque este matrimonio no sea mas que una fachada - golpe bajo para los dos – Nosotros lo vamos saber llevar por que nos queremos y nadie puede destruir ese amor que nos tenemos – dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny fuertemente y besando su cabello.

- Tienes mucha razón, nadie podría destruir el amor que siento hacia ti - dijo Ginny separándose un poco para ver a Harry directamente a los ojos.

- El mío tampoco nadie lo destruirá sabes muy bien que te quiero mucho pecosita – dijo Harry viéndola también a los ojos, estaba loco o Ginny lo veía con ojos de ¿Amor? – _Seguramente las copas ya se me están subiendo – _pensó nuestro ojiverde amigo. – Solo espero que nadie se entere de los motivos por los que nos casamos por que ya me estoy viendo siendo enterrado por unos cuantos pelirrojos y a ti en tu celda en alguna cárcel muggle… - Harry fue interrumpido por Ginny.

-No empieces Potter no seas tan negativo, ahora tan solo deberías de estar de lo mas feliz pues por fin te casaste y déjame decirte que no fue con cualquier persona, no , se trata nada mas y nada menos de la mas hermosa, sencilla, inigualable y modesta Ginny Weasley, otro en tu lugar … -

- ¿Saldría corriendo? – pregunto Harry bromeando.

- ¬¬… Seria el hombre mas afortunado y feliz – dijo Ginny molesta soltándose de Harry, cuando este comenzó a reírse.

- Ja Ja Ja Vamos pelirroja no te molestaste ¿verdad? – dijo Harry sonriéndole a Ginny e intentando volver a abrazarla pero Ginny lo esquivo.

- … - Ginny

- Ginny no te puedes molestar con el bombón de marido que tienes y mucho menos en nuestra noche de bodas – dijo Harry sonriendo y logrando abrazarla por detrás – ¿Verdad angelito que no estas molesta conmigo? Vamos una sonrisita imagínate que va a ser de nuestra noche de bodas si nos disgustamos - agregó Harry logrando hacer sonreír a Ginny.

- _Sabes perfectamente como convencerme – _pensaba Ginny mientras le sonreía a Harry.

- Yo se que soy imposible de odiar, mi encanto lo puede todo – dijo Harry abrazando aun mas fuerte a Ginny besándole en una de sus mejillas ocasionando un leve sonrojo de parte de Ginny y una sonrisa mas juguetona. Harry le sonrió y sin saber por que razón fue acercando sus labios hacia los de Ginny, nuevamente estaba siendo impulsado por esa fuerza que lo hizo besarla de esa forma cuando estaban en el altar, Ginny simplemente se dejo llevar y comenzó a cerrar los ojos y abrir un poco sus labios para recibir los de Harry, este seria el perfecto final para su boda, un beso por parte del ser amado…

- Vamos tan siquiera esperen a que estén solos para empezar con los típicos arrumacos de la noche de bodas – dijo Ron entrando a la sala ocasionando separar estrepitosamente a los recién casados y logrando hacerlos sonrojar hasta los pies, seguido de la comitiva pelirroja y sus respectivas parejas – No queremos ser participes de eso – sintió escalofríos Ron

- Es mas si pueden no besarse enfrente de nosotros seria mucho mejor – dijo Bill apoyando a su hermano, por mucho que quisieran a su ahora cuñado no podían soportar ver a su hermanita besándose con un pervertido, asalta cunas y roba hermanas aun siendo Harry.

- Perdón!!! Me pareció escuchar una estupidez… Aja así fue… Acaso yo le digo a la pobrecita de tu esposa que no te bese cuando yo me encuentro cerca por que se me revuelve el estomago de solo ver como ustedes realizan ese intercambio de gérmenes – dijo Ginny molesta – Así que no seas metiche y déjame decirte que yo besare a mi esposo cuando a mi se me de la regalada gana – agregó Ginny besando a Harry momentáneamente para después mirar a su hermano como retándolo a que se atreviera a decir algo más. Aunque si era sincera con sus hermanos, ellos no tendrían que preocuparse por que lo que menos haría durante ese matrimonio seria besarse con su esposo.

- Muy bien dicho hija que estos tontos no anden diciendo cosas como esas y mucho menos darte indicaciones, aun recuerdo cuando tus tíos intimidaron a mi Arthur pero el como el gran Gryffindor que es no se dejo apaciguar y los enfrento – dijo Molly entrando a la sala junto con una bandeja llena de pequeños emparedados, para sus hijos y demás.

- Vamos mamá pero estamos hablando de Ginny, ella es pura, casta… - dijo Ron acercándose a su madre e intentando tomar unos cuantos emparedados.

- … RONALD WEASLEY ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE TU MADRE ERA UNA PERDIDA O ALGO PEOR, PUES DEJAME DECIRTE JOVENCITO QUE ENTRE TU PADRE Y YO NO HUBO INTIMID… -

- CARIÑO, no creo que eso sea algo de lo que los chicos deseen enterarse – dijo Arthur interrumpiendo a su esposa y viendo en el estado en que estaban sus hijos.

- # # - Fred y George, Ron arrinconado en una esquina juntando sus dedos índices y agachando la cabeza con una enorme nube negra sobre su cabeza, Bill y charlie decidieron contar las motitas que tenia la alfombra del suelo y Ginny completamente roja se tapaba las orejas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Harry, Hermione, Angelina, Fleur y Katie sonreían por la actitud de los hermanos Weasley.

- Tienes razón pero cuidado con lo que insinúas Weasley – dijo Molly dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita a lado de Harry y Ginny – Pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que se vayan a su casa, por cierto ¿A dónde se van a ir de luna de miel? – agregó la señora Weasley interesada.

- … - Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron de piedra, al parecer no habían pensando en todo.

- B-Bueno lo que sucede es que… - intentaba explicar Ginny pero al parecer todas las buenas ideas habían decidido abandonarla por el momento.

- Lo que sucede es que por el momento no puedo dejar la empresa como estamos pasando por un periodo muy importante, no puedo dejarla a cargo de alguien más pero yo creo que para dentro de unas semanas podremos irnos de viaje – dijo Harry sorprendido no sabia de donde había sacado esa genial idea y abrazando a Ginny para besarle una de sus mejillas – Cariño, tu madre tiene razón deberíamos irnos – agregó Harry rogando con la mirada para irse, en estos momento corrían peligro de ser descubiertos si seguían allí, además en estos momentos desearía estar en su casa, recostado en su cama con Ginny a su lado y… ¿Ginny a su lado? En definitiva el mentir le sentaba muy mal a su mente pues comenzaba a imaginar cosas que no debería.

- OK, entonces nosotros nos retiramos – dijo Ginny siguiéndole la corriente a su esposo.

- AHA AHA y la noche apenas comienza hermanita, ya después nos contar… - intentaba decir George pero fue interrumpido por su hermana.

- Estas loco si crees que te contare como me fue en mi noche de bodas – dijo Ginny muy sonrojada, el solo pensar que podría haber una noche de bodas junto a Harry le ocasionaba nervios y sonrojos instantáneos.

- Yo solo quería saber de tus regalos, créeme que no quiero saber nada acerca de tu… tu… lo mejor será que ya se vayan – dijo George estremeciéndose.

- O.o Y-Ya nos vamos, nos vemos mañana – dijo un sonrojado Harry a los Weasley – Nos despiden de los demás – Agregó tomando de la mano a su esposa y dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

- ¿Por qué tanto apuro Potter? Aun no ha terminado la fiesta – dijo Ron mirando a Harry atentamente y tratando de encontrar algo.

- Ya déjenlos y vayan sin cuidado nosotros nos disculparemos por ustedes con los demás – dijo Molly saliendo a la defensa de su hija y yerno.

Harry y Ginny iban hacia la chimenea cuando Ginny lo detuvo y le dijo cerca de su oído:

- Lo mejor será aparecernos en el departamento – dijo tomando de la mano a Harry y desapareciendo al mismo instante…

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Ginny lo primero que notaron fue que la sala se encontraba invadida por los regalos de boda que habían recibido ese día, al parecer su madre no había hecho esperar mucho para mandarlos para su casa.

- Me parece que hubo muchos invitados – dijo Ginny viendo la cantidad de regalos – y algunos excéntricos – dijo observando a un regalo en especial el cual hacia ruidos extraños.

- Te apuesto 10 galeones a que ese es de parte de luna y es algún animal exótico traído de un lugar tan remoto que ni ella esta segura de su existencia – dijo Harry caminando junto a Ginny para ver mas de cerca el regalo.

- Yo 20 a que es alguna planta extraña enviada por Neville – dijo Ginny tomando el regalo y abriéndolo. Cual fue su gran sorpresa al abrirlo y ver que dentro no había otra cosa mas que un extraño, sucio y feo cojín peludo de color café – Bueno no le atinamos al regalo pero ¿Quién lo envió? – dijo Ginny.

Harry leyó la tarjeta - "De: La familia Weasley & Granger ", ¿Hermione? Y ella para que nos regalaría este cojín tan f… AY!!! Ginny esa cosa se esta moviendo – dijo horrorizado Harry. Harry y Ginny se acercaron más a la caja y notaron que lo que anteriormente parecía un cojín comenzaba a tomar forma, sus piernas, orejas, cola, unos hermosos y encantadores ojos color lila y una particular cara aplastada… ¿cara aplastada?

- ¿Crookshanks? No creo que Ron haya convencido a Hermione de deshacerse de ese gato – Dijo Ginny observando al gato mas de cerca y notando que este era un poco mas pequeño de lo normal y tenia una mancha en el contorno de su ojo izquierdo de color café negro.

- Tienes razón ese no es Crookshanks mira lee – dijo Harry entregándole la tarjeta a Ginny.

Herm: Hola chicos, muchas felicidades de nuevo, les ha de sorprender mi regalo pero no se preocupen que no es mi encantador Crookshanks.

Ron: ¬¬ ¿Encantador?

Herm: ¬¬ SI encantador, como les iba diciendo no se sorprenda no es mas que uno de los retoñitos de mi mosho gatito, ahora ya se por que mi pequeñín se me había desaparecido durante tanto tiempo, si no era por otra cosa que…

Ron: Por andar de calenturiento con otra gata.

Herm: ¬¬ No es cierto, esa gata fue la perdida que lo sedujo y lo llevo por el camino de la perdición U.U, ya me imagino al pobrecito de mi Crookshanks maullando pidiéndome ayuda para defenderlo de esa cochina gata.

Ron: Si, de seguro TU Crookshanks pedía a gritos que lo ayudaras, tantos fueron sus gritos que regreso a casa con esa bola peluda fea…

Herm: ¬¬ Ronald el hijito de Crookshanks no es feo, simplemente es una belleza rara al igual que su padre U.U, pero ya déjame terminar de redactar la tarjeta para los chicos, ¿chicos? Espero sigan ahí.

Harry y Ginny: O.O

Herm: Bueno continuando y como ya se dieron cuenta, la cosita hermosa que esta con ustedes es el pequeño retoñito que le dejo la resbalosa gata a mi Crookshanks, espero que ustedes si aprecien a este animalito y no como otros ¬¬.

Ron: Pero mi amor ya te dije que ya tenemos bastante con Crookshanks, y si dejo que te quedes con este, también querrás a los demás "retoñitos" de ese gato.

Herm: Por supuesto que no, si Crookshanks de ahora en adelante practicara el celibato, ¿verdad Crookshanks? ¿Crookshanks, a donde vas? Ven para acá… jejeje ya regresara… bueno como se darán cuenta el desalmado que tengo como esposo no quiere a nuestro pequeño nietecito.

Ron: ¿Nuestro?

Herm: Si, nuestro, bueno espero les guste el regalo y no lo desairen como ciertas personas, nos vemos luego y buena suerte en su matrimonio y ya quiero sobrinitos.

Ron: HERMIONE!!!!!

PD: CUIDADO CON LAS MANOS POTTER QUE UN MUNDO TE VIGILA… RON

Eso era lo último que decía la "pequeña" tarjeta de felicitación por parte de Ron y Hermione.

Harry y Ginny voltearon a verse sonrojados y con la misma desviaron sus miradas.

- Bonito el gatito – dijo Harry tratando de cambiar de tema.

- S-Si, bueno me voy a poner mas cómoda – dijo Ginny cargando al gatito, pero al instante entendió el doble sentido de esa frase y agregó – Este vestido me hace tener mucho calor – algo curioso siendo que a fuera estaban bajo una intensa nevada - _OH no!! Grave error Ginny – _pensó la pelirroja sonrojándose – D-Digo… yo…

- N-No te preocupes ya te entendí, yo también me voy a cambiar – dijo siguiéndola – Creo que deberíamos quedarnos con el gatito - los dos se dirigían hacia la habitación principal, donde Ginny dormiría.

- Si, a mi me ha gustado el condenado Micifuz – dijo Ginny entrando a la habitación seguida por Harry.

- ¿Micifuz? Veo que ya hasta nombre le conseguiste – dijo Harry sentándose en la cama y aflojándose un poco la corbata, tenia un buen que no entraba a la habitación de Ginny. La observo y se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba fijamente.

- Me gusta ese nombre – dijo Ginny y observo como se sentaba en su cama Harry y se aflojaba la corbata – _Te ves tan sexy – _Ginny en que estas pensando, se recrimino la pelirroja, se dio cuenta que Harry la veía y agregó – Pensé que tu deberías dormir en tu antigua habitación cuarto – dijo Ginny señalando la habitación de enfrente.

- Claro… solo… venia a acompañarte para que no te fueran a robar, ya ves como esta la inseguridad hoy en día – dijo Harry levantándose nerviosamente de la cama de Ginny – _Brillante Potter no se te pudo ocurrir una excusa mas estupida, estupido subcociente que hizo que siguiera a Ginny – _pensó Harry mientras sonreía nerviosamente – Pero como veo que ya llegaste sana y salva me retiro – agregó dándose la vuelta para salir pero siendo detenido por Ginny cuando le tome la mano.

- No te vayas – esas palabras fueron seguidas por un gran silencio – _Ginny!!! Como te atreviste a pedirle eso y ahora que le contesto si me pregunta para que quiero que se quede, ni modo que le diga "fíjate Harry que no se me antoja pasar mi noche de bodas sola cuando se supone que esta noche debería ser especial para ti y para mi" eso sonaría muy… mejor le digo que se vaya que me duele… - _pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por Harry que la tomo de la mano y la dirigió hacia su cama e hizo que Ginny se sentara.

- Se que esta noche debería ser diferente pero en nuestra situación no se puede hacer otra cosa, te propongo algo, te poner algo mas cómodo al igual que yo y vamos a la sala a seguir abriendo nuestros regalos de bodas ¿Qué te parece? Que tal que una de esas nos regalan un auto – dijo Harry sonriéndole a Ginny.

- Muy bien, en 15 minutos nos vemos en la sala – dijo Ginny sonriendo por las ocurrencias de Harry. Harry le sonrió de vuelta y salio rumbo a su habitación.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

Harry llego a la sala antes que Ginny, decidió ir a la nevera por un poco de champagne caliente y unas cuantas fresas y chocolate, ese era un platillo que Ginny disfrutaba, cuando regreso a la sala, se topo con una imagen que le ocasiono una falta de aire durante unos segundos, ahí estaba nuevamente ese ángel que había visto en su boda, ese ángel pelirrojo que había llegado para quedarse en su mente, Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la chimenea con su bata de dormir desamarrada, debajo de ella traía puesto un camisón blanco de tirantes y sobre sus piernas tenia a su gato, por que ese siempre seria "su", nuestro gato.

- Vamos Harry no te quedes ahí parado y dame un poco de eso que traes, que tengo un poco de hambre, por estar saludando a los invitados no pude comer bien – dijo Ginny levantándose y demostrando que dicho camisón le llegaba a medio muslo - _¡OH NO! Eso no es nada bueno para mi…bueno si lo seria si no tuviera esas imágenes tan… mejor le llevo las fresas _– pensó Harry caminando hacia la sala. Ginny se percato de que Harry traía puesto un pants de color azul marino y una camiseta que se ajustaba a su musculoso y bien formado cuerpo, el cabello desordenado y las mejillas sonrojadas lo hacían ver mas atractivo de lo normal, Ginny se tuvo que aferrar al gato para no levantarse y aventársele a Harry y besarlo como una loca - _¡Maldito Potter! Hasta parece que sabes que me encanta que me mires así…como si desearas… ¡Merlín! En que estoy pensando_ - Ginny se relajo y espero a que Harry se acomodara junto a ella, de preferencia muy junto a ella.

- Bueno entonces comencemos a abrir estos regalos que para navidad esta sala debe estar libre – dijo Harry sentándose frente a Ginny y atrayendo con su varita un regalo envuelto con un particular papel de color morado.

- Y ese ¿De quien es? – Pregunto Ginny mientras servia un poco de champagne caliente en las copas y entregaba una a Harry – Esta un tanto extraño – dijo después de saborizar la dulce y tibia champagne, ese dulce licor que recorría su garganta hacia calmar los nervios despertados por ver a Harry y tenerlo ahí.

- Pues mientras no sea otra sorpresita como la de Herm todo estará bien – dijo Harry aceptando la copa y observaba a micifuz – Pero como se trata del regalo de tus hermanos Fred y George, no me sorprendería nada – agregó después de leer la tarjeta del regalo – "Aprovéchenla bien" – Eso sonaba sospechoso.

Ginny desamarro el listón y esto dio como resultado una caja negra, quitaron la tapa y se encontraron con:

- ¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!! – Grito Ginny totalmente sonrojada, sus hermanitos se la pagarían muy caro.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto extrañado Harry tratando de ver el contenido de la caja pero Ginny rápidamente la tapo nuevamente.

- N-Nada, cosas sin importancias… mejor veamos el siguiente regalo – dijo Ginny poniendo el regalo debajo de uno de los muebles de la sala. Esta vez George y Fred se habían pasado de la raya – _Pero ya me vengare de ese par_ – pensó la pelirroja.

- Si tú lo dices… pero mejor déjame asegurar – dijo Harry agarrando rápidamente el regalo y corriendo para ver su contenido, Ginny se incorporo como pudo y corrió tras de Harry.

- Harry dame eso – dijo Ginny corriendo detrás de él – Vamos no seas un niño y dámelo –

- No – dijo Harry poniéndose detrás de un mueble – Solo quiero verlo – Ginny corrió hacia él pero Harry corrió hacia el otro lado.

- Por favor Harry – dijo Ginny alcanzándolo y aventándosele para detenerlo, resultado Ginny sobre Harry riéndose como locos, pareciera que con esa risa sacaban todo el estrés acumulado por motivo de la boda, se estaban riendo tanto que ni se percataron de lo cerca que se encontraban, Harry fue el primero en darse cuenta, observaba como Ginny se reía como loca, fue acercando poco a poco su mano con a que sostenía el regalo para acariciar la mejilla de Ginny, esta dejo de reírse de sopetón y se quedo quieta disfrutando de la caricia, el ambiente estaba perfecto para sellarlo con un beso y de eso estaban seguros esos inexpertos esposos, sus caras se fueron acercando y sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, sus labios se acercaron y por fin, por fin pudieron sentir el agradable sabor a chicle de sus labios - _¿Chicle?_ – pensaron los dos.

Cuando abrieron los ojos se dieron cuenta que entre sus labios se interponía algo dulce y viscoso.

- _¡¡OH NO!!_ – Pensó Ginny sonrojándose nuevamente Ginny al darse cuenta que el "diminuto" regalo de sus hermanos se había salido de la caja.

- ¿Q-Que es esto? – Dijo Harry separándose un poco y tomando la prenda – E-Es ropa interior C-Comestible – agregó Harry observando bien la prenda que resultaba ser un diminuto bikini de color rosa – Esto no te tapara mucho y tus hermanos para que te la rega… Je Je Je ¡¡Qué chistosos tus hermanos!! – Dijo Harry comprendiendo el grado de aquel regalo y sintiendo que la sala comenzaba a calentarse – Además este color no se te vera muy bien, yo preferiría… yo preferiría callarme – dijo nerviosamente Harry entregándole la prenda a Ginny.

- Sería una buena idea, mañana habrá Gemelos a la parrilla – dijo Ginny guardando la prenda en su caja nuevamente – Lo mejor será que dejemos los regalos para otro día, ya fueron suficientes "sorpresas" por hoy – dijo Ginny señalando al gato y la caja con ropa interior comestible.

- Si, tienes mucha razón, de preferencia comencemos contigo levantándote de encima de mí ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Harry levantando las cejas, Ginny ni se había dado cuenta que continuaba sobre Harry.

- Seria un excelente comienzo pero para tu mala suerte yo me encuentro muy a gusto en esta posición – dijo Ginny tendiéndose descaradamente sobre Harry, oigan tenia que aprovechar las pocas oportunidades que se le presentaban para disfrutar del cuerpo de Harry, que en estos momentos estaba tan (Conciencia y Yo: n.n BUENO!!! Yo: Ahora continuemos U.U) tan… bueno esta.

- A ti te parece, entonces yo también me voy a poner cómodo – dijo Harry dándose media vuelta y ahora quedando él arriba de Ginny – Ahora si, estoy de lo mas cómodo – agregó viendo a Ginny.

- Eso no es justo, mejor así – y ahora fue ella la que se dio media vuelta y quedo sobre Harry, pero Harry no se iba a quedar quieto así que terminaron en un juego de vueltas en el suelo, daban vueltas, sonreían pero no se percataron que 3 giros atrás la bata de Ginny había quedado en el suelo, Ginny se dio cuenta cuando puso su espalda sobre el frío suelo – Ya basta de juegos – dijo Ginny tratando de incorporarse dándose media vuelta pero Harry no se lo permitió y la jalo. Y por breves segundos sus labios se unieron – C-Creo que… - pero Harry no la dejo terminar, la tomo nuevamente por el cuello y la acerco, se posesiono de sus labios, suave y lentamente, Ginny simplemente se dejo llevar por el mo…

- Chicos ¿Dónde están? – grito Ron saliendo de la chimenea, esos sonó como alarma en las cabezas de Harry y Ginny.

- _¡¡ ALERTA!! ¡¡ ALERTA!! Hermano celoso a la vista – _pensaron los esposos, se separaron rápidamente y con la misma se levantaron del suelo, saliendo detrás de un mueble – Aquí estamos – dijeron nerviosos al mismo tiempo.

- ¬¬ ¿Qué hacían allá atrás? – Dijo Ron acercándose rápidamente hacia los esposos – Y tu ¿Por que andas con tan poca ropa? Que no ves que hay una helada allá afuera y te puede entrar algún aire – agregó viendo seriamente a Harry.

- Andábamos buscando a Micifuz y mira esta aquí – dijo Ginny levantando rápidamente al inocente gato, que rápidamente reconoció los brazos de su nueva dueña.

- O sea que les gusto mi… digo nuestro regalo – dijo Hermione mirando al pequeño retoño de Crookshanks y la facilota, perdida… digo y de esa gata.

- Si y hasta nombre tiene: Micifuz – dijo Ginny dándole el gato a Hermione – Y díganme ¿A que debemos su tan agradable y "oportuna" visita? – pregunto la pelirroja recogiendo su bata y poniéndosela.

- Bueno, es que Hermione… - intento decir Ron.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Hermione a Ron.

- ¬¬ OK a mi se me ocurrió venir a verlos, después de todo no estaban haciendo nada ¿Verdad? – dijo viendo a Harry.

- Solo buscábamos al gato – dijo Harry a su defensiva.

- Si, el gato, como no – dijo Hermione bajito y riéndose.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**YO: Ya regresamos!!!! **

**Conciencia: Por fin estamos de vuelta, sabemos que no tenemos perdón pero para que hablar de cosas sin importancia.**

**YO: Tienes razón Conciencia mejor digamos:**

**Conciencia Y Yo: ¡¡¡¡¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Esperamos que esta navidad se la hayan pasado de pelos en compañía de sus seres queridos, y hayan recibido muchos regalos.**

**YO: Pero sobretodo que todos sus deseos se hayan hecho realidad.**

**Conciencia: Si, sobretodo el de tener a Daniel Radcliffe en vivo y a todo color U¬U**

**YO: Conciencia ese era nuestro deseo, tenerlo en frente y poderlo tocarlo O¬O SIIIIII**

**Conciencia: ¬¬ Pero ya se nos cumplirá para el año que viene.**

**Yo: TT.TT Eso espero.**

**Bueno pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Valió pena la espera o que? Deseamos saberlo a través de los maravillosos reviews que nos envían, muchas gracias en serio, por tomarse esos minutos para escribir esas líneas que hacen que mi autoestima esta al 100, muchas gracias por cada uno de sus reviews y estaré esperando sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencia, todo, menos amenazas o algo por el estilo, ja ja ja.**

**Muy bien nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y **

**Conciencia y Yo: ¡¡¡¡¡¡LES DESEAMOS FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!! **

**o Besitos Y Abrazos o**

**Violet-Potter**.


	9. Capitulo IX

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. que hagan referencia al brillante libro de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro solo fue hecho para entretener a la gente que le encanta, fascina y le emociona Harry Potter.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**Capitulo 9: Tentando Los Límites De Harry.**

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

La noche de bodas era una de las cosas mas esperadas por los jóvenes amantes pero si alguien les hubiera dicho que sería tan movidita, lo hubieran tirado a loco. Pero después de haber probado las mieles de esa noche sabían que su noche bodas jamás la olvidarían y ¡¿Cómo hacerlo?! Si esa noche había sido de lo más… horrible. Si, horrible, o acaso a alguien le hubiera gustado pasar su noche de bodas con su hermano y cuñada… Pues claro que NO, se supone que esa noche era especial para cada pareja que había decidido contraer matrimonio pero claro como estamos hablando de mi matrimonio con Harry, estamos hablando de algo que no es 100 real. Que les puedo decir, yo como mujer enamorada de mi esposo, claro esta que esperaba tener… bueno… otra clase de acercamiento y el estar toda la noche con mi hermano y cuñada no entraba dentro del termino acercamiento. Pero ya no vale la pena estar pensando en algo que ya paso. Y para mi mala suerte, al parecer Harry se ha propuesto no mencionar ni de broma lo que sucedió esa noche antes de la llegada tan inoportuna de mi cuñada y mi hermano o prefiere hacerse el loco, esta bien esa noche no fue tan horrible, bueno no del todo, claro, siempre y cuando no se pasara por alto el bello, hermoso, encantador y suculento beso de esa noche. Ese día había sido la ocasión perfecta para decirle a Harry que lo quería o al menos eso fue lo que me aconsejo Hermione después de platicarle todo lo que había sucedido antes de que llegaran a interrumpir ¬¬. Por supuesto que yo le dije que estaba absolutamente y completamente LOCA como se le ocurría o tan siquiera pensar que yo le diría a Harry mis sentimientos, se los diría si quisiera ser la bruja mas desdichada del mundo por que su marido le dijo la noche de bodas que no la quería, pero claro como hacer a entender a una de las brujas mas inteligentes de Hogwarts. Pero en fin por cierto ya han pasado cerca de 2 meses desde nuestra boda y todas las cosas se han ido solucionando poco a poco, a Harry dejaron de acosarlo tanto las mujeres, bueno ya no lo acosaban tanto ¬¬ ahora que sabían que estaba casado conmigo, y el profeta dejo aún lado sus artículos de los escandalosos amoríos de Harry para sustituirlos por un especial de colección de nuestra boda, ya tenían 4 números, no es por presumir pero se venden como dicen los muggles: como pan caliente, si que están haciendo fortuna con nuestro matrimonio… un momento… ellos se hacen ricos y nosotros no recibimos ni un gracias, voy hablar seriamente con Harry sobre eso…

Conciencia de Ginny: Ginny, Ginny… ¡GINNY! CONTINUA

Eh… ¡S-Si!... Este ¿En que me quede? A si, por cierto he logrado conseguir el permiso para crear esa casa hogar que tanto hemos deseado Hermione y yo, y hablando de ella creo que ya es tiempo de que le ponga atención, tiene como media hora que esta hablando y si se da cuenta que no le presto mucha atención me va a:

- Creo que deberíamos empezar por la parte norte de Londres por las zonas bajas, ya ves que… ¡¡¡Ginny me estas haciendo caso!!! – dijo Hermione observando a Ginny que estaba muy distraída.

- Si, Hermione, empezaremos por las zonas bajas del norte, créeme que ponga mas atención de la que tu crees – dijo Ginny mirando a su cuñada seriamente - _¿Qué les dije? Que bueno que alcance a escuchar eso ultimo_ – pensó.

- muy bien entonces quiero que me digas que es lo que piensas hacer sobre el problema que tenemos con el Sr. Vernan, ¿Esta bien lo que propuse? – pregunto Hermione a su cuñada, desde que había llegado estaba de lo mas distraída, algo tenia y de seguro era algo relacionado con su cegatón amigo.

- Eh… Tienes mucha razón todo lo que me dijiste, debemos hacer eso lo que propusiste hace unos momentos, no nos amedrentaremos ante Vernan – dijo Ginny.

- Muy bien Ginny, solo hay un diminuto problema… en ningún momento mencione al señor Vernan en la hora que llevo hablando como loca, así que me podrías decir ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Tienes problemas con Harry? – dijo Hermione dejando a un lado los papeles que tenia en sus manos y acercándose a Ginny.

- No, con Harry no pasa nada, absolutamente nada – dijo Ginny molesta.

- Y ese es el problema – dijo Hermione sonriendo, ese par de amigos que tenia eran mas testarudos que nada.

- Exactamente, después de lo que paso en nuestra noche de bodas, lo que te conté, no ha pasado nada absolutamente nada, parece que para el lo que sucedió se le ha olvidado, ni siquiera por accidente lo menciona y hace hasta lo imposible por no tocarme, la otra vez nos topamos en el baño y el simplemente se dio la vuelta y salio, no lo entiendo, no se que paso con mi amigo Harry – dijo Ginny soltando un suspiro y mirando hacia fuera a través de la ventana. Ese día pintaba a ser lluvioso y frío.

- Simple, tu amigo Harry se convirtió en tu esposo Harry – dijo Hermione sabiamente – Y después de lo que me contaste no dudo ni tantito que Harry se comporta así, de seguro ese beso entre ustedes lo descoloco un buen – agregó.

- Eso si que no lo creo, conocemos muy bien a Harry y cuando alguna mujer lo descoloca o lo apasiona no hace otra cosa mas que conquistarla y conseguir todo aquello que el desea, además Potter solo me ve como amiga y no más allá. Si eso fuera cierto, ¿Por qué se comporta como lo hace?... Aunque en ocasiones me haga creer que no le soy tan indiferente – dijo Ginny seriamente como analizando – Por ejemplo la otra noche mientras cenábamos me di cuenta de que no dejaba de observarme y cuando decidía a enfrentar su mirada el rápidamente la bajaba, rehuía de mi es como si tuviera miedo de algo, sabes que Harry no se deja intimidar por ninguna mujer…

- Lo se, pero aquí no estamos hablando de cualquier mujer, si no de ti, Ginny acéptalo Harry no te ve solo como amiga si no como algo más, traes vuelto loco a Harry – dijo Hermione dándole ánimos a Ginny – Lo que deberías de hacer…

- Lo que debería de hacer es ponerme a trabajar y dejar de andar viendo cosas que no existen – dijo Ginny dando por terminada la conversación, no quería hacerse ilusiones falsas por culpa de Hermione, Harry la quería, claro que la quería eran amigos… solo amigos.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**- **Ronald necesito hablar con alguien si no me voy a morir – dijo Harry entrando velozmente a la oficina de su amigo.

- Pues debe ser muy importante como para que me llames Ronald, haber amigo cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – pregunto Ron dejando a un lado los papeles que revisaba para ponerle todo la atención del mundo a su amigo, ya tenia unos días que lo veía muy distraído y eso no era buena señal en Harry.

- Pero necesito que me escuches como amigo y no como mi cuñado – dijo Harry sentándose y mirando seriamente a Ron, le iba a contar lo sucedido la noche de su boda pero quería vivir unos años mas y conociendo a Ron, eso no era muy seguro.

- Eso quiere decir que es sobre mi hermana, ¿Qué le hiciste? – pregunto Ron sulfurado.

- ¿Qué dije? Me vas a escuchar como amigo o mejor no te cuento nada – dijo Harry viendo a ron, este asintió y Harry lo tomo como respuesta afirmativa – Bueno antes de que ustedes llegaran… - Harry le contó todo a Ron observando cada uno de los movimientos que hacia, debía salvar su vida. Cuanto término espero el consejo de su amigo:

- Como amigo te digo que no seas tonto y ve por ella, se nota a leguas que mi hermana esta loca por ti y tú por ella, aun mas allá de que sean amigos son dos personas que se quieren y que deseas estar juntas – dijo Ron ante la mirada atónita de Harry.

- _Por fin Ron a madurada, gracias Hermione por ese milagro – _pensaba Harry observando a su amigo y compañero de aventuras.

- Pero como cuñado te digo: ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! ¿Como le haces eso a mi hermanita? Ella tan santa que es, de seguro le causaste algún trauma o algo por el estilo, deberían mandarte a Azkaban – dijo Ron enojado, el había aceptado escucharlo y darle consejo como amigo pero en ningún momento había dicho que no le hablaría como hermano de la afectada.

- _OK me retracto – _pensó Harry – Ron, no soy ningún pervertido, además que no solo fui yo el que estuvo ahí, te recuerdo que tu hermana también participo en eso, vamos Ron necesito de un amigo en estos momentos – dijo Harry suplicante.

- Muy bien, hoy seré solo amigo y no cuñado, pervertido – dijo Ron.

- ¡Ron! – dijo Harry.

- OK lo siento, mira de algo estoy completamente seguro, Ginny y tu se quieren y mucho mas de lo que se quieren los amigos, lo único que te queda por hacer es decírselo y antes de que digas que son amigos, por el amor de dios no seas tonto y acéptalo de una vez por todas – dijo Ron.

- Pero amigo eso no lo puedo hacer, cuando Ginny y yo decidimos casarnos dijimos que esto no seria nada serio, que simplemente era un trámite, ahora no puedo llegar y decirle: Ginny fíjate que estos últimos meses me he dado cuenta que te amo – dijo Harry imaginándose la escena.

- ¿La amas? No se supone que solo la querías… amigo estas en peores problemas de lo que creía, lo mejor será que hables con ella por que esto puede terminar muy feo y sobretodo no quiero a mi hermana con un corazón roto – amenazo Ron.

- Creo que por primera vez desde que te conozco tienes mucha razón peor aun así no o voy a hacer – dijo Harry decidido, sabía que su relación no seria la misma entre ellos si le decía a Ginny que la amaba - _¿Desde cuando te amo pelirroja? Por que no me di cuenta antes – _pensó Harry.

- Si que eres terco amigo – dijo Ron, de repente dos cartas salieron volando desde de la chimenea, cada una de ellas se poso frente a sus respectivos destinatarios. Harry y Ron comenzaron a leer su contenido:

- Es que el día de hoy debería ser asignado para arruinarle la vida a Harry Potter – dijo Harry terminando de leer la carta – Supongo que a ti también te llego la invitación – agregó Harry observando a su amigo.

- _"_Mi estimado Ronald me complace invitarte a la cena de bienvenida, que se ha organizado por la llegada de mi hija Anneth, se celebrara hoy a las…" – leyó Ron – Estas muerto – agregó Ron viendo a su amigo.

- Dime algo que no sepa, ¿Qué voy hacer? – preguntó Harry preocupado, el nombre Anneth solo podía significar una cosa en su vida, PROBLEMAS.

- Y ¿si no vas? -le contesto Ron a su cuñado – Le diremos que tú esposa esta indispuesta o algo por el estilo.

- No se lo va a creer, no hay día que no me pregunte por ella, además si Ginny se entera que no fuimos me mata, tiene rato pidiéndome que hagamos una cena para invitar a Rosvelt y así hablarle de la casa hogar, e quiere que sea benefactor, y conociendo a tu hermana de testaruda si no vamos esta no me la perdona, cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza no hay poder mágico o humano que se la quite – dijo Harry seriamente – Así que prepárate que esta noche habrá Potter a la plancha para la cena.

- Ja Ja Ja, que cosas dices amigo – dijo Ron riéndose y sirviendo un poco de agua en un vaso – No creo que sea para tanto, igual y Anneth al enterarse que estas casado se le pase esa loca obsesión que tiene contigo… - Ron acababa de decir eso cuando.

- Sr. Potter, la señorita Rosvelt lo busca en su oficina – le comunico la secretaria.

- ¬¬ Me decías mi pelirrojo amigo – dijo como respuesta Harry antes de salir de su oficina – Te veo al rato y quiero tulipanes para mi entierro – agregó Harry.

- Vamos amigo, tu tranquilo que yo calmado – dijo Ron antes de que Harry saliera de su oficina.

Harry mientras se dirigía hacia su oficina estaba pensando en las mil y una formas de morir sin mucho dolor, por que de algo estaba completamente seguro y eso era que esa noche moriría. Abrió lentamente la puerta de su oficina y frente a el apareció una exuberante morocha de cabellos castaños y unos grandes y soberbios ojos de color negro que se fijaron rápidamente en Harry. Lo recorrió de arriba hacia abajo, lo saboreo, lo degusto, en pocas palabras se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

- H-Hola Anneth, ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Harry extendiéndole la mano para saludarla, esa mujer siempre lograba intimidarlo. No sabia por que pero esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta, tenia una soberbia muy clara en la mirada pero eso no le hacia sombra a la absoluta hermosura que le predominaba.

- Pues al parecer no mejor que tú – dijo Anneth agarrando la mano de Harry y jalándolo para plantarle un beso muy cerca de sus labios – Pero ahora me encuentro mejor – agregó observándolo como el león observa a su presa – _Esta vez no te me escaparas_ – pensó la morena.

- Je Je Je, que cosas dices y dime ¿a que debo tu presencia por aquí? – dijo Harry separándose rápidamente de Anneth y corriendo a sentarse detrás de su escritorio entre mas pronto se alejara de esa mujer en menos se metería, con esa mujer se podría esperar de todo.

- Solo vine a asegurarme de que hayas recibido la invitación para la cena de la noche, quiero a todos los socios de mi padre ahí, pero sobretodo a TI – dijo Anneth levantándose y acercándose a Harry sigilosamente – Pero dime, Harry, ¿Me extrañaste tanto como yo o un poco más? – preguntó seductoramente Anneth mientras jugaba con la corbata de Harry.

- S-Si, todos te extrañamos por acá – dijo Harry sonriendo nervioso – Te enteraste de que me case hace dos meses…

- Si pero no hay cosas en la vida que no se puedan solucionar pero no hablemos de cosas tristes y mejor pasemos a la acción – dijo Anneth dibujando con uno de sus dedos el contorno de la cara de Harry y mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, se fue acercando lentamente a Harry cuando…

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

- _¿Qué estarás haciendo Harry?_ – Pensaba Ginny mientras firmaba unos papeles que necesitaba Hermione – _¿Estarás pensando en mi como yo lo hago en ti?_ _– O estarás…_

- Ya deja de pensar en el y mejor ves a verlo. Así nos haces un favor y para mañana ya podemos contar con tu completa atención – dijo Hermione regresando a la tierra a Ginny, quien se sonrojo rápidamente.

- Yo no estaba pensando en Harry – dijo rápidamente Ginny – _Maldición conteste muy rápido _–

- En ningún momento me referí a Harry pero si tu lo dices… Vamos Ginny ves a verlo, acaso no lo quieres convencer para que organice una cena con sus socios y así poder hablarles de la casa hogar – dijo Hermione dándole una excusa a su amiga para que fuera a ver a Harry. Al paso que iba ese par de tontos jamás se declararían su amor.

- Tienes mucha razón, debería ir a verlo, invitarlo a comer, dar un paseo en el parque y comer helado… ah y tratar de convencerlo de que hagamos esa cena. A lo mejor corro con suerte y me encuentro con algún socio – dijo Ginny levantándose de su escritorio y tomando su bolso, se retoco un poco el maquillaje – Pero esto no significa que estaba pensando en el y mucho menos que quiero verlo ¿entendiste? – le dijo a su cuñada.

- ¬¬ Claro - fue lo único que dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga sonrientemente.

- Pero mejor voy mas al rato, después de todo el también debe de estar ocupado en su trabajo y no sale de trabajar hasta las 3 y a penas es medio día - dijo Ginny controlando sus impulsos para no salir corriendo e ir con Harry. Ese beso si que había despertado cosas muy profundas en ella pero eso significaba que se lo haría saber a Harry.

- Sabes muy bien que Harry es capaz de dejar hasta el mismísimo ministro de magia a un lado si tu se lo pides, así que ya no te hagas del rogar y ve junto a tu amado – dijo Hermione tomando de un brazo a Ginny y llevándosela junto a la chimenea – Por favor – agregó dándole polvos flu para que fuera a ver a Harry.

- OK, OK Nos vemos al rato – dijo Ginny sonriendo, por supuesto que deseaba ver a su ama… amigo, si, su amigo.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

Ginny salio de la chimenea del trabajo de su esposo y de su hermano, se dirigía hacia la oficina de Harry cuando fue interceptada por su hermano:

- H-Hermanita querida ¿A que se debe tu visita? – dijo Ron nervioso, ahora si que a Harry se le habían juntado, aquí iba a correr sangre si y de seguro pertenecía a su amigo.

- ¿A que se debe tanta preocupación de tu parte? – Dijo Ginny alzando una ceja, su hermano estaba muy nervioso, algo raro en el.

- Por nada en especial, acaso no puedo preocuparme por ti, mira mejor vamos a mi oficina ahí platicaremos con mas tranquilidad, además que te tengo buenas noticias – dijo Ron abrazando por los hombros a Ginny y caminando hacia su oficina – Fíjate que…

- Fíjate que he venido a ver a mi esposo y eso es lo que voy hacer, así que te recomiendo en mi camino y ahora si me lo permites – dijo Ginny deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la oficina de Harry y mirando furiosamente a Ron.

- Te veo luego hermanita – dijo Ron haciéndose a un lado y saliendo de ahí – _Lo siento Harry pero hice todo lo posible por impedir que ese tornado pelirrojo entrara a su oficina_ – pensó Ron dirigiéndose hacia su oficina.

Ginny se aliso un poco su traje, tomo un poco de aire, abrió lentamente la puerta y se topo con una escena que hizo que su corazón se detuviera por unos instantes y su sonrisa se borrara. Harry y ¿Anneth? Estaban por besarse:

- Espero no interrumpir nada importante – dijo Ginny azotando la puerta levemente y mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- _Voy a morir – _pensó Harry separándose rápidamente de Anneth – C-Claro que no cariño, adelante pasa, ¿Te acuerdas de Anneth? – agregó Harry señalando a Anneth que tenia una cara de frustración.

Ginny la miro, le sonrió – Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ella, mi amor ¿Cómo esta señorita Rosvelt? – saludo Ginny.

- Muy bien, _hasta que nos interrumpió – _eso último lo pensó Anneth mientras le sonreía a Ginny – Por cierto, muchas felicidades por tu matrimonio, Ja Ja Ja – dijo Anneth.

- ¿Que te causa tanta risa? – dijo Ginny caminando hacia Harry.

- lo que sucede es que no puedo creer que Harry pueda estar casado – le contesto Anneth a Ginny.

- _Bueno haber si con esto te la crees – _pensó Ginny y se dirigió hacia Harry, lo tomo por el cuello, se acerco lentamente a el y le planto un beso, sus labios hicieron electricidad al unirse, nuevamente aparecía ante ellos esa sensación de estar completos, esa sensación de que no había mayor felicidad que la que sentían en esos instantes. Harry la rodeo con sus brazo y profundizo el beso, ese beso n o hacia otra cosa mas que demostrarle cual era el motivo por el que temía tocar a Ginny, el tenerla cerca haría que sus sentimientos salieran a flote y con ello el querer besarla – _Pelirroja mía que me hiciste._

Ginny se separo lentamente, abrió los ojos, se quedaron viendo durante unos instantes y sonrieron:

- Espero hayas tenido una mañana tranquila – dijo Ginny sintiéndose volar entre las nubes en el cielo.

- Si, muy tranquila – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Disculpen – dijo Anneth rompiendo el encanto de ese momento – Es hora de irme Harry, te estaré esperando con ansia esta noche – dijo viendo seductoramente a Harry – _Así que la pelirroja quiere guerra pues guerra tendrá _– pensaba Anneth mientras salía de la oficina de Harry.

- C-Claro esta noche nos vemos y estaremos muy puntuales – dijo Harry sonriendo, por fin se iba esa niña que le causaba tantos problemas. Pero hora se quedaba con un PROBLEMA. Volteo a ver a Ginny y noto que esta sonreía mientras se despedía de Anneth.

Cuando se cerró la puerta lo único que reino en la oficina de Harry fue silencio, silencio que fue roto por Harry:

- Je Je Je… Que cosas y dime Ginny ¿A que debo tu visita? – dijo Harry sonriendo. Se dirigió a su minibar para servirse un poco de agua pero decidió cambiarlo por algo que fuera más fuerte, necesita algo que lo sacara de ese embrollo.

- Por nada, simplemente se me ocurrió venir a visitar a mi espo… creí que estabas trabajando y me dije Ginny por que no lo invitas a comer para que se distraiga un poco pero mira si no estabas tan ocupado – dijo Ginny sonriéndole, Harry volteo a verla y sabia en ese momento que el era el sujeto más ruin del mundo pues solo dicho sujeto podría ser el causante de que en este momento su pelirroja tuviera esa mirada tan desolada y triste - _¿Qué he hecho? – _pensó Harry.

- Esta noche, Anneth – Ginny cerro con fuerza los puños y lo miro directamente a los ojos – nos invito a una cena a las 8, ¿Crees poder ir? – dijo Harry, nuestro mago si que estaba metiendo las cuatro patas – Seria la ocasión perfecta para que hablaras con su padre sobre la casa hogar, ¿te parece?-

- Por supuesto a las 7:45 estaré lista, te veo en la casa – dijo Ginny dándose media vuelta y caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta de la oficina, tomo el pomo de la puerta, pero Harry que fue más rápido, lo impidió tomando también el pomo de la puerta.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – dijo Harry preocupado, sabia que no le había caído nada bien el encontrarlo con Anneth y eso la hacia sufrir, lo notaba en su mirada y el que se había jurado que jamás la dañaría.

- ¿Qué si me sucede algo? Haber brillante Sr. Potter, a ti ¿Que te parecería bien encontrarme con otro hombre a punto de besarme? - dijo secamente Ginny, le había dolido mucho el haber encontrado a Harry con esa… tonta. Sabia que no debía hacerle una escena de celos pero no lo podía evitar era mas fuerte su amor que la razón. Cuando lo encontró a punto de besarse con esa niña su corazón se había quebrado, el había prometido que no habría ninguna mujer al menos durante su matrimonio y lo primero que hizo fue romperlo, como odiaba en ese momento amarlo como lo hacia.

- No pero… - Ginny no dejo terminar a Harry.

- Te veo esta noche – dijo Ginny mirándolo rencorosamente, eso basto para que Harry soltara el pomo de la puerta, lo cual aprovecho Ginny para salir rápidamente, no quería estar un instante mas cerca de Harry por que en estos momentos podría hacer o decir algo de lo cual se arrepentiría mas tarde. Harry se quedo quieto durante un instante, conocía muy bien a esa pelirroja y esta se la pagaría muy caro, hasta con sangre.

- Pero si yo no le hice nada, yo no tengo la culpa de que Anneth haya intentado besarme – se dijo Harry – o ¿si? – preguntó Harry a Ron quien iba entrando a la oficina de su amigo, había visto irse a su hermana y como no llevaba buena cara estaba seguro de que algo había pasado.

- Pues por la cara que llevaba mi hermanita, aquí paso algo muy feo ¿Qué es lo que paso? – dijo Ron a su cuñado, su hermana no iba muy contenta. De esta si que no se la libraba.

- Es que acaso tengo la culpa ¿De que las mujeres se me insinúen? O ¿Qué sea tan enloquecedoramente atractivo para ellas? – dijo Harry a su amigo.

- No, pero de lo que si eres culpable es de cargar con ese ego tan grande que traes contigo, hermano – dijo Ron riéndose y tomando asiento.

- Estoy en peores problemas de los que pensaba, tu hermana me encontró con Anneth en una situación, digamos… algo comprometedora – dijo Harry dejándose caer en uno se los sillones que había en su oficina, tendría que pensar bien como disculparse con su pelirroja, ahora si que había metido la pata y bien adentro.

- ¿A que te refieres exactamente cuando dices "comprometedora"? – preguntó Ron, tenia ligeras sospechas…no, mas bien sabia a que se refería.

- Bueno pongámoslo así, Anneth estaba apunto de apropiándose de mi aire y fui ahí cuando tu hermana entro, aunque la verdad primero tomo una actitud un tanto, ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Salvaje? – dijo Harry a Ron, Ginny había tomado una actitud un tanto extraña, como si estuviera protegiendo su terreno… ¿Acaso eran celos lo que había sentido Ginny?

- ¿Salvaje? Acaso mi hermana se lanzo sobre Anneth por querer besarte o la golpeo – Dijo Ron.

- Eh...M-Mejor nos apuramos por que al rato tenemos una fiesta y quisiera terminar con mis asuntos para tener el fin de semana libre – dijo Harry, ya había sido mucho platicarle lo que había sucedido la noche de bodas como para encima decirle que su hermana… estaba un tanto cariñosa, antes que todo Ginny era su hermana y no creía que se tomara muy tranquilo el saber que su hermana lo había besado con tanta pasión, por que si lo había besado con mucha pasión. Pero la pregunta aquí era ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**- **¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! – decía Ginny mientras se daba los últimos retoques a su peinado, ya estaba por llegar Harry para que se fueran a la dichosa cena. Toda la tarde se la había pasado pensando en si debía ir o no a la cena, pero llego a la conclusión que no dejaría ir solo a Harry a esa cena en donde se toparía con esa chupasangre de Anneth. Además de que a Harry no le seria tan sencillo ponerle los cuernos a ella. - ¡Como se le había ocurrido hacerle eso a ella! A poco era muy difícil estar lejos de las mujeres, claro que no pero como el señor estaba muy tranquilo revisándole la boca, ni pió decía – se decía Ginny mientras se ponía sus zapatillas.

En ese instante escucho un ruido de campanas desde la sala:

- Correo a esta hora – dijo Ginny saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose hacia la sala. Harry y ella habían habilitado la chimenea para que por ahí les llegara correo importante o urgente y ella había sido la de la idea de tener ese sonido de campanitas para cuando llegara alguna carta o paquete. Habían hecho todo eso puesto que a los vecinos les parecía raro que a cada rato entrara por su bacón alguna lechuza con cartas, así que lo remediaron con la chimenea.

Ginny llego a la sala y tomo el sobre que flotaba dentro de la chimenea:

"Pelirroja te veo en la fiesta, no me da tiempo de ir al departamento, lo siento"

Besitos Harry.

Ginny solo tomo su varita y:

- ¡Incendio! – La carta se quemo en segundos – ¡Esto es el colmo!

Ginny tomo su abrigo y bolso, se metió a la chimenea. Desapareció en solo unos segundos, reapareció en una elegante mansión que en esos momentos se encontraba repleta de gente desconocida para ella:

Había velas y unas cuantas flores flotantes, elfos iban y venían con charolas repletas de aperitivos o copas de hidromiel, whisky de fuego

- Pensé que nunca llegarías – dijo alguien a un lado de Ginny, esta solo sonrió y encaro a la persona que le pertenecía esa voz.

- Ya ves aquí me tienes, hermosa como siempre, cuñadita – dijo Ginny cerrándole un ojo a su cuñada, Hermione llevaba un hermoso vestido largo de color lila – Pero tu no te quedas atrás – agregó.

- Muchas gracias pero cuando entre a ese lugar me sentía como cucaracha, imagínate puras modelos de revista o niñas que se matan de hambre por tener un cuerpo de 10 están en esta fiesta, pero creme que tu no desentonaras para nada en este ambiente, vienes echando tiros, muchos serán la envidia de Harry – dijo Hermione observando como Ginny le entregaba al elfo su abrigo y bolso.

- Y hablando de el ¿Dónde esta mi _maridito_? – Pregunto con cierto rencor Ginny – O ¿acaso todavía no se diga a llegar el Sr. Ocupado?

- No, ya llego, en realidad se cambio aquí, por que el señor Rosvelt lo mando a llamar en la tarde y para ya no perder mas tiempo, decidió cambiarse aquí – dijo Hermione caminando junto a su cuñada hacia la sala, donde estaba toda la concurrencia.

-… - Ginny.

- B-Bueno después de que nos saludo cuando llegamos, esa niña… - dijo Hermione señalando hacia el centro de la sala donde se encontraba Anneth hablando con otros dos caballeros, Ginny la vio con odio de solo recordar lo que había pasado esta tarde, pero su odio aumento cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tomada del brazo de HARRY - no lo ha dejado ni a sol ni a sombra – agrego la castaña. Ahí fue donde Ginny exploto por completo.

- Ahora regreso – dijo Ginny furiosa.

- Ginny no vayas a cometer una locura, mira que están con socios importantes y que nos pueden ser útiles – dijo preocupada Hermione conocía muy bien a esa pelirroja y estaba segura de que Ginny no se quedaría tranquila.

- No te preocupes, solo voy a saludar a la anfitriona – dijo Ginny dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Harry y Anneth. Hermione sonrió y se dirigió hacia Ron, quería estar en primera fila para presenciar esto, sabía que esos celos estarían perfectos para calentar un poco la relación entre sus dos amigos.

Ginny camino lentamente hacia Harry y Anneth, ahora era cuando el verdadero juego comenzaba:

- Buenas noches – saludo Ginny a espaldas de Harry, Harry sintió que una terrible descarga en su espalda, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Ginny. En ese instante a Harry se le escapo el aire, el tiempo se detuvo y sintió que el suelo se movía, ahí frente a sus ojos estaba la mujer mas bella de la fiesta, no, mejor dicho la única mujer bella de todo el mundo. Se veía realmente hermosa, no había palabras para describirla, ese vestido de color verde esmeralda, su cabello rizado y acomodado coquetamente, su aroma, la hacia ver sublime y mas con esa sonrisa tan angelical que tenia.

- Buenas noches bella señorita, ¿con quien tenemos el gran gusto? – dijo Josh sonriéndole, Josh Devenport era hijo de Edward Devenport, uno de los socios de Harry, en estos momentos se estaba preparando para entrar en lugar de su padre que ya estaba por retirarse de la jugada, contaba con la misma edad que Harry, era un joven alto, atlético, de muy buen ver, de cabellos castaños y con unos ojos de color azul encantadores. En pocas palabras todo un bombón.

- Soy Ginebra, mucho gusto – dijo Ginny sonriéndole coquetamente a Josh.

- Es mi esposa – dijo Harry celosamente a Josh, que tenia ese sujeto que hasta a un palo con falda le sonreía. Claro que comprendía que cualquier hombre con dos ojos reaccionara así pero esa no era razón para que coqueteara con ella.

- _Cuando te conviene soy tu esposa _– pensó Ginny sonriéndole a todos.

- ¿Tu esposa? Vaya sorpresa Harry no sabia que te habías casado y con alguien tan hermosa, mis disculpas Ginebra por no reconocer a la esposa mas bella de la noche, soy Josh Devenport – dijo Josh tomando la mano de Ginny y besándosela en forma de saludo.

- No hay problema, es lógico, no hace mucho que nos casamos – dijo Ginny sonrojándose levemente por los piropos del amigo de Harry – Bella casa Anneth – dijo Ginny observándola y tomando el brazo de su esposo, Anneth se soltó lentamente de Harry y le sonrió - Pero cariño no me presentas a los demás caballeros.

- Por supuesto, amor, el es el Sr. Frederick Robinsón, uno de los socios de la empresa – dijo indicando a un señor de capa azul se notaba que tenia muchas primaveras vistas.

- Mucho gusto Sra. Potter, no creímos que la esposa de Potter fuera tan bella pero los comentarios se quedaron cortos a lado de usted – dijo el señor besando la mano de Ginny.

- Muchas gracias, Sr. Robinsón, un placer – contesto Ginny sonriéndole al sujeto.

- El es el Sr. Arthur Harneth, amigo del señor Rosvelt – dijo ahora presentándole al caballero vestido con una capa gris.

- Mucho gusto – dijo el señor saludando a Ginny.

- El gusto es mío – dijo Ginny.

- Bueno a Josh ya lo conoces, es el hijo de Roberth Devenport y próximamente ocupara el puesto de su padre – dijo Harry seriamente, ese Josh cuando lo conoció le había parecido un buen sujeto pero desde que se estaba comiendo con la mirada a SU esposa, había pasado a ocupar un lugar muy especial en la lista de los sujetos potentes a morir hechizados por Harry. No tenía por que ver así a su esposa y sobretodo Ginny no tendría por que sonrojarse como colegiala cuando el señor maravilla le decía lo hermosa que se veía y mucho menos sonreírle de esa forma.

- Nuevamente un placer conocerla, Ginebra – dijo Josh coquetamente.

- Por favor llámame Ginny, Ginebra solo me dice mi madre – dijo Ginny siguiéndole el juego a Josh, al parecer ya había encontrado la forma de hacerle pagar a Harry lo que le había hecho esta tarde.

- Bueno bellas damas si nos disculpan, nosotros debemos ir a hablar con Rosvelt, vamos Harry, por lo mientras Josh se puede quedar a acompañar a tu esposa, claro si no le importa a ninguno de ellos dos – dijo el Sr. Robinsón.

- Pero… - intento decir Harry, lo que menos quería era dejar a Ginny con ese come mujeres patético.

- No te preocupes Harry yo te la cuido muy bien – dijo Josh sonriéndole y volteando a ver a la pelirroja.

- Si Harry, ve y no te preocupes que yo me quedo con muy buena compañía – dijo Ginny soltándose de Harry y mirando a Josh.

- Muy bien en un instante regreso – dijo Harry a Ginny – Cuidado, te hago responsable de lo que le pueda pasar a mi esposa – le advirtió Harry a Josh, aunque ese cuidado mas bien era una advertencia directamente para Josh para que no se atreviera a hacer algo mientras el no estaba. Ginny sonrió triunfante. Marcador Ginny 1, Harry 0.

- En ese caso, yo los acompaño a ustedes, tengo algo que comentarle a papá – dijo Anneth. Marcador Ginny 1, Harry 0, Anneth 1000 – Vamos señores, se quedan en su casa, en un momento nos vemos – dijo Anneth sonriéndole abiertamente a Ginny – _Nos vemos perdedora _– pensó Anneth mientras nuevamente tomaba el brazo de Harry y se alejaba junto a él.

- Creo que a Harry no le pareció la idea de que me quedara contigo – dijo Josh mientras tomaba una copa de hidromiel de una de las bandejas para ofrecérsela a Ginny.

- Muchas gracias, ¿A ti te parece?, a mi me pareció que se fue de lo mas contento – dijo Ginny observando como Harry y los demás entraban al que seguro era el despacho del Sr. Rosvelt, Harry fue el ultimo en entrar y antes de hacerlo dio una ultima mirada hacia ellos, Ginny volteo rápidamente hacia Josh y le sonrió. Desvió su mirada ligeramente y observo que Harry entraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- No creo que algún hombre este contento por dejar a su bella esposa con algún sujeto – dijo Josh bebiendo un poco de su copa.

- Pero créeme, Harry no es de esa clase de esposo – dijo Ginny – _Y de ningún otro tipo, simplemente no es un esposo – _pensó Ginny.

- Menos mal por que no quiero ser golpeado por "el que derroto al que no debe ser nombrado" – dijo Josh.

- Tranquilo que nada de eso sucederá, pero cuéntame, ¿Piensas incorporarte pronto a la empresa? – dijo Ginny comenzando a hacerle platica, entre mas pronto hiciera migas mas pronto podría hablarle acerca de la casa hogar.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

Harry salio lo mas pronto que pudo de la dichosa reunión, donde lo único que habían estado haciendo era hablar de lo maravilloso que era Devenport y lo favorable que seria para la empresa, al parecer ese muñeco de plástico los tenia en el bolsillo. Cuando salio de la oficina se dirigió hacia la sala, al parecer no tenia mucho que había iniciado el baile, por que muy pocas parejas se encontraban en el centro de la pista, ahí estaba Ron y Hermione, Frederick con su esposa, Ginny con Josh, Miranda con…¿Ginny con Josh?. Harry odio a ese hombre más que a nada en su vida, como se atrevía a tan solo mirarla, se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos para separarlos pero en el camino fue interceptado por Anneth:

- Espero que vengas así de apurado por querer bailar conmigo – dijo Anneth acomodándole un poco la corbata.

- Por favor…. – A Harry se le ocurrió una excelente idea – Concédeme esta pieza – dijo Harry ofreciéndole la mano a Anneth, quien no dudo ni un instante en tomársela.

Se dirigió con ella a la pista y se puso donde lo pudiera ver, Ginny, quien en esos momentos se reía de algo que Josh le decía, Harry tomo por la cintura a Anneth y se le quedo viendo a Ginny.

- _Por favor Harry ya sal de esa reunión, ya no se que hablar con este sujeto, además no me gusta como me mira – _pensó Ginny riéndose del comentario de Josh, aceptaba que era un tipo atento y muy guapo pero cansaba – _Harry ¿Dónde est…? ¿Qué haces bailando con esa arpía? – _pensó Ginny cuando se percato que su esposo bailaba muy pegadito con Anneth. Ginny los observo con absoluto rencor, se vieron directamente a los ojos y por ellos salían fuego, fuego que no se calmaría hasta que hubiera venganza.

- Veo que tu esposa se divierte con Josh, el es un sujeto muy atractivo, si yo estuviera en el lugar de tu esposa no desaprovecharía para nada esta oportunidad – dijo venenosamente Anneth mientras bailaba con Harry.

- Ginny no es así, simplemente le esta haciendo compañía a Devenport – le contesto Harry a Anneth sin despegar su mirada de ese par – _Claro que eso no significaba que debía de bailar con el de esa manera, cerdo quítale de encima las manos a mi esposa – _pensaba Harry.

-Que sacrificada tu esposa, cariño – dijo Anneth tomándolo por la cara y obligándole a voltearla a ver – Harry dejémonos de juego, tú sabes muy bien que me encantas y que voy hacer todo lo posible por tenerte en mi cama – le dijo Anneth sonriéndole picaramente.

- Anneth, te recuerdo que soy un hombre felizmente casado – dijo mirando a Ginny nuevamente.

- Pues si eres felizmente casado ¿Por qué tú esposa baila tan melosamente con otro? – dijo Anneth llevando a su limite la paciencia de Harry, este se separo rápidamente de Anneth al observar como Ginny estaba peligrosamente cerca de Josh.

- Muchas gracias por acompañar a mi esposa, pero ya estoy aquí – dijo Harry tomando a Ginny por la cintura.

- En ese caso, los dejo, Ginny fue un placer conocerte espero volver a contar con tu hermosa compañía – dijo Josh despidiéndose de Ginny.

- Por supuesto, ya nos estaremos viendo – dijo Ginny despidiéndose de Josh.

- _De mi cuenta corre que eso no suceda – _pensó Harry mientras comenzaba a bailar con Ginny - ¿Te divertiste con Josh? – preguntó celosamente mientras la apretaba un poco mas a su cuerpo.

- Mucho y veo que tu con ella también – dijo Ginny observando a Anneth – Se ve que se llevan de lo mejor – agregó Ginny, entre esos dos había fuego, electricidad, de todo un poco hasta pasión.

- No me puedo quejar, es muy BUENA compañía – dijo Harry, grave error amigo.

- Pues si te parece tan buena compañía, no se que haces conmigo – dijo Ginny mirándolo indignada, si antas ganas tenia de estar con ella, era libre de hacerlo.

- Tienes razón… - Harry no sabia lo que decía, Ginny se soltó bruscamente de el, llamando la atención de los que estaban alrededor de ellos, y se fue corriendo hacia la salida, Harry reacciono lo mas rápido que pudo y se fue detrás de ella, ahora si que se había pasado – _Todo por mis estupidos celos – _Pensó Harry mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

Ginny tomo rápidamente su abrigo y bolso y antes de que Harry la alcanzara desapareció bajo la mirada de los curiosos que se percataron que entre ellos había ocurrido algo.

_- ¡¡¡Ginebra!!! - _pensó Harry justo antes de desaparecer bajo la atenta mirada de los curiosos.

Harry apareció en el departamento y corrió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Ginny, entro cuando Ginny se quitaba el abrigo con coraje:

- Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar, Potter – dijo enojadamente Ginny mientras se quitaba los aretes y lo encaraba.

- Si, pero pierdo los modales cuando estoy frente a alguien quien no merece que yo sea caballeroso – Ginny no lo soporto y le planto una cachetada. Esa había sido una ofensa muy grande.

- No se por que dices esas estupideces pero no tengo por que soportar tus malos modales, yo no tengo la culpa que se hay arruinado tu nochecita salvaje con esa niña, así que sal inmediatamente de mi habitación – dijo Ginny apuntando hacia la puerta de su habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, Harry nunca le había hablado de esa manera, eso dolía aun mas que un golpe, prácticamente la había llamado golfa.

- Pero que no fuera tu querido Josh, que sino le abrías la puerta de par en par o ¿Acaso me equivoco? – dijo Harry son rabia, estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, le dolía el hablarle de ese modo a la pelirroja pero el no podía controlar sus celos y mucho menos sus palabras. Ese Josh no la tendría nunca, Ginny no podía ser de nadie mas que no fuera el.

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa y en todo caso, no te afecta en nada a ti, además tu me dijiste que cuentas con mejores compañías que la mía, como la de tu amiga Anneth, así que no se que haces aquí, si ahorita podrías estar entre sus brazos – dijo celosamente Ginny mientras lo empujaba con su dedo – _Te odio Harry por hacerme sentir lo que siento ahora, por hacerme sufrir, por amarte como lo hago, simplemente te odio por todo – _pensaba Ginny mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban sobre su mejilla.

- Eso es lo que debería hacer pero en cambio estoy… - Ginny no lo dejo terminar.

- Nadie te pidió que me siguieras – le contesto con rencor – Yo puedo hacer y estar con quien yo quiera, así que si quiero estar con Josh es mi problema – agregó.

Harry no lo soporto mas, furiosamente la jalo hacia el con fuerza, tomo entre sus manos su cara y la beso, la beso con tanta pasión y enojo, que no dudaba que en cualquier instante reventaría, desde que Ginny había llegado a la fiesta, desde que la vio con esa sonrisa, tenia unas ganas inmensas de probar sus labios, no soportaba tan solo la idea de que ese Josh la hubiera tenido entre sus brazos mientras bailaban. Ginny intento empujar a Harry para alejarlo de ella, pero lo único que ocasiono fue que los dos cayeran sobre su cama, Ginny encima de Harry, lo cual Harry aprovecho para aprisionarla mejor entre sus brazos y así poder profundizar su beso, Ginny le golpeo el pecho levemente para que la dejara ir, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era tener a Harry cerca, Harry había abandonado sus labios para ahora besar su cuello, eso fue el acabos de Ginny pues después de eso sucumbió ante los encantos de Potter, Ginny cerro sus ojos y se dejo besar, Ginny lo único que hacia era jugar con el cabello de su esposo.

- Sabes a vainilla – decía Harry entre beso y beso. Ginny quiso reaccionar en ese instante pero Harry se lo impidió con un nuevo beso, decidió que esa noche dejaría a su amiga la conciencia a un lado y dejaría salir a pasear a su amigo el instinto. Ginny se soltó levemente de Harry para comenzar a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras Harry le acariciaba la espalda.

- Harry… ¿Q-Que estamos haciendo? – Dijo entre suspiros Ginny, mientras besaba el pecho de Harry – Dime que es lo que estamos haciendo – agregó sacándole la camisa a su esposo.

- No lo se mi pelirroja, pero por favor no me digas que pare, por que no creo que pueda ser capaz – dijo Harry sentando en sus piernas a Ginny para así poder bajar el sierre de su vertido lentamente, mientras lo iba haciendo fue acariciando cada centímetro de la piel de Ginny que quedaba al descubierto. El vestido cayó hasta su cintura, quedando semidesnuda ante los ojos de Harry, que se iluminaron como estrellas, se observaron unos instantes:

- Eres hermosa Ginny tanto por dentro como por fuera – dijo Harry acariciando la cara de su esposa – y te quiero tanto.

- Yo también te quiero Harry y mucho – dijo Ginny volviéndolo a besar, entregándose a la pasión que los dominaba en esos instantes.

Sus ropas hacia minutos que habían quedado atrás, ellos simplemente se entregaban al amor que se sentían, cada roce, cada caricia no proclama otra cosa que no fuera amor, cada beso parecía fuego en su piel, cada suspiro el descanso de su alma cuando estaban juntos, esa demostración de amor sellaría para siempre su matrimonio, los dos se complementaban como un solo ser, sus almas bailaban al ritmo del amor y sus corazones latían al compás de sus besos, esos besos que quedaban tatuados con fuego sobre sus pieles, esa unión de sus cuerpos era el lenguaje secreto para decirse cuanto se amaban.

Cuando Harry se unió completamente con Ginny, se sintió que danzaba en el mismísimo paraíso, era como si los Ángeles habían decidido dejar a un lado sus labores y decidían venir a cantarle al oído, cada suspiro de Ginny, era un alivio para su alma - _¡OH! Ginny te amo tanto, como quisiera poder decírtelo – _pensaba Harry mientras mordía ligeramente el cuello de Ginny.

Ginny suspiro nuevamente durante esa noche ante este gesto, y cerro los ojos para disfrutar cada una de las caricias hechas por Harry, ese hombre podría volverla loca de amor y de pasión, no podía creer a que grado podía amar a ese ser que tenia entre sus brazos, lo amaba y lo amaba tanto que nunca se cansaría de decirlo.

- _Harry por que serás tan ciego y no te das cuenta de que me muero por ti_,_ me muero por decirte que te amo y que tu me digas lo mismo_ – pensó Ginny mientras abrazaba a Harry con todas las fuerzas del mundo, aferrándose a el para no dejar de sentirlo así de cerca, como lo tenia ahora. Ahora que compartían cuerpo y alma. Ginny beso su cuello, de ahí recorrió el camino a besos hasta su boca, la cual beso lenta pero apasionadamente, y por último mordió levemente su oreja. Viviría por el y para el, nunca lo dejaría ir, su vida se iría con el y su alma abandonaría este mundo para vivir en el mundo de la soledad, y es que no podría dejar de amarlo, se volvería un alma sin destino. Ginny se aferro un poco mas a Harry cuando sintió que llegaban al final de su unión. Los dos se vieron directamente a los ojos y juntos llegaron a tocar el cielo con sus manos:

- _Te Amo Ginny - _

- _Te Amo Harry – _Se dijeron al mismo tiempo pero ninguno de los dos alcanzo a escuchar lo que decía su pareja pues estaban pendientes de guardar muy bien cada uno de los detalles de esa noche en su mente, querían que esa noche estuviera siempre presente en su mente y en su alma.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**CONCIENCIA: Por fin hemos regresado después de tanto tiempo, eso de estar en el país de la NO INSPIRACION, como que no me gusto y mucho menos ahora que estamos a pocos días de cumplir un año con esta historia.**

**YO: ¡¡UN AÑO!! Estas segura, ya ha pasado tanto tiempo. Pero si parece que fue ayer cuando comenzaba a escribir en mi libreta las primeras líneas de esta historia.**

**CONCIENCIA: Pues ya ves como vuela el tiempo.**

**YO: Si…., o.o, O.O, Conciencia, tenemos visitas.**

**CONCIENCIA: ¿Si? O.O, digo HOLA!!!!!! Años sin verme, en serio no se como sobreviven tanto tiempo sin verme.**

**YO: ¬¬ Si yo sobrevivo que te tengo todos los días, con mayor razón ellos que te ven de vez en cuando.**

**CONCIENCIA: ¬¬¿Qué dices?**

**YO: Que si, que ya tenia mucho que no nos veían no que lo veíamos. Pero aquellos que escriben historias me comprenderán pues cuando visitamos el país de la NO INSPIRACIÓN, saben que es difícil salir de ahí, pero lo bueno es que ya estamos de regreso. Muchas gracias por esperarnos y sobretodo esperar este capitulo, que como recompensa lo hice mas grande. A lo mejor algunos ya no saben de qué va la historia pero por fa échense una leída rápida y de seguro que la recuerdan.**

**CONCIENCIA: Por supuesto que lo primero que van a recordar es a la bella conciencia de esta loca escritora de fan fiction, que no hace otra cosa más que ayudarla… **

**YO: … ¬¬ **

**CONCIENCIA: Pero pasando a temas mas bonitos queremos agradecerles cada uno de los reviews que nos enviaron durante este tiempo.**

**YO: No vayan a creer que no los leemos, por que eso no es cierto, leemos cada uno de ellos, pero como no encontramos palabras suficientes para expresar lo que sentimos cuando leemos cada uno de ellos, solo lo resumimos en una palabra:**

**CONCIENCIA Y YO: GRACIAS!!!**

**YO: Y ya entrando en materia de interés general, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Valió la pena la espera?, y ¿Qué tal con nuestros protagonistas, subió la temperatura por acá?¿Que pasara ahora con ellos, por fin aceptaran sus sentimientos o seguirán haciéndose sufrir? **

**CONCIENCIA: ¬.¬ ¡¡PILLINES!!.**

**YO: Bueno eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo, por lo pronto nos despedimos por que ya es tarde, son exactamente las 02:38 de la madrugada, y ya es hora de descansar. Estaremos esperando sus reviews,¿Verdad conciencia?**

**CONCIENCIA: z.z z.z z.z**

**YO: ¿CONCIENCIA?!!!! No lo puedo creer que desconsiderada, mira que quedarse dormida, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, chaito. Vamos conciencia despierta, hazme un ladito.**

**Z.Z Besitos Y Abrazos Z.Z**

**Violet-Potter.**


	10. Capitulo X

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. que hagan referencia al brillante libro de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro solo fue hecho para entretener a la gente que le encanta, fascina y le emociona Harry Potter.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**Capitulo 10: Después De La Tormenta Viene La Calma ¿No?**

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

La brillante luz del sol anunciaba a Harry que era hora de despertar, fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, de alguna manera había dormido de lo mas bien pero no sabia por que, seguramente seria un poco mas de las 8 de la mañana, de repente todos los recuerdos de la noche la pegaron como una fuerte ráfaga de viento en la cara: Ginny y el discutiendo, Harry besando a Ginny, Harry y Ginny besándose, Harry quitándole el vestido a Ginny, Ginny quitándole la camisa, Ginny sobre…

- _OK, esos si son muchos recuerdos, de seguro fue un sueño – _pensó Harry intentado levantarse de la cama pero no pudo, algo o mas bien alguien se lo impedía, alguien estaba sobre el – _Por Merlín – _Se dijo Harry reconociendo esa cabellera roja que ahora descansaba sobre su pecho, observo a Ginny dormir sobre el, ya lo habían hecho bastantes veces…

- _¿El que? Picaron AoA – _preguntó su conciencia.

-_ ¬¬ El dormir juntos_ – contestó Harry. No se podía negar el reconocer que su pelirroja tanto despierta como dormida se veía realmente hermosa, su respiración era lenta y tranquila, la cual le ocasionaba cosquillas en su pecho. Harry se levanto un poco para ver la situación del cuarto de Ginny intentando no despertar a la pelirroja.

El resultado: sus respectivas ropas estaban esparcidas por la habitación, algunas almotas tiradas en el suelo y la sabana… bueno al menos estaban cubiertos por algo de la cintura para abajo por que de la cintura para arriba:

Harry: _Vamos Júnior, tranquilo…simplemente es un cuerpo humano encima de ti…con una piel tan suave como la…¡¡ENFOCATE, POTTER!!_

Conciencia De Potter: _¡¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO, POTTER!!_

Harry_: Yo no tengo la culpa, soy humano y tengo que reaccionar a este tipo de estimulaciones, además tú ni me hables, a bonita hora te apareces, no crees que debiste aparecerte anoche cuando necesitaba un poco de conciencia y sentido común para no estar en esta situación ahorita…¡¡¡ ¿Qué hicimos?!!!_

Conciencia De Potter:_ Potter no querrás que te cuente la historia de la abejita y la flor ¿verdad?_

Harry: ¬¬_ Claro que no, se muy bien lo que hicimos O.O._

Conciencia De Potter:_ Y si que sabían muy bien lo que hacían, picarones, mira que esa Ginny no se anda con rodeos en la cama, es..._

- ¡Cállate! – grito Harry ocasionando que cierta pelirroja se despertara.

- Vamos Harry deja dormir – dijo Ginny volteándolo a ver con los ojos medios cerrados, estaba de lo mas cómoda y ni que decir de los sueños tan bonitos que ahora estaba teniendo. Lo miro unos segundos y se volvió a acomodar en su pecho desnudo – _Un momento… ¿Cómo que en su pecho desnudo? – _pensó Ginny abriendo los ojos rápidamente, volteo a verlo y se levanto como resorte de la cama.

Se observaron por unos segundos los dos sorprendidos, Ginny noto que Harry se sonrojo de pies a cabeza , fue cuando sintió un poco de frío y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda – _Que esperabas Ginebra, despertar con la ropa puesta después de lo que sucedió anoche –_ pensó Ginny mientras jalaba la sabana de su cama y se cubría. Todos los recuerdos la golpearon de repente ocasionando un sonrojo igual o mayor al de Harry.

- ¡Hey! – Dijo Harry jalando también la sabana – Mira que no eres la única que despertó desnuda en esta cama – comentario que los hizo sonrojar completamente –_ Potter no es tiempo de hacer bromas _– pensó.

Un lapso de silencio entre los amigos que de la noche a la mañana habían pasado de amigos a amantes. Un silencio muy pesado que solo fue cortado por Ginny:

- Harry no podemos estar así, somos adultos y debemos comportarnos como tal, además somos amigos – dijo Ginny cubriéndose como podía su cuerpo desnudo.

- Lo se pero… los amigos no h-hacen lo que nosotros hicimos – le contesto Harry sonrojándose por enésima vez, esta bien habían dormido juntos muchas veces pero nunca habían despertado desnudos, bueno al menos no juntos.

- Tienes razón, mira por lo pronto cierra los ojos para que pueda alcanzar mi bata – dijo Ginny, Harry le hizo caso. Camino desnuda hacia el closet donde se encontraba su bata, la tomo y se la puso – A_ buena hora se te ocurre sacar el pudor, Ginebra, anoche era cuando debía hacer acto de presencia, cuando le dabas esos besos a tu AMIGO Harry – pensaba sonrojada._

_- Vamos Potter, compórtate como el adulto que eres y habla seriamente con la pelirroja, vamos respira un poco, tranquilízate y habla – _pensó Harry con los ojos cerrados - …_ Vamos di algo, ahora si no tienes que decir pero a noche eras un parlante maestro - _

- Y-Ya puedes abrir los ojos – dijo Ginny amarrándose la cinta de su bata, Harry abrió poco a poco uno de sus ojos para cerciorarse de que Ginny estaba presentable, sabia que su corazón no estaba preparado para otra imagen como la de hace unos momentos – _No quiero morir joven – _pensó mirándola.

- Creo que debería irme a mi habitación a cambiarme – dijo Harry levantándose de la cama con la sabana envuelta en la cintura para tapar todo aquellido que Lily y James habían creado – y hablamos mas tranquilos en la sala de… de lo que paso anoche – agregó Harry dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí.

- Nada de esto va a hacer cambiar nuestra amistad ¿Verdad, Harry? – preguntó Ginny antes de que su amigo-esposo y ahora amante saliera de su habitación.

- Claro que no pelirroja, yo te quiero mucho y no pienso dejar que esto arruine nuestra amistad – dijo Harry volteándola a ver y caminando hacia Ginny para abrazarla pues en sus ojos se notaba mucha tristeza – Vamos ángel no quiero que estés triste mira que me rompes el corazón – agregó Harry mientras le acariciaba su cabello - _y el alma – pensó Harry._

_-_ E-Es que… yo… ay Harry – dijo abrazándole fuertemente – _no te quiero perder Harry y se que aunque no lo aceptes esto cambiara mucho nuestra amistad – _Pensó Ginny mientras se separaba un poco para verlo - ¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Te lo prometo – dijo Harry mirándole los labios y acercándose poco a poco a ella - _¿Qué acabas de decir Potter?, no que no iba a afectar su amistad, vamos suéltala y vete a tu habitación a cambiarte y a darte una duche de agua fría, muy fría que la necesitas urgentemente – _pensó Harry separándose raídamente de su pelirroja – Bueno voy a bañarme ahorita hablamos – agregó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Harry salio de la habitación de Ginny, dejando a esta pelirroja en un mar de dudas y sentimientos enredados. Ginny camino hacia el baño de su habitación y abrió la llave para poner a llenar la tina de su baño, cuando esta estuvo llena dejo caer su bata al suelo y se metió para poder disfrutar de un relajante baño.

- ¿Por qué no me controle? Esto no debió de haber pasado, se supone que solo seriamos un matrimonio ficticio no un matrimonio real – se decía así misma Ginny mientras miraba tristemente el agua, por supuesto que no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos, aunque habían empezado algo salvajes, después todo fue tan bello y pasional – Como detenerme ante sus caricias, ante sus ojos que parecía que me pedían que no me detuviera por nada del mundo y sobretodo ante esos besos que me tocaban el alma y el corazón – dijo recordando cada uno de los momentos que habían vivido Harry y ella esa noche.

Harry entro a su habitación y se fue directamente hacia el baño. Abrió la regadera y se metió debajo de ella, no sin antes arrojar la sabana que lo cubría al suelo – Eres un completo idiota Harry, y el premio para el estúpido del año es: HARRY POTTER, por la gran estupidez de acortarse con su amiga – se decía Harry mientras se duchaba – Acabas de arruinar una amistad que no encontraras nunca en lo que te resta de vida, mira que acostarte con ella, de tantas mujeres que hay en el mundo te tenias que acostar con tu mejor amiga, pero no hay mayor idiota que tu.

Conciencia De Harry: _Ahora tienes que hacer todo lo posible para que esto no vuelva a suceder, cretino._

_Harry: Claro y dime gran conciencia, tú que lo sabes todo, ¿Cómo hago para olvidar cada beso, cada caricia y suspiro que nos dimos anoche? ¿Cómo borro esos besos que se quedaran tatuados para siempre en mi piel?_

Conciencia De Harry: _Pues no lo se pero si quieres recuperar la amistad de nuestra pelirroja, ya te estas tardando en comenzar a olvidar todo lo que sucedió en la noche._

Harry_: Pero si lo único que quiero es recuperar o mejor dicho conseguir su amor._

Conciencia De Harry_: No entiendes que su amor ya no puede ser para ti._

Harry:_ Cállate y déjame decirte que no renunciare a Ginny y menos después de esta noche, que me comprueba que no le soy tan indiferente. Voy a luchar por su amor y nada ni nadie me lo va a quitar._

Se dijo con decisión Harry mientras salía de la ducha para secarse y cambiarse para confrontar a su pelirroja en la sala.

Harry llego a la sala pero no había señales de Ginny.

- De seguro aun se esta cambiando, Ginny siempre ha sido impuntual para todo – se dijo Harry mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina para servirse un poco de jugo, desde que se despertó con la sorpresa de que se había acostado con su amiga, sentía el estomago vació.

- _Vamos Potter no empieces con las excusas, y acepta de una vez por todo que esto solo se puede salvar con un milagro – _pensaba Harry mientras sacaba del refrigerador una botella de jugo de uva – _Sus vidas y su relación no será la misma por mucho que tu la quieres, se te olvida el pequeño detalle de que a ella no te quiere de la misma forma que tu lo haces, que lo de anoche para ella no es mas que un error, que eres tu el único que no sufre por esto, claro que te correspondió, ella es humana y siente pero eso no quiere decir que corresponda a tus sentimientos – _pensó Harry mientras servia un poco de jugo en dos vasos y se dirigía hacia la sala, de donde observo que Ginny iba bajando las escaleras – Te serví un poco de jugo, supongo que tienes el estomago vació, después de todo anoche…anoche no cenamos – dijoHarry ocasionando el sonrojo en ambos – _Por supuesto que noche no cenamos, si lo único que hicimos fue…_

- M-muchas gracias – dijo Ginny aceptando el vaso con jugo, esto seria más difícil de lo que había pensado que seria. Los dos se sentaron en sillones contrarios ahorita Ginny no estaba lo suficientemente capacitada para soportar la cercanía de Harry, seria demasiada tentación para ella. Y por segunda vez en ese día, el silencio hacia acto de presencia.

- L-Lo siento – dijeron al mismo tiempo mirándose directamente a los ojos.

- Mira Ginny, la verdad es que… - estaba por decir Harry que el no se arrepentía de nada, que es mas le gusto mucho la noche que habían pasado juntos y que si ella quería podían intentar tener una relación mas seria. Pero fue interrumpido por su ángel.

- La verdad es que lo que sucedió anoche debemos borrarlo de nuestra mente – dijo Ginny, Harry la miro y noto que sus ojos estaban rojos.

- _De seguro se la paso llorando después de que me fui, como pude pensar que para ella esto seria fácil, por supuesto que para ella esto no fue mas que un error – _Pensó Harry poniendo una expresion de seriedad, por el caño se fueron todas las esperanzas e ilusiones que se había hecho.

- Este…como decirlo, mira Harry lo de anoche fue ¿Debilidad?, creo, si debilidad, somos de carne y hueso es lógico que reaccionemos así y hayamos caído en las redes de la pasión – continuo explicando Ginny recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Harry – _De seguro piensa que lo que paso anoche fue un error, al menos por parte de el por que por mi parte es la cosa mas maravillosa que me a pasado en lo que llevo de vida_ – pensaba Ginny mientras sonreía un poco – pero eso no significa que de ahora en adelante debemos tratarnos como dos extraños, ¿Somos amigos, verdad? – preguntó Ginny.

- Por supuesto – dijo Harry tragándose todo lo que sentía – Y si tú dices que lo mejor es borrarlo de nuestra mente y seguir como si nunca hubiera pasado, pues eso es lo que vamos a hacer. No tenemos por que destruir nuestra amistad por algo que… eso es lo que haremos, nos olvidaremos de esto – agregó con decisión Harry, aun cuando su corazón por dentro era destrozado por las palabras de su pelirroja.

- S-Si, eso es lo correcto - dijo Ginny tomando un poco de jugo para pasarse el trago amargo que traía cada palabra que decía Harry – _Adiós a mi esperanza de poder conquistar tu corazón Harry – _pensó la pelirroja mientras pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- Tranquila ángel, no llores – dijo Harry corriendo a su lado y abrazándola – Ya veras que lo vamos a superar, nada puede romper nuestra amistad… nada – dijo Harry abrazándola.

- Es un juramento Potter, nada va a arruinar nuestra amistad – dijo Ginny abrazándose a el y llorando, mas que por lo que estaba perdiendo que por lo que había pasado entre ellos.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**Un Mes Después**

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

- Ginny te ha llegado otro ramo del misterioso – Dijo Hermione entrando con un gran ramo de rosas de color rosa – Ya me vas a decir ¿Quien es el misterioso?– agregó Hermione entregándole el ramo a su cuñada. Desde hacia un mes que alguien le mandaba cada semana un ramo de rosas y Ginny no se dignaba a decirle quien era el misterioso, como lo había apodado Hermione – Vamos mujer que siempre me dejas con al duda y mira que no es bueno para mi salud mental - dijo Hermione.

- No seas chismosa Herm, confórmate con saber que tiene un gusto excepcional y que es todo un caballero – dijo Ginny revisando el ramo y tomando la tarjeta que venia entre las rosas – _Tú siempre tan encantador – _pensó Ginny mientras suspiraba al recordar a su misterioso.

- Creo que Harry esta perdiendo terreno, y mucho para ser exacta, el misterioso debe de ser alguien que quieres o aprecias mucho – dijo Hermione a su cuñada mientras esta hacia aparecer un jarrón con agua para poner su ramo de flores.

- Si, lo aprecio mucho – dijo Ginny acomodando las rosas dentro del jarrón. Ahora si, ese detalle tan hermoso no tenia como pagárselo.

- ¿Debe tener una muy buena posición económica? Lo digo por que las rosas no son muy baratas que digamos, además que debe conocerte mucho como para saber que te encantan las rosas, o ¿me equivoco? – insistió Hermione tratando de sonsacarle información a su amiga. Ningún misterioso de pacotilla le vendría a comer el mandado a su amigo y desde luego que ella no se lo permitiría.

- No, estas en lo cierto en las dos cosas, pero créeme que no te lo diré ni aunque… - Ginny fue interrumpida por Hermione.

- Claro, es Harry, no se como no lo pensé antes – dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

- Claro que no es Harry – dijo Ginny tratando de despistar a su mejor amiga, cosa que no le dio resultado pues Hermione esta en su mundo.

- Pero aquí la pregunta es ¿Por qué te envía flores? ¿Acaso para conquistarte? ¿Para disculparse por algo? ¿Pedir perdón por algo que…? Creo que acabo de dar en el clavo – dijo Hermione observando como Ginny se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza – haber dime que te hizo Potter como para que te envié rosas a cada rato – agregó.

- N-nada me hizo Harry y si me envía rosas es mi problema – dijo Ginny tratando de controlar el sonrojo que la cubría de pies a cabeza.

- Entonces si es Harry el que te envía las rosas – dijo Hermione sonriendo era tan fácil sacarle la información a su cuñada.

- Bueno si es que Harry fuera el que me enviara las flores – dijo Ginny regañándose mentalmente por caer en el juego de su amiga.

- Vamos Ginny ¿Qué te hizo Potter que te tiene que estar enviando flores? Es tan grave que ni siquiera se lo puedes contar a tu amiga y cuñada – dijo Hermione aun mas intrigada que en el principio.

- Esta bien te lo diré pero no quiero que hagas ningún alboroto o algo por el estilo – Le advirtió Ginny a su cuñada.

**.::::----::::. Minutos después .::::----::::.**

**- **¡¡**Que tu y Harry, hicier**on ¿Qué?!! – grito a los cuatro vientos Hermione después de que Ginny le contara lo que había sucedido hacia un mes entre ella y Harry.

- Que te dije, por eso no quería que te enteraras, además lo que paso, paso y ya – dijo Ginny observando las rosas melancólicamente, aunque había pasado un mes desde aquella noche, aun sentía quemar su piel cuando recordaba cada una de sus caricias, no podía evitarlo era como pedirle al sol que dejara de brillar.

- ¡¿Cómo que ya paso?! Ginny no estamos hablando de algo tan fácil como lo es el de cortar una flor, estamos hablando de algo muy importante, y… Hablando de esto, ¿Qué es lo que piensa Harry? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo lo tomó? – Pregunto Hermione – De seguro esta feliz, Guau esto no me lo esperaba, bueno si me lo esperaba pero no tan pronto.

- Harry piensa lo mismo que yo, que caímos ante la debilidad y que lo mejor será olvidar lo que paso – dijo Ginny no muy convencida.

- Y supongo que quien dijo eso fuiste tu, Harry no te diría esas palabras tan frías o no al menos después de tu ya sabes que – dijo Hermione haciendo sonrojar a Ginny por completo.

- La verdad es que ni tiempo de hablar le di, el solo se limito a escucharme y aceptar lo que yo decía – dijo con tristeza Ginny – Al parecer no le dio mucha importancia a lo que sucedió entre nosotros, creo que hasta se sintió aliviado ante mis palabras – agregó.

- No seas tonta, Ginebra cuando entenderás que Potter esta que muere por ti y tu por el, son aun mas tontos que Ron y yo antes de aceptar que nos queríamos y eso ya es decir palabras mayores – dijo Hermione molesta – Tu y yo conocemos muy bien a Harry y tu mas que nadie debe saber que para el lo que paso no fue producto de la debilidad. Acaso no me dijiste que te hizo vibrar de emoción y que en un determinado momento sentiste que te decía te amo con la mirada, esas no son prueba suficientes como para que te des cuenta de que el te quiere, que estoy diciendo, te ama, amiga, ese hombre se muere por ti.

- Ya no me digas esas cosas que haces que yo me ilusione y que luego la caía sea aun peor, cuando comprenderás que Harry solo me quiere como amiga, es que… ¿No lo puedes comprender? ya no puedo, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo por el, por ese amor que desde hace años profeso hacia el, ya me canse de la mascara de la amistad para el amor que le tengo, ya me canse – dijo Ginny cayendo de rodillas al suelo y comenzando a llorar.

- Tranquila Ginny, no te derrumbes por ello, lo se soy una tonta al decirte eso pero esto no es más que la verdad, ustedes dos lo han querido esconder detrás de la mascar de la amistad como Ron y yo lo hicimos, pero lo único que logran es hacerse daño - dijo Hermione abrazando a Ginny y ayudándole a levantarse del suelo – Veámosle el lado positivo a lo que sucedió entre ustedes.

- y según tu ¿Cuál es? – dijo Ginny aun entre lagrimas, había soportado durante un mes el dolor que sentía al saber que lo mejor que le había sucedido debía de ser olvidado como si fuera un mal rato.

- No le eres tan indiferente como mujer a Harry, por que cuando a un hombre no se le hace atractiva una mujer, ni la bombita de Andrés garcía le funciona, además todo esto comenzó por los celos que Harry sintió al verte con Devenport y amiga déjame decirte que celos es sinónimo de amor en algunas ocasiones. Y no me vengas con que sintió celos de amigo por que ese no es el caso, el nunca se comporto así conmigo, ya déjale de dar vueltas al asunto y acepta que cabe una gran posibilidad de que Potter sienta lo mismo que tu sientes por el – dijo Hermione ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas.

- Créeme quisiera creerlo pero eso es imposible, si fuera cierto Harry aun después de un mes no se seguiría disculpando por ello, lo que mas deseo es que entre por esa puerta y que me diga: "Ginny me niego a aceptar que lo que paso fue culpa de la debilidad, es más quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón" pero eso no pasara – dijo Ginny comenzando a llorar, fueron interrumpidas por la secretaria de Ginny.

- Srita. Weasley tiene llamada por la línea 3 de su esposo – le comunico la secretaria por el intercomunicador.

- ¿Crees en el destino? Por que esto no puede ser mas que obra de el – dijo Hermione levantando el teléfono – Hola Harry, si, bien ¿Ginny? Ahorita te la comunico, lo que sucede es que esta hablando con un socio por el celular – dijo volteando a ver a Ginny para ver si ya estaba un poco mas tranquila – Oye no anda por ahí mi amorcito, es que esta mañana se fue con un poco de resfriado y quiero saber como sigue, pero esta bien, OK me quitas un peso de encima, me lo mandas temprano a casa que yo le voy a dar la mejor medicina del mundo, ja ja ja me refería a mi amor, nos vemos luego, te comunico con Ginny, saluditos.

- Hola Harry, ¿Qué, Que tengo?, creo que me voy a enfermar de la garganta, de seguro Hermione porto el virus de Ron y ella me lo contagio, si las recibí, no tontito claro que me gustaron, tan hermosas como las demás – decía Ginny mientras se sentaba y se ponía cómoda para hablar con el, Hermione decidió dejarla sola para que pudiera hablar mas a gusto con su tontito, esos dos tenían todo para ser felices pero se empeñaban en alargar su agonía de estar separados.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**Ese Mismo Día, Pero En La Noche**

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

- ¡Toc, Toc! - se escuchaba por todo el apartamento del joven matrimonio Potter. Ginny iba saliendo de su habitación cuando vio que Harry se disponía a bajar las escaleras para ir a abrir.

- Yo voy, regresa a dormir pelirroja – dijo Harry bostezando un poco.

- Te acompaño tengo un poco de sed, además quiero saber quien es a estas horas de la noche – dijo Ginny acompañando a Harry hasta la sala, Ginny se dirigió hacia la cocina y Harry hacia la puerta para abrirla.

- ¡Hola Potter! Hip, ¿Cómo estas cuñaditos hermosho? Hip – dijo Fred intentando entrar al departamento de los Potter, claro que las copas que traía encima no le ayudaron mucho, así que Harry lo tuvo que sostener antes de que cayera al suelo y se lastimara.

- ¡FRED! – Dijo Ginny desde la sala al vislumbrar a su hermano siendo cargado por Harry - ¿Qué te sucede hermanito?

- No te preocupes pelirroja que esto se le quitara con una poción bien fuerte – dijo Harry recostándolo en el sofá, Ginny se acerco y lo abrazó:

- Estas…estas completamente borracho y apestoso, debería darte vergüenza Weasley – dijo Ginny separándose rápidamente de su hermano, claro que lo quería pero lo que mas odiaba era a la gente borracha pues en ese estado ocurrían o hacían muchas estupideces.

- Vamos hermanita no me regañes Hip que lo que menos neceshito es una reprimenda – dijo Fred haciendo pucheros y ocasionando una sonrisa en su hermana.

- Muy bien hermanito, Harry por favor trae un poco de la poción me parece que hay en la alacena de la cocina. Lo mejor será que traigas la botella completa – dijo Ginny a Harry, quien no tardo ni dos segundos en dirigirse a la cocina – Ahora cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Para que tú estés en ese estado, si no mas recuerdo a ti no te gusta tomar, al menos que sea una ocasión importante.

- Discutí con Angelina Hip y ahora no quiere ni verme, creo que he perdido a la mujer mash maravillosa del mundo Hip– dijo Fred abrazando a su hermana - ¡Angie, nena! Hip.

- No creo que sea para tanto, de seguro es una pelea sin importancia – le aconsejaba Ginny a su hermano, esta era la primera vez que Fred recurría a ella para pedirle un consejo o platicar de sus problemas, por lo regular siempre recurría a George.

- No quería molestarte c-con estos problemas Hip pero Georgesh no estaba en su casa Hip, parece que fue a una cena con sus suegrosh o algo por el estilo Hip – le decía Fred a su hermanita.

- _Ya se me hacia raro que vinieras para acá – _dijo por lo bajito Ginny – Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo sucedió la pelea o como comenzó? De seguro le hiciste una broma muy pesada a Angelina – le recrimino Ginny – Mira que a veces no se como te aguante ella.

- Nosh, gracias Harry hip – dijo Fred aceptando el vaso que contenía la poción y que le ofrecía su cuñado – Te aseguro hip que no le hice hip nadash de eso – agregó Fred – Solo se moles hip to por que le dije que ni muerto me casaba – agregó ingiriendo todo el contenido de la poción.

- Eres un completo idiota, como se te ocurre decirle eso – dijo Ginny enojada con su hermano.

- Pero hermanita compréndeme, yo… yo – intentaba decir Fred.

- ¿Tu que? Me vas a decir que te mueres de miedo de no ser lo suficientemente maduro para poder llevar un buena relación de matri… - dijo Ginny observando a su hermano que se sonrojaba - ¡Oh Fred! Eres un amor, tú no quieres hacerla sufrir ¿verdad?

- Es que, que tal si no tengo madera de esposo – dijo Fred menos borracho, la poción si que hacia maravillas – He visto a nuestros padres y no creo tener la suficiente fuerza como ellos la tienen para llevar un matrimonio – agregó Fred.

- Fred, nadie sabe como llevar un matrimonio, mírame acaso alguna vez pensaste que me terminaría casando con Harry – dijo Ginny.

- ¿La verdad? Si, desde pequeña te veías muy decidida a casarte con… - pero Fred fue interrumpido por una Ginny algo sonrojada.

- A-Ahorita lo que importa es, como le vamos a hacer para que Angelina te perdone y le pidas matrimonio – dijo Ginny nerviosa, observando por el rabillo a un Harry sonriente.

- Lo mejor será que lo consultemos con la almohada, ya es algo tarde como para hacer algo, así que ya mañana pensaremos en que hacer – dijo Harry - _así que pensaba casarse conmigo desde pequeña, bueno señorita Weasley prepárate para conocer al Harry Potter conquistador, por que no me daré por vencido hasta que logre recuperar el amor que sentías hace tiempo por mi – _Pensó Harry mientras le sonreía a su esposa, quien lo miro extrañada.

- Tienes razón cuñado, ya mañana en mis 5 sentidos pensare en la mejor manera para reconquistar a mi futura esposa, por que Angelina será mi esposa, espero que no les moleste que me quede aquí solo por esta noche – dijo Fred – ¿Esta habitable la antigua habitación de Harry? – pregunto el gemelo.

- ¿La habitación de Harry? P-Pues claro hermanito, solo deja que le ponga sabanas limpias – dijo Ginny dirigiéndose hacia la planta de arriba.

- No te preocupes Ginny, yo las cambio, lo que menos quiero ser es un estorbo – dijo Fred – Y muchas gracias por escucharme, a los dos – agregó Fred observando a Harry. Ginny le hacia señas a Harry para que entretuviera a su hermano mientras ella iba a la habitación para acondicionarla, lo que menos quería ahorita era que su hermano se diera cuenta que ellos dos dormían en cuartos separados.

- No eres ningún estorbo, Fred, mejor acompáñame al balcón a que te de un poco de aire para recuperar tus demás sentidos – dijo Harry jalándolo hacia el balcón, el que había sido testigo de tantas platicas con su pelirroja – y de paso me cuentas de la infancia de tu hermana cuando pensaba en casarse – agregó Potter.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

_- Solo a mi me puede pasar esto, Merlín ¿Por que le pones esta clase de pruebas a mi decisión de no tocar a Harry? _– pensaba Ginny mientras intentaba estar lo mas lejos posible de Harry. Con Fred en casa su matrimonio debía ser eso, un matrimonio y eso incluía tener que dormir en la misma cama, sería algo sospechoso que Harry amaneciera en algún mueble de la sala. Y como se negó a dormirse en el suelo, según el por posible intrusiones de Fred a la habitación, aunque pensándolo bien eso no seria posible pues Fred tocaría antes de entrar, pero ahorita ya ni caso tenia pensarlo por que no pensaba despertar a Potter pues el muy desgraciado dormía placidamente y con una sonrisa en la cara mientras ella rezaba para que sus nervios no fueran destrozados cada vez que sentía que Harry se movía. Era un gran suplicio el que tenía al tener a Harry en la misma cama y sin poder tocarlo, en la misma cama en donde habían hecho el amor – _esta noche mis nervios van a morir si no me tranquilizo y me duermo._

Harry se movió un poco hacia Ginny - _¿Q-Que haces, Potter? A-Aléjate de mi, no, no, no – _pensaba Ginny mientras era abrazada por un Harry dormido o al menos ella pensaba eso – _OK te dejare que me abrases si prometes quedarte quieto, que no quiero morir tan joven por causa de un ataque de histeria por tenerte tan cerca – _Ginny cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse en dormir, si no lo hubiera hecho se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo Harry medio abría un ojo y sonreía picaramente. Ginny sintió como Harry la jalaba hacia el y la acomodaba entre su pecho y sus brazos.

- _Muy bien me despido del ultimo pedazo de tranquilidad que tenia – _Ginny se sentía aun mas nerviosa que cuando esperaba la carta que le decía que tenia un lugar en el prestigiado Colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Ese Potter si que sabe como ponerla nerviosa, no llevaban ni 10 minutos en la cama y ya había acabado con los nervios de Ginny, a la que por cierto solo tenia en la mente escenas de cuando estuvieron la ultima vez en esa cama y no eran escenas aptas para menores de edad o cardiacos.

- Así que te pongo nerviosa pelirroja, muy bien juguemos con tu temple – pensaba Harry – Ginny, Ginny mmm ah, ah – decía Harry para inquietar a la pelirroja que tenia entre sus brazos.

Ginny tembló cuando escucho lo que Harry decía entre sueños – _No si esta noche no voy a dormir tranquila, por merlín Harry ¿Qué estarás soñando conmigo para que hagas esos sonidos? Harry ¿Qué es eso que se mueve allá abajo?... uff solo es su mano, Ginny sucia, en que andas pensando_ – pensaba la pelirroja mientras miraba nerviosa a Harry quien dor… - _¿Acaso esta sonriendo? Potter te odio!!!_ – Ginny había descubierto a Harry en la movida – _Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego_ – se dijo Ginny maliciosamente mientras se acercaba a Harry.

- Oh Harry si tan solo no estuvieras dormido, ahorita estuviéramos haciendo algunas travesuras, ji ji ji – dijo bajito Ginny siguiéndole el juego a Harry, lo beso en la comisura de sus labios, Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente y se le quedo viendo a Ginny:

- No que muy dor… - pero Harry impidió que Ginny dijera algo mas cuando se posesiono de sus labios para besarla pasionalmente, electricidad eso fue lo que sintieron los dos cuando sintieron los labios de la otra persona que tenían a lado – H-Harry, no lo podemos hacer – decía Ginny mientras se ponía encima de Harry para besarlo mejor.

- L-Lo se Ginny pero solo cállate, tu comenzaste con este juego – dijo Harry besándole el cuello a la pelirroja, quien como auto reflejo solo cerro los ojos.

- C-Claro que no, mmm, el que lo empezó fuiste tu – dijo Ginny suspirándole cerca de su oído y mordiéndole levemente su oreja – Tenemos que parar ahora por que mas adelante no vamos a poder… - decía Ginny mientras Harry le acariciaba la espalda.

- ¿De verdad quieres parar? – dijo Harry acariciándole el cuello suavemente, Potter conocía el punto débil de su pelirroja.

- La verdad es … - intento decir Ginny aun con los ojos cerrados pero:

- Chicos ¿Están despiertos? – dijo Ron tocando a la puerta de la habitación que estaba quemándose por dentro por todo el amor desbordado por el matrimonio Potter-Weasley. Ese llamado fue como una cubetaza de agua fría para los dos, mas para Ginny, quien se levanto de arriba de Harry como resorte y se trato de tranquilizar, Harry y ella se miraron a los ojos, Ginny se dirigió hacia el baño mientras Harry de respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarte – Toc Toc ¿Chicos? – volvió a llamar Fred.

Harry abrió la puerta intentando hacer creer a su cuñado que los había despertado - ¿Si, Fred? – pregunto Harry bostezando, Fred lo vio y se hizo el loco, hecho un vistazo rápido a la cama que estaba muy revuelta y no vio a Ginny, de seguro había interrumpido algo, pero todo era por una buena causa.

- Serenata – dijo Fred tratando de no pensar en lo que se que estuviera haciendo el asalta cunas Potter con la inocente, pura y virginal de su hermana.

- ¿Serenata? No te entiendo Fred, mejor regresa a la cama y ya mañana me explicaras con calma, mira que tu hermana tiene mal despertar – dijo Harry, solo por esa tontería los había desper… bueno los había interrumpido tan buena e interesante que se estaba poniendo la cosa.

- Me refiero a llevarle serenata a Angelina – dijo Fred mientras observaba como su hermana salía del baño algo turbada y … -_ Enfócate a lo que veniste – _Pensó Fred mientras les platicaba a Harry y Ginny su plan.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

Se escucha música de fondo:

**Only you can make oh this world seem right  
Only you can make the darkness bright  
Only you and you alone  
Can thrill me like you do  
And fill my heart with love for only you**

****

Only you can make oh this change in me  
For it's true you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand I understand  
The magic that you do  
You're my dream come true  
My one and only you  


**  
Only you can make this change in me  
For it's true you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand I understand  
The magic that you do  
You're my dream come true  
My one and only you.**

**- **PERDON, Anggie, lo único que deseo es hacerte feliz y que tu me hagas feliz, ACEPTANDO CASARTE CONMIGO – Grito a todo pulmón Fred sorprendiendo a una Angelina que lo veía desde la ventana del departamento que compartían.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**Hola, quisiera aclarar algo, al inicio de la historia había descrito a Anneth como rubia y en el capitulo anterior como morocha, bueno en realidad Anneth es morocha es decir de tez blanca y cabello negro, sus ojos no son negros son cafés, es que por escribir rápido no me di cuenta que la había puesto castaña y de ojos negros, dirán que morocho es alguien moreno pero para otros lugares me parece que en argentina es una persona de tez blanca y cabello negro y también alguien morena, pero ya quedo claro que Anneth es de tez blanca y cabellera negra, perdón por el error pero pues no soy perfecta y tengo errores, pero cambiando de tema:**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Algo de calorcito al final pero no todo puede ser tan fácil para los protagonistas. Espero les guste el capitulo y me den sus comentarios, espero no tardar tanto en subir los siguientes capítulos pero la facultad no me deja tiempo para casi nada, por cierto ya faltan como 4 o 5 capítulos para que termine la historia y lo he decidido por que me doy cuenta de que no tengo tiempo para actualizar tan seguido como yo quiero y si sigo así va a ver algunos desertores para leer mi historia. Bueno nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capitulo, que deseo lo tenga para la próxima semana.**

**Conciencia: Gracias por los 100 reviews que tiene la historia, esto no seria posible sin ustedes y su apoyo, muchas gracias. Y felices inicio de vacaciones de semana santa para aquellos que las tienen. Por cierto la canción se llama: _"ONLY YOU" y la canta THE PLATTERS. A nosotros nos gustó. Adiós._**

**. Besitos Y Abrazos .**

**Violet-Potter & Conciencia.**


	11. Capitulo XI

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. que hagan referencia al brillante libro de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro solo fue hecho para entretener a la gente que le encanta, fascina y le emociona Harry Potter.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**Capitulo 11: ¿Igual Que Antes?**

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

Se escucha música de fondo:

**Only you can make oh this world seem right  
Only you can make the darkness bright  
Only you and you alone  
Can thrill me like you do  
And fill my heart with love for only you**

****

Only you can make oh this change in me  
For it's true you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand I understand  
The magic that you do  
You're my dream come true  
My one and only you  


**  
Only you can make this change in me  
For it's true you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand I understand  
The magic that you do  
You're my dream come true  
My one and only you.**

**- **PERDON, Anggie, lo único que deseo es hacerte feliz y que tu me hagas feliz, ACEPTANDO CASARTE CONMIGO – Grito a todo pulmón Fred sorprendiendo a una Angelina que lo veía desde la ventana del departamento que compartían.

Aquella escena era de fotografía, todo el clan Weasley con sus respectivas parejas se encontraban frente al departamento de Fred y Angelina coreando la canción y lo que mas hacia gracia era que ninguno se salvaba de dar a conocer al mundo mágico su tan coqueta pijama. Harry y Ginny se habían encargado de reunir a toda la familia Weasley y compañía para ayudar a Fred, mientras este último se iba a preparar lo que sea que tenía que hacer.

**.::----::. .::----::. F L A S H B A C K .::----::. .::----::.**

- Ustedes solo encárguense de reunir a todos mis demás hermanos y cuando me refiero a todos, me refiero a todos Potter, nos vemos en una hora en la puerta de mi departamento, por favor cuento con ustedes – dijo Fred antes de desaparecer tras dejar a unos muy extrañados Ginny y Harry.

- Y ¿Qué se supone que debemos que hacer? Despertar a tus hermanos y decirles: " Fred los quiere en la puerta de su departamento ahorita a las 4 de la mañana" Atentamente Harry y Ginny, no creo que tus hermanos se levanten muy contentos y mucho menos creo que se aparezcan por ahí – dijo Harry viendo a Ginny, quien intentaba tener la cabeza fría y no pensar en lo que nuevamente intentaron hacer en esa cama.

- B-Bueno si lo pones así estoy segura que ni las moscas se paran – le contesto tratando de evitar la mirada de Harry, no quería perderse en ese mar verde pues eso significaba que estaría en el mar de la perdición – Y si les decimos que es un caso de vida o muerte…

- Tu hermano Ron contestaría: "Por favor se enfrentaron a Voldemort, no creo que esta cosa no lo puedan solucionar, así que dejen dormir a las personas que queremos descansar" Charlie y Bill dirían: "Hay personas mas cerca, no molesten o mañana te veo" y ni que decir de George: "No estés chingan…

- Ya entendí que mi idea no es la mejor, gracias. ¿Tu que sugieres? Gran Potter critico las ideas de Ginny – dijo Ginny sentándose a lado de Harry quien se le quedo viendo, haciendo reaccionar a Ginny quien no tardo ni 2 segundos en levantarse de la cama y hacer como si arreglaba la cortina de su cuarto.

**- **_Me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa pelirroja, y así es mas fácil hacerte caer ante la tentación – _pensó Harry mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Ginny.

- _No_ _te acerques, no te acerques, Merlín ¿No te basto con las tentaciones de hace un momento?_ – pensaba Ginny mientras ideaba como salir de ahí, en esos momentos era peligroso que Harry y ella estuvieran solos en la habitación donde minutos antes estuvieron a punto de… de…

- ¿Piensas en mi o en como ayudar a tu hermano? – dijo Harry coquetamente mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello de fuego de aquella chica que lo traía como loco.

- En ti… – dijo Ginny contestando sin pensarlo – Por supuesto que no, pienso en la mejor manera de hacer venir a mis hermanos a casa de Fred y sobre todo que no se molesten cuando se enteren por que razón los despertamos – agregó Ginny huyendo de Harry, no podía estar con Harry tan coqueto como ahorita – Por lo pronto voy a la cocina por un poco de agua.

- Hace calor ¿Verdad? – Dijo con descaro Harry, por supuesto que tenía calor y no era debido al clima de Londres por que las madrugadas de ahí eran un tanto frías – Te acompaño.

- Si, hace mucho calor pero no es nada que no pueda solucionar con un vaso refrescante de agua – dijo Ginny prácticamente corriendo hacia la cocina. Intentaba seguirle el juego a Harry pero como ahorita tenia tan alborotadas las hormonas sabia que aquel jueguito no terminaría nada bien y mucho menos podría ayudar a su hermano – Ya has pensando en algo.

- Por supuesto, no se que harías sin mi – dijo Harry - ¬¬ Abstente de contestarme – agregó Harry al ver que Ginny intentaba decirle algo – la única manera de hacer venir a tus hermanos en menos de un minuto a casa de Fred es…

- **"Los necesito muy urgente y mas te vale que te aparezcas en este instante Weasley sino quieres despertarte todos los días con mi melodiosa voz a través de un vociferador, nos vemos en casa de tu hermano Fred – **Leyó Ron la carta que minutos antes Errol le había traído – No tardo ni dos segundos mami…

- Herm… Fleur… Katie… Fiona, mi madre nos necesita – gritaron los hombres Weasley en sus respectivas casas a las 4:30 de la madrugada.

**::----::. .::----::. F I N D E L F L A S H B A C K .::----::. .::----::.**

**- **Te lo juro Potter que si esto no sale como lo planearon prepárate para morir lenta y dolorosamente – decía Bill mientras coreaba.

- Yo te apoyo hermano, mira que sacarnos de nuestras tan calientitas camas para que esto no funcione y aparte nos trajo con mentiras, yo pido su cabeza – dijo Charlie dejando de cantar.

- Oigan pero yo solo sugerí lo de la forma, Ginny fue la que ideo la carta y todo lo demás – se defendió Harry, mientras intentaba soportar el frío que se le calaban hasta los huesos, al parecer el clan Weasley no se lo tomo tan bien como sus parejas que les pareció la cosa mas romántica que habían escuchado.

- Con la diferencia que ellas están muy calientitas ahí junto al fuego con mi madre y nosotros en cambio estamos congelándonos hasta el cul… -

- Ronald hasta te escucho jovencito - recrimino Molly a su hijo.

- La culpa madre, a la culpa me refería – agregó Ron.

- Disculpen chicos si me lo permiten intento reconquistar al amor de mi vida de que me perdone, regrese conmigo y así nos podamos casar, ¡LO ESCUCHASTE, ANGGIE! ¡QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO! – Grito Fred hacia la ventana – Y se muy bien que estas ahí, así que sal y dime algo.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Weasley? Que todo esta olvidado y que me muero por correr a tu lado, besarte y decirte que claro que me quiero casar contigo, las cosas no son tan fáciles – dijo Angelina desde la ventana empapada en llanto, esta había sido una de las mas feas discusiones que había tenido con Fred de todo el tiempo que llevaban de novios, le habían lastimado mucho cada palabra que le había dicho, así que no le seria tan fácil conseguir su perdón, aun cuando la canción que hacia poco le había interpretado era un detalle tan hermoso que se merecía el perdón inmediato.

- Pues no seria mala idea Anggie, nena te quiero mucho y te pido que me perdones por cada estupidez que hago y que haré, por que no te puedo mentir diciéndote que seré perfecto por que no va a ser así, algún día nos pelearemos hasta por las cosas mas insignificantes del mundo o por los motivos mas tontos que te puedas imaginar, aunque después nos riamos de las tonterías que hicimos y dijimos, yo quiero tener esas peleas contigo quiero que me regañes por dejar la ropa tirada, por que no te ayude en la casa o por que no baje la tapa del baño – risas por parte de los chicos y suspiros por parte de las mujeres – Quiero tenerte a mi lado y yo estar a tu lado, QUIERO QUE TE CASES CONMIGO, y que junt… - Angelina había desaparecido de la ventana, todos se quedaron atónitos, creyeron que Angelina perdonaría a su hermano, Fred cabizbajo se dirigió hacia sus hermanos y agregó – Vámonos muchachos creo que no fue muy buena idea lo de la serenata.

- Lo siento hermano pero mañana será otro día y ella pensara las cosas con mas calma o ya encontraremos una mejor idea de cómo hacerla reaccionar y que acepte casarse contigo – dijo George alentando a su hermano, sentía lo que estaba sufriendo, como gemelos que eran tenían esa conexión tan especial entre ellos, sabiendo y sintiendo cuando el otro se encontraba mal.

- Eso espero, George, eso espero – dijo Fred caminando hacia la salida, por el momento deseaba tanto estar entre los brazos de su ahora ex novia, no acababa de comprender como había sido tan idiota como para perder a la mujer de su vida en una sola noche.

Todos se disponían a seguir a Fred cuando vieron como Angelina salía corriendo por la puerta del edificio en donde estaba el departamento que compartían ellos dos:

- Que rápido te das por vencido Fred Weasley y yo que pensé que esta enamorada del hombre mas valiente del mundo – dijo Angelina ocasionando que Fred detuviera y volteara rápidamente a verla – No deberías luchar mas por la que según tu es la mujer de tu vida y que no puedes vivir sin ella.

- Anggie, nena perdóname yo… yo… yo no quiero perderte me moriría si no te tengo a mi lado, no se por que cometí esa estupidez pero te juro que eso no era lo que quería decirte, Angelina cásate conmigo – dijo Fred tomando su mano y apareciendo un anillo entre la unión de sus manos.

- Fred por supuesto que te perdono pero no por eso tienes que pedirme matrimonio, después de que te fuiste me puse a pensar en lo que te dije, y estuvo mal por que yo sabia a lo que me atenía al venirme a vivir contigo y lo acepte, así que no hagas esto solo por querer arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, yo solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado, no importa si no hay unión mágica que certifique nuestro amor, lo único que importa es nuestro amor – dijo Angelina tomando el anillo y dándoselo a Fred – Yo te amo igual.

- Sabes esta noche que pase con Harry y Ginny me hizo reflexionar acerca de nosotros, ese par parece que los pulieron para complementarse, en serio no se como Harry aguanta a ese demonio pero se ve que se quieren mucho casi tanto como yo te quiero, en serio que sentí celos al verlos por que yo quiero tener junto a ti esa felicidad que ellos profesan, me sentí el hombre mas ruin del mundo al sentir que había perdido a la única mujer que podría hacerme feliz como Ginny hace feliz a Harry – dijo Fred ocasionando que Harry y Ginny voltearan a verse, Ginny bajo la mirada triste al recordar que todo lo que había visto su hermano era una mentira, una gran farsa que mantenían ellos dos solo por… ya no sabia por que la mantenían – Y se que junto a ti puedo alcanzar esa felicidad, así que Anggie esto lo que mi corazón desea fervientemente, desea que te conviertas en mi esposa y así juntos formemos esa gran familia con la que sueñas – agregó Fred.

- Buaaa Angelina si tu no te casas con mi hermano lo hare yo – dijo George llorando a mares.

- Tranquilo cariño, si ella no lo aceptara como esposo la que se casaría con el seria yo – dijo Kattie logrando tensar a George – No es cierto cariño, yo te quiero solo a ti. Acaso…

- Perdón pero nosotros intentamos reconciliarnos será posible que nos lo dejen hacer – dijo Angelina llamando la atención del clan Weasley y compañía – Muy bien… O.O ¿Quieres que me case contigo? – pregunto Angelina asimilando lo que le había preguntado su novio, esas proposiciones no se decían tan de sopetón.

- Por supuesto, acaso ¿Tú no quieres hacerlo? Lo comprenderé aunque me duela… por que si quiero casarme contigo, claro que si tú no quieres pues no lo hacemos, pero si tú me dices casémonos nos casamos - decía Fred.

- Si quiero casarme contigo – dijo Angelina comenzando a llorar de la felicidad que en esos momentos rodeaba a su corazón – Por supuesto que si me caso contigo – agregó Angelina antes de ser levantada en brazos por Fred que le comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos.

- Te amo – le dijo en el oído antes de besarla – Vamos a hacer muy felices.

- En definitiva las reconciliaciones son lo más romántico que hay en éste mundo - dijo suspirando Hermione mientras abrazaba a Ron. Todas las parejas comenzaron a abrazar a esa persona especial que tenían a su lado, Harry y Ginny se voltearon a ver, parecía como si los dos estuvieran pensando lo mismo:

_-__ Solo si tu supieras lo que siento – _

- Bueno niños ya es hora de que cada quien se vaya a sus respectivas casas, y mañana mismo quiero reunión en la madriguera para celebrar este acontecimiento que creí que jamás llegaría – dijo melancólicamente Molly mientras abrazaba a los futuros esposos.

- Tranquila, ni que fuera algo del otro mundo – dijo Fred tranquilizando a su madre.

- Es que pensaba que nunca te ibas a casar, que te quedarías como el soltero amargado de la familia Weasley, que serias… -

- Ya entendí madre, no hay necesidad de que seas tan explicita ¬¬ – dijo Fred.

- Ja Ja Ja – rieron todos.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

Ginny llego a la oficina de su "esposo" tenia que hablar con él, tenían que aclarar unos cuantos puntos sobre la "relación" que llevaban, no podían estarse besando simplemente por impulsos a cada rato o hacer… lo que ya habían hecho.

Así que ya estaba decidida, lo había estado pensando mucho después de que desayunaron esta mañana:

**.::----::. .::----::. F L A S H B A C K .::----::. .::----::.**

Habían regresado cerca de las 6 de la mañana a su casa, así que solo regresaron a bañarse y cambiarse para dirigirse a sus respectivos trabajos. Mientras Harry se bañaba Ginny decidió preparar un rápido pero rico desayuno, el que estuviera todo el día en el trabajo no significaba que nunca le pudiera preparar un buen desayuno a su esposo.

_- "Esposo" ¿Qué era eso dentro de su vocabulario? Acaso no se supone que el esposo es aquel con el que compartes tu vida, aquel con el que compartiría hasta la cama, los besos, las caricias, las… Ginny concéntrate, no puedes continuar así, si sigo con estos desplantes, no tardara en darse cuenta de lo que siento por el, y lo que menos necesito ahorita es esa clase de problemas – deducía Ginny mientras ponía un el pan tostado en el centro del pequeño comedor – además de que después de lo que Fred dijo note algo tenso a Harry, seguramente no le gusto nada lo que dijo Fred, aunque no entiendo cual es el problema… si el muy bien sabe que tal cosa no es cierta o al menos por parte de el por que por mi – _suspiro.

- 100 galeones por tus pensamientos – dijo Harry detrás de ella, Ginny volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

- No creo Sr. Potter que mis pensamientos le sirvan de algo y mis suspiros ¿Para que los necesitas? – Dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a la cocina – Prepare huevos y tocino fritos – le informo la pelirroja.

- _¿Tus suspiros? Son alimento para mi alma – _pensó Harry – Muy bien comeré un poco por que se que heredaste el buen sazón de Molly que sino... - decía Harry.

- ¿Si no que? – dijo Ginny amenazándolo con una cuchara desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Nada, igual me lo comería – dijo Harry nerviosamente sentándose mientras observaba que Ginny le servía un poco de huevos y unas rebanadas de tocino – Gracias, ¿tu también te vas a ir a trabajar? – preguntó.

- Si, tengo algunos problemas con uno de los benefactores, piensan que es muy fácil engañarme pero están completamente equivocados y… creo que me emocione un poco, el punto es que si tengo que ir al trabajo – agregó Ginny sonrojada por su comportamiento.

- Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en la tarde en la madriguera, ya ves que tu madre quiere celebrar que Fred se va al matadero, quiero decir, que se va a casar – corrigió Harry al ver la cara de Ginny – Ya me voy y te quedo rico todo, que bueno que heredaste el arte culinario de tu…

- Harry son simplemente huevos, cualquiera los puede preparar – dijo Ginny.

- Perdón yo solo quería adular a la cocinera pero si no quieres pues ni modo, nos vemos – dijo Harry inclinándose para besar a Ginny en la mejilla o ese era lo primero que iba a hacer antes de que se topara con sus labios que por instinto beso rápidamente – L-Lo siento, es que… yo no… lo siento.

- N-No te preocupes fue un accidente como todo lo demás que hemos estado haciendo últimamente - dijo Ginny robóticamente - _¡TONTA! ¿Por qué le dices eso? Si no eres más tonta por que no eres más pelirroja – _

- Ya lo se Ginevra, lo se perfectamente y ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir al trabajo – dijo Harry molesto, claro que sabia de sobra que lo que había pasado entre ellos dos eran errores o accidentes como ella los llamaba, pero no había necesidad de que le enterrara mas la daga.

- Espera, no lo quise decir con esa inten…ción – pero ya era tarde Harry ya había desaparecido del departamento – Harry – suspiro la pelirroja.

**::----::. .::----::. F I N D E L F L A S H B A C K .::----::. .::----::.**

- Ginevra, que alegría verte por acá – dijo Josh sonriéndole desde la puerta de su oficina, Ginny solo le sonrió, Harry ya le había comentado de que Josh ya había ocupado el lugar de su padre en la empresa - ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto el castaño.

- Bien, espero que tu también te encuentres bien – le contesto Ginny, ese hombre conseguía ponerla nerviosa y sonrojada, era un bombón de pies a cabeza, aunque no le ganaba a Harry no podía evitar notarlo .

- Bien aunque con algo de trabajo, no se si Harry te habrá comentado que estoy en el lugar de mi padre – dijo Josh – Pero que mal educado soy, ¿Gustas un refresco, agua u otra cosa? – agregó.

- Si Harry ya me había comentado algo, y acerca del refresco ya será para otra ocasión, tengo que ir a ver a Harry, así que luego me lo invitaras… -

- Pues yo creo que será ahorita, puesto que Harry esta fuera de la oficina, anda en los talleres checando un cargamento que nos llego, así que pasa a mi oficina para tomarnos ese refresco, Carrie me avisas cuando el Sr. Potter regrese – le dijo Josh abriendo la puerta de su oficina para que Ginny pasara – No creo que tarde mucho para mi desgracia –

- ¿Desgracia? – preguntó Ginny mientras se sentaba y aceptaba el vaso con refresco que Josh le ofrecía.

- Si, desgracia, por que me encantaría contar con mas tiempo con tan encantadora compañía - dijo Josh – Pero cuéntame como vas con tu trabajo, ya le he comentado a mi padre sobre ello y dice que encantado acepta ser benefactor –

- E-Eso es una gran noticia, ya luego iré a ver a tu padre, pues mi trabajo va a todo vapor, ahorita solo tengo problemas con algunos Sres. del ministerio pero ya esta casi solucionado y la ayuda de tu padre me viene como anillo al dedo – dijo Ginny recuperándose del bochorno por las palabras de Devenport.

- Que bueno, yo creo que deberías ir a verlo esta semana, por que la que viene sale del país y regresa hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero dejemos hablar de trabajo, hablemos de cosas mas interesantes – dijo el joven sentándose en la orilla del escritorio frente a Ginny – por ejemplo de ti –

Ginny al escuchar eso se puso nerviosa y dejo caer su bolsa, este sujeto si que no tenía pelos en la lengua para hablar. Josh y Ginny se agacharon al mismo tiempo para recoger la bolsa, quedando sus caras frente a frente, muy cerca una de la otra.

- Josh, necesito que me firmes estos papeles… - dijo Harry entrando a la oficina sin tocar y topándose con esa escena no muy grata para el – Ginevra – fue lo único que dijo observando celosamente a los dos, Josh solo sonreía y Ginny se había puesto blanca debido a la impresión de ser cachada haciendo algo malo.

- _ Un momento, yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, simplemente recogíamos mi bolso que se me había caído – _H-Harry pensé que estabas en los talleres – Dijo Ginny levantándose rápidamente y viéndolo.

- Pues ya ves, ya regrese, al parecer no te informaron bien que regresaría rápido – dijo Harry amargosamente – _De seguro de no haber llegado yo ahorita ese sujeto y ella se estuvieran dando un "accidente" como los llama ella - _ pensó – Pero veo que te entretenías muy bien mientras me esperabas si es que es a mi a quien veniste a buscar – dijo venenosamente Potter.

- Por supuesto Potter, ¿A quien más podría venir a ver? – dijo desafiándolo.

- A tu…- le hubiera encanto decirle amiguito pero se contuvo – hermano, por supuesto – dijo Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te firme? – dijo Josh intentando poner paz entre los esposos, que al parecer se habían olvidado que el estaba ahí.

- Toma y me los envías a mi oficina, Ginny me acompañas – dijo Harry que sonó mas bien a una orden.

- Luego nos vemos Josh – se despidió Ginny rápidamente y salió seguida de Harry, Harry la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la llevo rápidamente hasta su oficina.

- ¿Me quieres explicar que estabas haciendo en la oficina de Devenport? – dijo Harry enojado.

- En primer lugar suéltame que me estas lastimando, en segundo lugar no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones pero te lo diré, me lo tope cuando llegue y me invito un refresco mientras esperaba a que llegaras, contento – dijo Ginny, acaso Harry estaba celoso, no te hagas ideas tontas Ginny.

- ¿Cómo crees que se vea que mi esposa este con un sujeto a punto de besarse en una oficina, siendo que ese sujeto no soy yo? – dijo enojado Harry.

- Un momento yo no me iba a besar con Josh, eso fue un mal entendí, además un don Juan como tú nunca se ha preocupado por lo que piense los demás – le recrimino Ginny a Harry.

- _Si cuando se trata de la mujer a la que amo – _pensó Harry mientras contaba hasta diez para tranquilizarse y no terminara gritándoselo a la cara – Bueno me importa y punto.

Se quedaron callados durante unos minutos para calmarse un poco, eso era lo que necesitaba Ginny para darse cuenta que tenia que aclarar las cosas antes de que de pusieran peores de lo que ya estaban:

- Harry necesitamos hablar seriamente sobre lo que ha estado pasando entre nosotros – dijo Ginny- lo he estado pensando mucho y no podemos continuar así, lo de nosotros, es decir, lo que estamos haciendo no se le puede llamar vida, estamos mal.

- Lo se Ginny pero es que… - Harry estaba a punto de declarársele pero al final se arrepintió – Lo que pasa es que no soporto que ese tal Josh se fije en mi amiga, prefiero mil veces que estés con el mesero de quinta que con el – dijo Harry, aunque le hubiera encantado decirle que le preferiría que se quedara con el para siempre.

- Harry, todavía sigues traumado con lo de Harry, por el amor a Merlín, el solo es un amigo eso ya había quedado claro – dijo Ginny dejando su bolso en el escritorio y viendo directamente a Harry – _Y como estar con el teniéndote a ti aunque no estemos precisamente juntos._

- Sera por parte tuya pero por parte de el no estoy tan seguro, además por que tenias que estar en la oficina de el, no podías esperarme en la mía – dijo Harry enojado recordando la escena que había visto hacia unos minutos – Tan siquiera deberías esperar a que nos divorciemos para relacionarte con Devenport.

- Me estas ofendiendo Potter y eso no te lo voy a permitir, ya te lo dije hace un momento solo me invito un refresco mientras esperaba a que regresaras – dijo Ginny enojada, el era el menos indicado para recriminarle algo siendo el un don Juan, lo que mas le molestaba era que se metiera en su vida como si fuera su hermano, eso fue lo que siempre le molesto de Harry, se tomaba el papel de hermano, acaso no sabia que ya le bastaba con los que ya tenia – Además déjate del papel de hermano que no te queda, que sino no hubiéramos hecho aquí…

- Ya lo se, no hubiéramos hecho esos accidentes, tan mal te resulta que te haya besado y… ya sabes – dijo Harry.

- Ese no es el punto Harry, no podemos estar besándonos como si fuera el pan de cada día, somos amigos y eso no esta bien – dijo Ginny – _En especial para mi que cada día que pasa mas me enamoro de ti y eso solo me traerá dolor y sufrimiento para cuando llegue el momento de separarnos._

- Pero somos esposos – se salió a Harry sin querer, esa no había sido una buena respuesta.

- si lo somos pero tu y yo muy bien sabemos que eso no es mas que una farsa, nuestro matrimonio no es real, solo es una fachada para ayudarnos o ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste por que nos casamos? - preguntó Ginny.

- _¿Farsa, no es real, fachada? Lo sabia, algo raro sucedía entre ellos dos, así que Harry y esa pelirroja tonta no están en un matrimonio real – _Sin darse cuenta el matrimonio Potter le acababa de dar una muy buena arma a Anneth Rosvelt, quien en esos momentos estaba escuchando todo desde la puerta de la oficina de Harry, había ido a informarle que su padre lo necesitaba ver, claro que podía comunicárselo con su secretaria pero como perderse la oportunidad de estar con el y poderlo tentar, conocía muy bien a los tipos como Harry y sabia cuales eran sus puntos débiles: Las mujeres – _Muy bien, la guerra a comenzado aunque yo ya la gane – pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la oficina de su padre para decirle que había cambios de planes._

- Por supuesto que no, tengo muy claro las razones por las que nos casamos – dijo Harry dolido – Y ya no te preocupes pelirroja que ya no volverá a pasar ningún accidente, de ahora en adelante todo volverá a hacer como antes, cuando nos casamos te dije que nada cambiaria y así va a hacer, te lo juro.

- M-Muy bien, como ya todo esta aclarado y todo es como antes, me voy para la madriguera – dijo Ginny aguantando las ganas de llorar y gritarle a Harry que nada podría volver a hacer como antes, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos ya nada estaría bien – ¿Vienes conmigo? - le pregunto.

- No, te alcanzo allá necesito que Devenport me entregue los papeles que le lleve hace un momento – dijo Harry mientras leía una carpeta que estaba en su escritorio.

- Ok te veo allá – dijo Ginny levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Adiós Ginevra – le dijo Harry antes de que saliera – _adiós para siempre Ginny –_ Harry había comprendido que Ginny jamás seria suya y aunque le doliera mucho, se iba a olvidar de ella como mujer y regresaría a ser el Harry de siempre, Harry el amigo del alma.

Ginny salió de la oficina de Harry y sintió como su corazón se desgarraba por dentro, Harry tan solo se había despedido de ella peor sabia pro que sus palabras le habían dolido profundamente.

- _Acaso será posible que todo regrese a como era antes de que cometiéramos la locura de casarnos – _pensaba Ginny mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea.

- Que te vaya bien Ginny – dijo alguien a su espalda, volteo y se topo con aquella criatura tan… tan desesperante para ella.

- Gracias Anneth, igualmente – dijo Ginny entrando a la chimenea y desapareciendo al instante.

- Si, me va a ir excelente de ahora en adelante querida, dalo por hecho – dijo Anneth dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**- **Sr. Potter, la señorita Anneth lo busca – le comunico su secretaria.

- Dígale que pase – dijo Harry mientras se preparaba para recibir a ese torbellino – Buenas tardes, Anneth.

- Que tal Harry espero te encuentres bien – dijo Anneth saludándole con un beso en la mejilla – Me acabo de encontrar con tu "esposa" – agregó Anneth mientras que por dentro se moría por gritarle que ya sabia todo acerca de su matrimonio.

- Si, vino para saber si iba para la casa de mis suegros… pero dime a que debo tan grata visita – dijo Harry, en esos momentos de lo que menos deseaba hablar era sobre Ginny.

- Bueno vengo a traerte un mensaje de parte de mi padre – dijo Anneth – Pero invítame una copa de vino, que sino pensare que no te agradó para nada mi visita.

-_ Pues de hecho – _Se tentó Harry para contestarle – Como crees, ¿Qué deseas? – dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia mini bar que tenia en su oficina.

- Un poco de vino tinto estaría sensacional – le respondió Anneth – Pero a lo que vine, como ya sabes mi padre anda en tratos con unos inversionistas de Alemania, bueno se le ocurrió o mejor dicho yo le propuse que por que no para darle un empujoncito a los inversionistas los invitaba a pasar un fin de semana en el hotel mágico en Venecia, ya ves que mi padre tiene muy buenas amistades allá – dijo Anneth antes de tomar la copa ofrecida por Harry.

- Esta muy bien tu idea pero no entiendo yo que tengo que ver en todo esto – dijo Harry mientras el se preparaba una copa.

- Bueno es sencillo, los inversionistas y mi padre quieren que tu, Devenport, y Ron vayan con nosotros ­– dijo Anneth mirando a Harry.

- Ah, pero no creo que sea necesaria nuestra presencia o al menos la mía, Ron les puede presentar un informe sobre nuestra economía y Devenport puede aprender un poco mas sobre el manejo del negocio pero ¿yo? – dijo Harry tratando de zafarse de ese viaje, ahorita no estaba para viajes y mucho menos en compañía de esa come hombres.

- Vamos Harry no me hagas rogarte – dijo dirigiéndose hacia Harry – Mira que mi padre le gustaría contar con tu apoyo – dijo jugando con la corbata de Harry.

- No lo se… - pero para la suerte de Harry llego su salvación.

- Harry ¿Te vas conmigo o que? Perdón no sabia que estabas ocupado – dijo Ron al toparse con la escena – Luego nos vemos y perdón por la interrupción.

- ¡NO! Digo, espérame que yo me voy contigo, le prometí a Ginny que me iría contigo – dijo Harry soltándose de Anneth – Luego nos vemos Anneth.

- Muy bien, pero al menos promete que lo pensaras sino no te dejare salir de aquí– dijo Anneth sonriéndole.

- Ok lo pensare y mañana te diré mi decisión, nos vemos – dijo Harry tomando su saco para irse.

- Estaré esperando tu respuesta y le comentas los planes a Ron, hasta luego – dijo Anneth antes de salir.

- Esa mujer si que no se anda entre las ramas va directo hacia lo que quiere y eso eres tú – dijo Ron a Harry.

- Cállate que si no mal recuerdo ella es la culpable por la que yo en estos momentos este casado con tu hermana – dijo Harry molesto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Pues mí querido amigo te recuerdo que tu sacrificio no fue muy grande siendo que andas loco por ella – dijo Ron siguiendo a Harry hasta el elevador para dirigirse al estacionamiento.

- Ron, hazme un favor y cállate – dijo Harry molesto – No sabes como desearía no haber cometido esa estupidez, ahorita es cuando…

- ¡Espera! Acaso…te peleaste con la pelirroja ¿Verdad? Sino no trajeras ese genio de los mil centauros – dijo Ron - ¿Qué paso?

- Casi nada, simplemente que la encontré besándose con Devenport en su oficina – dijo Harry abriendo la puerta de su carro.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ginny? ¿Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo? – pregunto Ron abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

- Bueno estaban a punto de hacerlo pero lo hubieran hecho si yo no hubiera entrado y los interrumpiera – dijo Harry encendiendo el carro – Al menos debería esperarse a que nos divorciemos para andar con alguien.

- Yo no creo que Ginny sea de esas personas Harry, de seguro se trata de un mal entendido, ella ¿Qué te dijo? – dijo Ron.

- Eso, que había sido un mal entendido pero algo me dice que Josh no piensa lo mismo y ahora que tu hermana le ha dado alas, no creo que se quede con los brazos cruzados – dijo Harry conduciendo hacia la madriguera.

- Harry, nunca te había visto tan celoso, Ja Ja Ja – dijo Ron – Es raro viniendo de ti, el Sr. Pacifista.

- Vamos Ron que tus chistes no me causan ninguna risa – Harry acomodo el espejo retrovisor.

- Perdóname hermano, pero tranquilízate vele el lado positivo, Josh no podrá hacer nada mientras el sepa que ustedes dos sigan casados, preocúpate cuando se divorcien y no tengas manera de detenerlo – dijo Ron.

- No si a ti te deberían llamar Ron "el levanta ánimos" Weasley ¬¬ - dijo Harry sarcástico – Estoy hablando muy en serio hermano.

- Potter te voy a dar un consejo de amigo: "Déjate de tonterías y dile a mi hermana que la quieres" – dijo el pelirrojo seriamente.

- Si eso fuera tan sencillo hace tiempo que lo hubiera hecho, hoy precisamente iba a hacerlo – dijo Harry parándose al ver el semáforo en rojo.

- ¿Pero? – Ron lo invito a continuar.

- Pero me dejo muy en claro que no me quiere como hombre sino todo lo contrario, solo me quiere como amigo y luego me lo confirma una vez mas cuando me encuentro con la grandiosa escena de esta mañana – dijo Harry – Así que me perdonas amigo pero no puedo seguir tu gran consejo.

Ron ya no supo que contestarle y se fueron callados durante el resto de camino que les faltaba para llegar a la madriguera.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

- No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso – le contesto su cuñada a la pelirroja al terminar de platicarle todo lo que le había sucedido en tan solo lo que llevaba del día – Pobre de Harry de seguro ha de estar muy…

- ¿Triste? Lo dudo mucho pues al parecer le cayo de maravilla que le haya dicho todo eso, no hizo nada para… para… no le importo – dijo Ginny ayudando a Hermione con un pastel que su madre les había puesto a decorar para la comida de Fred y Angelina. Ginny saliendo de la oficina de Harry se fue corriendo hacia casa de su cuñada para poderse tranquilizarse antes de ir hacia la madriguera.

- Por supuesto que le importo, que tú crees que Potter es de piedra y de seguro no le gusto para nada el haberte encontrado a punto de besarte con Josh, Harry no es una persona muy abierta para demostrar sus sentimientos, la vida le ha puestos obstáculos muy grandes y unos golpes muy duros, Ginevra. Pensaba que eso lo entendías muy bien – dijo Hermione – Así que no te vengas a quejar de que a Harry no le importa lo que tu dijiste y mucho menos lo que sientes. Ginny cuando entenderás que Harry te ama.

- Cuando llegue y me lo diga, Hermione no me puedo arriesgar a perderlo aun mas de lo que ya perdí, Harry y yo no estamos nada bien, hace semanas que ni siquiera entablamos alguna platica o que me sorprende con alguna nueva locura, como quedarnos despiertos para ver el amanecer o algo por estilo, No Hermione yo no me voy a arriesgar – dijo Ginny firmemente.

- ¿En donde esta esa Ginny decidida? Aquella que no se rendiría por nada del mundo y que estaba dispuesta a conquistar a Harry, aunque se le fuera la vida – dijo Hermione enojada, ya se había cansado de ese par.

- Esa Ginny decidió retirarse de la jugada por al sencilla razón de que vio que no había juego para ganar – dijo Ginny tomando el pastel para llevarlo a la mesa que se encontraba en el jardín.

- Pues con que poco te conformas Ginevra – le grito Hermione antes de salir.

- ¿Por qué le gritas eso a Ginny? – pregunto su suegra entrando a la cocina con un gran tazón para preparar el puré favorito de Fred.

- Lo que sucede es que yo deseaba ponerlo un poco mas de frutillas al pastel pero a Ginny no le gusto mi idea, es por ello que le grite eso – dijo Hermione tratando de salir ilesa de esa pelea - ¿Hay algo mas en lo que pueda ayudar?

- Creo que deberías ir a ayudar a Fleur con la decoración al parecer no le va muy bien – dijo Molly restándole importancia a la platica de su nuera e hija.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

- ¡¡¡Venecia!!! Eso seria genial, Hermione lleva meses diciéndome que la lleve pero con el trabajo que tenemos ahorita me es imposible pedir vacaciones – Dijo Ron cuando Harry le comento lo que Anneth le había ido a informar – Aunque algo me dice que no estas muy convencido de ir.

- A veces puedes llegar a ser el hombre más brillante del mundo – dijo Harry – La verdad no me da muy buena espina ese viaje, siento como que algo malo va a pasar y sabes que mis presentimientos son muy acertados.

- Lo se, aunque si te soy sincero yo creo que este viaje te serviría para aclarar tus ideas y que las cosas con Ginny se tranquilizaran, no lo crees – dijo el pelirrojo – Pero piénsalo con la almohada, por que ahorita ya llegamos y no creo que mi madre nos de tiempo ni de respirar.

-_ Seria perfecto para olvidarme de todo lo que ha estado pasando y de poner las cosas en su lugar – _Pensó Harry.

La comida como siempre había sido un manjar de los dioses, la Sra. Weasley feliz por su hijo y futura nuera, Ron y Hermione recordando cuando se hicieron novios, Neville acariciaba el vientre de Luna, faltaba poco para el nacimiento de su hija o hijo. Todos derramaban miel o bueno casi todos, Ginny y Harry se habían sentado en los extremos de la mesa, y cuando su madre le pregunto por que razón hacia eso, Ginny le contesto que quería hablar de cosas de mujeres con Hermione.

Como siempre los últimos en irse era el cuarteto de oro, aunque esta vez se encontraba algo dividido, ron hablaba con Harry sobre el trabajo y Ginny tomaba un poco de té con Hermione en el patio trasero mientras admiraban las estrellas:

- Harry esta algo distante ¿No te parece? – dijo Ginny poniendo un poco mas de azúcar a su té.

- ¿Por qué será? Vamos Ginny ahora no te hagas la indignada por que tu tienes la culpa del comportamiento de Harry – Hermione le contesto al mismo tiempo que la miraba – Así que no vengas ahora con eso.

- Vaya se me olvidaba que hablaba con la defensora de Harry Potter – dijo Ginny – Perdóname prometo no volver a molestar a su defendido.

- No te pongas en esa actitud tan común de Ron, tu eres lo suficientemente madura para afronta la situación – dijo Hermione.

- Y ¿Cuál es esa situación según tu? – pregunto Ginny sorbiendo un poco de su te.

- De que Harry y tú se aman, que no aceptan que cuando hicieron el amor fue sensacional y como son un par de orgullosos no ven que son el uno para el otro – dijo Hermione.

- Y volvemos con lo mismo, el no me ama eres tu la que se hace esas ideas en esa cabecita maquiavélica y que no puede ver que entre nosotros lo único que existe y existirá es una buena amistad – dijo Ginny – Y por favor ya no hablemos mas del tema que ahí vienen los chicos.

- Mira que hermosura veo junto con mi hermana – dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a su esposa – Como quisiera…

- Gracias por lo que me queda pero te juro que te lo perdono mientras no termines esa frase, que no ves que hay niños en frente – le dijo Ginny a su hermano.

- Vamos como si nunca lo hubieran visto antes – dijo Ron besando a su esposa.

- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? – Le pregunto espantada Ginny, no quería tener un sermón por parte de su hermano por haberse acostado con Harry – Como pudiste… - agregó volteando a ver a Harry, quien solo se extraño.

- Pero yo no le dije nada… - Harry fue interrumpido por Ron.

- ¿A que te refieres con "como es que lo se"? ¿Que es lo que se supone que debo saber? – pregunto ron separándose de su esposa, no le gustaba para nada hacia donde se dirigía esa platica.

- NNNada, tonterías mías – dijo Ginny comprendiendo que había cometido un grave error al decir eso, su hermano no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, debía pensar en una salida y rápida.

- Cuéntale a Hermione que nos vamos al viaje – dijo Harry sacando del apuro a la pelirroja.

- ¿Cuál viaje? – pregunto Hermione a su esposo.

- A uno que esta organizando Anneth pero no me cambien de conversación, ¿A que te referías Ginny? – contesto Ron mirando sospechosamente a Harry y Ginny.

- _Anneth, esa infeliz, por eso estaba tan contenta esta mañana que la vi… Harry te voy a perder – _Pensó Ginny viendo a Harry – A nada Ron ya no seas tan paranoico, así que te vas de viaje no me lo habías comentado Potter – dijo Ginny.

- bueno es que me entere un poco después de que te fuiste de la oficina, es algo sin importancia no pensé que te importara – dijo Harry sosteniéndole la mirada – Además es un viaje de negocios, intentaremos cerrar un negocio con unos nuevos inversionistas y Anneth le pareció buena idea llevarlos a Venecia.

- ¡Venecia! Me muero por conocerla, Ron llévame – dijo Hermione emocionada, le hubiera encantado irse de luna de miel a Venecia pero les había sido imposible irse de luna de miel por sus respectivos trabajos - ¿Si? Por favor, Ronnie.

- Herm no esta en mis manos el llevarte o no pero hare todo lo posible por llevarte pero continuando… -

- Por eso te amo tanto – dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo y besándolo – Vámonos de aquí – le dijo sensualmente al oído a su esposo.

- Pero…Pero… esta bien, chicos nos vemos y que bueno que aceptaste ir Harry – dijo Ron antes de desaparecer junto a Hermione.

- Así que te vas de vacaciones con Anneth, me parece excelente oportunidad para que te metas en mas problemas con ella – dijo Ginny comenzando a molestarse, le repateaba que Anneth pudiera tener a su disposición a Harry, y no dudaba ni en lo mas mínimo que aprovecharía este viaje para acercarse a Harry y convérselo de…

- No pienso hacer tal cosa, yo solo voy por negocios y no por otra cosa – dijo Harry enfrentando a la pelirroja, ese tipo de acciones eran las que hacían dudar de que solo lo quisiera como amigo – _Déjate de hacer ideas en la cabeza Potter – _

- Eso espero, espero que te vaya bien y ojala que no pidan que te acompañen por que no lo voy ha hacer – dijo enojada Ginny por la forma en la que Harry le contestaba.

- No te preocupes que dudo mucho que necesitemos de tu presencia, aunque a lo mejor tu amigo Josh te solicite, ya ves que son tan bueno amigos – dijo Harry.

- No me gusta nada ese tonito que usas conmigo cuando hablamos de Josh, créeme que si quisiera hacer algo con él, hace tiempo que lo hubiera hecho y no me andaría escondiendo – dijo Ginny enfrentando a Harry. Harry quien había llegado a su límite de paciencia, la tomo entre sus brazos y la miro fríamente:

- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, ese seria el ultimo día vivo que tendría Devenport – dijo Harry olvidándose de lo que se había prometido y volteando a ver los labios de Ginny que moría por probarlos, una vez mas.

- Ah si, y dime ¿Por qué razón seria eso? – Dijo Ginny mordiéndose su labio y siguiendo el juego de Harry, solo necesita un poco más y de nuevo tendría sus labios - Contéstame Harry, dime por que – agrego mientras rodeaba el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y acercaba un poco más sus rostros.

- P-Por que – Harry estaba perdido entre sus brazos, era simple lo que debía hacer: Romper la distancia que los separaba, besarla y después decirle que la amaba, que esto… que esto solo era un sueño pues ella no lo quería – Por que debes esperar al menos a que nosotros estemos divorciados.

Eso fue como un balde con agua fría para Ginny, quien se separo de Harry molesta y se dirigió hacia la madriguera:

- Ni se te ocurra seguirme Potter – dijo Ginny antes de entrar a la madriguera.

- Pero ahora que es lo que hice – dijo Harry pensando que nunca acabaría de entender a las mujeres.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

- ¡¿Cómo que Ginny viene conmigo al viaje?! – pregunto Harry a Ron.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

Meses sin escribir pero entre la boda de mi hermano y la facultad ya no puedo ni tocar la computadora o al menos no para escribir, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Deseo que les guste mucho, por que no me gustaría enterarme que ya mi historia va para abajo por no actualizar antes, ese es un motivo por el cual he decidido acortar la historia, ya no me tiempo de hacerlo como me gustaría. Si ahorita no se cuando vuelvo a actualizar, ojala sea pronto. Ahorita hasta mi conciencia anda de descanso obligatorio, pero no los cansare con eso. Les agradezco enormemente cada uno de los reviews que me han enviado, ese es uno de los impulsos que tengo para seguir con los demás capítulos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…

0 Besos y Abrazos o

Violet-Potter.

'


	12. Capitulo XII

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. que hagan referencia al brillante libro de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro solo fue hecho para entretener a la gente que le encanta, fascina y le emociona Harry Potter.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**Capitulo 1****2: Tus Sentimientos, Mis Sentimientos, Nuestros Sentimientos.**

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

Harry observaba en el tablero los horarios de los vuelos hacia Venecia, al parecer el viajar de modo muggle, era el sueño dorado de todo mago. Ginny y el había llegado cerca de las 8:30 AM, su vuelo salía a las 9:15 AM y en lo que registraban equipaje y buscaban a Ron y Hermione, se les fue el tiempo. Aunque no tenían gran cosa que decirse, desde que Harry se había enterado de que Ginny venia con ellos al viaje no estaba de la mejor disposición que digamos y a eso sumarle que viajaban de modo muggle, no era lo mejor para sus nervios. Era algo extraño y un poco raro que a Harry, quien jugaba Quidditch desde que entro a Hogwarts, había volado sobre un hipogrifo y dragones, le daría pavor volar en aviones. Se defendía diciendo que el motivo era por él no manejaba ese avión.

- Creo que deberíamos subir al avión, Harry – le comunico Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La vio y le indico con la mirada que caminara que el la seguiría – no te preocupes que lo peor que nos puede pasar es que se caiga el avión o que explote en el aire – Dijo Ginny tratando de romper la barrera que se había creado entre ellos estos últimos días.

- ¬¬ Gracias por tus ánimos tan gratos que me das, Ginevra – dijo Harry medio sonriendo, le encantaba como Ginny siempre lograba calmarlo con una broma o comentario fuera de lo normal – Mejor ya apúrate y fórmate para… - le decía con una hermosa sonrisa, que se le borro al ver que alguien a lo lejos trataba de llamar la atención de Ginny, quien al reconocerlo se quedo helada – Al parecer ya no hace falta, alguien ya te aparto lugar.

- Por favor, Harry… - Ginny no termino de hablar cuando Harry ya la había dejado atrás - _¿Por qué haces esto? –_ pensó Ginny mientras se dirigía tristemente hacia Josh quien el sonreía – Buenos días, Josh – saludo Ginny al llegar a lado de Josh.

- Buenos días Ginny, que bueno que te decidiste acompañarnos, este viaje no seria el mismo sin tu presencia – dijo Josh.

Harry lo miro con infinito odio y decidió ignorarlos, ya recordaba por que su "esposa" había decidido ir con ellos, Josh la había convencido para que fuera, con la supuesta razón de que podía conseguir a nuevos benefactores para su casa hogar. Esa era la excusa más tonta que se le había ocurrido al entrometido de Devenport, pero que se puede hacer cuando a tu mejor amiga y "esposa" le gusta el sujeto odioso.

Ginny y Josh se metieron en una platica de los efectos de las alzas de magos para la defensa de los derechos de los elfos domésticos, Harry alcanzo a escuchar algo cuando Ginny le platicaba que Hermione era una principal participe de esas alzas, eso antes de que se pudiera a escuchar su reproductor de MP3.

A los pocos minutos de que Harry comenzara a escuchar música, sintió como alguien le susurraba en su oído, pensando que era Ginny se volteo con una gran sonrisa, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando se topo con Anneth quien le devolvió la sonrisa:

- De saber que me recibirías así, desde hace rato hubiera venido a saludarte, Harry – dijo coquetamente Anneth.

- Hola Anneth ¿Cómo estas? - dijo Harry desviando un poco la vista y observando como Ginny estaba a las risas con Josh.

- Bien pero no creo que mejor que tu esposa, desde que llegue ha estado a las risas con Devenport, al parecer hacen muy buenas migas – dijo Anneth metiendo cizaña entre Harry y Ginny, este viaje representaba una oportunidad muy grande para hacer caer a Harry en sus redes y quitar del camino a esa pelirroja, que siempre le impedía llegar a mas con el pelinegro. Esta vez Harry no se le escaparía tan fácilmente.

- Si, muy buenas migas – dijo Harry quien sentía que hervía por dentro, una cosa era soportar verlos platicar pero otra muy diferente era el soportar que ese mequetrefe la hiciera sonreír como lo hacia - _ ¿De que te quejas? Tu mismo la orillaste hacia el, __tu y tu maldita __cobardía__ para enfrentarte a lo que sientes por ella, si tan solo no fueran tan cobarde para afrontar tus sentimientos, tu serias el que ocasionarías esa sonrisa tan encantadora que tiene la pelirroja – _pensaba Harry observando a Ginny.

- Me estas escuchando Harry – dijo Anneth llamando la atención de Harry, quien estaba como hipnotizado observando a la pelirroja.

- Por supuesto Anneth y me parece perfecta tu idea, llegando al hotel se la comentare a tu padre, creo que es hora de abordar el avión ya están anunciando el vuelo – dijo Harry tomando el portafolios café que la Sra. Weasley le había regalado en navidad. Harry hasta ese momento noto que Ron y Hermione aun no llegaban, no era raro conociendo la impuntualidad de Ron pero se le hacia raro por parte de Hermione.

Cuando estaba entregando su boleto, escucho el tan raro sonido de que había recibido un mensaje en su celular:

- Sr. Debe apagar su celular antes de subir al avión – le comunico la señorita.

- Solo checo el mensaje y lo apago – dijo Harry sacando su celular y leyendo el mensaje.

- _**Amigo nos quedaremos con ganas de ir a Venecia, Hermione tuvo la grandiosa idea de meter la pierna donde no debía, no te preocupes ella esta bien…-**_

_**- … el **__**doctor**__** le recomendó reposo, **__**así**__** que diviértete por nosotros y **__**no**__** vemos cuando regreses – **_termino de leer Ginny el mensaje que su hermano le había enviado hace unos instantes.

- Srta. Por favor apague su celular – dijo la Srta. Molesta, ya era la segunda persona que se lo decía en menos de 5 minutos.

- En un momento, solo contesto y lo apago – Ginny estaba tan metida escribiendo el mensaje para su hermano que no se dio cuenta que fue a dar de bruces junto con Harry, quien tampoco se percato de la presencia de Ginny.

- ¡¡Auch!! – Dijo Ginny sobándose el codo – Ten cuidado pedazo de ani… ¡¡Harry!! Lo siento no te vi – dijo Ginny apenada por lo que le iba a decir a Harry.

- ¿Estas bien? Perdóname yo tampoco me fije por donde iba – dijo Harry ayudándola levantarse del suelo – Por cierto donde dejaste al hombre maravilla – agrego con sarcasmo.

- Si te refieres a Josh, no se donde se metió, me dijo que iba a comprar una revista pero ya no regreso – dijo Ginny mirándolo molesta.

- Sr. Y Srta. Si ya terminaron de dialogar podrían continuar su camino, están deteniendo a los demás pasajeros que si desean abordar el avión – les dijo la misma señorita que les había pedido apagar el celular.

Harry y Ginny rojos como tomates prosiguieron su camino hacia el avión envueltos en un silencio absoluto.

- ¡Hermione y Ron ya no van a venir con nosotros! – dijeron al mismo tiempo ocasionando la carcajada del otro.

- Si, me acaba de avisar Ron por mensaje, pobre de Herm se moría por conocer Venecia – dijo Harry subiendo por las escaleras que lo llevaría a la entrada del avión. Se tenso un poco cuando Ginny entrelazo su mano con la de él.

- Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien durante el viaje – dijo Ginny dirigiéndolo hacia sus lugares, que por lógica estaban juntos siendo que ellos dos eran esposos. Se sentaron y Ginny no soltó su mano – Creo que Hermione se va a odiar toda su vida por perderse este viaje, quería conocer la biblioteca marciana, la plaza de san Marcos, ll Redentore, entre otros lugares.

- Pues si pero quien la manda a romperse una pierna antes del viaje y te aseguro que todo le paso por estar regañando a Ron por tardarse tanto – dijo Harry imaginándose la letanía de su amigo por su impuntualidad – Yo no quisiera tener una esposa tan puntual, lo bueno es que tu no eres tan puntual – Comento Potter.

Comentario que hizo sonrojar a Ginny, Harry hablaba como si en realidad su matrimonio era como debería de ser, le daba esperanzas, acaso seria posible que Harry deseara seguir con este matrimonio, a Ginny eso le ocasiono una alegría interna, seria posible que el compartiera el mismo sentimiento hacia ella, el mismo sentimiento que ella tenia hacia él.

- Harry ¿Acaso…? – Ginny fue interrumpida.

- Señores pasajeros por favor abróchense su cinturón de seguridad en un minuto nuestro avión despejara rumbo a Venecia, aerolíneas "Alas Feliz" les desea un buen viaje –

- ¡Oh Merlín! Ayúdame – dijo Harry por lo bajito mientras se abrochaba bien sus cinturón de seguridad.

- Tranquilo, solo imagínate que vas sobre tu saeta de fuego y que estas a punto de capturar la snitch – dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras despegaba el avión. Tal vez más adelante se presentaría la oportunidad de preguntarle sobre eso.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

Llevarían cerca de una hora de viaje, Ginny observaba por la ventanilla el cielo, a su lado Harry dormía sin soltar su mano. Habían decidido que lo mejor seria que tomara una poción para dormir por que Harry no lograba tranquilarse. Ginny volteo y lo vio:

-_ Te ves tan vulnerable cuando duermes, pareces un niño necesitado de amor__, ese amor que yo con gusto te ofrezco pero que al parecer tu no lo quieres o no lo ves, Harry durante este tiempo junto a ti, me percate que te quería mucho mas de lo que pensaba… solo se que te amo mas que a nadie y aunque mi corazón se muera de amor por ti, debo aprender a seguir viéndote solo como amigo, aunque a veces siento que tu me quieres mas que como amiga, se que eso solo es una __jugarreta__ de mi corazón - _ pensaba Ginny mientras acariciaba el rostro de Harry quien solo sonrió y siguió durmiendo, era como si es pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos - _ Cuanto daría por que en este momento los estuvieras leyendo y te despertaras y me dijeras "Ginny yo también te amo"… - _

- ¿Cómo sigue mi bello durmiente? – Preguntó Anneth desde el asiento de adelante, Ginny sintió que la sangre le hervía – Espero que con la poción se haya tranquilizado un poco.

- Mi esposo se tranquilizo, gracias por preguntar Anneth, no te había visto desde que abordamos el avión – dijo Ginny arropando a Harry quien se había movido y se había destapado un poco.

- Lo que sucede es que platicaba con los inversionistas sobre el porcentaje de las… pero que estoy diciendo, de seguro tu no entenderías nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, TU solo atiendes a niños, los alimentas, le das ropa y hogar mientras que YO trabajo con grandes personalidades – dijo Anneth soltando veneno hacia Ginny.

- Créeme que mi trabajo no es tan fácil como lo dices pero que puedo esperar de una persona que piensa que arreglar un viaje y hacer reservaciones en los hoteles es un trabajo pesado – dijo Ginny contraatacando a Anneth, que se creía esa mujer para denigrar así a su trabajo, que sabia ella de los problemas que tenia que arreglar, de los casos mas tristes con los que se topaba todos los días, esa niña rica que iba a saber de sufrimientos.

- Srta. ¿Quiere una bebida? – pregunto la azafata a Ginny señalando el carito con la comida y bebidas.

- No, muchas gracias – dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizarse no quería perder los estribos y mucho menos hacerlo enfrente de tantos muggles.

La azafata siguió su camino pero justo cuando pasaba a lado de Anneth, el avión se movió un poco y mágicamente un copa de vino fue a parar sobre ella:

- ¡Ahgg! Tenga mas cuidado – dijo Anneth gritándole a la pobre azafata que se puso roja como tomate – Parece que no pueden contratar mejores servicios.

- Disculpe señorita pero no fue mi culpa, hubo una pequeña turbulencia y se cayeron algunas bebidas, disculpe los inconvenientes, ahora le traigo una toalla para que se seque – dijo la azafata dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña cocina que el avión tenia.

- Deberías tener mas cuidado Anneth – dijo Ginny intentando guardar la compostura y no tirarse a reír como loca. Y eso que ella no tuvo nada que ver.

- Si… Me las pagaras Weasley – dijo Anneth dirigiéndose hacia el baño, la volteo a ver y entro enojada al baño.

Ginny se disponía a levantarse cuando Harry le apretó la mano:

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo Harry abriendo uno de sus bellos ojos esmeralda.

- Al tocador ahora regreso – dijo Ginny soltándose de Harry.

- No creo que necesites tu varita ahí – dijo Harry mirando a Ginny divertido.

- Uno no sabe con lo que se puede topar en el baño pero tranquilo, tú sigue durmiendo que ahora regreso – dijo Ginny besándole la mejilla y despeinándolo un poco.

Ginny se dirigió hacia el baño, miro hacia ambos lados y saco su varita, murmuro algo mientras movía levemente su varita. Sonrió y regreso hacia su asiento:

- Ya ves ni me tarde mucho, solo tenia que arreglar algo – dijo Ginny ocupando nuevamente su asiento.

- Dos cosas, 1: no me sueltes la mano – dijo Harry mientras que tomaba la mano de Ginny y esta le sonreía – Y 2.- No creo que a Anneth le guste mucho el quedarse encerada en el baño de un avión.

- Pero menos le gusta enterarse que su amor le tiro una copa con vino encima – dijo Ginny feliz al saber que Harry la defendía.

- ¿Me crees capaz de hacer tan bajo? Como hacer que el avión se moviera un poco y que justo en ese momento a Anneth le cayera esa copa, te desconozco Ginny pensaba que me tenias en un concepto diferente – dijo Harry haciéndose la victima. Se miraron y se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Mientras tanto en el baño…

- Esa estúpida de Weasley me las pagara y muy caro – decía mientras mojaba una toalla y trataba de quitar la mancha de vino sobre su vestido - ¡maldita la hora en la que se me ocurrió dejarle mi varita a mi padre! Aparte acaba de arruinar mi vestido de seda¡Te odio Weasley! Pero ya me vengare de ti.

Cuando se disponía a salir del baño…

- ¡Que demonios…! – Dijo intentando abrir la puerta del baño pero al parecer "alguien" había atrancado la puerta - Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí¡Alguien ayúdame! Sáquenme de aquí inmediatamente – gritaba a todo pulmón Anneth pero de nada le serviría siendo que ese "alguien" había puesto un hechizo silenciador al baño y un letrero de no funciona en la puerta, así que Anneth tenia para rato la hermosa compañía del retrete y el lavabo, al menos hasta que llegaran a Venecia que seria hasta dentro de 3 horas. - ¡¡¡PAPI!!!

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

- BIENVENIDOS AL AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL MARCO POLO, ESPEREMOS HAYA TENIDO UN BUEN VIAJE – eso escucho Harry mientras bajaba del avión, esas ultimas tres horas en el avión habían sido geniales, se la paso platicando con Ginny como hacia tiempo que no lo hacían, Devenport ni se había aparecido y Anneth, bueno a ella la sacaron unos 10 minutos antes de aterrizar al parecer Ginny ya había quitado el hechizo silenciador, lo resumiremos así:

Anneth no vuelve a entrar al baño de un avión.

- Dígame Sra. Potter que le ha parecido el viaje – pregunto el Sr. Rosvelt cuando los vio en la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

- Excelente señor, el viaje fue de lo mas relajante y muy placentero, aunque dudo que su hija piense lo mismo - dijo Ginny viendo como Anneth se mecía como loca en una silla de la sala – Creo que debería llevarla al doctor, no debe ser bueno para la salud mental el estar encerrada durante tantas horas en un baño.

- Aun no entiendo como es que se quedo encerrado y mucho menos como es posible que nadie la haya escuchado gritar – dijo el Sr. Rosvelt – Que desafortunado suceso pero que se le va a hacer y mejor vayámonos yendo, que tenemos que llegar hasta el puente de los suspiros y de ahí al hotel – agregó caminando hacia su hija – Vamos chiquita ya todo esta bien, no hay ningún baño gigante queriendo atacarte – le dijo a su hija mientras la tomaba de un brazo y salía junto a los demás.

- Creo que yo podría contestarle al Sr. Rosvelt como es que su hija se quedo encerrada y por que nadie la escucho – le susurro Harry cerca del oído a Ginny, quien se estremeció desde los pies a la cabeza.

- Pero tu como buen esposo no delataras a tu encantadora esposa ¿verdad Potter? – Dijo Ginny viéndolo muy tranquilamente.

- Pues todo depende de lo que recibiría a cambio tu encantador esposo - dijo Harry sonriéndolo coquetamente.

Ginny le respondió acercándose peligrosamente a el, sin dejarlo de verlo directamente a los ojos, se le fue acercando directamente a su boca, lo beso, así de simple así de sencillo lo beso… lo beso en la mejilla – Esto es para que no digas nada - dijo separándose lentamente de el y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¡¡G-Ginny!! – Dijo Harry nervioso mientras la intentaba alcanzar – _Por esas acciones tuyas es la razón por la cual se me hace tan difícil dejarte ir._

El viaje sobre la góndola hasta el puente de los suspiros había sido algo tan imposible de olvidar y sobretodo romántico, en cada una de las góndolas iba ocupada por dos personas, que en la mayoría eran los matrimonios, lo que quería decir que Harry y Ginny iban juntos, Anneth con su padre para su desgracia, y a Devenport pues con el iba el que dirigía la góndola.

Con cada metro que avanzaban se topaban con nuevas bellezas, sin lugar a dudas Venecia tenia unos muy hermosos paisajes. A Harry y a Ginny al parecer la atmosfera romántica de Venecia los había atrapado, disfrutaban y se comportaban como si estuvieran en su luna de miel, bueno aunque si eran sinceros ellos había dicho que lo tomarían como luna de miel o eso fue lo que le dijeron a los señores Weasley, Harry desde que había abordado la góndola junto a Ginny la llevaba abrazada y no la soltaba por nada del mundo, se comportaban como una pareja de enamorados…

Ginny suspiro

- Todo el oro del mundo por tus suspiros – dijo Harry mirando a Ginny quien al parecer estaba nostálgica.

- Solo… no es nada, lo que sucede es que esto es tan hermoso con razón Hermione se moría por venir – le contesto Ginny perdiéndose nuevamente en la belleza de los paisajes – _Y me hace tener mas presente de lo normal el vacio que tengo en mi corazón al no tener tu amor – _pensó Ginny volteando a ver a Harry quien le sonreía como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

- Sin duda alguna esto es muy hermoso pero nada iguala tu belleza Ginny absolutamente nada – le contesto Harry mirándola a los ojos, de donde había salido eso no tenia ni la más grande idea pero lo había dicho desde el fondo de su corazón.

- Favor que me haces, amor – le contesto Ginny mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de Harry, esa declaración de Harry la había tomado por sorpresa - Esto realmente es hermoso, mi amor – dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Harry sonriendo – Que bueno que estemos aquí los dos, no hay otra persona con la que me gustaría estar si no eres tu.

- Yo también comparto ese sentimiento Ginny, sabes eres lo mejor que me ha pasado yo no se como tarde en darme cuenta que era a ti a quien amaba – dijo Harry acariciándole la mejilla a Ginny quien se sonrojo ante tal declaración.

- Eso ya no importa lo único que importa aquí es que me amas y que yo te amo a ti, lo demás queda en el pasado – dijo Ginny acercándose a el lentamente – En que nos quedamos en el aeropuerto… a si en esto – dijo Ginny besándolo, al sentir los labios del otro enormes descargas circularon por todo su cuerpo, la tensión guardada que tenían desde aquel día que se entregaron a las garras del amor y la pasión. Harry rodeo con sus brazos a Ginny para intensificar el beso, ese beso que moría por darle desde que salieron del aeropuerto. Ginny jugaba con la cabellera de Harry mientras discretamente mordía sus labios al mismo tiempo que lo besaba.

- Te amo – dijo Harry entre beso y beso – No lo olvides nunca, tu eres a la única que amo y que mare toda mi vida – agrego volviéndola a besar con frenesí y locura.

Para Ginny eso parecía un sueño, no sabia exactamente que es lo que había pasado, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que ese momento era lo mejor - Yo también te amo – dijo Ginny separándose un poco y mirándolo a los ojos – tu tampoco lo olvides.

Nuevamente se unieron en un encantador beso, únicamente que esta vez algo paso entre ellos, algo era diferente.

- _¡Un momento¿Qué estoy haciendo¿Cómo que besando a Harry?__ Vamos Ginny no te puedes rebajar a esto__ –_ razonaba Ginny sin dejar de besar al mago. Quien también la miraba sorprendido.

- _Ok, hace menos de 15 minutos estábamos abordando la góndola y ahora nos estamos besando, eso si es raro__ pero como no caer bajo l__o__s encantos de Ginny, ella es__…espera ¿Ella también me esta besando? No soy el único¡No! Tengo que parar esto va a pensar que me estoy aprovechando de la situación…__a la cuenta de tres te separas Potter, 1…2…2 y media, y__…__ muy__ bien__ esperare a que ella se separe – _decía Harry disfrutando del beso.

- L-Lo siento, no se que me paso – dijo Ginny reaccionando y separándose rápidamente de Harry, sentía como sus labios aun ardían de deseo por besarlo pero no podía hacer eso, seria como decirle abiertamente a Harry que lo quiere y que quiere todo con el.

- No, perdóname tú a mi, yo no sabia… - pero Harry fue interrumpido por el gondolero.

- Perdón que me meta pero yo les puedo explicar lo que les paso, lo que sucede es que fueron envueltos bajo la magia de la Hada cuidadora de este puente – dijo señalando al puente de los suspiros, que estaba a escasos metros de ellos - Esto sucede a menudo, los turistas pasan por aquí tranquilamente y al segundo siguiente realizan cosas que no harían en su sano juicio, hemos tenido muchos problemas con eso, hemos intentado atraparla pero es que es muy escurridiza y no podemos, a veces logramos ahuyentarla por unos días pero al parecer esta vez regreso antes de lo previsto – les comunico a los magos quienes se sonrojaron.

- Eso quiere decir que – dijo Harry.

- Que todo lo que hicimos y dijimos fue por culpa de esa hada – término de decir Ginny, acaso en el fondo Harry moría por declararle su amor. Ginny observo que Harry estaba muy nervioso como si estuvieran a punto de descubrirle algún secreto. Estaba por preguntarle cuando:

- Harry ya estamos por llegar al hotel – dijo Anneth señalando hacia el agua, donde el agua debajo del puente comenzaba a abrirse y a dar paso a un especie de camino.

- Bueno como lo dijo la señorita ya estamos por llegar, por favor ingieran estas capsulas con branquialgas, eso nos ayudara para llegar hasta el hotel, les repito mi nombre: Oscar y espero haya sido de su agrado el viaje y nuevamente disculpas por el inconveniente – Indico el gondolero, Harry y Ginny ingirieron las capsulas y segundos después sintieron como la piel que cubría su cuello, les comenzaba a picar y abrírseles. Para Harry esto le trajo recuerdos de su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

Poco a poco cada una de las góndolas fue desapareciendo entre las aguas, cuando estaban completamente debajo del agua las góndolas fueron atadas por unos lazos de luz que los guiaba al parecer hasta el hotel, durante el trayecto Harry pudo notar como a lo lejos poco a poco comenzaba a formarse la imagen de un gran palacio cubierto por una gran burbuja de donde salían numerosos túneles, después averiguaría a donde llevaban dichos túneles. Ginny tomo la mano de Harry el camino comenzaba a ponerse oscuro y tenebroso, todo aquel que conocía a Ginny sabia de su apatía por la oscuridad.

- No se preocupen entramos a un túnel que verifique que no traigan ningún artefacto de magia negra o algo por el estilo, medidas de seguridad adoptadas desde la aparición de Voldemort, el dueño del hotel no las quiso quitar cuando cayo el señor oscuro, dice que le ayuda a mantener la paz y seguridad del hotel de gente maldosa o de niños traviesos, solo dura unos minutos – les comunicaba el gondolero – Y esa es la entrada al hotel, les deseo una buena estadía – agregó antes de que Harry y Ginny bajaran de la góndola.

- Sean bienvenidos al hotel mágico " Luce Della Luna" , esperamos que su estadía sea de su agrado – dijo una señorita que los esperaba en el lobby del hotel – Por favor síganme para poder registrarse en el hotel.

- Bueno pues vamos a registrarnos, descansamos un poco y a las 9 los espero en el salón Magno para cenar y disfrutar de la noche de casino que se celebrara aquí – dijo Sr. Rosvelt a los inversionistas y demás acompañantes – Después de usted señorita - agregó Rosvelt.

Harry se dirigía hacia la recepción junto con Ginny para registrarse y así poder ocupar sus respectiva habitación - Habitación para Ginny Weas…

- Para el matrimonio Potter, por favor. Amor que bromista eres, se le olvida que esta casada – dijo Harry interrumpiendo a Ginny y mirando a la recepcionista quien solo le sonrió y con un ligero movimiento de su varita creaba unas tarjetas - Da gracias que nadie te escucho, recuerda que aquí para todos somos un matrimonio.

- Aquí tienen señores Potter su habitación es la 205, estas son sus llaves personalizadas, las cuales solo pueden ser utilizadas por ustedes. El botones los llevara a sus habitación, nuevamente bienvenidos y les deseamos una buena estadía en el hotel " Luce Della Luna " – les dijo entregándoles las tarjetas que había hecho anteriormente.

- Muchas gracias señorita – dijo Harry tomando las tarjetas y entregándole una a su esposa. Se dirigieron hacia los demás y :

- Entonces nos vemos en la noche en el salón magno a las 9, mi esposa y yo nos retiramos, nos encontramos un poco cansados así que si nos disculpan nos retiramos – dijo Potter rodeando con un brazo la cintura de Ginny, quien se sonrojo ante la postura de Harry.

- Adelante muchacho, después de todo esto es como su luna de miel, el matrimonio Potter tiene pocos meses de haberse casado – les comunico a los demás inversionistas que les dedicaron una sonrisa picarona – Nos vemos en la noche.

Harry y Ginny les sonrieron en forma de despedida antes de dirigirse hacia el elevador, donde el botones los esperaba:

- Espera Harry, nosotros vamos con ustedes – dijo Anneth quien traía detrás de ella a Josh, quien sonreía nervioso, no el gustaba mucho la idea de Anneth pero la siguió, ella había dicho que después le explicaría. Todos entraron al ascensor e inmediatamente un ambiente pesado se dejo sentir ahí – Venecia es un lugar muy hermoso, y perfecto para las demostraciones de amor¿no te parece Harry? – dijo mirándolo coquetamente.

Ginny sintió la sangre hervir como era posible que esa mujer se atreviera a coquetear con su marido enfrente de sus propias narices, no podía ser mas descarada por que ya era mucho hasta para ella pero esto no se quedaría así.

- Eso mismo le comentaba a MI marido, Venecia fue el mejor lugar que pudo escoger para nuestra luna de miel, es que Harry siempre intenta darme lo mejor y sorprenderme con cada una de sus acciones – dijo Ginny recargando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Harry.

- Si no mal recuerdo tu veniste por que Josh te lo pidió, no por que Harry te lo haya pedido – dijo venenosamente Anneth sonriendo.

Ginny estaba por contestarle cuando el botones anuncio lo siguiente:

- Srita. Rosvelt y Sr. Devenport aquí están sus habitaciones – comunico el botones.

- Entonces nos vemos al rato Potter – dijo Anneth besándole la mejilla a Potter, dejándole marcado sus labios con su lápiz labial.

- Nos vemos al rato, Ginny, Potter – dijo despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo del ascensor después de Anneth.

Ya afuera del ascensor

- ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco, Anneth? – le pregunto Josh a Anneth.

- Es una farsa, vamos a tu habitación y te lo explico todo, joven lleve esto a mi habitación por favor – dijo señalando su equipaje y dándole un galeón de propina.

- ¿Cómo que una farsa? – Dijo Josh entrando a su habitación junto con Anneth.

- Si, su matrimonio es una farsa, Weasley y Harry mantiene un matrimonio falso, no estoy segura cual es el motivo pero yo lo escuche claramente de sus bocas – dijo Anneth sentándose en la pequeña sala que había en la habitación asignada para Josh – A si que no hay de que preocuparse si tu intentas conquistar a Weasley después de todo no hay nada entre ellos dos, absolutamente nada.

- Pero entonces su bosa fue pura finta, recuerdo que fue un bombazo durante un tiempo y el profeta no hacia otra cosa que publicar sobre la bosa, estas segura de lo que dices – dijo Josh sentándose en otro de los sillones de la sala.

- Muy segura, aunque no sepa por que razón su matrimonio es una farsa, estoy segura de que lo hay entre ellos dos no es un matrimonio, así que tienes el camino libre para conquistar a Weasley – dijo Anneth sonriéndole a Josh.

- Pero si yo… -

- No lo niegues que crees que no me doy cuenta de que estas loco por ella, aunque no entiendo por que, es tan… -

- Mide tus palabras Anneth y si lo que tu dices es cierto entonces lo comprobare esta noche en la cena, aunque no entiendo una cosa – dijo Josh seriamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – pregunto Anneth levantándose dispuesta a irse.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto a mi? – pregunto Josh.

- Solo quiero ayudar a un amigo, solo eso – contesto Anneth antes de salir de la habitación de Josh.

-_ Nosotros no somos amigos – _pensó Josh mientras veía como Anneth salía de su cuarto. Era extraño que Anneth le diera esa información, de seguro en algo la beneficiaria todo esto y pues para el eran excelentes noticias el saber que Ginny no tenia ninguna clase de compromiso irrompible con Potter.

- Prepárate Ginny que esta noche conocerás bien a Josh Devenport – se dijo antes de meterse al cuarto de baño.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

Después de que Anneth y Josh salieran del ascensor, Harry y Ginny fueron rodeados por un pesado silencio, atrás habían quedado los hermosos recuerdos que había adquirido durante estas horas y todo por culpa de la arpía. El botones llevo al matrimonio a su habitación, que gracias a Merlín estaba dos pisos más arriba que el piso en donde se encontraba la habitación de Anneth. Harry le dio propina al botones y se dirigió hacia la baño, lo que necesitaba era un tranquilizante baño.

- Pudiste haberme defendido, Potter – dijo Ginny aventándole un cojín logrando golpearle la espalda – Solo necesitaba un poco de apoyo de tu parte.

- Oye yo que culpa tengo de que Anneth diga verdades que molestan o ¿Acaso dijo alguna mentira? – la enfrento Harry rudamente, no era posible que el sufriera las consecuencias del enojo de Ginny.

- No pero…-

- Acaso veniste por querer pasar tiempo con tu esposo o por que esto fuera nuestra luna de miel, vamos contestarme Ginevra ¿Por que veniste? – Dijo Harry molesto, esto no estuviera pasando si ella no hubiera aceptado al invitación de su amiguito Devenport, se suponía que había aceptado venir para poder tranquilizar un poco las cosas entre ellos, aunque dudaba que algo se tranquilizara entre ellos, ellos no podrían llegar a ser un matrimonio.

- P-Por que es una gran oportunidad para conseguir un donativo para la casa hogar, bien lo sabes Harry – Dijo Ginny molesta por la actitud tomada por Harry.

- Entonces no estaba equivocada Anneth, no había de que defenderte Weasley, así que no vengas a reclamarme algo que no puede ser defendido – dijo Harry antes de salir de la habitación necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad antes de hiciera cosas de las que después se arrepentiría.

Ginny tomo un Jarrón y lo estrello contra la puerta por la que minutos antes Potter había salido, estaba tan enojada que era tan capaz de echarle una maldición imperdonable al primero que se parara enfrente. No era justo que Harry se pusiera del lado de esa arpía, por mucha razón que tuviera Anneth, el como buen esposo debía defenderla aun cuando lo dicho fuera verdad.

Había pasado unas escasas dos horas cuando Harry regreso a su habitación, encontrándose que la pelirroja estaba completamente dormida sobre uno de los muebles de la sala de estar. Harry se acerco y pudo apreciar que aun dormida Ginny parecía un angelito, también pudo notar rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas, seguramente había estado llorando por culpa de la estúpida pelea que habían tenido horas antes. La cargo para llevarla a la cama para que descansara mejor, Ginny al sentirse entre los brazos de alguien abrió lentamente los ojos:

- Tardaste en regresar – dijo Ginny abrazándose a el, no podía echar por la borda su amistad por una cosa tan tonta, si su amistad había superado otras cosas como el haber hecho el amor, no tenia pro que rendirse ante ello.

- Shh duerme y descansa que tenemos una cena dentro de unas horas, perdóname pelirroja se que debí defenderte pero… ya no tiene importancia hablar de ello, solo descansa – dijo Harry poniéndola sobre la cama.

- ¡No! – dijo Ginny sin soltarlo.

- No ¿Qué? - dijo Harry intentando separarse de la pelirroja.

- No te vayas quédate aquí conmigo, por favor – dijo Ginny acercándolo a ella.

Harry se sorprendió por la acción de Ginny pero no podía negarle algo a ese tornado pelirrojo, nunca podía negarle nada. Se acomodo a lado de ella y se quedaron dormidos, abrazados como lo hacían antes, como cuando solo eran amigos.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

El tiempo paso volando y Harry despertó cuando faltaban escasas dos horas para la cena o eso fue lo que noto cuando observo su reloj que le indica que eran 7 de la noche aunque estuvieran debajo del agua y no se notara mucho cuando era de día o de noche, el hotel contaba con un hechizo que si miraban hacia fuera era como si estuvieran en la superficie. Harry intento levantarse pero un pequeño cuerpo se impedía, Harry sonrió y acaricio la melena de su amiga:

- Vamos angelito es hora de levantarse, tenemos una cena a la que hay que asistir – dijo Ginny haciendo círculos con sus dedos sobre la espalda de Ginny, quien se movió un poco:

- No quiero – dijo rápidamente viéndolo y acomodándose nuevamente sobre el pecho de Harry.

- Vamos y te prometo que si te levantas esta noche la haremos lo que tu quieras – dijo Harry continuando con el movimiento de sus dedos.

- Seguro¿Lo que yo quiera? - pregunto Ginny recargando su barbilla sobre el pecho de Harry y mirándolo directamente a los ojos – _Esa es una propuesta muy tentadora – _Pensó Ginny mientras sonreía.

- Todo lo que tú quieras, mientras que no sea algo que atente contra mi cuerpo virginal o mi persona – dijo Harry preocupado, su amiga a veces tenía cada idea loca.

- ¡Harry! Le quitas todo lo emocionante al asunto pero bueno me conformo con una botella de Champagne, fresas, helado de chocolate y crema batida, espera dijiste ¿Cuerpo virginal? Virginal no existe en tu vocabulario – dijo Ginny riéndose mientras se incorporándose de la cama - ¿Qué hora es?

- ¬¬ ¿Estas insinuando que soy un fácil o algo por el estilo? Mejor no me contestes - Dijo Harry al ver la cara de "eres o te haces" por parte de Ginny – Muy bien, son tururú las 7:15, el cielo no lo… - Harry fue interrumpido por los grito de Ginny.

- ¡¿7:15?! Es tardísimo Harry apenas me dará tiempo para arreglarme e irnos a la cena¿Por qué no me levantaste antes? – dijo Ginny corriendo hacia el baño.

- Tengo como tres horas intentando despertar pero tu solo te movías t te volvías a acomodar en mis fuertes brazos – dijo Harry también levantándose de la cama.

- No seas exagerado – dijo desde el baño – Harry – asomó su cabeza por la puerta del baño – Siento lo de esta tarde, tienes mucha razón en lo que me dijiste – agrego.

- Olvídalo no tiene importancia y tu también perdóname, se supone que como esposo tuyo debo defenderte aun cuando la causa este perdida – dijo Harry sonriéndole – pero ya apúrate que yo también necesito bañarme y luego tu te acaparas el baño mas de una hora.

Ginny le sonrió y se metió nuevamente al baño y enseguida Harry escucho el ruido de la regadera, se dirigió hacia el closet y comenzó a revisar su ropa para escoger la adecuada para la cena.

- Tu ropa esta sobre uno de los muebles – grito Ginny desde el baño - En la tarde la escogí por ti, espero te guste la combinación.

- por eso te quiero tanto – susurro Harry mientras caminaba hacia la sala y tomaba su ropa – Muchas gracias pecosita.

- De nada – le grito desde el baño nuevamente.

Después de una hora y media los dos lograron salir de su habitación bañados, cambiados y con una gran sonrisa, tenían buen tiempo para llegar hasta el salón magno y verse con los demás. Tomaron el ascensor y para desgracia dos pisos abajo se toparon con la arpía, digo con Anneth y su papá:

- Buenas noches, Sra. Potter ¿Qué le ha parecido el hotel? – pregunto el Sr. Rosvelt después de que su hija y Josh entraran al ascensor.

- El voy a ser sincera Harry y yo no conocimos mucho del hotel, solo nuestra habitación hasta el momento – dijo Ginny mordiéndose el labio levemente y acomodándole el cuello de la camisa a su esposo – No es posible que se te haga tan difícil el arreglar un cuello de camisa – agregó mientras se lo arreglaba y le daba un beso fugaz a Harry, quien solo se limito a sonreír.

- Es que son difíciles de domar Sra. Potter, yo aun a mis 40 y tantos años me es tan difícil pero yo creo que Potter teniendo un esposa tan linda como usted no sufrirá con ese problema mucho tiempo – dijo Rosvelt sonriéndole a Ginny.

- Eso espero sr, que a mi marido se le quite esa maña por que no puedo estar toda mi vida arreglándoselo – dijo Ginny.

- No te preocupes corazón que mas pronto de lo que piensas ya tendré solucionado ese problema y solo te dedicaras a quererme – dijo Harry rodeándola con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y acercándola a el, Harry debía compensarle de alguna manera la falta que había cometido esa tarde.

- El amor es tan bonito me considero un romántico empedernido, yo no se cuando esta hija mía me llegara con la sorpresa de que se casa – dijo el Sr. Rosvelt mirando a su hija que solo sonrió y dijo:

- No te preocupes papá muy pronto te llegare con la noticia de que hay alguien en mi vida – dijo mirando descaradamente Anneth observando a Harry, quien se movió incomodo pero el Sr. Rosvelt no pudo ver eso pues se volteo a ver a Josh.

- Y Usted señor Devenport ¿Alguna novia o prospecto? – pregunto Rosvelt al castaño.

- Si tengo alguien en mente pero estoy en espera de una señal por parte de ella para realizar mi siguiente movimiento pero casi es un hecho – dijo Josh sonriendo.

- Espero que tengas suerte muchacho con tu conquista¡OH! Ya llegamos – dijo saliendo del ascensor junto con su hija y detrás de ellos Devenport y por ultimo Ginny y Harry, quien este ultimo iba con cara de pocos amigos debido a la reciente declaración del sujeto Devenport.

- Devenport va por ti Ginny – dijo Harry caminando junto con Ginny hacia el salón.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? Como puede ser posible que creas que Josh quiera conquistarme, el no es esa clase de sujetos que enamora a señoras casadas – Mala respuesta por parte de Ginny.

- Así que lo conoces tan bien como para saber de que cosas es incapaz de hacer – dijo Harry aumentando su enojo.

- Harry no empieces con tu etapa de hermano sobre protector, además el no puede hacer nada puesto que se supone que tu y yo estamos casados ¿Lo recuerdas? Así que deja tus paranoias para otro día y disfruta de esta noche – dijo Ginny ingresando al salón.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

La noche transcurría de lo mas agradable, la cena muy exquisita y se divertían como niños en las maquinas tragamonedas o en las mesas jugando el póker, al 7 y medio, algunos solo pasaban el rato mientras tomaban una copa de vino o lo que fuera que ingirieran. Harry y Ginny estaban sentados hablando con la esposa de uno de los futuros socios. Josh se acerco hasta ellos y se sentó a lado de Ginny bajo la mirada furiosa de Harry, Ginny al percatarse de eso lo único que hizo fue tomarlo de la mano para tratar de tranquilizar a Harry.

- La música esta muy buena, Ginny ¿Gustas bailar? – Dijo Josh viendo como la Sra. Ferdenz lo miraba sorprendida – Claro si tu marido me lo permite – agregó, no quería que las esposas de sus futuros socios tuvieran una mala imagen de el.

- Bueno no… - Pero Harry la interrumpió.

- Por mi no hay problema alguno – Dijo Harry indiferente, lo que menos quería era hacer un papelón enfrente de la esposa de su casi socio – Ve cariño, yo me quedo aquí a acompañar a la Sra. Ferdenz.

- Muy bien – Dijo Ginny secamente conocía tan bien a Harry que sabia que esa actitud suya solo la hacia por molestarla, no podía evitar sacar el gen de hermano protector pero si el no se molestaba por cambiar esa actitud mucho menos ella se preocuparía por hacerlo – Vamos Josh será un placer bailar contigo una pieza – Agrego ofreciéndole el brazo y levantándose para irse con el. Ginny y Josh llegaron al centro de la pista y la música comenzó a sonar.

Harry observaba nostálgicamente como Ginny comenzaba a bailar junto con aquel sujeto, quien la tenia sujeta firmemente por la cintura, se moría por estar en su lugar, como era posible que el no pudiera estar con ella y el que apenas y tenia unos meses de conocerla, ya tenían esas confianzas.

- Usted es el que debería estar bailando con ella, no él – Dijo la señora observando por unos segundos a Josh y a Ginny - En ocasiones por no decir casi siempre, nosotras las mujeres damos señales que pretendemos que ustedes entiendan a la primera pero no nos percatamos de que lo único que ocasionamos es confundirlos mas de lo que ya están – Agrego viendo a Harry, a quien se le notaba que el dolor de ver a su esposa bailar con otro, a veces las relaciones eran tan complicadas pero no imposibles – Cuando los vi, no tarde ni un minuto en darme cuenta cuanto era que se querían, son pocas las parejas que dan esa impresión a la primera, así que parece y vaya a demostrarle que ya entendió lo que ella le decía. Ustedes se aman mucho y yo creo que eso usted lo sabe.

Harry se animo por todo lo dicho por la señora y se levanto no sin antes agradecerle por el consejo, se dirigió hacia le centro de la pista pues había perdido de vista a Ginny y Josh, el tiempo se detuvo cuando los vio en el centro de la pista, ahí estaba Ginny apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Josh, quien solo sonreía como un tonto, Ginny parecía feliz estando en sus brazos, quiso ir hacia ellos y romperle la cara a Josh pero no le podía hacer eso a Ginny, ella ya había sacrificado mucho por el, ya era justo que el la dejara ser feliz, cabizbajo caminaba hacia la salida cuando se topo con Anneth:

- Vamos cariño, no vale la pena – dijo arrastrándolo hacia la pista – No hay mejor manera de olvidar a alguien que intentándolo con alguien mas – agrego mientras se abrazaba a Harry y prácticamente lo obligaba a bailar. Harry no quería bailar con Anneth pero algo lo hacia quedarse ahí a su lado, era como si quisiera castigarse por sentir aquello por Ginny, quería castigarse por haber traicionado su amistad pues entre ellos ya no podría haber ni siquiera una amistad, el no podría soportar tenerla tan cerca y sin poder besarla. Anneth se abrazaba a el como si de ellos dependiera su vida.

- A Ginny al parecer le agrada la compañía de Josh, además a el no le es tan indiferente – Dijo Anneth sonriéndole maliciosamente mientras observaba como Harry no dejaba de ver a Ginny y Josh.

Cuando Harry la vio abrazada a el su alma había abandonado su cuerpo, el consejo de la Sra. Ferdenz le había dado ánimos para decirle a Ginny lo que sentía pero cuando la vio balando junto a Josh la venda había caído una vez mas pero esta vez había sido mas dolorosa que la anterior. Esta vez se había dado cuenta que Ginny no podía ser feliz a su lado.

Ginny estaba tan triste al ver que a Harry no le importaba que ella bailara con Josh hasta el grado de que se olvido por completo que bailaba con Josh y se dejo llevar abrazándose a el, su mente la había traicionado haciéndola pensar que bailaba con Harry, su mente había volado mas allá de lo normal pero Ginny reacciono al observar como Harry bailaba con Anneth, vacio, un vacio fue lo que sintió Ginny al darse cuenta que en efecto a Harry no le importaba en lo absoluto ella, todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos solo había sido mal interpretado por ella, ellos solo eran…_Amigos._

Ginny sintió que alguien la miraba con intensidad e inmediatamente busco al dueño de esa mirada, si su instinto no le fallaba el dueño seria:

- Harry – susurro Ginny, sus miradas se cruzaron, la unión que tenían en ese momento parecía que nadie podría romperla, como deseaban estar en el lugar de la persona con la que bailaban. Sus pensamientos solo estaban dirigidos hacia ellos mientras uno pensaba que ella miraba hacia la nada, la otra pensaba que solo la vigilaba como buen amigo que era. Eran pensamientos que les dolían:

-_ Si tan solo __me quisieras, __Harry ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti? Debí olvidarme de ti desde hace tanto tiempo pero mi corazón es tan terco que a veces pienso que será imposible que yo me olvide de ti, por favor ya no quiero sufrir – _pensaba Ginny observando a Harry directamente a los ojos. Su corazón se estaba desgarrando por dentro.

- _Me muero por decirte tanto Ginny que no entiendo como he soportado tanto tiempo el quedarme callado pero ahora que te veo __j__unto a el, he podido comprender que tal vez nuestros caminos no estén destinados a unirse y duele saberlo, duele mucho – _pensó observando a Ginny, no le importaba si se daba cuenta de lo que sentía, ya no le importaba…

Al acabar la canción Ginny se disculpo con Josh y salió del salón rápidamente ya no soportaba un minuto mas, se sentía muy mal y tenia muchas ganas de llorar, se dirigió hacia la terraza, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas, esa última mirada por parte de Harry la había confundido…

Harry vio como Ginny le decía algo a Josh y salía del salón, de seguro el imbécil de Josh le había hecho algo pero ya después arreglaría las cuentas con él. No tardo ni un segundo en salir tras de ella dejando a Anneth un tanto molesta por dejarla en la pista sin decir nada.

Disimuladamente se dirigió hacia el bar hacia donde Josh estaba:

- Lo hiciste muy bien Josh, espero que con eso te hayas dado cuenta de que lo que hay entre ellos es… - pero fue interrumpida por Josh.

- Es real, lo de ellos es tan real que me da envía. No entiendo como no lo puedes ver y espero que a ti te sirva para darte cuenta de entre ellos, hay y siempre habrá ese sentimiento que tu, al parecer ignoras por completo – Dijo Josh alejándose de Anneth necesitaba alejarse y pensar, solo pensar.

Harry la vio recargada sobre uno de los pilares que había en la terraza, se veía realmente hermosa, aun cuando estaba llorando no perdía esa belleza que la caracterizaba desde que la conocía:

- ¿Qué te hizo el imbécil de… - Harry fue interrumpido por Ginny.

- Ahora no Harry, déjame sola – Lo que menos quería era enfrentarse a un Harry celoso por su "hermanita". Solo deseaba estar sola y dejar de pensar en el, ya no quería sufrir por el.

- No te entiendo, con el que deberías de estar enojado es con el y no conmigo, yo como tu amigo quiero ayudarte – dijo Harry molestándose por tener que soportar esa actitud por parte de Ginny por culpa de otro.

- Si me quieres ayudar vete, vete a bailar con Anneth. De seguro se siente sola si no tiene los brazos de su amado – Dijo Ginny enojada, su límite de paciencia había llegado al tope; de un momento a otro estallaría en llanto y no lo quería hacer frente al culpable de su estado – Aunque deberías de ser un poco mas discreto no quiero que digan que soy una tonta por dejar que mi esposo se pasea con su amante enfrente de mis narices.

- Vamos Ginny bien sabemos que eres tu la que extraña los brazos de ese estúpido, hasta cuando lo vas a aceptar. Ahorita bailabas muy a gusto con el – Dijo Harry celoso, estaba bien que era su amigo pero que la pelirroja no abusara – Así que ese consejo debería ser para ti.

- Por Merlín deja aun lado tu actitud estúpida de hermano sobre protector. Cuando será que entenderás que ya me basta con mis hermanos y que entre Josh y yo no hay nada, por favor … - Ginny se había quedado sin palabras cuando Harry la tomo entre sus brazos y:

- ¡Maldita sea¿Qué no tedas cuenta? Acaso no comprendes que no tengo celos de hermano… lo que me quema por dentro son celos al verte tan cerca de ese sujeto, cuando le hablas o cuando siquiera te mira¿No comprendes que TE AMO?!! – Harry lo había dicho, estaba vez ella si lo había escuchado claro y fuerte.

- _Me ama – _Fue el primer pensamiento de Ginny después de lo declarado - ¡¿Q-Que?! – Solo eso se le había ocurrido preguntar estaba muy impactada.

- Te amo, esto es difícil de explicar, no me di cuenta como fue pasando pero ahí esta ese sentimiento, ese por el cual me enferma verte cerca de Josh y que él este cerca de ti, ahora es cuando comprendo a Ron, en un principio no me había dado cuenta de que lo que yo creía que era amor de amigo era en realidad esto lo que siento por ti, Ginny es muy difícil siendo que somos amigos pero créeme cuando te digo que quise luchar contra el pero al parecer no soy muy fuerte cuando se trata del amor, yo… - Harry fue callado por Ginny cuando le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Shhh, déjame hablar – Dijo mientras le sonreía intentando calmarlo – Cuando estaba niña me enamore del personaje de Harry Potter, era mi héroe era todo para mi. Me habían contado tantas historia extraordinarias que era imposible que no me enamorara de el, al fin yo solo era una niña, luego crecí y te conocí tal y como eras y me di cuenta que me había enamorado de la persona equivocada – Agrego observando como Harry bajaba la mirada derrotado – Por que yo no conocía al verdadero Harry Potter, el amigo, el compañero, el hermano, el mismo que se volvió mi mejor amigo y confidente, el mismo que me robo el corazón y que al parecer no quiere devolvérmelo, el Harry que ahora me dice que me ama y que yo amo con todo mi corazón. Harry… Yo también te amo – Esas fueron las palabras que le bastaron a Harry para sentirse el hombre mas feliz del mundo, sin pensarlo dos veces capturo los labios de la pelirroja y se besaron como nunca, disfrutaban cada milímetro de la boca del otro, era como probar el manjar mas exquisito del mundo, era como si sus labios tuvieran sed de los labios del otro. Por fin eran libres de demostrar lo que en verdad sentían, que importaba si en un principio era todo una farsa eso ya no importaba, lo único que importaba ahora era que los dos por fin habían aceptado sus sentimientos.

Harry se separo un poco de ella:

- Mi pequeña te amo, no sabes cuanto – dijo Harry mientras acaricia las mejillas un poco sonrojadas de Ginny, que después de ese beso aun no podía abrir sus ojos.

- No creo que mas que yo, Harry soy tan feliz no tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que siento en estos momentos, lo único que te puedo decir es que TE AMO y MUCHO – dijo Ginny sonriéndole feliz a Harry, después de tantos enredos y de tantas discusiones por fin tenia a Harry a su lado y ahora no había razón alguna para decir que lo que están haciendo fue producto de una pelea o una equivocación.

- Yo también – dijo Harry capturando nuevamente sus labios, no podía evitar extrañar los labios de Ginny ahora que sabia que compartía el mismo sentimiento que él, se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento – te amo y nunca me cansare de decírtelo.

- Demuéstramelo – dijo Ginny mirándolo a los ojos.

- Muy bien espérame unos minutos ahora regreso – dijo Harry separándose y dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el salón, donde pocos minutos después volvió a aparecer Harry con una sonrisa. (Les recomiendo bajar la canción para que se sientan en atmosfera, es Tu amor por siempre de Axel Fernando):

- Solo espera unos segundos – Comenzó la música de un piano, Harry tomo a Ginny de la mano y la llevo al centro de la terraza. Los dos se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar felices.

_**Estoy enamorado de tu voz y tu ternura,**_

_**Tú eres mi color mi poesía y mi música,**_

_**Estoy enamorado de tu mirada tan profunda,**_

_**Que se mete en mi alma, la eleva y me inunda.**_

Harry acariciaba el cabello de Ginny al igual que lo besaba, amaba cada una de las partes de Ginny desde sus pies hasta sus cabellos, toda ella era para el lo mas hermoso que jamás haya visto, la amaba tanto que daba miedo el sentirse tan vulnerable ante ella, Ginny levanto su cabeza que tenia apoya en el pecho de Harry y lo beso, lo amaba más que a su propia vida, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento:

_**Estoy enamorado de tu vientre y de tu ombligo,**_

_**De tus manos, tu lengua y hasta tus oídos,**_

_**Estoy enamorado de tu piel tan transparente,**_

_**Y de tu boca directa que me habla de frente.**_

Harry comenzó a cantarle al oído:

_**Y nunca dejarás,**_

_**De mi boca escuchar decir que**_

_**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre,**_

_**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre,**_

_**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre,**_

_**Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre.**_

_**Estoy enamorado de tus besos mariposa,**_

_**De tus logros, tus sueños, de todo lo que tocas,**_

_**Estoy enamorado de las cosas que no veo,**_

_**Tus secretos, tu historia, lo que guardas dentro.**_

_**Y nunca dejarás,**_

_**De mi boca escuchar decir que**_

_**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre,**_

_**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre,**_

_**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre,**_

_**Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre.**_

_**Yo quiero ser tu amor por siempre,**_

_**Se mi amor, por favor, por siempre.**_

_**Tu amor por siempre**___

Mientras que la canción terminaba ellos se dirigían hacia su habitación cuando entraron solo fueron consiente de los besos y abrazaos del otro, solo aquellas 4 paredes fueron testigos de la demostración de amor por parte de ellos, solo ellos fueron testigos de sus sentimientos.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**CONCIENCIA & YO: SOLO PEDIMOS PERDON Y UN POCO DE CLEMENCIAS!!! Sabemos que esta vez fue mucho tiempo pero nos fue imposible actualizar antes entre exámenes, cumples y tareas se me fue el tiempo pero ahora que estamos de vacaciones ya ****somos**** libres como gaviotas.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo¡¡Por fin esos dos se declararon!! ****Después**** de tanto sufrir esos dos ya se dijeron que se mueren uno por el otro, lo malo de ello es que solo quedan 2 o 3 ****capítulos****, y lo hago ****así**** por que me estoy dando cuenta de que no tengo el tiempo que m****e**** gustaría dedicarle a mi historia****, pero no se preocupen que espero darle el final que se merece la historia, pobre de Hermione que se quedo con ganas de conocer Venecia pero quien la manda a "meter la pata en donde no debe", ****ja****ja****ja****. Bueno en el siguiente capitulo declaraciones importantes por parte de Harry y… ya lo leerán en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Gracias a: **

**Aneva****Zafiro**** Potter****Lizlovegood12****R.Mink****Hermione****yron****Rosy****FabyDepOtter****CrazySiriemBlack****Stefaní****Kaito****Seishiro****, Sol10, Anabella28, ****Viky****Cecyleonor****Rosycarmen**

**Deseo que les g****u****s****te el capitulo a todos ustedes**** y que me respondan en sus reviews, en agradecimiento a la espera este capitulo es un poco mas grande que los demás.**

**o Besitos Y Abrazos o**

**Violet-Potter & Conciencia.**


	13. Capitulo XIII

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes, lugares, etc. que hagan referencia al brillante libro de Harry Potter pertenece a la famosísima escritora J. K. Rowling (es mi ídolo) y está escrito sin ningún fin lucro solo fue hecho para entretener a la gente que le encanta, fascina y le emociona Harry Potter.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**Capitulo 13**** Es Mas Fácil Decirlo Que Ocultarlo.**

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

Era muy cierto eso que dicen de que "No Hay Nada Mas Hermoso Que El Amor" quien sea que lo haya dicho era un gran genio, el amor no se puede describir con simples palabras, el amor se demuestra con hechos, con acciones que hacemos día con día, aunque a veces nos topamos con un poco de lagrimas y un poco de dolor al final todo eso es recompensado con los besos y las palabras de ese ser amado. Eso lo acababa de comprender Ginny mientras se encontraba entre los brazos de Harry, quien estaba completamente dormido.

Seria un poco mas de la media noche cuando regresaron de la cena y…Ginny se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que había pasado, los besos, las caricias y las palabras, esas palabras que en ese momento aun la hacían temblar de emoción, esos te amo que la hicieron vibrar mientras se entregaba a Harry y sus besos que aun le quemaban la piel como el mismo fuego, solo esas paredes fueron testigos de la pasión y el amor con que se entregaron, la felicidad que sintió al tener a Harry demostrándole cuanto la amaba y ella también demostrándoselo con cada una de sus caricias, con cada frase y cada suspiro que le proclamaba al estar entre sus brazos, atrás habían quedado esas lagrimas derramadas por el, esas peleas por simples tonterías o esos celos por… ya no importaba por que, lo único importante en ese momento era que Harry y ella se amaban. Ginny levanto un poco la cabeza para observar a su amor dormir.

- Te amo – susurro Ginny mientras acariciaba suavemente los labios de Harry, los cuales se curvearon formando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Yo también pelirroja – Dijo abriendo los ojos e inclinándose un poco para capturar sus labios como ya lo había hecho tantas veces esa noche – No entiendo como pude ser tan ciego y no darme cuenta de lo cerca que estuve de perderte, no se que hubiera hecho si tu te enamorabas de Devenport, yo creo que me hubiera vuelto loco o peor aun en asesino por que no pensaras que hubiera dejado vivo a ese pedazo de…-

- Eso ya no importa, lo único que importa es que yo te amo – le dijo dándole un besito en los labios – Tu me amas – un besito mas – Y que nadie nos podrá separar jamás – dijo besándolo con mas pasión debían de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Tienes mucha razón y lo primero que vamos a hacer cuando regresemos a Londres será contarle a tus padres la verdad, no quiero seguir enga… -

-¡Estas loco¿Quieres que mi madre nos mate o algo por estilo? Sin contar que Ron te torturaría por pervertir a su hermanita, no, no le contaremos nada a nadie ni siquiera a Hermione – dijo Ginny levantándose exaltada de la cama – Ya me imagino lo que… ¿Qué tanto ves? – Pregunto Ginny viendo que Harry se había sonrojado completamente, se le había olvidado que debido a las acciones realizados con anterioridad su ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación, razón por la cual en esos momentos estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo, rápidamente se volvió a meter a la cama y se tapo hasta la boca - ¡¡Eres un depravado!! Y así quieres que le digamos a Ron – agrego la pelirroja completamente roja.

- En definitivo el color piel es el mejor color que te va – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Ginny.

- P-Potter ¿Qué planeas hacer? Controla tus impulsos inmediatamente… – Ginny no pudo continuar pues fue callada por los ardientes labios de Harry y nuevamente cayeron bajo las redes de la pasión, ya después discutirían lo de decirles o no a la familia la verdad.

Una hora después Ginny fue despertada por un aroma suculento a:

- Chocolate – dijo Ginny mordiendo la fresa con helado de chocolate que Harry le ofrecía sonriendo.

- Pensé que a lo mejor tenias un poco de hambre, ya ves que no cenamos mucho… bueno mas bien ni cenamos, así que mande a pedir un poco d helado, unas fresas y una botella de champagne – dijo Harry mientras le entregaba una copa con un poco de esa bebida – Y no creas que se me ha olvidado que tenemos algo pendiente Weasley.

- Lo se Harry pero comprende algo mi madre no lo tomara para nada bien, te acuerdas como se puso cuando le dijimos que nos íbamos a casar por lo civil, Harry mi madre no es muy fácil de convencer es tan capaz de obligarnos a que nos divorciemos – dijo Ginny asomándose por la ventana donde a pesar de encontrarse bajo el agua se podía apreciar el grade y hermoso jardín que el hotel tenia.

Harry se acerco y la abrazo por detrás acomodando su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello de Ginny, quien se estremeció al simple contacto – lo comprendo Ginny pero acaso es muy difícil de comprender que deseo que todos se enteren cuanto te amo pelirroja – dijo Harry besándole el cuello rápidamente le encantaba sentir como Ginny se estremecía al simple contacto.

- No es difícil de comprender… solo es que… tengo miedo – dijo Ginny seriamente, aunque sabia que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por el mago, no podía evitar sentir miedo de perderlo o algo peor.

- ¿De que tienes miedo, pelirroja? Le tienes miedo ha este amor que sentimos o a lo que digan los demás – dijo Harry emocionado, ay se había callado durante mucho tiempo lo que sentía y no se lo volvería a guardar.

- Para nada Harry…- Ginny fue interrumpida por Harry.

- Mírame cariño – pidió Harry – Eres la mujer mas espectacular que he conocido y que conoceré, sabes que jamás te lastimaría; desde que me case contigo no ha habido un minuto en el que no piense en ti aunque siempre tuviera presente que nuestro matrimonio era una farsa, Ginny te quiero mas que a mi propia vida, nunca olvides eso – dijo Harry tratando de comprender los temores a los que Ginny se enfrentaba en esos momentos.

- Te conozco tan bien que se que me dices la verdad que a pesar de tu fama de mujeriego, eres fiel a lo que quieres pero este temor que tengo no es a que me engañes… es temor a despertar de este sueño que aun me parece irreal, tengo miedo de despertarme mañana y darme cuenta que otra vez solo fue un sueño, un hermoso sueño – dijo Ginny mirando a Harry – No me siento capaz de soportarlo.

- Eso jamás pasara nuevamente, ahora que los dos sabemos que nos amamos no habrá poder alguno que nos separe – dijo Harry abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas intentando de esa forma desaparecer cualquier huella de temor que Ginny tuviera.

- Eso no lo sabemos Harry, nuestro matrimonio no empezó de la mejor manera y bien sabes que todo lo que empieza mal, mal termina – Dijo Ginny tristemente, Harry pudo ver dolor en los ojos de Ginny y eso le dio miedo y coraje a la vez.

- Tal vez tengas razón pero nosotros podemos cambiar eso, cuando nos casamos ya nos amábamos solo que no lo sabíamos o no lo queríamos ver, poco a poco podemos formar nuestro hogar, además estas poniendo demasiados obstáculos hablas de lo nuestro como si fuera un gran error en tu vida… Ginny dime la verdad ¿Estas arrepentida de lo que hicimos? – dijo Harry molesto – Por que yo no pienso arrepentirme, ya lo calle durante mucho tiempo y no lo volveré a hacer. Es algo malo para mi salud mental y lo mejor será que me digas sino me amas y acabar con esto de una vez por todas, aunque… dímelo.

- Por supuesto que te amo Harry, si no fuera así crees que anoche me hubiera entregado a ti, no soy esa clase de personas Harry y tú muy bien lo sabes – dijo Ginny enojada por lo que intentaba insinuar Harry.

- En ningún momento he dicho esa atrocidad pero date cuenta que tus miedos me hacen dudar sobre tus palabras, Ginny nos amamos y eso es lo único que importa y aunque tengas esos miedos tontos se que tu también sabes que eso es lo único que importa – dijo Harry muy decidido – Ginny nos amamos y aunque nuestro matrimonio no empezó de la mejor manera, tu y yo sabemos que podemos hacer que funcione, vamos pelirroja donde quedo la gryffindor tan apasiona por conseguir lo que quería, la gryffindor que no se deja vencer a la primera, la gryffindor que amo.

- Aquí esta Harry y tienes mucha razón solo importa que nos amamos, perdón por los estúpidos miedos que tengo, no vamos a perder esta oportunidad que se nos ha otorgado, te amo – dijo Ginny abrazándolo – Aunque sigo con la firme idea de esperar un poco antes de decirle a mis padres, después de todo ya estamos casados… o ¿Deseas divorciarte? – había llegado a la pregunta que le asustaba desde que se casaron, "divorcio".

- Por supuesto que no pelirroja, si batalle para llevarte hasta el altar, no pienso dejarte ir tan fácilmente aunque claro si tu lo deseas hacer, yo lo comprenderé – dijo Harry serio, el sabia que no habría otra mujer con la que quisiera estar casado que no fuera Ginny.

- Claro que quiero seguir siendo la Sra. Potter trabajo me costo ganarme mi lugar – dijo Ginny – Y con respecto a mis padres al menos dame tiempo hasta antes de que sea nuestro aniversario de bodas, así pensare la mejor manera de decirles sin que mi madre nos quiera asesinar.

- Muy bien lo haremos a tu manera pero que no pase de nuestro aniversario - dijo Harry sentándose junto a Ginny – Ahora a celebrar.

- Dígame señor Potter ¿Qué celebramos o a que debemos este festejo? – dijo Ginny dirigiéndose junto a Harry hacia la sala.

- El amor eso es lo que celebramos esta noche, mejor dicho madrugada – dijo Harry revisando el reloj y entregándole a Ginny una copa – Por nosotros.

- ¡Por nuestro amor! – dijo Ginny haciendo chocar las copas, eso era una promesa. Se pasaron las siguientes dos horas hablando y recordando cosas de Hogwarts y entre besos y te amos fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Harry despertó debido a unos leves golpes que provenían de la puerta, el haber tenido un entrenamiento de auror le hacia tener el sueño muy liviano, se levanto lo mas despacio posible tratando de no despertar a la pelirroja que dormía muy tranquilamente a su lado, se acerco a la puerta y la entreabría para toparse que un montón de aviones de papel se peleaban por llegar a su destino, el correo volador de la mañana estaba muy apurado. Así que esos eran los ruidos que escuchaba, uno de los avioncitos moría por entrar que golpeaba a Harry en la cabeza para que lo dejara entrar. Cuando estuvo a dentro se desenrollo y mostro el mensaje:

"Sres. Potter los espero a almorzar a las 11, favor de comunicarme su respuesta"

Harry escribió la respuesta afirmativa y regreso a la cama, observo que faltaba una hora para irse así que decidió que despertaría a Ginny para decirle sobre el almuerzo y comenzar a vestirse, claro que después de un baño reconfortante el cual por supuesto tomarían juntos.

Una hora después…

- Si no fueras tan terco ahorita no estuviéramos tan apurados – declaro Ginny entrando al ascensor junto a Harry. En esa ultima hora habían estado jugando en el baño por mas que intentaba contenerse no podía, cuando tenia a Harry cerca el mundo entero desaparecía ante ella.

- Pues no vi mucha resistencia de tu parte cuando estábamos en la bañera sino mal recuerdo eras tu la que no se quería salir – dijo Harry ocasionando el sonrojo de su esposa, le encantaba verla sonrojar le hacia ver que ante el ella era vulnerable.

- B-Bueno tu tampoco ponías mucho de tu parte – dijo Ginny sonriendo coquetamente mientras lo besaba era tan feliz con el, que quería demostrarlo cada que podía.

- Es que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido – dijo Harry arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado la invitación a desayunar, tan rico que se lo estaban pasando que se había olvidado de TODO absolutamente TODO – _Eso me recuerda a que … seguro ella no lo olvido – _pensó Harry abrazando a Ginny.

- Buenos días – saludo Josh al entrar al ascensor un piso mas abajo – También se les hizo un poco tarde al parecer.

- Buenos días – contesto Ginny – Si, lo que pasa es que tuvimos unos pequeños inconvenientes.

- Si, es que hay personas que les encanta tomar largos y calientes baños de tina – dijo Harry – Y ¿Qué tal te fue anoche? – Agregó Harry notando que Josh traía una resaca del tamaño del mundo - Veo que te divertiste anoche.

- Si, las cosas estuvieron un tanto moviditas – Si Harry quería hacerlo quedar mal estaba equivocado si creía que se iba a dejar – Después de la cena me perdí y regrese apenas hace dos horas.

- Si nosotros también acabamos de… -

- Despertarnos – acabo Ginny anticipándose a que Harry dijera otra cosa, una cosa es que lo dejara marcar su territorio, pues eso era lo que estaban haciendo, y otra que gritara a los 4 vientos que acababan de hacer el amor – Ya llegamos, miren ahí esta el Sr. Rosvelt.

- Tienes razón pero al parecer no somos los único a los que se les hizo tarde – dijo Josh indicando como del otro ascensor salían los demás socios - ¿Saben cuando regresamos?

- Supongo que mañana u hoy en la noche pero y creo que Anneth te puede contestar – dijo Harry cuando se acercaban a los demás – Buenos días señores, señoras y señorita – saludo.

- Buenos días – saludaron.

- Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos que les parece si vamos a almorzar para después disponernos a conocer un poco de esta bella ciudad, claro si les parece buena idea – Al recibir la aprobación de todos agregó – En ese caso vamos a almorzar que me muero de hambre, Dígame Sra. Potter ¿Le ha gustado su estancia? – pregunto el Sr. Rosvelt mientras se dirigían hacia el restaurant del hotel.

- Si me parece un hotel genial y créame cuando le digo que jamás olvidare mi estancia aquí – dijo observando coquetamente a Harry, quien fue su turno de sonrojarse.

- Que bueno Sra. Potter esperemos que pronto regresemos, este lugar es muy especial para mi y mi esposa que por desgracia no pudo venir, aquí nos casamos y para que negarlo aquí también procreamos a mi Anneth – dijo Rosvelt sonriendo recordando esos momentos tan especiales que vivió con su esposa.

- ¡¡Papa!! – Dijo Anneth sonrojándose por las declaraciones de tu padre – Por favor ya vamos a almorzar.

Durante el almuerzo no paso gran cosa, Harry y Ginny disfrutaban tanto de esos momentos, en los que compartían hasta la comida, al terminar de almorzar se dirigieron hacia el salón donde estaba tapizado por puertas:

- Son los accesos para dirigirse hacia Venecia muggle, por favor pasan de uno en uno, las Sras. Si me hacen el favor de pasar – dijo una de las encargadas indicándoles por que puerta entrar – cuando entren sentirán que algo las ata pero solamente son las cuerdas mágicas de seguridad y de ahí serán encaminadas hacia la superficie, durante el trayecto podrán observar las afueras del hotel. Eso es todo les deseo un agradable su trayecto – termino de indicar la Srita.

- Te veo en la superficie cariño – dijo Ginny quien había esperado a que las demás entraran, en especial Anneth.

- Muy bien – dijo Harry esperando a que Ginny entrara y desapareció tras una cortina negra. Aunque para desgracia de él por la puerta de a lado Anneth salía con una sonrisa, diciendo que se le había olvidado su bolso y por arte de magia (¬¬) apareció en el suelo a lado de Harry.

- Hola guapo al parecer somos los últimos, que suerte – dijo Anneth mientras entraba junto a Harry por otra puerta donde podían ir en parejas – Es que la otra puerta tiene una avería, no te preocupes que vamos a ir al mismo lugar que los demás – agregó al ver a Harry desconfiado.

- Vamos Anneth ya deja estos juegos tontos, no ves que puedes causar mucho problemas con tu padre y con mi esposa – dijo Harry empezando a cansarse de esa niña, ya no le importaba que fuera la hija de Rosvelt.

- ¿Tu esposa? Vamos Harry no lo ocultes frente a mi – dijo Anneth tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y acercándolo seductoramente hacia ella – Se muy bien que todo es una mentira.

- ¿A que mentira te refieres? – Dijo Ginny, ya había llegado a su destino, donde todos los socios y el padre de Anneth esperaban, ya se le hacia raro no ver a Anneth y eso de que había olvidado la bolsa no se lo tragaba tan fácil.

- Weasley tu muy bien sabes a que me refiero, o ¿quieres que lo diga yo? – dijo Anneth amenazando a Ginny, estaba por ganarle a la pelirroja o eso era lo que ella creía.

- Por favor Anneth ilústrame con tu maravillosa sabiduría – dijo Ginny mirándola desafiante pero a la vez intrigada por lo que insinuaba Anneth.

- Muy bien, si así lo deseas es tu problema, el matrimonio de ustedes es una farsa – dijo Anneth soltando todo el veneno que había estado guardando desde que se había enterado. Todos ahí se quedaron callados al escuchar la declaración de la hija del matrimonio Rosvelt. Harry se quedo helado al escucharla, como era posible que esa malcriada se había enterado…

- ¿Nuestro matrimonio una farsa? Vamos Anneth te estas quedando sin ideas buenas o es que acaso esas horas encerrada en el baño del hotel te están afectando, por favor – dijo Ginny sacándose de la manga esa respuesta, ya después averiguaría como se había enterado esa de la supuesta farsa, por lo pronto debía salvar el negocio de su esposo.

- Claro que no, todo esto es parte del plan que hicieron antes de casarse, yo lo escuche claramente cuando Harry te lo decía en sus oficina – Dijo Anneth roja del coraje a decir verdad esa Weasley era buena para sostener una mentira, tanto que hasta la hacia dudar de lo que había escuchado - _ No, estoy segura de lo que estuvieron discutiendo ese __día__ - _ Pensaba Anneth mientras mantenía su postura amenazadora.

- O sea que aparte de loca, te encanta estar escuchado conversaciones en las que no estas invitada, Sr. Rosvelt debería de decirle a su hija que es de muy mala educación escuchar platicas de mayores – dijo Ginny cuando el Sr. Rosvelt se acerco a ellos, ya las esposas de los socios comenzaban a comentar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Ginny decidió acercarse a Harry y tomarlo de la mano, Harry estaba frio de seguro estaba mas que nervioso, lo mejor seria que ella fuera la que los sacara de este embrollo en el que Anneth los había metido.

- Anneth, me quieres explicar ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? - dijo el Sr. Rosvelt nervioso y molesto por el comportamiento de su hija – Ya te estas pasando con esta broma – intentaba explicar para ayudara su hija.

- Pero papá esto no es ninguna broma, Harry y Ginevra te han estado engañando – dijo Anneth intentado que su padre le creyera, las cosas se estaban complicando mas de lo que ella quería – Su matrimonio es una farsa.

- Anneth te estas pasando de la raya, así que espero que tengas una muy buena explicación – dijo el Sr. Rosvelt.

- Sr. Rosvelt ¿Me permite decir unas palabras? Solo que tal vez no le guste escucharlas – dijo Ginny, dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

- Adelante Sra. – contesto Rosvelt.

- Me apena mucho enserio pero creo que viendo la situación en la que nos encontramos, ya no puedo callarlo… Su hija no ha hecho otra cosa que, lo diré de una forma educada, no deja en paz a mi esposo y lo sigue a donde quiera que vaya y la verdad es que es algo incomodo y molesto – Ginny había soltando una bomba atómica y a eso sumarle su cara de victima que puso, merecedora de un Oscar.

- Es cierto, yo te lo dij… ¡¿Qué?! No, eso no es cierto, Weasley miente papi, yo jamás me atrevería a hacer algo así, esa Sra. Esta loca – declaro Anneth al parecer las cosas no estaban a su favor. Se suponía que Harry tenía que aceptar que su matrimonio era una farsa y después caería loco a sus brazos.

- Estoy esperando una explicación – Dijo Rosvelt conocía demasiado a su hija, tanto que ya le extrañaba que no lo hubiera metido en problemas.

- Y-Yo…Yo…Yo – se le habían ido las ideas a la joven.

- Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso Anneth, además hija se de muy buena fuente que Harry y Ginny están muy bien casados tanto por magia como por leyes muggles – declaro el Sr. Rosvelt apenado por la actitud de su hija.

- De seguro te engaño – dijo Anneth quien tenia enorme ganas de llorar por su mala suerte.

- Anneth mas respeto para Hagrid que no esta para defenderse de tus acusaciones – dijo Rosvelt, su hija si que estaba muy mal, como se atrevía a dudar de su amigo del alma.

- Se lo dije Sr. Su hija inventa ese tipo de cosas y hace algunas peores, espero que usted le ponga un hasta aquí por que yo no quiero tomar medidas drásticas – dijo Ginny "enojada" – No quiero que ella vuelva a faltarnos al respeto de ese modo, a mi esposo o a mi.

- Les pido disculpas esta situación en verdad me apena, Anneth pídele disculpas a la Sra. Potter – ordeno Rosvelt a su hija.

- Pero papá como le puedes creer a ella y a mi no… le pedirás disculpas tu por que yo, ni aunque estuviera loca – dijo Anneth indignada.

- En ese caso, si me disculpan señores debo de acompañar a mi hija a la casa, al parecer no es lo suficientemente madura para pedir disculpas por lo consiguiente tampoco es madura como para contar con su compañía, nuevamente mil disculpas señora Potter créame que esto no volverá a suceder¡que pena! – Dijo observando a su hija – Anneth, te espero en el hotel espero que al menos tengas la educación de despedirte como gente normal – agregó antes de entrar al túnel para regresar al hotel.

Anneth se había quedado pasmada, era una humillación que jamás se le olvidaría.

- Te gane Anneth y recuerda muy bien esto "A Ginny Weasley nadie le roba a su marido" – dijo Ginny sonriéndole a Anneth, jaque mate. Ginny apretó la mano de Harry y lo hizo caminar…

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Anneth

- Por que la amo – dijo Harry caminando junto a su esposa hacia la góndola que los llevaría de tour por Venecia. Las esposas de los inversionistas estaban sonriendo en apoyo a Ginny, ellas también habían tenido a su propia Anneth.

Josh se acerco a Anneth y seriamente le dijo:

- Yo te lo advertí pero tú no quisiste escuchar –

- ¡Cállate! Que si hubieras hecho lo que yo te dije ahorita esos dos ya estuvieran separados – dijo Anneth con pura amargura.

- Todavía me quedaba una duda de que tu no podías hacer todo eso pero ahorita que te escucho ya no me queda ninguna duda, Anneth mañana mismo te vas con la tía Cecil, y olvídate de viajes, fiestas y de tus tarjetas – dijo moviendo su varita mágica para sacar las tarjetas del bolso de su hija – Hasta que no te comportes como una persona normal no volverás a tenerlas y a la oficina no regresas.

- ¡PAPA¡¡¡POR FAVOR CON TÍA CECIL NO!!! –

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

El paseo comenzó en el hermoso **P****uente ****D****e ****R****ialto**, siendo este el más antiguo de los tres puentes que cruzan el gran canal y uno de los más famosos de la ciudad, y de ahí siguieron a la **Ca****' D' Oro** o casa de oro, llamada así por las decoraciones en puro oro que la hacían única, según el guía los duendes que habían hecho esta casa pusieron una maldición logrando que aquel que quisiera robarse aunque fuera un gramo de oro, se volviera una estatua de oro que viviría por la eternidad en la casa. Todos llegaron a la conclusión que lo mejor seria irse de esa casa. Luego se dirigieron a la **Plaza San Marcos, **dicha plaza esta rodeada por **el Palacio Ducal, la Basílica de San Marcos, la Torre del Reloj de San Marcos, la ****Procuraduría****Antigua****, el Ala Napoleónica, la ****Procuraduría**** Nueva, el Campanario de San Marcos, Logetta** y **la Biblioteca Marciana**. Ahí pudieron tomarse fotos y comprar, gran parte de la planta baja de las Procuradurías esta ocupada por cafeterías, incluyendo el **Caffè Florian** y **el Gran Caffè Quadri**, donde Ginny y Harry decidieron tomar un poco de café antes de seguir con el tour, **El Muse****o**** Correr** y **el Museo de Arqueología** están ubicados en algunos edificios de la plaza.** La Casa de Moneda** yace tras **la Biblioteca Marciana** en la riva (orilla o banco) del Gran Canal.

Se dispusieron a dejar la plaza en barco para dirigirse hacia algunos islotes de **la laguna Veneta**, su primer destino fue **La Laguna De Burano, **la cual es muy conocida por la producción de puntillas hechas a mano, luego se dirigieron a** Murano**donde decidieron comprar unos cuantos objetos de cristal pues se rumoraba que eran cristales de una alta calidad secretamente fabricados por las hadas oscuras.

Cuando terminaron de hacer las compras ya había comenzado a anochecer por lo que decidieron regresar al hotel, mañana seguirían con el tour. Harry se dirigió hacia la recepción junto a Ginny para cerciorarse si había algún mensaje para ellos, la recepcionista le entrego un pergamino para Ginny, quien lo leyó rápidamente:

- Tengo que regresarme hoy mismo – dijo después de leer el mensaje que Hermione le había mandado – Al parecer ha aparecido los padres de unos de los chicos de la casa hogar pero necesitan la presencia de una de nosotras pero Hermione con la pierna no puede ir a hacerse cargo.

- En ese caso en una hora nos regresamos – dijo Harry dirigiéndose con Ginny hacia los ascensores.

- Te puedes quedar si gustas, no hay necesidad de que regresemos los dos – dijo Ginny.

- Venecia no seria la misma si no estas conmigo, ya regresaremos después – apoyo Harry a su esposa, quien sonrió feliz por la respuesta de Harry.

Harry y Ginny avisaron que dentro de un rato se regresaban a Londres por unos problemas en el trabajo de Ginny, al parecer no fueron muy convincentes pues los demás creyeron que se iban debido al percance que habían tenido en la tarde con Anneth y aun seguían muy apenados.

- Muchas gracias por el consejo – Le dijo Harry cuando se despedía de la Sra. Ferdenz, ella solo sonrió y lo abrazo.

- Te lo dije querido solo tu eras quien no lo veía, solo lamento no poder seguir contando con sus compañías pero ya nos volveremos a ver – dijo la Sra. Ferdenz feliz de que ese par de jóvenes fueran felices.

Cuando se disponían a abordar el avión para mala suerte de Harry, la red flu estaba desactivada por orden del ministerio de magia, Ginny le pregunto:

- ¿Qué tanto hablaban tu y la Sra. Ferdenz? – Ginny y Harry tomaban sus asientos.

- Nada solo me despedía por el momento y le agradecía un gran consejo que me dio – le dijo Harry a su pelirroja antes de agarrarle fuertemente la mano pues el avión estaba a punto de despegar, era definitivo que a Harry jamás le iban a gustar los aviones y mucho menos viajar en ellos – Como extrañare ese hotel sobre todo el baño.

- Por eso no te preocupes que el del departamento también te va a gustar, te lo prometo – dijo coquetamente Ginny mientras Harry sonreía como loco.

- Espero cumplas esa promesa Weasley – Dijo Harry besándola.

Llegaron a Londres en la madrugada, se sentía tan bien regresar a su casa, a pesar que solo se habían ido un fin de semana parecía que se hubieran ido un mes y ya extrañaban sus territorios. Cuando llegaron a su departamento lo primero que hicieron fue aventar las maletas antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación, esas paredes también debían de ser testigos nuevamente del amor que se tenían, entre besos y caricias Harry saco su varita mágica para hacer el hechizo anticonceptivo, esta vez no se le olvidaría.

Cuando despertaron eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde, se estaban bañando cuando escucharon que alguien llegaba por la chimenea.

- Chicos ¿Dónde están? – pregunto Ron mientras ayudaba a Hermione a sentarse en el mueble, aun no se acostumbraba a andar en muletas.

- De seguro aun están dormidos, voy a despertar a Harry y luego a Ginny – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Harry.

Hermione observaba que la camisa de Harry estaba sospechosamente tirada en el inicio de las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de Ginny, eso solo podía ser una cosa. Harry en esos instantes salía cuidadosamente de la habitación de Ginny, bajaba las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible sin percatarse de la presencia de Ginny quien solo sonreía maliciosamente.

- ¡¡Ron!! Harry esta acá – grito a su esposo para susto de Harry quien la veía como verdugo de su propia muerte.

- Por favor no le digas nada – dijo Harry suplicándole antes de que su amigo llegara.

- ¿Dónde estabas Potter? – dijo Ron cuando salía de la habitación de Harry, se le hacia extraño que no estuviera en su habitación.

- E-Estaba bañándome – dijo Harry nerviosamente mientras se revolvía su cabello mojado y en ese instante salió Ginny secándose el cabello con una toalla.

- Es que ya no dejan ni tomarse un baño a gusto – dijo Ginny viendo a Ron y a Hermione sorprendidos.

- ¡¡ SE BAÑARON JUNTOS!! – Grito Ron histérico.

- P-Por supuesto que no – dijo Harry pensando en la mejor manera de morir sin mucho dolor, de esta si que no se libraban.

- ¿Entonces por que los dos traen le cabello mojado? – pregunto inquisitoriamente Ron, esos dos estaban en graves problemas.

- Ron es lógico que los dos se bañaron – dijo Hermione recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de Harry y Ginny – Pero Harry se baño primero y Ginny después, el baño de Harry no sirve¿no es así es?

- Tienes toda la razón Herm, Ron ya te lo había comentado y como no quise hablarle al conserje del edificio le pedí permiso a Ginny si me daba chance de bañarme en el suyo – declaro Harry quedándose sin aliento pues todo lo había dicho de corrido.

- ¬¬… Si ustedes lo dicen… - dijo Ron no terminándose de creer esa historia.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? – pregunto Hermione salvando nuevamente a sus amigos de esa situación tan comprometedora, ya después Ginny le explicaría unas cuantas cosas.

- De lo mas sensacional, no sabes que lugares tan hermosos visitamos y, si Ron, si trajimos regalos – dijo Ginny mientras agitaba su varita y hacia levitar unos paquetes hacia ella, entregándole a Ron uno y a Hermione otro – Pero ¿como te encuentras? – agrego al percatarse de la pierna vendada de Hermione.

- Pues mejor solo que debo tener esta pierna vendada durante dos semanas y absoluto reposo – dijo Hermione – Si no me hubiera mareado en ese instante ahorita estuviéramos disfrutando de Venecia T.T – agregó.

- Ya tendremos oportunidad de ir – dijo Ron consolando a su esposa, cuando sucedió el accidente se preocupo mucho pues Hermione había tardado unos minutos en reaccionar cuando la encontró en el suelo pero no paso del susto, el doctor le dijo que probablemente se había pegado en la cabeza y por eso no despertaba – Y gracias chicos por el regalo.

- ¿Qué les parece si comemos? Me muero de hambre – dijo Ginny.

- Buena idea cuñada, Ron, Harry ¿Por qué no van por comida china? Tiene mucho que no comemos juntos – dijo Hermione.

- Esta bien pero te aprovechas de que estas convaleciente para que te cumpla todos tus deseos – dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea, sabia que su esposa quería comida china, si pero de China – Vamos Harry – Harry se incorporo y acompaño a Ron, desaparecieron tras una llamas verdes.

Se quedaron unos minutos calladas, Ginny sabía que Hermione había hecho a propósito eso pero ella no seria la primera en hablar, si Hermione quería saber algo que ella preguntara primero…

10 minutos después:

- Ya por favor, pregunta lo que quieras – grito desesperada Ginny, le preocupaba que Hermione estuviera tan callada.

- Yo no he dicho nada pero ya que insistes¿de que me perdí? – dijo Hermione señalando la camisa de Harry que había visto cuando habían llegado Ron y ella.

- D-De nada, Harry solo… solo… Esta bien, Harry me dijo que me ama – dijo feliz, Harry la iba a matar cuando se enterara de que le dijo a Hermione la verdad siendo que le había dicho que quería tiempo para decir la verdad a su familia.

- ¡¡Lo sabia!! Muchas felicidades Ginny, me imagino que estas que explotas de felicidad – dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga por fin esos dos estaban juntos, ay sabia ella que este matrimonio haría milagros.

- Si pero te voy a pedir un gran favor – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Lo que quieras – dijo Hermione poniendo atención a lo que Ginny le iba a pedir.

- No se debe enterrar nadie, al menos no por ahora – dijo Ginny suplicando por que su amiga le guardara el secreto.

- Pero ¿Por qué? Acaso Harry te lo pidió, te juro que ahorita que llegue le hecho una maldición por pedirte tal cosa, si será un imbécil – dijo Hermione molesta.

- En realidad fui yo la que se lo pidió a él, necesito tiempo para decírselo a mi madre estoy segura de que me matara cuando se entere – dijo Ginny.

- Pero Ginny por que seguir mintiéndoles, no crees que seria mejor que se lo dijeras ya, sino será mas difícil mas adelante – dijo Hermione tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su cuñada.

- Tal vez pero me tendré que arriesgar, por favor Hermione no les digas y menos a Ron, ese es tan capaz de matar a mi esposo – dijo Ginny sonrojada, era la primera vez que llamaba a Harry de esa forma enfrente de Hermione.

- Muy bien pero no te prometo nada con referente a Ron, estoy casi segura que el sospecha algo, sobretodo por lo de esta mañana – dijo Hermione.

De ahí Ginny le platico como es que Harry había admitido que la amaba, claro guardándose para ella lo que sucedió después en su habitación y posteriormente en el baño, cuando Harry y Ron regresaron de China, se dispusieron a comer y a contarles a los chicos acerca de los lugares que habían visitado, les mostraron algunas fotos que se tomaron, fueron pocas por que las demás eran comprometedoras, ya después se las enseñarían.

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

Un mes y medio después…

Ginny estaba en su oficina revisando unos papeles que tenia que firmar, ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que Harry y ella se habían declarado su amor, un mes y medio desde que habían estado en esa ciudad tan maravillosa que había sido testigo de su amor, un mes y medio desde que Hermione insistía que debía decirle a sus padres la verdad, un mes y medio de pura y bendita felicidad, un mes y medio… un momento, Ginny rápidamente busco entre su bolso una agenda y busco, lo que vio la dejo helada, esto no le podía estar pasando

- Ginny ya firmaste… Ginny ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto Hermione observando como su amiga estaba tan blanca como el papel – Vamos Ginny contesta.

Al no recibir respuesta de su cuñada se acerco y le arrebato su agenda y al igual que ella se quedo blanca…

- _Un mes y medio desde que había sido su ultimo periodo – _

**.::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::. .::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::. .::----::.**

**.::----::.**

**¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!! ****¿Qué tal con esos dos? No pierden el tiempo para nada y que tal Hermione y su participación a veces es bueno contar con tan buenas amigas y Ron¿Ustedes creen que se haya comido ese cuento del baño? ****Yo no estaría tan segura y el sospechoso mareo de Hermione, ya veremos que pasa con todo eso en el siguiente capitulo que será el penúltimo, si como lo leen, el siguiente capitulo es el penúltimo de esta historia, con la que si que he batallado por la falta de inspiración y tiempo, gracias por sus reviews como siempre tan alentadores y sube autoestimas, Ja Ja ****Ja****Esta vez no tarde tanto, primero es la escuela y ahora que tengo tiempo****, mi vida social no me deja, es que es justo que disfrute bien mis vacaciones y las ida a la playa o a las fiestas pues no me dejan chance de escribir pero pues ya estamos aquí, espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo y me lo hagan saber a través de sus reviews, me despido po****r**** el momento y ya nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente capitulo…**

**CONCIENCIA: ¬¬ Espero que esta vez no tardes tanto**

**YO: No seas metiche y despídete, que tenemos que irnos a la playa o prefieres quedarte aquí, mira que no se me es muy difícil deshacerme de mi conciencia…**

**CONCIENCIA: Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, espero que lleves bloqueador que ya ves que mi piel es muy sensible al sol, y mi toalla y mi patio y…**

**YO: Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**o Besitos y Abrazos o**

**Violet-Potter & Conciencia.**


End file.
